Angeles de sangre y luz
by Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth
Summary: Kanda tiene sueños extraños durante los últimos dos meses, junto con ellos, llega cierto "Albino" a la Orden y las cosas empeoran. Allen Walker oculta secretos que desconoce de si mismo, y un Komui dispuesto a buscar la verdad tras las raras peticiones de Cross. NO YAOI, KandaxAllen Fem vercion como pequeña sorpresa. M para estar seguros.
1. Prologo

Bueno este no es mi primer fan fiction, pero llevo bastante tiempo "oxidada" sin mencionar que relativamente es mi primer fan fic dentro de D gray man.

También aclaro me encanta sacar ideas locas y de muchos lados, y también mi "fetiche" de siempre poner una Fem versión. (No les diré para no arruinarles la pequeña sorpresa) que la verdad no se si durar mucho. ( y creo que es muy OVIO)

Bueno **No yaoi- ¡A CLARO! D gray man no me pertenece!, solo soy una loca que se satisface con ideas locas y perversiones! XD**

**Modo de escritura **

"_Pensamientos"/susurros_

"normal".

**Prologo**

Oscuridad…

Era todo lo que veía, una inmensa y profunda oscuridad. Sentía paz, pero al mismo tiempo una angustia inexplicable, y sin falta **miedo**.

Empezó a recuperar el sentido sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir claramente como el agua fría lo tocaba. Abrió sus ojos azul oscuros iguales al cielo nocturno, alzo su cabeza y varios de sus largos mechones bajando tocando el agua fría.

Admiro por un momento el lugar, observo detenidamente, era un estanque de agua, lleno de flores de loto, no había mucha iluminación dejando en claro que era de noche, pero había una extraña luna, de un tono que jamás había imaginado, azul rey brillante que al mismo tiempo se reflejaba en el agua.

Intento levantarse, pero un dolor desgarrador atravesó por todo su cuerpo, gimió de dolor, al igual como volvía su cuerpo caer al agua.

…_. Eres capaz de…._

Una voz empezó invadir el lugar.

…_abandonar tu propia humanidad….?_

Era sin duda una voz femenina, tranquila, que daba paz, se oía a lo lejos, al igual que susurros en el viento.

….._tienes un corazón hermoso… Pero envuelto en capaz del odio a ti mismo…_

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza haciendo levantar varios pétalos envolviendo el lugar en un torbellino con estos. Al mismo tiempo casi enfrente de él, abajo del agua empezó iluminarse de la misma luz que tenía la luna. Vio claramente como signos extraños que jamás había visto empezó invadir el lugar junto con esta luz. Volvió intentar a levantarse logrando apenas, con mucha incomodidad, sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

….._abre tu corazón…. Abre tu mente… abre tu alma…._

Dijo la voz, ahora se oía muy cerca, el joven de cabello largo azabache, intento afinar la vista logrando ver que enfrente de él se acercaba una figura, encapuchada con una capa negra con varios de los mismos signos del lugar, brillando. En esta sostenía una especie plato hondo de jade que este contenía un líquido azulado que brillaba igual.

La sombra se detuvo frente él y se sentó en cuclillas aun sosteniendo el contenedor.

…_.. "ella" te está buscando en la inconciencia… oculta en la ignorancia de los hombres…._

Intento ver el rostro del ser que tenía enfrente, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado oscuro.

….._ayúdala…. puede… que te encuentres a ti mismo…. Y un nuevo destino…_

Después de esas palabras el viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, más que la anterior vez, los pétalos ahora volaban con fuerza, la extraña luz se empezó a pagar, dejando que la noche devorara todo.

Volvió hacer completamente oscuro.

Despertó de golpe, sudando frio, con la respiración entre cortada, miro al su alrededor, estaba en su habitación y aún era de día, a nada de asomarse la noche. El joven exorcista Kanda Yuu, se sentó en su cama y puso sus manos en su cabeza tratando de aliviar el resiente dolor de cabeza.

"estúpido sueño" se quejó casi gruñendo, y moviendo sus dedos en sus cienes. "estúpido sueño repetitivo y molesto" dijo con enojo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, se lavó la cara, miro al espejo, viendo las vendas que tenía en el pecho que cubrían la herida que se había hecho en su misión anterior. "… ¿eres capaz de?…" repitió las palabras de aquel extraño sueño con la mirada perdida, cerró los ojos y se quejó " Che… estúpido sueño". Salió del baño, se puso su saco de exorcista, tomo a Mugen y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería, quería algo para aliviar ese dolor de cabeza, pero más que nada para tranquilizar un poco su mente por el sueño que en los últimos dos meses no paraba de perseguirlo en sus pocos momentos de descanso. Llego con Jerry y le pidió su tradicional té verde. Se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas y solitaria que pudo, realmente no quería tratar a nadie en ese estado, suspiro y tomo un sorbo, realmente ese sueño lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Al principio no le tomo nada de importancia, ya que en aquel entonces solo lograba oír susurros incoherentes que casi no se oían, oh palabras extrañas en un idioma que no entendía, y así fue durante la mayoría del tiempo, pero en los últimos siete días, el sueño se repetía con mucho más frecuencia, y con mayor duración. Ahora había entendido esas palabras, sin mencionar, que se sintió más real que nunca, sin mencionar el extraño ser que se había presentado ante él. Tomo otro sorbo casi acabando su té, cuando la alarma de la Orden empezó a sonar por todos lados, "_parece que algo interesante está pasando en la entrada_."


	2. CAPITULO 1 – El nuevo Exorcista

**Bueno, decidí también dejar el primer capítulo, no soy de muchas palabras así que DX**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA LOCA SATISFACCIENDO MIS IDEAS ¿?**

**CAPITULO 1 – El nuevo Exorcista**

"MALDITA SEA CROSS TE ODIO" repetía el pequeño ser de cabellos blancos que escalaba el aterrador y alto acantilado. "¡no entiendo cómo es que pusieron la Orden en un lugar como este!" se quejó mientras un pequeño golem de color dorado volaba a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin llego a la sima miro con cansancio y después con terror, el lugar realmente era aterrador, y noto los miles de golems con alas de murciélago. Siguió su paso hasta que llego a la entrada, estaba nervioso, no lo negaba, pero trato de ser lo más cortes que pudo, y se acercó a uno de los golem suponiendo que lo estaban observando. "¡Disculpen!, mi nombre es Allen Walker, y vengo por recomendación del general Cross Marian. Me gustaría hablar con el encargado de la Orden" Un silencio incomodo domino el lugar por unos momentos. Hasta que sintió algo que se movía atrás de él, vio la enorme, aterradora y deforme estatua que estaba atrás con los ojos bien puestos en él, el repentino movimiento no evito que el joven de cabellos blanco brincara del susto.

"¡Inspección de rayos X, distinguiendo si es humano o akuma!" inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras la estatua empezó analizar. "No funciona…" empezó a decir, hasta que empezó a marcar **error**. Adentro de la Orden el grupo de científicos se miraban confundidos como en sus pantallas después salía** desconocido**, ante el resultado del análisis del guardián. "vuelve mandar el análisis Reever" repitió el hombre con la boina que tomaba tranquilamente su café sin interés. La inspección se volvió a realizar, pero cuando paso por la frente del joven detectando la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, y la marca de su maldición, empezó a sonar la alarma y con esto gritando "¡AKUMA, ESTE CHICO ESTA MALDITO, ES UN ALIADO DEL CONDE!".

"¿EH?, ¡NO espera!" quejo con desesperación entrando en pánico. "¡No soy su enemigo!".

"¡SAQUEN LO DE AQUÍ ES UN INTRUSO!" grito lloriqueando.

"¡que no soy tu enemigo!" grito con desesperación Allen.

"Eres bastante atrevido viniendo solo" oyó, al mismo tiempo que levanto la mirada para ver de dónde venía esas palabras, y vio al exorcista de cabello oscuro preparando para atacar.

"!Espera un momento!.¡Debe de haber algún tipo de mal entendido!" agito sus brazos y brincando como loco.

Ignorando por completo sus palabras, Kanda activo su inocencia y ataco sin pensar dos veces. Cuando recibió el ataque, el brazo izquierdo de Allen se activó por si solo para defenderlo, cuando se retiró el exorcista para ver el resultado, pudo ver claramente que su brazo en forma de garra estaba dañado.

"¿Y ese brazo que tienes?" pregunto sin mostrar gesto alguno más que su aura asesina.

"es un arma anti-akuma, ¡soy igual a ti!, soy un exorcista"

"ya veremos cuando te parta en dos Mugen" contesto como sentencia final, para luego realizar otro ataque.

"¡EN SERIO ESPERA!, ¿QUE NO LES LLEGO LA CARTA DEL GENERAL CROSS?"

Con esto se detuvo en seco, gruño molesto. Uno de los golems se acercó a él "espera Kanda, aún no lo ataques" era claramente la voz de la joven china.

Después de un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, y el sonido atraves del golem de varias personas quejándose. "¡Kanda! Deja de atacar, es un aliado!" se oía la voz de Reever bastante molesto.

En eso se abrieron las puertas, pero el no dejo su posición a la defensiva aun amenazando la vida del joven extraño de cabellos blancos.

"se te ha concedido el permiso para entrar Allen Walker" salió una voz alegre atraves del golem.

Allen iba avanzar hasta que sintió una espada a nada de tocar su garganta. "Komui, ¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto molesto el espadachín.

"Un error de mi torpeza, él es aprendiz del general Cross, el hecho de que lo acompañe Timcanpy lo prueba" dijo con su típico tono de voz alegre "es nuestro compañero".

Gruño de nuevo, viendo el rostro del muchacho aun temblando de miedo, "te dijimos que lo dejaras Kanda" escucho al mismo tiempo recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza, esto no ayudaría nada en su reciente dolor de cabeza.

Allen miro perplejo a la chica de coletas y cabello oscuro verdoso, mientras Kanda sostenía su cabeza mirándola con fastidio.

"¡vamos!, hay que entrar ya, si no la puerta se cerrara" dijo alzando el dedo índice mientras parecía que les daba un sermón.

Por fin atravesaron las puertas entrando a la Orden "mi nombre es Lenalee, la ayudante del supervisor, encantada" dijo un una sonrisa hacia el nuevo muchacho.

Allen le regreso la sonrisa a la chica, después noto que el sujeto que minutos antes intento matarlo se iba hacia otra dirección. "¿Kanda? "Dijo algo dudoso. "ese es tu nombre, ¿no?" sonrió y le extendió la mano "encantado". Recibió una mirada amenazadora "no voy a darle la mano a alguien maldito" contesto con frialdad y se fue.

Allen se sentía algo indignado y susurro con un poco de enojo" maldito….". Lenalee le sonrió, "perdón, acaba de regresar de una misión y está algo alterado"

Lenalee le dio un recorrido rápido por la Orden, mostrándole el comedor, la sala de estar y parte de la habitaciones individuales.

" ¡Hola!, yo soy Komui Lee, supervisor de todo esto! " dijo mientras sostenía una taza de café con un dibujo de conejo, sonriendo con un tono de voz divertido.

Lo siguió dando un pequeño recorrido por la parte de ciencias del lugar, mientras oía los gritos de la gente quejándose de la torpeza de su supervisor, llegaron a la sección de la enfermería y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones llenas de muchos elementos de medicina.

"bien vamos a ver, enséñame tu brazo, fue dañado en tu pequeño encuentro con Kanda ¿no?" dijo mientras buscaba varias cosas en los estantes del lugar.

"¿eh? Bueno si, pero…. "con un poco de nervio le contesto a su futuro jefe.

"tranquilo, no te va pasar nada malo" le sonrió al chico. Después este le enseño su brazo dejando en claro los daño que Mugen había ocasionado en él, Komui le pidió a su hermana que trajera la anestesia dejando solos al nuevo exorcista y al supervisor.

"etto…. ¿supervisor?"

"llámame Komui, tranquilo, vaya que eres alguien nervioso Allen, ¿sucede algo?"

Allen asintió "Aparte de la carta de recomendación…." Con un tono nervioso "hay otra carta que debo entregarle por parte de mi maestro…". Alzo su maleta con su brazo derecho, saco una carta en perfecto estado, aun sellada y se la entrego.

Komui miro intrigado al muchacho y recibió la carta, la abrió. Leyó detenidamente la carta después sus cejas se levantaron de la impresión y se le quedo mirando al joven que tenía enfrente que alejaba la mirada con un poco de rubor. "awwwww…. Menudo secretito, ¿eh? **Joven** Walker" dijo casi divertido por la expresión de Allen. Este paso su leve rubor a ser color digno de la envidia de un camarón. "¡CALLA!, por mi haría las cosas a mi manera, pero mi maestro insiste con **eso** desde que me encontró"

Rio por las reacciones del adolecente "bueno debe de tener sus razones, así que tendré que examinar algo más que su brazo" dijo divertido, mientras Allen ponía una cara de pocos amigos " ¡ash! Si "Komui seguía riendo de las expresiones del albino, "tranquila, tus secretos están bien guardados conmigo" el guiño el ojo, después entro Lenalee con las cosas que le encargo a su hermano.

**Espero que esto no les sea un poco aburrido XD, bueno procurare actualizar esto cierto determinado tiempo, como vea que sea necesario.**

**Saludos y que tengan un excelente día! X3**


	3. Capitulo 2 Primeros secretos revelados

**Bueno, aquí vengo dejando el capítulo dos :D, también aclaro no se si se han dado cuenta de que este Allen Walker es casi un OC, asi que si soy muy fans de el pues no se si les agrade (plop), y claro ya saben de mi Fem versión, bueno los dejo con la lectura.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA LOCA SATISFACCIENDOSE DE SUS PERVERSIDADES ¿?**

**Capitulo dos – Primeros secretos revelados y nuevos enigmas **

El tratamiento para su brazo fue aterrador, y se juró en silencio que jamás volvería a dañar su brazo.

"Lenalee, podrías encargarte sobre la habitación para Allen, todavía me falta checar varias cosas" dijo sonriendo a su hermana, ella asintió con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse pudo notar un rubor en la expresión del albino, miro confundida, pero después se retiró.

"bien, jovencita, es hora de que me muestres tu segunda inocencia" pidió con calma y con algo de gentileza.

Allen asintió con la cabeza baja y sonrojada, empezó a quitarse la ropa, primero su saco como su camisa, revelando una especie de faja ajustada a su pecho, gimió con un poco de satisfacción al quitársela revelando que en la parte superior de su pecho, vendas ajustadas, y la clara evidencia de uno de sus secretos, Allen en realidad era una chica, y como ocultaba tanto sus pechos como donde estaba ubicada su segunda inocencia, un largo y extraño tatuaje por todo su cuerpo, que era desde su espalda, con un signo de alas extendidas y con varios signos extraños alrededor que después seguían en franjas de un color rosa claro pasando por sus caderas, estas llegan hasta sus tobillos, por enfrente estas mismas franjas rosadas pasaban por la parte baja de sus senos y se unían con las franjas de su espalda y cadera. Después se quitó la peluca que usaba, revelando su largo cabello que le llegaba a la cadera, era igual blanco pero en las puntas era de un tono rosado que se iba aclarando. Ella se quedó con su ropa interior y las vendas que apenas tapaban su pecho, se subió a la cama de la enfermería y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas dando la espalda a Komui así como empezó a quitar las vendas y movió su cabello para enfrente dejando ver completo el tatuaje, obviamente puso sus manos en su pecho y se inclinó para tapar un poco su rostro con su cabello. "se llama Laifan Sakura… o eso es lo que se, a veces siento que esta inocencia tiene conciencia propia, eh igual que la inocencia en mi brazo izquierdo, la tengo desde que nací" explico la albina.

Komui la miro detenidamente, podía entender una de las razones de por qué el General Cross le había pedido con mucha exigencia en su carta que no revelara sobre la sexualidad de la joven Allen Walker, oh por que la obligo ocultarlo desde niña, era claramente muy llamativa sin dejar de bonita, pero la otra **razón** era el por qué le inquietaba mucho.

"¿la has usado alguna vez?" pregunto curioso mientras miraba bien el tatuaje.

"accidentalmente, si" contesto la chica rápidamente.

"¿Cómo que accidentalmente?" la miro confundido.

"… cuando me he encontrado en un extremo peligro, o con mucha presión, siento que se activa sola, cuando pasa eso, las franjas se iluminan y mi cuerpo se calienta tanto que en algunas veces hasta parte de mi ropa se llega a quemar. Una ocasión mi brazo no reaccionaba bien ya que estaba fatigada por los trabajos que tenía que hacer para pagar las deudas de mi maestro, y quede atrapada en un rincón contra varios akumas, estaba tan asustada que sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se empezó a calentar y estas brillaron, después apareció una extraña katana de los mismos colores, no dude en usarla con mi brazo derecho, gracias a ella logre eliminar a los akumas, pero después me desmaye, mi maestro me encontró y cuando desperté me regaño, repitiéndome que tenía prohibido usar esta inocencia…" dijo un poco tensa.

"Así que, ¿esta inocencia esta solamente en su piel y puede convertirse en una katana?" pregunto, mirando con más interés el tatuaje.

Ella negó con la cabeza "no solo en una katana, a veces ha tomado hasta la apariencia de un gato, y esto paso cuando me siento muy sola o triste" rio un poco.

"quiere decir, que al igual que la inocencia de su brazo que es tipo parasito, esta reacciona directamente con tus emociones, ¿pero realmente puede tomar cualquier apariencia hasta de un ser vivo?" dijo intrigado y algo sorprendido.

"así es… bueno eso creo, la verdad no sé por qué mi maestro me ha prohibido usarla y especializarme más en mi brazo."

Komui se quedó pensando, _¿podría ser esta inocencia_?, era la primera vez que veía una inocencia que estaba ubicada en el cuerpo del acomodador al igual que el tipo parasito conectada a las emociones, pero reaccionaba de forma como las de equipo, podría deducir que igual era de tipo parasito, pero los signos en ella era algo que lo intrigaba, le parecían familiares, pero no sabía de donde, sin mencionar las órdenes del general de no usarla. "voy a tomar unas fotografías del tatuaje si no te importa" dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad.

"bueno, no hay problema" acepto sin problema alguno.

Tomo las fotografías procurando captar bien los signos "te pediría que la activaras, pero creo que sería ir en contra de las peticiones del General" le sonrió. "puedes ponerte tus ropas, hay otro lugar que tenemos que ir".

Ella le hizo caso eh inmediatamente se volvió poner sus ropas y su apariencia de chico.

"otra cosa Allen, cuando tengas ese **hambre**, por favor venir directo conmigo, yo te asignare después una enfermera para que se encargue de esa necesidad"

Allen se le quedo mirando y después sonrió "muchas gracias… aun que le será extraño y algo aterrador para algunos…" dijo algo decaída.

Komui le regreso la sonrisa "no te preocupes, hay miles de escusas para encubrir eso" puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para animarla un poco "bueno ha llegado la hora de ir a la siguiente fase".

Mientras tanto un molesto espadachín había regresado a la cafetería, pidió otro té para sus nervios, y se relajó un poco, haciéndose tarde Kanda se levantó y opto por regresar a su habitación, aun tenia dolor de cabeza, pero ya era leve, quería en un principio ir a la enfermería pero sabiendo las enfermas tradiciones de Komui respecto a los nuevos miembros, pensó que sería mejor quedarse en la cafetería o ir a su cuarto, no quería oír los gritos de la nueva víctima, así como toparse otra vez contra el albino cabeza de moyashi.

Ya era algo tarde, sin mencionar un poco oscuro por los pasillos de las habitaciones individuales, seguía caminando aun con la mente ida, pensando en ese extraño sueño, pero algo lo saco de su transe que lo dejo pálido y detener su paso, oía susurros, susurros iguales a los primeros sueños que tubo, igual distantes pero claros, en una lengua extraña, como un cantico. Se congelo ahí, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, y sintió una mano en su hombro, el voltio inmediatamente con una cara de una ligera preocupación, regresando así al mundo real y viendo a la joven china de coletas.

"¿estás bien Kanda?" pregunto la chica con un tono preocupante por la expresión de Kanda.

Kanda movió la cabeza hacia los lados "Che… no es nada..."dijo tratando de no alterar el típico instinto sobreprotector que tenía Lenalee de vez en cuando. Esto no funciono.

"Kanda… ¿estás seguro?... últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño, ¿hay algo que te molesta?" dijo la chica sin quitar su mirada de preocupación.

Kanda se le quedo mirando un momento, ¿debería decirle?, la verdad el consideraba esos sueños como algo idiota, o una broma de su mente, pero ahora admitía que le estaban empezando asustar, y ahora un más que podía oír esas voces aun estando despierto. Al final hablo casi como un susurro "…. Solo son pesadillas….." alejo su mirada y quito la mano de Lenalee de su hombro. "Son solo cosas estúpidas pasando por mi mente, nada serio en realidad." Contesto al final con un tono muy serio y molesto. Lenalee se le quedo mirando aun preocupada, viendo como el exorcista mal humorado camino y entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Se acostó en la cama "_creo que me estoy volviendo loco"_ puso sus manos en su cara y respiro hondo, soltando un largo suspiro, _"esto no es normal, podrá ser un mal chiste de mi mente, pero algo me dice que es algo más serio, será mejor que le diga Komui, capas tiene que ver algo con mi inocencia" _suspiro de nuevo levantándose, se puso ropas más cómodas y solo su cabello de la coleta que siempre usaba eh intento dormir, sabiendo la gran posibilidad de que ese sueño lo volvería acosar.

"….20%...26%...40%..." seguía contando Hevraska mientras sostenía, una Allen aterrada por el contacto y el susto. "86 % de sincronización tiene tu brazo Señorita Walker" comento con su tono tranquilo, hasta que volvió a contar, claramente tomando el nivel de la segunda inocencia, Laifan Sakura.

Komui miraba con un poco de diversión las reacciones de Walker, pero cuando Hevraska seguía contando el nivel de la segunda inocencia se tensó horriblemente, más que nada porque el conteo ya había pasado del 100%.

"200%..." dijo al final Hevraska con un tono sorprendido y puso Allen en el suelo con delicadeza, ella se acostó en el suelo mareada.

"¿estás seguro de esto Hevraska?" dijo Komui aun sin creer del conteo que acaba de hacer.

"Completamente" contesto "la señorita Walker tiene una inocencia muy extraña, esta y a la vez no en su cuerpo"

"espera… ¿Cómo es eso posible?" casi gritando conteniendo su impresión.

"esta inocencia, no es de tipo parasito, ni de equipo, si no de tipo espiritual, esta se encuentra dentro del alma de la señorita Walker y por eso puede tomar la apariencia que ella piense, es como una extensión de ella misma, sin mencionar…." Hevraska se le quedo mirando a la joven tendida en el suelo aun mareada que claramente no ponía atención ninguna al tema. ".. Ella es especial… es lo único que puedo decir en estos momentos, Komui será mejor que la lleves a descansar, y seguir las órdenes que dicto el General Cross". Concluyo Hevraska.

Komui quería respuestas, no lo podía creer, esa inocencia ya había pasado el tope crítico a pesar de que casi nunca la usaba, sin mencionar el tipo de inocencia que nunca había oído. En las circunstancias normales, Allen podría haber sido automáticamente nombrada Capitán, pero era demasiado joven, nueva y Cross claramente le pidió que la ocultara como un chico y un exorcista cualquiera, y aún estaba esa extraña dependencia que tenía el cuerpo de Allen, aparte de la necesidad de comer una cantidad de comida fuera de lo normal, gracias a su inocencia, su cuerpo necesitaba otra necesidad un tanto extraña, beber o transferirle sangre cada cierto tiempo que sea necesario. Algo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Al final siguió el consejo de Hevraska, así que se encargó de que su hermana ayudara a la joven (aun pensando que era un chico) Allen pudiera ir a su habitación, para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Logro tomar a Timcanpy para que le mostrara el pasado de la joven, a ver si encontraba algo, al igual que ordeno a las enfermeras y a sus científicos que diseñaran un contenedor o botella discreto que pudiera contener la sangre sin que esta coagulara rápidamente, y que pudiera mantenerla fresca como para cualquier momento, todos se le quedaron mirando al supervisor como si estuviera loco o como si hubiera desarrollado un nuevo extraño fetiche, fue de las pocas veces que se puso serio ante la reacción típica de quejas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Sabía que para él sería una noche larga y que había un enorme misterio por resolver.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D, pobre Kanda, sufrirá mucho ( muhahahaha )**

**Bueno me retiro! Y que tengan un excelente día! **


	4. Capítulo 3: Segundo encuentro

**:D Aquí devuelta tan rápido (si preguntan es, porque tengo una mente muy inquieta y si no lo escribo todo a la vez mi mente al final lo torcerá como no quería y luego me dará pereza escribir) ASI que por eso actualizo así ¿?**

**Bueno como ya sabrán, nada me pertenece, solo este horrible fetiche XD**

**Capítulo 3: Segundo encuentro**

Allen estaba agradecida de que Lenalee la ayudara llegar a su cuarto, realmente aún se sentía noqueada por el análisis de Hevraska. Ella la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie mientras llegaban a su nuevo cuarto.

"mi hermano puedo ser un poco duro en sus análisis" dijo la chica de cabello oscuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"si ya me di cuenta…" dijo con sarcasmo Allen.

Rio un poco Lenalee, pero se detuvo cuando vio una de las puertas de las habitaciones y se puso un poco seria. Allen no pudo evitar notar esto. "¿pasa algo Lenalee?".

Ella volteo y le sonrió, "no es nada, es que me preocupo un poco por el"

"¿Quién?" pregunto curiosa.

Señalo la puerta " esa es la habitación de Kanda, últimamente ha estado actuando un poco… raro, y hace unos minutos estaba como ido, siento que le preocupa algo, pero como siempre se cierra y no le dice nada a nadie" dijo un poco triste.

"¿Kanda?, ¿el loco que casi me mata?, pues quien sabe, tal vez tenga sus razones, o sea simplemente un idiota demente" dijo un poco molesta la albina.

"¿aun enojado por lo que paso?" rio un poco la china.

"si, casi veo rodar mi cabeza por el acantilado "contesto con un tono de enojo pero divertido.

"haha …. Realmente no creo que sea capaz de eso" después hizo una mueca Lenalee "bueno creo…"

Allen se le quedo viendo atónica _"que miedo…" _pensó.

Se detuvieron a tres puertas del susodicho espadachín. "Bueno esta es tu habitación" sonrió Lenalee. Allen dejo de apoyarse en ella y la china abrió la puerta. No era una habitación muy grande que digamos, lo primero que se notaba era una grande ventana después había una mesa chica con una silla, en la parte derecha, por el otro lado había una cama individual y un mueble para guardar sus pertenencias y un espejo, sin mencionar la puerta al acceso a un pequeño baño, que daba a mano izquierda luego después de entrar al cuarto. También vio que su maleta estaba ahí encima de su cama junto con una manta café.

"wow" dijo un poco sorprendida.

"sé que no es muy grande pero es buena para descansar después de las misiones, traje tus cosas mientras estabas con mi hermano, y te deje una manta por si te daba frio" Lenalee le sonrió dulcemente al aparente chico.

"gracias "Allen le regreso la sonrisa.

Lenalee avanzo para ya salir de la habitación, pero antes de eso se volteo a ver Allen otra vez "por cierto, bienvenido a casa, Allen" dijo sonriéndole y después cerró la puerta.

Allen le regreso la sonrisa hasta que ella cerró la puerta, consecutivamente soltó un largo y perezoso suspiro "_casa ¿eh?"._

Se acercó a la puerta y cerro con seguro, quería quitarse inmediatamente las ropas que tenía, sin mencionar la playera de fuerza que tenía en el pecho, odiaba con todo su ser usarla, ya que claramente la lastimaba después de un tiempo, antes no tenía tantos problemas con su fachada de hombre, pero ahora que era ya toda una señorita, obviamente mientras avanzaba el tiempo ahora le lastimaba, más y más.

Se quitó esas ropas y su peluca, liberándose de esa apariencia falsa, las guardo mientras también acomodaba sus otras pertenencias en el mueble. Tomo un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba descubierto sus brazos y un ligero escote en v, realmente las noches en que estaba completamente sola era cuando podía disfrutar de lo que era ella realmente.

Suspiro, se metió a la cama y miro el techo y a la vez a la nada pensando. Odiaba realmente las ordenes de su maestro, entendía antes por qué la cubría, ser una chica pequeña y aparentemente indefensa cubriendo las deudas de un loco contra una y siempre bola de matones, no era nada bueno, sabía que era preferible recibir una buena paliza que un trauma de abuso en cosas que se especializaba Cross con sus amantes, sin mencionar el trauma de padre sobreprotector que tenía Cross con ella a veces, pero ¿esconderlo incluso en la Orden? Era una enorme estupidez, ¿que había de malo ahora?, Lenalee era una chica y claramente una exorcista, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir con su actuación de chico educado con todo el mundo? Sin mencionar, sabía que ahora apenas era ya algo complicado ocultarlo, pero ¿qué va hacer cuando otras obvias diferencias pasen?, su tono de voz ya era de por si dudoso, ella lo sabía, que ahora pasaba un poco desapercibido porque era supuestamente un chico de 15 años, pero después sería difícil hasta ocultar eso con el tiempo, si no tendría que fingir una voz gruesa, que después la dejaría muda. Suspiro de nuevo. Estaba harta, cansada y con sueño, así que se cubrió con la manta, pago la lámpara que había y se dispuso a dormir.

Podía oír claramente caían gotas en el agua generando ondas, era oscuro, era ese estanque de nuevo, lleno de flores de loto, pero ahora enfrente de el a lo lejos, vio un bosque de árboles de cerezo. Se levantó ahora sin dificultad alguna, sentía que algo lo llamaba, camino como pudo en el estanque hasta que llego el bosque, por una extraña razón al entrar, ahora todo parecía de día, y un cielo de mañana, claramente despejado. A pesar de que ahora se encontraba en el bosque el agua seguía del mismo nivel cuando estaba en el enorme estanque, siguió caminando, cuando esos susurros volvieron.

….._abre tu corazón…. Abre tu mente… abre tu alma…._

Eran esas palabras de nuevo.

…_.. "ella" te está buscando en la inconciencia… oculta en la ignorancia de los hombres…._

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que el bosque empezó a despejarse mostrando un lago enorme en él, y podía ver claramente que había alguien en medio de él, acostado como si el agua fuera una superficie dura, intento acercarse más, para ver el extraño ser que había ahí, era una chica, pudo notar un extraño tatuaje en su espalda así como este se extendía alrededor de su cuerpo con un tono rosa igual que los pétalos de los árboles, tenía dos enormes alas que salían en la espalda, como un ángel, eran blancas con las puntas con el tono rosa, su cabello era igual, intento acercarse más, quería verle la cara, pero en eso el viento soplo con fuerza.

….._ayúdala…. puede… que te encuentres a ti mismo…. Y un nuevo destino…_

Despertó, esta vez con dolor en sus rodillas y en su rostro, puso sus manos en la superficie para levantarse en eso se dio cuenta que era el frio y duro suelo.

"MALDICION" Se quejó con fuerza mientras se sentó en el suelo notando que aún era de noche, vio en el reloj que tenía en la pared. Aún era de madrugada, para ser exactos las 4 am. Gruño molesto, normalmente él se levantaba a esa hora, para entrenar, pero estos sueños de lugar de hacerlo descansar lo fatigaban más, quitándole por completo el deseo y queriendo dormir. Se levantó del suelo aun gruñendo "¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO!" alzo la voz furioso. Se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos en su rostro tratando de despertar. Aun sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansando sin mencionar un poco adolorido por su caída, el silencio de la noche no ayudaba en el proceso de despertar, lo hacía quedar atrapado otra vez en su cansancio. Salió de su transe cuando escucho pasos proviniendo de afuera, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Aún era bastante oscuro afuera, volteo hacia la derecha y no vio nada, pero al voltear hacia el otro lado noto como una figura corría y se perdía en la oscuridad, tenía una manta café encima que descansaba en sus hombros y le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo, excepto la cabeza, estaba claro que era una de las que te entregaban en la Orden cuando hacia frio, pero lo que lo saco de su somnolencia y lo despertó por completo fue el hecho de que pudo notar en la figura que corría tenía un largo cabello blanco y en las puntas un tono rosa que se iba aclarando. _"debe ser una puta broma" _pensó mientras aun ido se iba aquel ser, movió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de reaccionar rápido, y decidió investigar de quien se trataba, claro mientras no fuera una ilusión de su mente.

Corrió hacia donde fue "¡HEY!, ¡TU! ¡ESPERA!" grito mientras perseguía la sombra.

Inmediatamente noto como esta brinco, ni intento voltear hacia donde estaba el, si no alzo la manta y se cubrió por completo, ocultando su cabello al igual como aumento su velocidad y dando vuelta en el primer lugar que encontró, y para su mala suerte, era el famoso y peligroso piso de Komui.

Se detuvo un momento, sabía que entrar ahí era casi una sentencia de muerte, ya que podías quedar atrapado por uno de los robots locos de Komui, o un paso en falso una de las extrañas pociones que luego inventaba. Pero luego siguió su paso, realmente le fastidiaba más sus sueños y ahora este extraño ser que parecía ser sacado de los mismos.

Oyó como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza y sus pasos, y luego estos como se detuvieron. Se acercó a la puerta, era el laboratorio, tenía que andar con cuidado, no quería tener algo peor que preocuparse, se maldijo en voz baja, por el hecho de que se le había olvidado su apreciada espada.

Abrió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo y echo un vistazo, había un montón de aparatos extraños y cajas, o eso es lo que pudo notar en el lugar, con la poca luz de la luna que entraba en el lugar. Entro y cerró la puerta sigilosamente se dispuso buscar como un gato buscando su presa, no veía tan bien como cuando estaba de día, pero no tenía mala vista de noche, así que sintió que tenía un poco de ventaja, además de tener un buen sentido de dirección.

Por otro lado en esa misma habitación, cierta albina se maldecía en sus adentros escondida en un rincón debajo de una mesa sentada de cuclillas, con miles de cajas y tenía un espejo enfrente ella que le permitía ver por donde se veía la figura desconocida de su perseguidor.

"_¡tonta!, ¡tonta! ¡TONTA ESTUPIDA QUE SOY! ¿POR QUE TENIA QUE SALIR SIN MIS OTRAS ROPAS AHORA ESTO? ahora estoy atrapada con este idiota desconocido!" _Se agarró la garganta, le dolía, la sentía seca y rasposa, era ese **hambre** de nuevo _"no, aunque hubiera salido con ellas, se hubieran espantado o algo peor…" _Se miró al espejo, sus ojos platinados habían desaparecido, remplazados por unos rosas brillantes como los de su tatuaje cuando brillaba, tenía la pupila como un gato, y sin mencionar sus dientes normales habían pasado a ser unos tenebrosos con cuatro colmillos grandes, dos en la parte superior y los otros en la mandíbula, si parecía un maldito vampiro, lo odiaba ya que se notaba aun cuando cerraba la boca. Tenía planeado ir con Komui para solucionar ese asunto como habían quedado, ya que la había despertado de la forma más incómoda con el dolor de garganta, quería ir con él lo más sigilosa que pudiera, y como ya sabía de lo que era ella no vio problema con sus ropas, pero jamás se imaginó que algún imbécil despierto en la madrugada la persiguiera.

Se tensó cuando sintió que ese se acercaba, cerró los ojos, sabía que en ese estado eran como dos faroles en la oscuridad para su perseguidor, y se cubrió completamente con la manta, pensado que hacer si este la lograra encontrar, entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza _"espero que nunca se entere mi maestro"_. Tomo el primer objeto que vio que era una especie de esfera con un líquido extraño, en ese momento no le tomo nada de importancia que era, así que lo tomo y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación cerrando los ojos, para después oírse un estruendo horrible dejando en claro que tiro miles de cosas, y a la vez el líquido libero un especie de gas que hizo que el perseguidor empezará a toser. _"¡perfecto!"_, pensó mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a calentar.

Kanda se sentía victorioso, seguro que en esa mesa estaba ese ser, pero en eso vio como la sombra se movió y aventó algo, no pudo reaccionar ya que justo alado de él, el objeto que lanzo se estrelló a nada de rosar su cabeza y tiro las cajas que estaban detrás, un especie de gas se liberó y sintió que le picaba la garganta, empezó a toser descontroladamente _"¿Qué carajos?"_ tosió y tosió hasta que vio que alguien abrió la puerta, su mayor sorpresa fue ver a Komui con una lámpara en mano.

"Kanda, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto con un tono de intriga pero a la vez divertido.

Kanda intento responder, pero seguía sin parar de toser, cuando pudo calmarlo contesto," había alguien extraño…. ¡¿EH?!" exclamo Kanda cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz se oía muy extraño, sin mencionar ridículamente.

Un silencio incomodo rodio el lugar hasta que Komui empezó a reírse descontroladamente "¡tu voz! HAHAHA, ¡parece de una ardilla! HAHAAHAHAHA" siguió riéndose del espadachín que hasta lagrimas le salían.

Kanda se sentía indignado, sin decir la cara de ira y roja de vergüenza que se presentó, "¡debe ser una maldita broma!...¡EN SERIO NO ME JODAN!" grito aun con su tono de voz reducido.

Komui trato de recuperar el aliento, y hablar, pero simplemente aun tenia ahogada la risa " vamos.. haha, Kanda, sal de aquí… HAHA, eso te pasa por entrar en lugares de donde no debes… HAHAHA" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano que estaba libre.

"Pero… ¡PERO HAY ALGUIEN AHII!" grito Kanda, la ardilla, señalando la mesa al fondo de la habitación.

Komui paro en seco su risa y se quedó serio viendo a Kanda, "te aseguro que no hay nada ahí, nadie puede entrar a este lugar" tomo la mano de Kanda y casi arrastrando saco al espadachín que se negaba rotundamente.

Kanda estaba impresionado, normalmente tenía más fuerza que Komui, pero esta vez sintió como si el científico loco hubiera adquirido súper fuerza, ni con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pudo detenerlo ni siquiera un poco, después vio que lo llevo a su habitación y lo empujo con tal fuerza que hasta su cara choco contra el suelo, se quejó furioso Kanda." ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa Komui?!" se quejó fuertemente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Komui lo vio con una sonrisa torcida que hasta le dio un poco de miedo "… dije que no podías estar ahí… simplemente estoy un poco molesto, y si sigues portándote mal, niñito, tendré que jugar con tu palillo de dientes a mi gusto..." dijo señalando a Mugen.

Kanda se puso pálido, sabía como se ponía Komui cuando experimentaba, así que solo bajo la cabeza y soltó un gruñido afectado por el gas.

"God boy" dijo con su tono típico de diversión y le toco la cabeza dándole palmaditas como su fuera un perro.

Kanda no le agrado nada esto y sintió como la rabia invadía su cuerpo pero trato de controlarse.

Komui lo vio y seguía riéndose en silencio "así que ahora quédate aquí y duerme, y si preguntas sobre tu bonito tono de voz, posiblemente se te pase en un tiempo…" dijo aun con su sonrisa, y le cerró la puerta en su cara lentamente.

Komui podía oír tranquilamente la serie de gritos eh insultos proviniendo del espadachín aun estando a medio camino hacia el laboratorio.

Llego al laboratorio, empezándose a iluminar ya que estaba amaneciendo.

"Todo despejado" dijo riendo, pero esta vez no era un tono de voz del científico si no una más femenino.

Allen salió de su escondite, parándose enfrente de su gran creación para la fuga, su cuerpo aún estaba algo caliente, las franjas brillaban y salía algo de humo debajo de sus ropas, que afortunadamente no se habían quemado.

Allen claro tenía una mano en la boca tratando de ahogar sus carcajadas desde hace unos minutos "' ¡Excelente trabajo! ¡Sakura! HAHAHAHA".

La figura de Komui rio, y después esta desapareció en varios trozos rosas como pétalos de flores, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Allen regreso a la normalidad, excepto por sus ojos y sus dientes.

"Toma esto como una venganza, espadachín maniático" dijo riendo Allen." ¡Dios esta es la mejor noche que he tenido hahaha!". Continuo riendo, después se calmó y suspiro, y tomo su garganta con sus manos "tengo que ver al verdadero Komui si no me volverá loca este dolor". Tomo la manta y se cubrió completamente con ella y se echó a correr a la oficina de Komui.

Cuando llego estaba agradecida de que esta vez no se topó con nadie. Abrió la puerta con cautela, y vio que estaba todo apagado, un escritorio lleno de una montaña de papeles terribles, al igual como muchos estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Cerro la puerta y con cautela se acercó al escritorio, y ahí vio un agotado, desmayado y casi en coma Komui.

Intento despertarlo, lo empujo, le grito, hasta le pego con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, pero nada funciono, se puso a pensar, que podría despertarlo, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho un científico con el cabello rubio y algo parado, cuando la vio como chico con Lenalee_ "tenga cuidado jovencito, Komui tiene un horrible complejo de hermano mayor…." _Recordó, si Komui tenía ese horrible complejo como Cross tenía con ella, entonces algo como….

Se acercó al oído del supervisor y susurro "Lenalee tiene novio…" 

Así como si fuera una máquina de un bingo anunciando que ganaste la lotería, Komui salto como loco "¡NOOOO LENALEEE NO ME HAGAS ESTOOO!"

Allen se le quedo mirando, y después rio "Lo siento, pero es que no despertabas"

Komui regreso a la normalidad y volteo a ver a la albina, la miro perplejo y después soltó un grito de terror que hasta se calló de la silla.

Allen brinco del susto por el grito del supervisor, después recordó, sus ojos y sus dientes aún estaban, y su horrible sed, no pudo sentirse un poco mal ante esto, y su cara entristeció. "lo siento… no quería asustarlo" le alzo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Komui le tomo la mano "no, yo lo siento, por un momento se me olvido ese **detalle**, supongo que por eso vienes, ¿no?". Dijo mientras recuperaba la postura.

"… así es" dijo aun algo decaída por la reacción de Komui.

"bueno ¿Qué esperamos? No queremos que todo el mundo te vea así" le sonrió a la albina.

Allen miro perpleja, si se hacía más tarde el lugar se llenaría de gente y se preguntarían quien es la chica sin mencionar el pequeño detalle paranormal en toda su cara. "ok vámonos ya" sonrió al final.

**JOJOJOJOJO! Dije que Kanda sufriría JOJOJOJO y apenas es el principio ¿?. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ( un poco cómico el cap no?) Bueno me despido (ya que me pudro de hambre y me dejaron plantada como por 4 horas) y que tengan un EXCELENTE DIA (OBVIAMENTE mejor que el mío. LOL**


	5. Capitulo 4: Primera misión

**Hola de nuevo! xD bueno ahora les traigo un capitulo bastante largo en lo personal ( perdón no pude contenerme) Originalmente quería partirlo, pero siento que perderá algo de "chiste" si lo hago, además es para consentirlos ya que a partir de mañana regreso a la Universidad, si creo tener tiempo las primeras semanas ( eso digo verdad haha) pero no tanto como antes, así que posiblemente actualice una o dos veces a la semana 8D, y no, no esperen que sea tan largo como este HAHAHAHA. (Consideren algo Special edition ¿? Este HAHA) **

**Otra cosa, notaran que aun en la forma de descripción con Allen a veces aun lo tiro de hombre, bueno lo hago porque es cuando me centro con un personaje que piensa que lo es. (cof cof ya se que esta mal pero asi me salio en el espíritu ¿?) **

**Recuerden, nada me pertenece, solo soy una loca satisfaciendo mis locuras, y sin más peros les dejo el capítulo que en verdad espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 04: primera misión.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la Orden negra, bueno, lo era para Allen Walker, su primera noche tal vez en un principio parecía ser la última de su vida ( desde su llegada) pero por ahora las cosas apuntaban muy bien. Había llegado por fin a la orden, y se había vengado (sin intención alguna en realidad) del espadachín maniático, aunque estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por su supervisor, admitía en su interior que se la estaba pasando bien, con excepción las órdenes de su maestro.

Por otro lado, como si fuera el Ying y el Yang, la parte oscura maldecía la noche que había pasado, y eso todos sin duda en la cafetería se dieron cuenta, ya que todos podían sentir el aura oscura y la ira que emanaba, fácilmente donde él se encontraba sentado tratando de disfrutar su amada soba, y tomar su té, aun con la garganta algo maltratada por el gas y el extraño medicamente que le dieron para este que gracias a dios el tono de voz ya se había desaparecido, pero su garganta estaba claramente lastimada, así que cada alimento ya era de por si un esfuerzo. Dejando de eso un lado, también se notaba su cansancio y la falta de sueño, Lenalee noto esto cuando lo vio salir de su habitación.

_Recuerdo_

Después de haber sido ridiculizado de la forma que nunca se imaginó por el mismísimo Komui, más el extra de su sueño y el hecho de que su voz era un asco total, Kanda maldijo en todos los idiomas que podía y sabia, sin mencionar la falta de sueño no ayudaba para nada su humor. Busco en el baño algo que lo ayudara aquietarse el tono de voz, y lo único que logro es hacer todo un caos en su habitación, maldijo en sus adentros, _"Si un maldito químico raro de Komui fue lo que me hizo esto, quiere decir que a fuerzas se tiene que quitar por este mismo loco"_. Darle la cara otra vez a Komui tras eso ya era vergonzoso, le había dicho que eso duraría poco, pero han pasado más de dos horas y su vos no había cambiado en nada, tenía miedo de que fuera un efecto de algo que no habían inventado la cura. Maldijo en sus adentros, tendría que salir, y pedir ayuda **y con esa voz.** "_MIERDA ¿POR QUE A MI?, ¡todo esto no me estaría pasando si no fuera por esos estúpidos sueños, si no me hubiera puesto seguir algo que de seguro fue un producto de mi imaginación, estoy cansado de todo esto!"_

Salió de su habitación, literal azotando la puerta, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que atrás de el en el pasillo una cierta china con una maleta en mano había visto todo el espectáculo que estaba armando Kanda.

"¿Kanda?... ¿pasa algo?..." pregunto algo temerosa notando la ira del espadachín.

Este se paró en seco y volteo lentamente a verla, después un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar.

Ella al verle la cara noto la falta de sueño de este y un toque de ira más fuera de lo normal. Así que sabía que eso podría explicar el mal humor (extra) de este. Se acercó lentamente y sonriendo.

"¿mala noche?"

Kanda solo la siguió mirándola sin emoción alguna realmente, después señalo su garganta dejando claro un, no puedo hablar.

"¿Qué pasa con tu garganta?" preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación.

Kanda al final suspiro, Lenalee era realmente una chica que se preocupaba mucho por la gente, así que bueno, sabía que no se burlaría, o eso esperaba…

"…... tuve un pequeño accidente anoche….." dijo al final, y si con su voz aun como una vil ardillita.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos en ese momento como podía ver el rostro de la china perpleja y una clara resistencia de aguantar una risa.

"si solo te vas quedar ahí como una estatua me voy" dijo al final con enojo, aunque no se notaba mucho con la voz tan aguda.

Lenalee reunió todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, realmente era muy difícil ver a alguien tan imponente y que daba miedo con una voz que lo hacía sonar, como si fuera un chiste andante. "¿exactamente que paso?"

"…. Como dije un accidente, un químico raro del laboratorio de tu hermano…"

"… ¿Cómo es que ese químico." La pobre china no pudo acabar ya que, el espadachín adivinando su pregunta y la callo.

".. No es de tu incumbencia, solo quiero quitarme este maldito tono de voz"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos con mi hermano?" esta alzo la maleta que tenía "vengo de verlo en realidad, en estos momentos está atendiendo a Allen, y me pidieron que le trajera esto."

"¿aún no ha terminado de experimentar con ese Moyashi?". Pregunto curioso el espadachín.

Lenalee rio ante el apodo "no, bueno eso parece, vamos Kanda, puede que sea rápido lo tuyo"

Al final Lenalee llevo a Kanda a la enfermería, en especial donde siempre atendía Komui, ella toco la puerta y vio como la cabeza de su hermano se asomó mientras apenas abría la puerta, por alguna extraña razón no dejando que nadie pasara.

"' ¡oh! Lenalee muchas gracias" este dijo con su tono alegre que siempre tenía con su hermana, y tomo la maleta que ella tenía rápidamente.

En el momento que iba cerrar la puerta una poderosa mano lo de tubo, y vio de dónde provenía, y se encontró con la cara de ira de Kanda.

"..¿Pasa algo Kanda?.." pregunto algo serio Komui.

Kanda profundizo su mirada, después señalo con su otra mano su garganta. Lo que recibió fue una cara de confusión por parte del supervisor. "¿Qué paso con..."

"…..¡¿QUE YA SE TE OLVIDO CIENTIFICO LOCO?!" Al final grito furioso.

Komui se le quedo viendo, después rio " HAHAHAAHAHA ¡ tu voz! " y Lenalee no falto, sus esfuerzos de aguantarse se fueron un poco y no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa.

Kanda se puso rojo del coraje, por segunda vez por la risa del científico "¡arregla esto!" pero al final solo recibió un buen golpe de la puerta cerrándose " Lo siento Kanda, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, no tengo idea de lo que te haya pasado, pero por que no vas con Reever, puede que él lo arregle" después de esto escucho perfectamente un click del seguro de la puerta.

Lenalee pudo observar como los cabellos del espadachín se alzaban de su enojo, y como este empezó a golpear la puerta con mucha fuerza y de paso maldiciendo. Así que ella decidió proseguir en tratar de calmarlo, como caído del cielo apareció Reever de la nada.

Al final fue el departamento científico, quienes atendieron la pequeña urgencia de Kanda, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse la vergüenza de que casi todo el equipo se echara una carcajada, si las miradas mataran, creo que la Orden necesitaría todo un nuevo equipo del departamento.

_Fin del recuerdo._

Tomo el último sorbo de su té, aprovechando su temperatura para aliviar su dolorida garganta, prefería mil veces ese dolor y estar medio ronco que seguir sonando así. Pero eso no quitaba la ira y el enojo que tenía, y lamentablemente varios de los buscadores acabaron como desquite de esta, ya que Kanda no pudo soportar el hecho de que todavía le dieran un mal sabor de boca con los temas que estaban hablando.

Apunto de golpear con el culpable del tema incomodo, sintió una mano que lo detuvo, y para darle un bonus extra de mala suerte en su mañana, era ni nada menos que el cabeza de Moyashi.

"normalmente no me suelo meter en asuntos de los demás, pero esto está mal" dijo el albino aun sosteniéndolo y sintió claramente como aumentó su fuerza obligando soltar al pobre buscador.

"suéltame, Moyashi" contesto con odio en su voz.

"¿Moyashi?, Soy Allen" se notaba un poco de disgusto por el apodo.

Kanda movió su brazo con fuerza, forzando a que lo soltara, después de varios insultos mutuos, para su sorpresa Lenalee los estaban llamando a los dos, para después ser llevados a la oficina de Komui.

Así como si fuera una maldición para Kanda, al igual como se le caía su alegre día para Allen, a ninguno de los dos les agrado que les hayan asignado una misión **juntos.**

Allen al final suspiro, tras la noticia y que era cosa de ir de ya. "en ese caso voy por mis cosas"

"bien, te vemos en la salida de los barcos" dijo al final Komui sonriéndole.

Allen fue corriendo a su habitación, ella sabía que siempre tendría que llevar repuestos de su ropa, normalmente aunque tuviera prohibido usar su segunda inocencia, en las ocasiones que ella se ha encontrado contra akumas mas algo que la perturbara demasiado, esta se activaba sin preguntarle, y claro más de la cuenta haciendo que sus ropas se convirtieran en cenizas. Sin mencionar material extra para ocultar lo que era. Era su primera misión, tal vez no pasara nada, como las mayoría de las veces, pero era mejor prevenir. En un pequeño maletín metió sus ropas y prosiguió alcanzar a su supervisor y al loco espadachín.

Cuando llego a la salida de los barcos vio que Kanda y un buscador ya estaban arriba esperándola y Komui afuera sosteniendo con sus manos un saco de exorcista y una botella de metal.

"perdón por la demora" sonrió hacia el supervisor.

Este le regreso la sonrisa y le entrego el saco, así como ella prosiguió a ponérselo.

"¿realmente tengo que usarlo?" dijo mientras miraba como le quedaba, después sintió que algo se movió en una de sus mangas y salió Timcanpy de ella " ¡Timcanpy!, ¿Dónde habías estado?" pregunto algo emocionada al ver a su pequeño amigo dorado.

"si, eso prueba que eres un exorcista, y perdón por tomar a Tim, lo necesitaba "le contesto y después le entrego la botella. Allen la miro detenidamente y la tomo con sus manos. "pedí que hicieran esto para ti, sé que no tiene mucho, pero la mantiene fresca y puede ayudarte un tiempo si se presenta esa necesidad, si sientes que tienes problemas, por favor llámame" concluyo con un tono gentil.

Allen lo observo y le dio una sonrisa "gracias", guardo la botella en su maletín y después se subió al barco sentándose enfrente cara a cara con Kanda cuyo este no mas soltó su habitual gruñido.

El buscador prosiguió arrancar, mientras se alejaban Allen voltio a ver Komui "Buena suerte" dijo este al final alzando el pulgar, ella sonrió "¡regresaremos pronto!" grito alegremente al final despidiéndose.

Cuando se volvió sentar, oyó otro gruñido de Kanda " Baka Moyashi" se quejó aun con un tono ronco.

Ella lo miro disgustada "es Allen, ronquito "dijo al final algo divertida, ella sabía por qué tenía la voz así, pero él no sabía quién era ella en realidad.

Esto no le agrado nada a Kanda " Callate Moyashi estúpido" contesto inmediatamente, enojado.

"aun no me ha dicho como es que acabo ronco" continuo la albina, divertida en su fachada de hombre.

"eso no es tu asunto, Moyashi"

"Es Allen" siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad se aguantaba su risa.

Después de apenas a ver alcanzado el tren, y la larga explicación sobre sus dudas sobre la inocencia (también conociendo al buscador Toma), Allen regreso a la habitación que tenía con Kanda, que para su sorpresa lo encontró dormido en los asientos de la habitación, recargado hacia la ventana y su espada aun lado de él, con los brazos cruzados, lo observo detenidamente, realmente se veía muy diferente cuando estaba calmado y no con ese horrible ceño de enojo que siempre tenía, se veía hasta agradable y algo tierno, se rio un poco en sus adentros, y decidió hacer lo mismo que él, se acostó en todo el sillón y se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kanda despertó antes, aún no habían llegado, y miro por la ventaba viendo el paisaje algo aburrido, bostezo, agradeció de que por fin poder dormir un poco, y que un sueño raro no lo despertara, después oyó unas palabras que venían de su compañero que lo dejo algo confundido.

"….. Dios… como molesta esta cosa…" soltó el albino aun dormido agarrándose el pecho "….realmente duele….." quejo mientras veía como claramente se le salía una lagrima.

Observo al albino curioso y confundido, alzo una de sus cejas y después decidió despertar a su compañero, de la forma más decente que encontró, dándole una patada en las piernas.

"oye, despierta baka moyashi" dijo después de soltar la patada.

Este obviamente despertó y algo enojado "¡¿Qué te pasa?!" le grito aun afectado de su sueño, este se reincorporo y se sentó, pero no pudo evitar ver como aún se sostenía un poco el pecho y algo agachado.

"la pregunta más bien es para ti, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿aquí te refieres? A mí no me pasa nada"

"se ha estado quejando en sueños"

Allen lo miro perpleja _"demonios, no me digan que…"_ y se puso un poco pálida.

"¿quejarme de que?" pregunto un poco aterrada esperando que no haya dicho algo que la delatara.

Kanda se levantó cosa que ella nunca se esperó y vio como la agarro de la manga de su saco y la acerco hacia el mirándola amenazadoramente.

"se ha estado quejando de que le duele el pecho" ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena, pero luego se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda estaba intentándole quitarle el saco de exorcista.

"¡que... ¿Qué CARAJOS HACES?!" grito ella luchando para que Kanda no le quitara el saco de exorcista, cosa que lo logro y esto hizo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo, y aun peor.

"intento ayudarte, no sé qué demonios te pongas, pero hay algo que ni te deja respirar bien". Dicto este prosiguiendo con su aparente ayuda, ahora intento quitarle el pequeño saco que usaba y la camisa blanca. Si tenía razón, esa cosa a veces estaba tan apretada que ni respirar bien la dejaba.

Allen entro en pánico, sabía que si lograba quitarle la camisa blanca vería la de fuerza y si se la quitaba… _"NO, NO DEBO PERMITIR QUE ME VEA ASI, MENOS ESTE LOCO"_

Le mordió la mano ante su desesperación, ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

" ASHH! Grito el espadachín por el dolor, la empujo mandándola de nuevo al sillón. Ella aprovecho de que él estaba distraído con la herida de su mano mientras ella rápidamente se abrocho su camisa blanca cuya ya había logrado asomar la de fuerza y rápidamente se puso su saco de exorcista.

"¡a mí no me pasa nada! ¡Espadachín demente!" le grito, enojada y aun roja.

Vio como Kanda le regreso la mirada enfurecido, también como este intento otra vez acercarse para seguir su objetivo, pero las intenciones desaparecieron cuando vieron que el buscador Toma, abrió la puerta avisando que ya habían llegado. Los dos estaban tan distraídos en su pleito que no se dieron cuenta de que el tren ya se había detenido y que se les hacía tarde para salir hacia su destino.

Kanda gruño molesto y tomo mugen, mientras que Allen tomo su maletín y siguieron al buscador.

"esto no se queda aquí, moyashi" dijo al final Kanda como sentencia. Allen lo miro y padeció, _"tengo que acabar esto rápido, si no este loco quien sabe que me hará"._

El resto del camino tuvieron que ir corriendo, tenían que llegar a la ciudad de Martel, una ciudad fantasma al sur de Italia. El equipo completo no pudo evitar su preocupación ya que nadie contestaba. Cuando llegaron sus peores dudas habían sido respondidas, si habían llegado tarde, la mayoría de los buscadores ya habían muerto. Kanda había logrado visualizar el muñeco protegido por los talismanes de los buscadores, pero Allen había ido directo atacar a los akumas, rezando de poder salvar algún sobreviviente, al final salió siendo el peor plan.

Impulsada por sus sentimientos (aunque cosa que siempre hacia) y dependiendo por completo, por órdenes, de la inocencia de su brazo izquierdo, Allen ya se encontraba en una enorme desventaja, el akuma ya había evolucionado al nivel dos, había sido copiada, Timcanpy había desaparecido y se encontraba perdida, sin mencionar la pequeña pero no tan preocupante herida que tenía en el pecho.

Camino y camino, hasta que vio al fondo un clon de ella (claro con su fachada de hombre), no era un akuma ya que si no su ojo izquierdo se abría activado, después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Apenas pudo evitar activar la inocencia de su brazo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa Moyashi idiota?! ¿Por qué defiendes a un akuma?" grito el espadachín a la albina, bastante furioso.

Allen logro cachar el cuerpo de su copia "Kanda, sabes bien que con mi ojo izquierdo puedo distinguir quien es akuma y quien no" esta prosiguió viendo el rasguño de la piel de su copia y la jalo, revelando la cara del pobre buscador Toma.

Al mismo tiempo ambos se pusieron alertas, pero ya era tarde para Kanda ya que él Toma falso que tenía atrás ya lo había atacado, Mugen callo lejos de su alcance, y el akuma aprovecho en hacerle una herida grave.

"¡KANDA!" grito Allen viendo a su compañero desmayándose tras ser herido, esto la hizo enfurecer, y antes de que el akuma burlón lograra darle un golpe de gracia al espadachín, lo mando muy lejos con su brazo. Intento calmarse ya que estuvo a nada de que Laifan Sakura la empezara a calentar, no sería buen momento.

Se acercó a Kanda, pero después tuvo que taparse la boca y la nariz rápidamente _"demonios… está sangrando demasiado…. Y para el colmo __**huele demasiado bien**_" movió la cabeza hacia los lados, y después se aseguró que Kanda siguiera con vida, cuyo lo fue y le dio gran alivio.

Cargo tanto con Kanda como con Toma, también con su maletín (estaba acostumbrada a nunca separarse de él), Timcanpy la seguía volando despreocupadamente. _"sería más fácil si usara a Sakura, no solo me ayudaría a cargar con todos, sino hasta podría poner fin a todo esto… lo siento Komui pero si esto empeora más, no aceptare perder a alguien o mi propia vida sabiendo que tengo un As bajo la manga"._ Allen pensó mientras caminaba a paso lento desesperada _"a este paso nos encontrara y acabara con nosotros…" pensó _pero una melodía a lo lejos la saco de sus pensamientos y de repente el suelo se abrió y callo en un hoyo junto con los demás.

Cuando recobro el reconocimiento se dio cuenta de que había caído en una especie de escenario antiguo, Toma ya había recobrado el reconocimiento y había atendido la herida de Kanda con la camisa blanca que el tenia debajo de su saco de exorcista, ella se levantó y lo miro con tristeza, se sentía un poco culpable, se quitó su saco de exorcista y lo doblo poniéndoselo como almohada para que estuviera más como el espadachín inconsciente.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, voltio y vio a dos personas, una más alta que la otra, abrazando a la más chica que aparentemente era una chica rubia. Allen sabía que uno de esos dos era el muñeco que contenía la inocencia en su interior, según lo que le dijo Kanda mientras avanzaban, que el más grande era la muñeca, pero a ella no la podían engañar, ella sabía que era la chica, podía oír perfectamente **las voces** de la inocencia, cosa que nunca le dijo a Komui, suponiendo que estaba en la carta, (también porque a veces no estaba segura) gracias a Laifan Sakura, podía oír las voces de las inocencias, esto también eran malas noticias para ella, quiere decir que Sakura estaba ligeramente activada y ya andaba en el aire, pudiendo ver una mariposa rosa brillante volando por el lugar, pero realmente no le preocupaba tanto realmente pensaba usarla contra el akuma, lo único que la tensaba era que el frasco que le había dado Komui no iba a ser suficiente para cuando su sed apareciera, y teniendo muy cerca de Kanda con una herida y con una sangre muy tentadora, **no ayudaba en nada.**

Se acercó con mucho cuidado a los dos, pudo sentir la agonía y miedo de la muñeca, esta se detuvo y le dio su mejor sonrisa "tranquila, no te voy hacer nada. ¿Tú eres la muñeca, verdad?" Allen al final pregunto.

Como si hubiera recibido una amenaza de muerte, la muñeca Lala ataco sin pensar dos veces, tomando uno de los pilares, Allen rápidamente reacciono y con su brazo la detuvo. "¡por favor ¡ no me apagues, no hasta que Guzol muera!" grito la muñeca con desesperación.

Al final escucho la historia de la muñeca y del anciano, conmovida quería aceptar las condiciones que le estaban imponiendo, pero en el momento que lo iba hacer escucho una voz furiosa negándose, Kanda estaba ya consiente y escuchando todo.

"¡NO!, hay que tomar la inocencia ya, no podemos, con un akuma afuera y tu yo en este estado" contesto Kanda furioso agachado en el suelo con un brazo sobre su herida.

"pero Kanda…." Trato de razonar la albina, cuyo fue en vano.

"¡esto es una guerra, y con ella se llevan sacrificios! "Grito furioso, tomando el saco de Allen aventándolo hacia ella. "¡este saco es la prueba de que eres un exorcista, no material para atender a los heridos!"

Bajo la cabeza, ocultando su rostro en los cabellos falsos de su peluca viendo su saco en el suelo, realmente le molestaban las palabras del espadachín. Interpretar la vida de alguien así, realmente le repugnaba.

"¡no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos!, estúpido moyashi, no más haces esto por pena" seguía escupiendo Kanda en su ira.

Al final ella alzo la mirada "puede que sí, si tanto necesitas un sacrificio yo voy hacerlo, yo seré ese sacrificio, al final, siempre he sido un idiota que se lleva por sus emociones, egoísta, ¿no crees?" rio un poco irónica.

La respuesta del espadachín nunca se pudo escuchar, ya que después se oyó claramente como gran parte del escenario fue destruido y en un parpadear, la pareja de Martel había sido arrastrada por la enorme garra copiada de Allen, los dos exorcista y el buscador tampoco no pudieron responder rápido ya que poco después de que había desaparecido llevándose los dos cuerpos, ellos fueron inmediatamente golpeados por la misma garra mandando a los tres contra unos pilares al fondo.

Kanda apenas pudo levantarse un poco del suelo gracias a mugen y alzar la vista, lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, sin decir boquiabierto, preguntándose si realmente estaba despierto.

Muy cerca de él, donde antes se encontraba su compañero de cabello blanco ahora podía ver un ser, con la misma ropa, pero estas estaban algo desgarradas dejando en claro que igual sufrió el impacto, pero el cabello no era el mismo, era el mismo que había visto en sus sueños, y en la noche anterior, era largo blanco con las puntas rosadas. Simplemente se quedó congelado ahí.

"… Imperdonable…." Repetía la albina ocultando su rostro en su largo cabello, después volteando a ver a la pareja de la ciudad desgarrada y herida, mientras el akuma bailaba victorioso de que tenía la inocencia."… Imperdonable…"

Kanda se estremeció en el suelo sintiendo el aura asesina que provenía de lo que parecía ser su compañero, y sintió como la inocencia de su espada por una extraña razón empezó a temblar.

Allen ya estaba fuera de sí, ahogada en su ira, no le importo que su peluca se le callera tras el impacto, ni de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba harta de esa misión, de ese akuma, y de no poder usar todo su potencial, simplemente en ese momento ya no le importaba, más que matar al akuma, aunque esto resultada revelar todo frente Kanda.

"….. Inocencia, Laifan Sakura….¡Actívate!" grito Allen.

Kanda no más observo como el cuerpo de Allen empezó emanar vapor, como si hirviera, al mismo tiempo como su ojo derecho se iluminaban de un tono rosado mientras que el izquierdo seguía en su forma activa, pero ambos las pupilas ya eran como las de un gato, y como partes de su cuerpo se iluminaban, franjas desde sus piernas empezando a quemar la parte baja de su pantalón y que se perdían un poco al subir por la ropa, después vio cómo junto las manos y al separarlas como una luz del mismo tono empezó a formar de una katana rosada con plata y la sostuvo con la derecha. Después la inocencia de su brazo empezó a sufrir una mutación.

" oww miren esto, parece que el exorcista está enojado, no importa lo que hagas" río el akuma burlándose del exorcista por los cambios que estaba sufriendo. "no podrás vencerme, recuerda, puedo copiar todo, incluyendo tu inocencia" rio con más fuerza.

"…. Oh…. Ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego…" contesto Allen, después esta salto hacia al akuma, justo en ese momento su brazo izquierdo se había transformado en un especie de cañón, y disparo desenfrenadamente, haciendo retroceder un poco al akuma, pero esta la tomo en su piel de arena y la absorbió.

"vaya, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte?" rio el akuma. Mientras atrinchero en su interior con la esperanza de matar al exorcista.

"yo no sé cómo piensas matarme así… si yo no estoy ahí" oyó la voz del exorcista, buscándola con la mirada, el akuma la encontró a parada arriba en el escenario en al aire, y como un especie de sello estaba en sus pies permitiéndole estar parada, la inocencia de su brazo estaba desactivada ya, y sostenía la espada con ambas manos.

".. ¿¡Pero cómo!?" grito el akuma confundido, sabía que había absorbido algo, lo podía sentir en su interior, pero entonces por que seguía el exorcista ahí parado burlándose de él.

"gracias por facilitarme las cosas, a ver que tan rápido eres…" después esta empezó atacar con la katana, el akuma se defendió con el brazo copia de la otra inocencia, pero pudo notar como este empezaba a romperse ante el filo de la katana, sin mencionar la rápida velocidad con la que atacaba, apenas pudiendo cubrirse. Al final Allen salto hacia el techo parada de cabeza sostenida gracias al sello que tenía en los pies. Esta se tapó la boca _"no ahora no…."_ Rogo en la mente, mientras sentía dolor en su garganta, así como sus colmillos empezaban a salir.

"HAHA parece que al final ni con eso puedes vencerme, soy tan rápido como tú"

Allen rio "la verdad hace como un minuto te vencí, además, solo pudiste bloquear la mitad de mis ataques, sin mencionar…" esta se soltó de techo y se paró en el aire otra vez casi a dos metros del suelo. "….**efecto de espejo..."** dijo como sentencia y movió ligeramente la espada con sus manos, después miles de cortes empezaron aparecer desde el interior del akuma, grito de dolor, después su piel de arena desapareció, y con ella salto algo desde el interior.

Para sorpresa de Kanda, lo que salió del interior del akuma y se paró aun lado de Allen, era otro Allen, exactamente la misma figura, con la misma arma y todo.

"ahora "las dos Allen repitieron al unísono. " ¡Desaparece! "gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo como dieron el ataque final.

Así como el akuma desapareció y la inocencia cayo, al otra Allen desapareció deshaciéndose en miles de fragmentos de luz que parecían pétalos de cerezo, iluminando todo el lugar con estos, después el sello que sostenía a la verdadera Allen en el aire desapareció dejándola caer, ya inconsciente hacia el suelo. Cayendo boca abajo al suelo.

Kanda reacciono rápido, parándose ignorando por completo su herida, se acercó a su compañero tendido en el suelo, gran parte de sus pantalones habían desaparecido, solo quedaban como si fueran unos shorts cortos, viendo como la espada que sostenía igual se estaba deshaciendo como la otra Allen lo hizo. _"¿Qué demonios eres Allen?..." _ Se preguntó Kanda mientras miraba como se deshacía, después se dio cuenta de algo que lo espanto, Allen no estaba respirando bien, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, la voltio boca arriba acostándola sobre sus piernas, notando el sobre esfuerzo que hacía para respirar, al igual lo poco que subía y baja su pecho.

Kanda no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a mugen y corto en línea recta cortando todo aquello que tuviera de ropa en su pecho. Bueno, logro solucionar ese problema, pero se ganó otro que lo dejo estático, al cortar y quitar todas esas ropas se quedó perplejo que hasta se le callo mugen de las manos y después se sonrojo horriblemente, había descubierto por que Allen se había negado rotundamente de que lo ayudaran, de lugar de encontrarse con el pecho de un hombre, se encontró claramente con el de una mujer, bien desarrollada, pudo admirar las franjas que pasaban por sus senos, así como estos se dirigían a su espalda y cadera. Quedo hipnotizado, entre la piel blanca de ella y el cabello más el extra que le daba la luz de la luna, _"es…. Es... imposible… es… realmente hermosa...",_ pensó fascinado admirando lo que tenía acostado en sus piernas, durmiendo como un ángel.

Para su desgracia no pudo admirar más a su compañera porque de repente sintió un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que pusiera inmediatamente sus manos en su rostro. Gruño molesto. Si Allen había despertado, y le había dado un buen golpe con su brazo izquierdo. Sintió como esta se levantó a arrastras abandonando sus piernas.

Allen corrió como pudo tapándose los pechos, podía sentir el calor en su cara completamente sonrojada, vio su saco de exorcista en el suelo y se lo puso inmediatamente, sintió la fricción directa en su piel y con sus senos, siendo un poco apretados por el saco que no estaba diseñado para su cuerpo en ese estado. _"¡DIOS QUE VERGÜENZA!"_ grito en sus adentros. Aun roja, después esta se voltio hacia donde estaba aun Kanda recuperándose del golpe que le dio. Por efecto de los nervios, la única palabra que encontró para contestarle tras lo que paso fue…

"PERVERTIDO, MALDITO ESPDACHIN LOCO PERVERTIDO" grito ahogada de nervios. Amenazándolo con los puños y en posición de ataque.

Kanda que no estaba muy diferente con sus nervios no pudo evitar contestarle, este se paró y tomo una posición muy similar a la de ella" ¿¡PERVERTIDO?!, YO NO SOY LA ESTUPIDA NIÑA QUE SE TRASVESTI DE HOMBRE Y LUEGO SE ESTA AHOGANDO" Kanda le contesto furioso, a gritos, y aun rojo.

Allen salto tras las respuestas, no podía negar que tenía razón, pero su orgullo no pudo evitar que le contestara "ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TE DA EL DERECHO DE QUITARLE LA ROPA A ALGUIEN QUE ESTA INCONCIENTE"

"TE ESTABAS AHOGANDO" gruño molesto, "Y QUE, ¿ESOS OJOS Y DIENTES TAMBIEN ES UN DISFRAS, NO SOLO TE DISFRASAS DE HOMBRE SI NO DE VAMPIRO O QUE?"

Allen se puso pálida, poniendo sus manos en la boca, sus colmillos estaban bien salidos ya, y pudo percibir su sed que había sido distraída por sus nervios. Se entristeció, y tapo su rostro con sus manos, podía oler perfectamente la sangre de Kanda y esto hacia que agravara la sequedad y dolor en su garganta, sintió como unas manos en sus brazos intentaban que ella descubriera la cara, "¡Aléjate!" grito asustada, y empujo a Kanda moviéndolo solo un poco y que la soltara "… no quiero lastimarte…." Dijo al final con un tono muy decaído aun ocultando su rostro, después dio media vuelta, separo un poco los dedos para ver, busco su maletín y lo encontró en el fondo, corrió tan rápido como pudo, lo abrió y tomo la botella. Se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a Kanda. "… creme como quisiera que eso fuese un disfraz…" Abrió la botella y empezó a beber.

Mientras Kanda la observo como bebía de esa botella desesperadamente, por las gotas rojas que salían y se deslizaban en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que era sangre, al principio le dio un poco de asco, pero al notar como lagrimas salían de su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Quiso acercarse pero cuando ya estaba a nada de alcanzarla ella lo detuvo "… no lo hagas, por favor…" vio como puso la botella ya vacía en el suelo y ella lo voltio a ver con esos ojos como gatos aun brillando, su boca con gotas de sangre y colmillos sin mencionar las lágrimas que aún tenía "… grotesco, ¿no?" dijo decaída y le voltio la mirada. Ella odiaba ser así, desde que murió Mana, y Laifan Sakura se activara, no solo su cabello había cambiado, o su rostro, empezó a desarrollar esta necesidad por sangre, lo odiaba ya que gracias a esto muchos que se habían vuelto sus conocidos la acaban temiendo y gritándole mousntro, otros hasta la intentaron matar, Cross la defendió miles de veces, ella odiaba las deudas de su maestro, sí, pero estaba profundamente agradecida de que la aceptara y no solo eso, la alimentaba muchas veces con su propia sangre, sabía que la deuda que tenía con su maestro era más grande que las que se ganaba con dinero. Lloro más fuerte, pero para su sorpresa sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban. Quedo atónica y se congelo.

"lo siento…" dijo el espadachín con un tono gentil. Ella se pegó a su pecho y empezó a llorar de nuevo "odio ser esto, mi maestro me ha dicho miles de veces que soy humana, pero esto me hace sentirme como un mousntro" dijo aun llorando "que es producto de esta inocencia, pero algo en mí no lo cree, no sé por qué" intento calmarse, sintió como unas manos cálidas limpiaban sus lágrimas. Vio lo que jamás se imaginaria, una media sonrisa en el rostro del espadachín. "Che, Baka Moyashi, eres lo que crees que eres, si dices que eres humana entonces lo eres", ella sonrió un poco, aun podía sentir sus colmillos, como lo había adivinado, esa sangre no iba hacer suficiente para cubrir la necesidad tras usar su inocencia. Intento separarse del pecho de Kanda con sus manos, "… Kanda no quiero hacerte daño… por favor, aléjate de mí, no quiero que pierdas más sangre, estas herido, y es difícil para mí resistirme a este punto…" dijo poniéndose un poco roja, desconociendo el por qué.

Kanda alzo una ceja, y dio una expresión divertida "si necesita más sangre, pues tómala, al final tú fuiste la que hizo casi todo"

Allen se sonrojo un poco mas ¿estaba el gruñón hablando en serio? "pero…"

"hazlo, o al menos que quieras quedarte así en todo el camino de regreso hacia la Orden"

Dio un suspiro largo Allen "en ese caso no me hago responsable si tu salud empeora, tu insistes"

Ella alzo sus brazos y lo abrazo del cuello lo arrastro más a su altura y en la zona entre el hombro izquierdo y su cuello, se acercó, antes de morder le advirtió "si te empiezas a marear, quítame, no importa como" oyó un gruñido de parte de él "lo tomare como un sí" dijo y después mordió la zona eh inmediatamente empezó a beber.

Kanda sintió como los colmillos de ella se incrustaban en su piel, no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gruñido, después sintió como la sangre abandonada su cuerpo, admitió del por qué le había advertido, cada sorbo que daba lo hacía sentir más débil.

Allen no quería admitirlo, pero estaba fascinada, sabía demasiado bien, intentaba succionar lo más lento que podía, para no dañar mucho a Kanda, pero su sed y el sabor casi le imponían esto, pero después se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que él se estaba resistiendo, y que empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Se soltó de golpe "Kanda yo… ¡lo siento!" dijo nerviosa y desesperada.

Kanda puso su mano donde lo había mordido "Che, no te disculpes… ya estas normal" dijo tranquilo y aun tratando de regular su respiración.

Allen se limpió la boca y tomo un espejo de su maletín, efectivamente sus colmillos y sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad. Ella lo voltio a ver que ya se había recuperado un poco, no pudo evitar soltarle una sonrisa amable "gracias Kanda".

"Che Baka moyashi "dijo al final con una media sonría.

Ella rio "Es Allen, Bakanda"

El gruño ante su apodo, aunque con un tono divertido.

De repente oyeron como la muñeca se había puesto a cantar a lado de su pareja, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, sabían que ya no había más escusas para las peticiones que les habían pedido.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido, una niña de cabello azul oscuro, piel grisácea con unas esquirlas en su frente, jugaba en su habitación oscura con un paraguas que tenía una calabaza en la punta.

"no me azotes así Road-lero" se quejó el paraguas rosa casi llorando.

"no me importa "se quejó la niña con malicia. Antes de proseguir con el sufrimiento del paraguas oyó como un juguete de su habitación empezó a sonar. Se detuvo en seco, y busco al muñeco, era un gatito de forma oriental, esos que tenían la pata levantada y se movía dando fortuna "miiuu miiuuu miuuu" no dejo de sonar.

"qué raro… hace mucho que no sonada…." Dijo la niña levantándolo de donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué es ese muñeco Road-lero?" preguntó el paraguas.

"no es realmente un muñeco… creo que antes servía para detectar algo… creo que actividad sobre esos emplumados aliados de los exorcistas…., pero desde hace 20 años que no sonaba..." de repente el muñeco dejo de moverse y de sonar.

"hhmmm…. ÑAM" lanzo al muñeco hacia donde estaba. "puede que este descompuesto, si vuelve a sonar, le diré al Conde." Dijo la niña sin mostrarle mucha importancia dando brinquitos regresando hacia donde estaba "si realmente vuelve a sonar, creo que me divertiré…"

**ÑAKAS ÑAKAS ÑAKAS ( impaginanse al Pacman comiendo) hahaha, perdon, no puedo evitarlo HAHA, por fin meti algo de Yullen aquí, ( aun que sea un poco) y espero que les haya gustado ( realmente me pensé muchas veces esta parte x`D) (acepto sugerencias LOL) HAHAHA**

**Apenas empieza lo bueno, bueno me retiro nos vemos en una semana y deséenme suerte en mi regreso a la uni y que tengan un EXCELENTE DIA : ) **


	6. Capítulo 05: Condiciones

**:D por fin regrese.**

**Bueno como había quedado, un capitulo a la semana, y si me volvió a pasar lo mismo de la otra vez me "emocione demasiado" sin mencionar que lo hice ya que quería despejar un poco mi pobre mente torturada por acontecimientos horribles que pasaron el viernes (realmente es algo muy personal, pero solo les digo._. amen sus mascotas todos los días, apapáchenlos ámenlos, quiérelos no saben cuándo se pueden ir….) **

**Fanáticas del Yullen, hoy parece que están algo de suerte, :D esta vez me centre en ellos (pervs, aun no se emocionen tanto XD pero si les prometo algo asi después ¿?), también en un personaje que igual es uno de mis favoritos y que hace poco fue su cumpleaños (creo) hahaha.**

**Bueno dejando un poco mi relatos locos los dejo leer a gusto y espero que les guste, y claro de antemano perdón por si hay faltas de ortografía, créanme que yo normalmente soy una persona que comete muchas y paso mucho tiempo releyendo todo para asegurarme que no salgan, pero nadie es perfecto verdad?, bueno XD disfruten la lectura. **

**Capítulo 05: Condiciones**

Mientras Kanda y Allen se encontraban en su misión, en la Orden negro parecía que había pasado un huracán dentro del lugar, más que nada en la sección científica.

"Komui… ¿estás seguro de esto?" pregunto Reever con una expresión de cansancio y fastidio en su rostro, atrás de él estaban un grupo de científicos con la misma expresión que él.

"MUY SEGURO" dijo con voz alta el supervisor y después alzo unos papeles "¡eh visto esto antes! Y si no me van ayudar encontrar el por qué conocerán mi ira!" Después le dio los papeles a Reever.

El científico los observo, eran las fotografías de los signos del tatuaje de Allen.

"¿de dónde sacaste esto?" preguntó el científico mirando curioso al supervisor, despreocupadamente.

"eso, no es de tu asunto, solo busca archivos, imágenes que veas o creas que están relacionado con los signos del tatuaje" contesto como sentencia, hacia todo el departamento. "si no me ayudan ustedes…hare que todos mis robots lo busquen…."

Todos se pusieron pálidos y en menos de unos segundos todo el mundo empezó a buscar, mientras Komui puso una sonrisa perversa.

Dos horas después todos le entregaron a Reever lo único que creían que tenían en relación, lo que le llamo la atención tanto a Komui como a Reever es que eran solo dos folders bastante viejos y estaban claramente quemados de los lados.

Los dos se quedaron viendo, Komui tomo uno y lo abrió, el contenido no estaba mejor que el exterior, tenían igual quemados de las orillas casi comiéndose como un centímetro o dos del contenido, otros tenían en medio agujeros en se quemaron y tenían un tono amarillo de que eran bastante antiguos.

Tratando de leer el contenido pudo deducir que eran ni más ni menos que archivos de antiguos exorcistas, como un perfil medico más datos de estos, pudo ver que algunos tenían fotografías de quienes eran, vio las fechas, estos eran de hace casi 20 años atrás o más.

Komui iba preguntar por qué consideraban esto relacionado con los signos del tatuaje en la fotografía, pero Reever le gano la palabra.

"oigan, ¿Qué ven de relación de esto con las fotografías?"

Esta ocasión se acercó Johnny acomodándose los lentes "…. Bueno, mira esto" tomo una de las fotografías y uno de los archivos, señalo un signo del tatuaje y después uno de los nombres del archivo, "¿ven?".

Komui y Reever se acercaron curiosos y vieron detenidamente, en cada perfil de los archivos, en los nombres de las personas al final tenían un signo extraño a lado del nombre de ellos, estos eran muy parecidos a los signos en serie del tatuaje de la albina.

Komui abrió los ojos como nunca "¿porque estos...? ¿Saben algo más de estos archivos?"

Johnny negó con la cabeza "solo sabemos que son del antiguo archivo del departamento, antes de que esta sección científica se abriera, según yo tiene aproximadamente 20 años, y es de lo poco que quedo del incendio que hubo"

Komui volvió la mirada a los archivos "¿y no saben nada de estos exorcistas?"

Johnny volvió a negar con la cabeza "no, como dije, desgraciadamente todo sobre ese antiguo departamento se perdió tras el incendio, si buscamos información de ellos pero no hay nada, solo eso, puede que Central tenga algo pero lo dudo."

Reever se puso pensativo junto con Komui "¿y bueno satisfecho supervisor? "Pregunto Reever esperando que Komui se tranquilizara por las reacciones locas que tubo horas atrás.

"no, siento que despertó más mi curiosidad…" sentencio al final.

Reever suspiro "¿Por qué no llama a los Bookman?, ellos normalmente guardan todo tipo de información, puede que ellos tengan de pura casualidad sobre esos signos."

"los voy a localizar ahora mismo, es más fácil hablar con ellos que con central…" dijo esto bastante serio que hasta Johnny y Reever se pusieron nerviosos, nunca habían visto a Komui tan interesado en un tema así. Después el supervisor le dio las gracias a su gente, tomo los folders y se retiró a su oficina a pensar.

Se sentó en su silla y puso los folders en su escritorio, se puso analizarlos, lo único que veía coincidencia era los signos a un lado de los nombre de los exorcistas, todos le eran desconocidos, ni con los pocos que aun conservaban su fotografía podía reconocerlos, siguió leyendo los archivos hasta que noto algo raro, el sistema era muy diferente al de ahora, bueno era de esperarse con los años, pero había un detalle de información que nunca había visto. "¿dinastía?" preguntó en voz alta. Después vio que en esa opción no decía nada, más que tenía marcado un signo. Tomo las fotografías buscando los signos, de todos solo dos coincidieron, en especial con el signo de alas grande que tenía Allen en su espalda, vio los nombres, eran una mujer y un hombre, o eso se daba entender por el perfil, lamentablemente no había fotografías. Solo los nombres, curiosamente sin apellido y con el signo.

"Amisi y Asim "dijo en voz alta, después dejo los archivos en su escritorio y recargo su cabeza en él. Admitía si quería llamar a Central a investigar más a fondo, pero dos cosas lo negaban, conocía el tipo de personas que eran, y en la carta de Cross, curiosamente le pedían que Central no se enterara de nada sobre Allen, ni de su existencia ni todo lo relacionado, y que si esta era descubierta, cubrirla como lo había estado haciendo en su fachada de hombre, o de plano sacarla de la Orden inmediatamente. _"¿Qué tanto ocultas Cross? ¡¿Qué demonios me dejaste en mis manos?!"_, soltó un largo suspiro, alzo su cabeza y tomo el teléfono, era hora de contactar a los expertos cuando se trataba sobre misterios en la historia. Era hora de contactar a los Bookman.

Mientras aun en Italia, ya en Florencia de noche, en una pequeña clínica se encontraban discutiendo tanto el espadachín como la albina.

"¡POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO!" esta estaba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, sus manos juntas rezándole al hombre de cabello oscuro que tenía enfrente.

"no" dijo secamente, pero con un tono claramente divertido en su voz, sentado en la cama de la clínica de su habitación, tenía varias vendas en su pecho y puesta una camisa blanca medio abierta, con el cabello completamente suelto, mirando divertido a la albina.

Allen estaba con su cabello suelto y con un vestido blanco, con un detalle de tirantes negros en la cintura y los que sostenían el vestido, era algo escotado que dejaba ver un poco las vendas que tenía puestas en la zona y era algo apretado de arriba, el resto de la tela de la cintura para abajo era holgada dejándole una sensación de libertad, este le llegaban hasta las rodillas dejando ver las franjas rosas que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, la verdad era un vestido muy bonito, aunque no le agradaba mucho usarlo frente de él, y más obligada por el mismísimo espadachín, se sentía incomoda sin su fachada de hombre frente a Kanda, cual desde que había descubierto que era mujer, no la dejo ponerse sus ropas de hombre, con la excusa,_ " si vamos a una clínica para atender nuestras heridas, es muy estúpido ocultar su sexualidad ya que ellos lo notaran, además esa cosa te está lastimando" _ recordó las palabras del espadachín, cuando señalo en especial la camisa de fuerza que usaba. Bueno pensó que era algo estúpido pero tenía razón, tenía un largo rasguño y algo profundo (gracias al akuma) en uno de sus senos y era muy evidente, así que por eso lo aceptaba, pero este ya casi se curaba tras los dos días de estar ahí, pero también estaba agradecía de no tener que usarlas, era un alivio personal para ella, y el detalle de que él le había conseguido ese vestido antes de llegar a la ciudad (desconociendo por completo de como lo había conseguido), era mejor usarlo que andar casi semidesnuda con sus pantalones desechos y la única prenda que la cubriría de arriba seria su saco de exorcista. Pero en esos momentos lo que le estresaba y angustiaba era completamente otra cosa.

"¡Por favor! Kanda, no le digas a Komui" esta seguía en su misma pose frente Kanda, hasta puso cara de inocente tierna, para convencer de cualquier manera al espadachín no le dijera a Komui exactamente qué había pasado, que había usado su segunda inocencia y que ahora el exorcista mal humorado sabe su secreto incómodo.

Kanda se le quedo observando a la albina, si las intenciones de ella era que él se pusiera un poco nervioso, pues lo logro, se veía demasiado bien así, tenía un ligero rubor que agradecía que la habitación estaba mal iluminada y medio oscura por la zona donde él se encontraba, pero después rio divertido y puso una de sus mano en su mentón, "hmm… con una condición" dijo divertido.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto rápidamente la niña.

Kanda dio una amplia sonrisa, entre divertido y travieso "cuando no estemos en misiones, u otras situaciones parecidas, estar juntos donde sea, no quejarse de su apodo y no negarme información de cualquier tipo…" El aceptaba que se oían demasiado mal esas palabras, pero eran con otras intenciones. Quería saber los secretos que la albina ocultaba, ya le había preguntado (a su manera claro) decentemente a la albina sobre por qué disfrazarse, su segunda inocencia, mas sobre la sangre y el tatuaje de su cuerpo, pero ella se negó rotundamente en contestarle, así que para calmar sus nervios, y descubrir lo que había visto antes en sus sueños así como los signos de este, estaba seguro que ella tenía una relación, y quería descubrirlo a toda costa, y eso significaba ganarse su confianza. De una manera u otra.

"¡¿Qué? ¡ESO ES MAS DE UNA Además..!" grito la albina roja levantándose del suelo, "¡descubres que soy mujer y me acosas!" lo señalo sonrojada.

"¿QUE?" contesto rápidamente Kanda abriendo bien los ojos y aumentando un poco su rubor "ya quisieras" contesto fríamente tratando de contradecirle volteando hacia otro lado "estúpido Moyashi, si no las aceptas, aplícate a las consecuencias" sentencio.

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, y viendo como Allen se detuvo en seco de gritarle una serie de insultos ya conocidos por él, el teléfono conectado al golem de tipo murciélago empezó a sonar. Ambos se quedaron observando al teléfono. Kanda dio una amplia sonrisa llena de malicia y Allen entro en pánico.

Allen corrió queriendo tomar la llamada, pero la poderosa mano del espadachín le gano rebatándoselo enfrente de ella.

"¿si?" pregunto Kanda tratando de ocultar en su tono de voz lo divertido que estaba ante la situación.

"oh Kanda ¿cómo va todo por ahí?" claramente era la voz de Komui que sonaba un poco sarcástico.

"… ¿bien?" dijo Kanda un poco extrañado por la voz de Komui.

"… que tal ¿el clima?, ¿hermoso verdad?"

"….. Komui ve al grano" contesto el espadachín arto del juego del supervisor.

"¡TENGO ENVIDIA!, ¿!porque llevan tanto tiempo afuera?! Se supone que ya consiguieron la inocencia ¿¡que pasa!?" se oía molesto.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, claramente esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Allen que conservaba una cara de pánico, Kanda aprovecho para observar a la albina con una sonrisa endiablada, ella se estremeció ante la sonrisa de él, se puso tan roja que ni la mala iluminación pudo cubrirla, después noto que Kanda esperaba la respuesta de ella, de que aceptara la horrible condición que le estaba imponiendo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo más el calor en sus mejillas, apretando los puños después acepto con la cabeza, se sentía derrotada, pero no quería ser regañada, ni devuelta con su maestro apenas siendo su primera misión.

Kanda torció más su sonrisa, después le contesto al supervisor tratando de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas las carcajadas atrapadas en su garganta "nada, solo tuve que atender mis heridas "

"como siempre descuidado, y Allen ¿todo bien con él?" preguntó el supervisor muy curioso.

"bien, atragantándose de comida en la cafetería de la clínica" dijo con una sonrisa que se torció mas cuando la albina se estremecía del enojo con él.

Pudo oír claramente un suspiro de alivio del otro lado del teléfono "¿puedes decirle a Toma que vaya hacia Alemania?, necesito que vaya investigar otra cosa, mientras ustedes dos regresen tan pronto como puedan con la inocencia"

"como sea" dijo al final y colgó el teléfono, después soltó las pobres carcajadas que tenía atrapadas cuando regreso su mirada a la albina roja entre vergüenza y coraje.

"MALDITO DESGRACIADO, PERVERTIDO" grito ella, molesta y claro aún roja bajando la mirada.

Kanda seguía riéndose, después se detuvo y se acercó a ella, le alzo el rostro delicadamente con una de sus manos, muy cerca de ella le susurro "no te sientas tan mal, no es tan malo…" le dijo con un tono muy sospechoso.

El tono de ella empeoro ahora temblaba un poco " AAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH!" grito dando pisotones fuertes al suelo, después salió corriendo de la habitación ahogándose de la vergüenza y Kanda al ver el show de la niña continuo riéndose, como nunca se había imaginado.

El regreso a la Orden no fue tan tortuoso gracias a que había regresado a sus ropas de hombre, y Kanda tenía que fingir que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su sexualidad o su necesidad de sangre (tenían bajo amenaza a Toma si decía algo, el buscador ya conocía bien a Kanda así que no sería capaz de jugársela cuando se trataba del japonés), pero esto no evitaba que ella se sonrojara un poco cada vez que Kanda se reía con segundas intenciones al observarla.

Pasaron varios días, había tenido una que otra misión para acabar contra unos akumas sencillos cerca del lugar, agradecía y maldecía al mismo tiempo, pero todos los días tranquilos que estuvo y que para su desgracia Kanda también estaba ahí, los tuvo que pasar con el cómo habían quedado, en el desayuno y en el entrenamiento más que nada, había ocasiones que ella se fugaba queriendo conocer más de la orden, o un lugar tranquilo para pensar, pero para su mala suerte, Kanda siempre la seguía, aunque no hablaban de nada, y el aun no le preguntaba nada, le incomodaba su presencia, más que nada ya que había notado que todas las personas que intentaban acercársele se asustaban cuando veían a Kanda y se alejaban. Un día si se había pasado de la gota gorda, había conocido un buscador que salió siendo bueno en el póker, su nombre era Chris, parresia de su misma edad, castaño y ojos verde, educado y de buen carácter, para ella era un simple conocido con quien podía jugar las cartas, pero este tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en mal momento, de las pocas veces que ella le había pedido ayuda a Kanda.

_Recuerdo_

Se sentía mal, era ya algo tarde y la pobre albina aun con su fachada de hombre camino hacia la cafetería, quería algo para tranquilizarla, estaba algo pálida y se podría ver el miedo en su rostro, había tenido un mal sueño que en realidad era más como un mal recuerdo.

Al llegar a la cafetería se sentó en una de las bancas y recargo su frente en la mesa, realmente no quería algo de comer o de tomar, si no oír las voces de las personas, recordar de que había gente ahí, que no estaba sola. Odiaba revivir esos recuerdos, esos de cuando la gente que una vez le tenían confianza la había descubierto alimentándose de sangre de alguien (que resultaba ser una pobre víctima de su sed incontrolable sin poder controlarse), y que gracias a esto la intentaron matar, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el recuerdo del maltrato físico que recibió en una la ocasión que recordó, la hacía temblar un poco, después sintió como una mano descanso en su hombro derecho.

"¿estás bien?" oyó la voz gruesa reconociendo inmediatamente la voz del espadachín, seria notando un poco de preocupación en ella.

Ella asintió sin darle la cara. Después sintió como Kanda se sentó a un lado de ella.

"… ¿qué le he dicho sobre mentir?" dijo tranquilamente.

Allen volteo a verlo, el sostenía su taza con algo de té que claramente estaba recién servido, ella había notado que a veces en la noche Kanda iba a la cafetería, y casi siempre con muy mala cara y con sueño en su rostro, supuso que el espadachín tenía problemas para dormir, que sufría de insomnio o algo por el estilo.

"…. Mal sueño, más bien… un mal recuerdo" al final contesto decaída regresando a la posición en que estaba, oyó claramente Kanda dio un sorbo profundo a su bebida.

"… pues ya somos dos, bueno más bien el recuerdo de un mal sueño…" contesto algo intranquilo el espadachín.

"… por lo menos es de algo irreal, no de algo que le dejo marca…" contesto algo sarcástica.

"si pero, es sumamente incomodo, más cuando no te deja dormir todas las noches…"

Ella rio un poco "no me puedo imaginar qué tipo de sueño será, para que el gran mal humorado eh inexpresivo Kanda no pueda dormir…"

Sintió una mirada sobre ella y alzo la vista encontrándose con la del espadachín que tenía una cara de fastidio, después este le peñisco uno de sus cachetes.

"¡AUCH!" se quejó fuertemente, después de que la soltara se quejó roja sobre el rostro aun fastidiado del espadachín. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" después vio como este se puso serio con una ligera sonrisa perdida en sus casi inexpresivos labios.

"… lo necesitabas… además es divertido" después continuo bebiendo de su té tranquilamente.

Ella lo miro con odio, sobándose su cachete rojo aun adolorido, después dio un largo bostezo.

"deberías irte a dormir" dijo el espadachín.

"tu también" contesto rápidamente ella.

Vio como el espadachín se levanto de su lugar, dejo la taza donde ponían los trastes sucios, y después se acercó a la albina.

"es justo lo que hare, ¿segura que está todo bien?" ese tono de preocupación otra vez, admitía que la hacía sentir incomoda, después se dio cuenta, le hablo de ella y no de él, y esto solo lo hacía cuando estaban solos, y noto que la alegre cafetería llena de gente ya no tenía a nadie más que ellos dos, maldijo en sus adentros. Se levantó y tomo una de las manos del espadachín y sin darle la cara le dijo "vámonos…."

Él se dejó llevar por ella levantando una de sus cejas curioso, después rio un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la albina ella soltó a Kanda y se metió después le dijo "gracias" sin darle la cara y después cerró la puerta.

Kanda observo sus acciones sin expresión alguna después rodo los ojos "mujeres…" dijo casi como suspiro, y camino hacia su habitación.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su habitación, escucho perfectamente como una se abría no muy lejos de ahí. "eh… Kanda…" pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de la albina, y volteo hacia ella a tres puertas de donde se encontraba.

"¿si?"

"… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" pregunto la albina que ya se encontraba sin su peluca y un camisón blanco medio largo que le llegaba como a cinco cm debajo de sus rodillas.

Kanda la miro divertido mientras se acercó a ella, cuando se paró frente ella vio que ella bajo su rostro y lo oculto con su largo cabello.

"…. Sé que es…. Medio estúpido…. pero… "hablo con trabas dejando en claro que estaba muy nerviosa. "Pero… pero… por dios ¿prometes no reírte?" dijo algo harta alzando la mirada a él.

Él le dio media sonrisa, divertido por cómo estaba ella, y esta hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa "despende, dígalo ya de una vez."

"… no puedo dormir sola después de que sueño con estas cosas….."

"… ¿qué hay de Timcanpy?"

"… usted sabe que no es lo mismo un golem a una persona…."

Kanda soltó un largo suspiro "… vaya que eres una niña delicada…"

"¡no es cierto!" contesto ella inmediatamente.

"entonces madura y duerme sola"

Ella frunció el ceño, enojada "… me vas ayudar o ¿no?" dijo con fastidio.

Kanda soltó otro suspiro y dio media vuelta.

La albina se sintió algo decepcionada "…. Entonces eso es un no…"

"ni creas que dormiré con estas ropas incomodas…"

Ella no se esperó esa respuesta de él, se sintió alegre, aunque ahora estaba el triple de nerviosa _"¿Qué carajos le acabo de pedir a este gruñón?"_ pensó, le incomodaba esa sensación de nervios y más ahora sabiendo que el dormiría con ella, regreso a su cuarto, y se metió a su cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas, vio que Timcanpy volaba alrededor de ella " Tim, este hombre es un peligro para mi existencia" dijo ella casi sentenciando, después se volteo hacia la pared, eh intento dormir de nuevo, si definitivamente necesitaba ayuda de alguien, ya que cada vez que los cerraba esas imágenes regresaban. Oyó claramente como la puerta se abrió, y alguien entro, y cerró la puerta con seguro, se puso nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto que ni quiso voltear, y se tapó completamente con las sabanas, la habitación se izó completamente oscura, y después sintió en su espalda como alguien alado se acostaba, alzo un poco la mirada para ver al japonés que tenía el pelo completamente suelto y dando le la espalda igual.

"no digas nada y duérmete" dijo el espadachín adivinando que seguía una extraña pregunta por parte de la albina, ella lo miro en silencio, Timcanpy se acostó arriba de ella eh intento dormir.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero supuso que ya era de mañana, ya que cuando abrió los ojos ya había salido el sol claramente, alzo los brazos y se dio cuenta de que Kanda aún se encontraba aun a su lado profundamente dormido.

Ella lo observo detenidamente, volvía a caer en la misma conclusión cuando lo vio así por primera vez, era una lástima que siempre estaba enojado, así se veía tranquilo, en paz y _"..Atractivo"_, se sonrojo, y movió su cabeza hacia los lados _"¡¿que demonios estoy pensando?!"_ se preguntó, pero después regreso observarlo quiso tocar uno de sus cabellos pero su plan fracaso cuando oyó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta forzándola, esta se puso roja de nuevo y se tapó completamente con las sabanas, sintió que el cuerpo que antes estaba inconsciente a su lado se levantó inmediatamente. Oyó los gruñidos de fastidio del espadachín, y que este abrió la puerta.

Pudo oír claramente la voz de Chris _"¿por qué él está?… o demonios"_ lo había olvidado, había quedado con los amigos de Chris y otros buscadores un pequeño torneo de póker por la mañana.

Lamento en silencio, más que nada cuando oyó como Kanda lo corrió de forma salvaje y bastante enojado.

"¿Por qué estaba este tipo en tu puerta?" pregunto Kanda hacia ella mientras ella destapaba un poco su rostro que estaba oculto con las sabanas.

"… había quedado con unos buscadores para jugar un poco… pero se me olvidó…" contesto nerviosa, pudo notar el enojo de Kanda en su voz y rostro, después noto algo que la dejo peor, Kanda solo traía unos panst deportivos y todo su pecho descubierto, se tapó completamente con las sabanas ocultado lo roja que se había puesto.

"¡pues no lo vuelves a ver ¿oíste?!" grito este molesto.

" ¡ tu …. Tu… tu no eres mi maestro, ni mi padre para negarme eso!" contesto ella molesta tras la nueva petición del espadachín, contesto algo nerviosa aun debajo de las sabanas.

"no me importa, o sabes lo que está en juego" dijo muy serio el espadachín, "sin mencionar di que cerré la puerta con seguro, ¿Qué hubieras echo si te ve así?"

"no creo que hubiera..." pero fue cruelmente callada.

"yo no oí que tocara la puerta dulcemente" dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y enojado

Allen se quedó callada, se sentía como niña chiquita siendo regañada por un padre gruñón, no quería darle la cara así que se mantuvo bajo las sabanas, pudo oír un profundo suspiro proviniendo del espadachín, después como este se sentó en la cama.

"no tengo idea de por qué tienes que ocultarte así, pero dudo mucho que quieras que esta persona también se entere, te advierto, yo tengo más tiempo aquí que tú y sé que si un buscador se entera y no es reprendido como se debe sobre alguna información de este tipo, esta se moverá más rápido que la comida que devoras" dijo con un tono que le incomodo a la albina, entre preocupación y sarcasmo.

Allen seguía en silencio, odiaba cuando tenía razón, "gracias..." logro decir casi como un susurro, pero el espadachín si pudo escucharlo.

"Che, Baka Moyashi, princesita, no siempre estaré ahí, solo por el trato que hicimos te ayudo."

Sintió como él se levantó después escucho la manija de la puerta "será mejor que te cambies, te veo en la cafetería" después salió cerrando la puerta.

Allen se tapó inmediatamente con un tono rojo de furia y pena "¡ASH ESTUPIDO!" grito aventando la almohada donde se encontraba la puerta imaginándose que aún se encontrara ahí el espadachín.

_Fin del recuerdo._

Gruño en el recuerdo, si bueno a veces Kanda tenía sus toques de amabilidad, con muchas capas de su amargura, y tal vez tenía razón sobre el buscador, pero seguía en desacuerdo con el método que usaba para alejarla de la gente y disque protegerla, para ella se pasaba y abusaba de las condiciones que le imponía por tan solo ocultarle dos pequeños detalles de los miles que no podía decir.

Sabia muchos le parecían extraño como el nuevo exorcista y el más mal humorado desde que habían regresado siempre se sentaban juntos, o como este le reprochaba con apodos y ella jamás se quejó, hasta Lenalee le parecía un poco extraño, pero reía ante la situación, creyendo que pensaba que habían forjado una especie de amistad extraña.

Se acostumbró a la presencia del espadachín ( realmente no le quedo de otra) ya que las conversaciones normalmente entre ellos dos eran relativamente la mayoría con dos frases durante todo el día y no decían más, realmente era como tener a la pared, pero aun seguía extrañada, ¿qué quería logar con todo esto? Siempre se preguntó, pero decidió dejar eso un lado y poder disfrutar de su desayuno tranquilamente que se esparcía sin piedad los platos por toda la mesa apenas dejándole espacio al japonés, que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Mientras los dos desayunaban tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba. Una que Kanda conocía bien y, odiaba con todo su ser.

Momentos antes en el pasillo cerca de la oficina de Komui con la puerta cerrada estaba cierto pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo derecho, queriendo escuchar la conversación llevada en el interior de esta, poniendo su oído izquierdo sobre la puerta, pero no podía distinguir bien las palabras.

"Maldito Panda porque me saca, si yo también soy un Bookman" dijo molesto "eres muy inmaduro para este tema, conociéndote no te darás cuenta de lo importante a vigilar más tratando sobre este tipo de personas, bla bla bla" repitió con un tono burlón imitando al del anciano Bookman "es mejor que te des cuenta tu solo, eso probara que tan buen Bookman eres" seguía imitando, hasta que sintió alguien atrás de él y una risa. Al voltear vio a Lenalee.

"oh, Lenalee, hola ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo un poco avergonzado reincorporándose enfrente de ella, alzando un poco su mano izquierda para darle un saludo.

La china rio "bien, creo que tu estas algo molesto, Lavi" continuo dando pequeñas risas.

"si, bueno ya sabes el viejo aun desconfía de su descendiente "dijo un poco divertido, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta.

Ella sonrió "es raro verte por aquí, normalmente tú y tu abuelo se encuentran de viaje, ¿pasa algo con mi hermano?" pregunto curiosa la china.

"pues, eso me encantaría saber, justo cuando Komui dio los detalles sobre unos signos extraños, y Komui le susurro algo en el oído a mi abuelo, me sacaron literal a patadas de la oficina, y me dijeron, mantén el ojo con el nuevo exorcista, y eso fue todo, y bueno lo que me oíste decir, hehe" rio un poco con una mano en la nuca "hablando de eso ¿sabes quién es el nuevo exorcista y donde se encuentra?"

Vio como el rostro de la china se puso pensativa" el nuevo exorcista… ha de referirse a Allen Walker, de seguro sigue en la cafetería con Kanda, normalmente a esta hora están ahí"

Vio como el pelirrojo dio un pequeño brinco " ¡¿EH!?¿Yuu con alguien?" dijo sorprendido.

Lenalee rio " esos dos no sé por qué pero creo que tienen una amistad muy extraña, donde vaya Kanda o donde vaya Allen, los dos están casi siempre juntos"

"¿estas segura que no se intentan matar entre ellos?" pregunto aun sorprendido el pelirrojo.

"al principio, si, bueno se conocieron de una manera bastante incomoda, y se decían una serie de insultos, pero después como que se hicieron buenos amigos, aunque no veo que platiquen mucho…"

Lavi estaba sorprendido, ese exorcista Allen Walker ahora si le había llamado su atención, decidió ir a buscarlo dejando un lado la oficina de Komui.

"Lenalee, ¿serias tan amable de llevarme con ellos?" preguntó Lavi a la china que le contesto un si alegre común en ella.

Cuando Lavi llego a la cafetería, le sorprendió ver que en la mesa de Kanda había miles de platos vacíos, Kanda normalmente comía su tradicional soba y su té, esa cantidad de platos y comida no era normal. El japonés estaba despaldas con el codo izquierdo recargado en la mesa, y su mano sostenía su cabeza, y con la otra dejando en claro que tomaba de su té, claramente estaba algo aburrido, como esperando algo.

Lavi provecho esto para acercarse lentamente hacia el japonés, como un felino, mientras Lenalee lo veía divertida. Después este brinco.

"¡YUU! ¿¡Cómo estas!?" grito con un tono de cariño/burla, saltando encima del espadachín abrazándole la cabeza.

Pudo sentir como este torció los brazos mostrando su ira, pero lo que no había notado antes era la persona que tenía enfrente (que fue claramente tapado por la enorme altura de Kanda) y que era el verdadero dueño de tanta comida y platos en la mesa.

"¿eh?... ¿Yuu?" expreso el albino enfrente de él, después este se puso pálido al observar lo que estaba a punto de pasar con el acompañante del exorcista que estaba abrazando.

"BAKA USAGI, QUITATE DE ENSIMA" grito el espadachín furioso levantándose y dándole un puñetazo al pelirrojo.

Este callo sin piedad al suelo, cuando recupero la vista hacia al japonés vio que a lado de él estaba el albino, lo miro detenidamente, la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo mostrando que estaba maldito, su altura que era bastante bajo a comparación de Kanda (fácil como unos 25 cm de diferencia) y su mano izquierda roja, mostrando que esa era su inocencia, este lo estaba viendo lo con preocupación.

"Kanda…. ¿Quién es el?" pregunto Allen señalando hacia el pelirrojo.

"un estúpido conejo" contesto secamente, mirando con profundo odio al Bookman Jr.

"pero... Yuu soy tu amigo" dijo el pelirrojo acercando se al espadachín con las rodillas, y después como si estuviera llorando le dijo "¿o… acaso ya me remplazaste?" señalo al albino.

Kanda lo miro profundizando su odio, Allen lo miro perplejo, después pudo notar algo que le llamo la atención en el albino, ¿se había ruborizado? Después sintió como Kanda lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a mover. "Yo no he remplazado a nadie estúpido conejo, metete eso en la cabeza hueca que tienes" noto un tono de molestia más grave en su voz.

Como buen Bookman y advertido por su abuelo, sabía que había algo sospechoso, y sí que lo había, así que decidió seguir con el show.

Siguió con su falso lloriqueo " ¡no es cierto!, me remplazaste por el!" se soltó de las manos de Kanda y se acercó Allen tomando lo de las manos " ¡¿Qué tienes tu que yo no tengo?!" pudo escuchar claramente la risa de Lenalee, y lo que le fascino como resultado, el ahora ya muy notorio rubor del albino. Después sintió como Kanda lo tomo de su saco y lo alzo en el aire y después lo aventó alejándolo del albino, que aún estaba rojo.

Callo muy mal, de pompas exactamente y por la risa que escuchaba de Lenalee graciosa, pero tambien noto algo, no era la única risa afeminada que había en el lugar, volteo para varios lugares, para encontrar la dueña de esa risa, pero Lenalee era la única chica en el lugar, después volteo a ver quién más se estaba riendo, pudo notar rápidamente que era Allen pero después vio como Kanda le tapó la boca rápidamente dejando al albino muy sorprendido. "Vámonos Allen" dijo muy serio el espadachín, tomando la mano de Allen llevándoselo a arrastras de ahí, cuyo estaba como estatua.

Lavi y Lenalee se miraron atónicos "dime que notaste eso…" dijo Lavi con impresión, parándose a un lado de la china.

Lenalee movió lentamente la cabeza afirmando la pregunta de Lavi. "últimamente Kanda ha estado muy… raro, desde antes de que llegara Allen"

"¿ha hecho más cosas como estas?" pregunto Lavi curioso.

"bueno… lo mismo que te dije, al principio antes de que llegara Allen estaba como ido... Fuera de sí, después de su primera misión con él, algo que notamos todos, de que no solo siempre estaban juntos, si no que tambien…" callo un momento Lenalee pensativa.

"¿tambien que Lenalee?" pregunto con exigencia Lavi.

"siento que, lo protege, como que no deja que mucha gente se le acerque, y creo yo en especial con hombres… aunque en eso ultimo no me hagas mucho caso, ha sido raras muy raras veces, creo que anteriormente fue con buscador que se izó buena amistad con Allen tras un juego de póker, no sé por qué pero quería ver a Allen y toco la puerta de su habitación, para su sorpresa fue Kanda quien le abrió la puerta y lo saco a patadas de los pasillos…"

Silencio incomodo invadió después Lavi dijo algo divertido "¿oye Lenalee, no te gustaría saber que ocultan esos dos?" termino con una sonrisa traviesa.

La china se le quedo viendo al pelirrojo "… si les preguntas no dicen nada…" dijo pensativa "sería muy descortés de nosotros, pero admito que me preocupa todo esto, y la curiosidad "dijo al final riendo un poco.

Lavi sonrió "entonces compañera, ¡investiguemos este misterio juntos!" dijo al final alegremente como niño chiquito. Y Lenalee se limitó a reírse de la actitud de él.

**ÑAKAÑAKÑAKÑKAÑKÑKAÑAKA (si regreso mi pacman hambriento de Rev D : ) **

**ÑAM dejen si quieren, aprecio mucho también los comentarios, opiniones, recomendaciones, aventadas de madres ( ¿?) hahahaha.**

**Bueno como verán ya llego el troll del grupo, LAVI!, a ver cómo les va esos dos tortolos, y XD que descubre Komui ¿?.**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado ( originalmente soy muy poca romántica pero lo intento con un toque comico – si ya se amor apache a todo lo que da- ) **

**Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima semana XD que espero que se la pasen muy bien!**


	7. Capitulo 06: Un toque gentil

**Capítulo 06: Un toque gentil.**

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Si ya se ya me retrase bastante (originalmente lo iba poner temprano el domingo) LOL pero ya saben, me apasiono.**

**Primero fanáticas de Yullen, están de suerte, hoy y esta ves me digne a consentirlos bien con este capitulo ( jojo ya verán).**

**Bueno aclaro no soy dueña de D gray man, solo de estos horribles fetiches haha y espero que les guste, también les recuerdo, NO SOY PROFECIONAL, pero tampoco soy novata, así que puedo cometer muchos errores de dicción ( o como se llamen)  
Ahora si los dejo con la lectura que deseo mucho que les guste.**

Estaban los pasillos exteriores de la Orden tranquilos, con una temperatura fresca, ofrecían una hermosa vista del buen clima del medio día, un lugar perfecto para platicar, estar en paz con uno mismo o bueno siendo arrastrado por un japonés de mal carácter.

"¡KANDA DEJA DE ARRASTRARME!" Grito la albina harta de que el espadachín la arrastrara por media Orden.

Este se detuvo en seco por el enésimo grito de ella que había estado pegando desde que salieron de la cafetería. La volteo a ver con un rostro de ira, apretando más su agarre en su pobre brazo derecho. Ella sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

"ESTUPIDO MOYASHI" este grito eufórico, la jaloneo acercándola a él quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

Ella quedo atónica, _"¿ahora que hice?"_ Se preguntó, viendo las reacciones del espadachín. Después enrojeció un poco por la poca distancia que había.

Kanda observo la expresión de ella y lo hizo enojar todavía más, pero la soltó gentilmente. Esta se recargo en uno de los muros, aun viéndolo sorprendida.

"¡si planeabas ocultar tu intimo secreto, por mucho tiempo, pues vete olvidando de ello!" grito aún muy enojado, dándole la espalda.

"Kanda, no entiendo ni lo que hice y ni lo que está pasando" contesto seriamente ella tratándole dar una cara decidida. Esto ocasionó que él le regresara la mirada.

"¡Ese estúpido conejo, es lo que hiciste!"

"¡Kanda ni se quién es, es la primera vez que lo veo, ni se cómo se llama!, ¡no entiendo lo que pasa!" grito ya molesta por los gritos de él y claramente frustrada.

Kanda puso sus manos en su rostro y después se jaloneo los cabellos de su flequillo "vaya que eres torpe y estúpida" dijo molesto.

"no lo soy, tu eres el idiota que se enoja, y después no dice que pasa, ¡me culpas de cosas incoherentes!, ¡DIME, ¿Quién ES EL?!"

Kanda se le acercó peligrosamente, ella se recargo su espalda completamente en la pared, aterrada, después el espadachín la encajono con sus poderosos brazos cada uno a lado de su cabeza. Viéndola con una mirada oscura, acercando su rostro al de ella, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

"su nombre es Lavi Bookman, es el ser más molesto, infantil, y entrometido que te puedas imaginar, y si algo le llama la atención, olvídalo, no descansara hasta saber la respuesta, a ese imbécil nada se le escapa, ni el más mínimo detalle" pronuncio con un tono severo, acercándose más.

Poniéndose roja por la poca distancia, pero aun frustrada a que no encontraba coherencia con lo que acababa de decir el espadachín "…. Y…y ¿¡que tiene que ver eso con algo que yo haya hecho!?"

Kanda tomo el rostro de ella con sus manos, sintiendo el aumento de calor en las mejillas de ella y después al mismo tiempo le peñisco los cachetes.

" AAAUUCHH" grito ella, le dio de golpes en el pecho, pero este ni se inmuto, seguía peñiscandola. " Sualldasd SUUUELLTAMEE" grito ella tratando de hablar.

Kanda resistió la sonrisa que tenía mentalmente para mostrarle la severidad del asunto. "esto es lo que hiciste, Baka Moyashi, no controlar tus emociones" dejo de apretarle los cachetes para después darle un ligero masaje a sus mejillas aun enrojecidas por el estirón.

"tú, tonta princesita, eres una pésima actora, no debes de actuar como una dama, menos enfrente de ese imbécil" continuo jugando con las mejillas de ella, ahora con un tono de voz juguetón.

Allen por alguna razón se sintió hipnotizada, viendo la mirada de él jugando con su rostro, no pudo mover ni un musculo.

"no solo eres una pésima actriz, si no tu voz, no ayuda" le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a sus mejillas y después la dejo, alejándose un poco de ella, después suspiro.

"Lavi de seguro ya se dio cuenta de que hay algo raro en ti, no tardara en meter sus narices".

Tratando de regresar a la realidad, pregunto sobre su nueva supuesta amenaza "¿realmente lo crees?, se ve que es alguien…. No sé, ¿agradable?" Alzo una de sus cejas y después se alejó un poco mostrando su miedo y duda de decir lo último.

Kanda sintió esto como un mal trago y después frunció el ceño, "NO es alguien AGRADABLE, es un IDIOTA y ESTUPIDO CONEJO, que si no te cuidas se encargara de exhibirte o… "silencio por un momento, recordando las numerosas veces que ha tenido que detener al Bookman Jr. Por ver alguna mujer llamativa, bajo la mirada y oculto su rostro en su cabello "_carajo"_ pensó ya que también recordó porque consideraba Lavi en un peligro así, y esto fue por el recuerdo de cuando descubrió el secreto de Allen, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba haciendo mal para controlar sus emociones, se había ligeramente sonrojado.

La albina lo miro curiosa "o… ¿Qué?" pregunto tratando de ver el rostro de Kanda.

"es un mujeriego…. "desvió la mirada de la albina. "Siempre cuando aparece una mujer atractiva, hará hasta lo imposible"

Allen se le quedo mirando, _"….que está queriendo decir… será ¿qué?" _ Sus ojos se pusieron como platos aun observando al espadachín.

Kanda incomodo por el rostro que puso ella pregunto "¿Por qué pones esa cara tonta?" gruño un poco.

Se quedó callada, después enrojeció terriblemente tanto que apenas se notaba la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo. _"¡¿me acaba de decir atractiva?!"._

"….. tu…tu…me a casvd e decir" balbuceo haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de hablar pero los nervios de ella habían colapsado.

No fue necesario terminar la frase porque luego Kanda capto su error en sus palabras, tomándole reto al rubor de ella, grito "… ¡LO DIGO POR TU BIEN ESTUPIDA!, NO TE HAGAS DE IDE—"

"¿YUUUUUUUUU!?"

Oyeron los dos perfectamente Kanda arranco su rubor automáticamente después de oír su nombre por la voz chirriante del Bookman Jr. Que se aproximaba, volvió a tomar a la albina que seguía perdida y congelada por la palabra que se le escapo, llevándosela lejos, esta vez cargándola y recargando su peso en su hombro, como un saco de papas.

Mientras momentos antes donde discutían la pareja, el conejo y la china los seguían buscando.

"Lavi, no creo que quieran acercarse mientras los llamas de esa manera" dijo Lenalee viendo como llamaba infantilmente al japonés.

Este se volteo a ver a la china con una sonrisa "Lenalee, conozco a Kanda, normalmente si le grito con su nombre el me persigue a mí, tratando de matarme o simplemente callarme, ahora si tuviera algo que ocultarnos, este huiría con su **secreto"**

Puso cara pensativa "… tiene sentido" dijo la china.

Caminaron por los pasillos exteriores, Lavi quería proseguir con su llamado pero claramente escucho que había alguien ahí, se acercaron silenciosamente.

Asomándose con completo cuidado los dos, vieron perfectamente como el japonés tenia acorralado al pobre albino y como tenía sus manos en el rostro de este.

Los dos se sorprendieron "¡¿será que?!" Dijeron los dos en voz baja bastante sorprendidos, tanto Lenalee y Lavi mal pensando las cosas decidieron guardar silencio y tratar de escuchar la conversación de esos dos ( y si pasara algo más que una conversación) pero no se distinguía bien. Decepcionados por la separación de estos, vieron después como empezaron a tener una discusión y como ambos tomaron buen color en su rostro, Lenalee vio como Lavi se acercó más "Lavi ¿qué haces?" pregunto la china.

"poner a prueba mi teoría" dijo al final para después gritar el nombre del japonés con un tono chirriante.

Vieron perfectamente como el japonés perdió el color que había ganado y cargo a Allen para huir casi corriendo del lugar.

"Bingo "dijo al final Lavi con sonrisa traviesa.

"vaya parece que tenías razón." Dijo la china ya acercándose sin ningún problema.

"Yuu debajo de esa actitud de histérico, no deja de ser alguien muy tímido hahaha" rio Lavi, después puso una risa torcida "Lenalee ¿dijiste que una ocasión Kanda fue quien salió de la habitación de Allen?"

La china le afirmo con la cabeza "¿en qué piensas…?"

Rio Lavi un poco más fuerte "oh Kanda que gustos…" después se rio más fuerte, después vio como la china proceso su frase y se puso ligeramente roja.

"¿no creerás que el… y Allen...?" dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su boca.

"realmente no lo sé Lenalee, además…. Hay algo raro en ese tal Allen Walker." Dijo aún más divertido "¡qué emocionante!"

La china vio perfectamente como el pelirrojo ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra "vamos a ponerle algo más de emoción" después saco su inocencia "… oh vamos Yuu nos vamos a divertir..." al terminar corrió para perseguir al japonés y al inglés. Dejando a Lenalee atrás.

Regresando con la pareja, Allen que podía ver claramente lo que pasaba a las espaldas del japonés, seguía preguntándose porque la necesidad de salir así, mientras le daba de golpes con las manos y le daba de patadas de enfrente, pero nada funcionaba contra el poderoso agarre del espadachín.

"¡KANDA! BAJAME ESTO NO ES NECESARIO!" siguió golpeando, y siendo completamente ignorada por este mientras seguía avanzando.

Como si su sexto sentido se despertara, Allen sintió que algo se aproximaba, después vio como una especie varilla o palo oscuro enorme se alargaba hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Pego un grito nada masculino, después sintió como este se introdujo en el pequeño espacio entre la tela del cuello y paso por toda su espalda y al final atravesó la tela, quedándose atorada con su ropa como su fuera una bandera. Sintió como fue elevada en el aire, pegando otro grito.

" JO JO JO YUUUUU ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE QUE TOME PRESTADO ALLEN UN TIEEMPOOO!" esa voz, chirriante, ver como la albina estaba colgada en el aire atorada con sus ropas y pegando gritos de auxilio, no, definitivamente no le agrado nada al joven Kanda Yuu.

Vio aproximarse el pelirrojo agarrando su maso de inocencia al revés, riéndose de él.

"BAKA USAGI QUE CARAJOS HACES, BAJALO DE UNA VEZ" amenazo fuertemente mientras se acercaba y tomando a Mugen, pero se paró en seco viendo como el pelirrojo puso una sonrisa torcida y movió el mazo llevando a Allen afuera de los pasillos que dando colgada y que si se callera tendría una caída muy dura (fácil de 30 pisos).

"decías Yuu-can "dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz orgulloso mientras torcía mas su sonrisa viendo como actuaba el espadachín con cada uno de los gritos de Allen de auxilio.

"¡ ¿ESTAS DEMENTE?!" gritaba Allen llorando, mientras con sus brazos trataba de agarrarse más aparte de sus ropas ancladas.

Lavi sintió como Kanda estaba a punto de usar su inocencia " na na na " movió su dedo índice asiendo como sugerencia de no hacerlo " yo que tu no haría eso, Yuu"

Al decir eso ahora movía el mazo haciendo que Allen se agitara como una bandera, esta empezó a pegar más gritos.

"si no quieres que la pase peor Allen, comportante Yuu." Dijo Lavi divertido. "si contestas a mis preguntas podrán irse tranquilos" sugirió con una sonrisa entre gentil y malicia.

Kanda se le quedo viendo al pelirrojo, después vio rápidamente a Allen con una cara de súplica. Guardo su espada y puso su cara típica inexpresiva sin interés.

"has lo que quieras con el" dijo seriamente dando se vuelta y avanzo alejándose del lugar.

Lavi no se esperó eso, se decepciono, pero algo lo desconcentro enormemente, podía sentir una mirada asesina de otro lado, así como sintió que su maso se estaba poniendo caliente.

Kanda avanzo aparentemente despreocupado, pero se detuvo cuando noto que alrededor de él pudo ver claramente como una especie de mariposa rosa volaba cerca del después esta se paró en su frente.

Por alguna extraña razón lo hizo entrar en pánico, después rápidamente se dio cuenta del por qué _"¡mierda esa estúpida!" _Dio media vuelta y corrió para regresar al lugar, para encontrarse como Lavi intentaba agarrar su maso con las manos mientras las intercalaba rápidamente.

"ESTO ESTA MUY CALIENTE" chillo el chico.

"MALDITO CONEJO, MALDITO LOCO DEMENTE ENFERMO DESQUISIADO HIJO DE PERRA" Lavi hubiera jurado que por las palabras era Kanda, pero el tono de voz lo dejaba claro que no, solo coincidían en el desprecio en ellas.

Kanda desde su punto, pudo ver a Allen que con la mano derecha tenia bien puesta en la inocencia del pelirrojo, pero lo que lo consterno es ver que de la poca piel que se le veía de la tela levantada una franja de su tatuaje estaba ligeramente iluminada, después vio como el brazo izquierdo de se activó revelando su inocencia, esta vez como un cañón, si Allen estaba furiosa, por la cara de ira que nunca había visto en la albina.

"¡Allen detente!" grito Kanda tratando de detener la locura que iba hacer. No funciono.

Disparo hacia Lavi dejando que todo se llenara de polvo por lo que se maltrató del edificio, dejándolos completamente ciegos y tosiendo.

Allen aprovecho esto para escapar, intento zafarse _"maldición"_ sus ropas estaban muy atoradas en la otra inocencia, suspiro "_plan B" _Usando su segunda inocencia, hizo aparecer un cuchillo y esta se puso a cortar su ropa, quedándose solo con la que tenía casi impregnada como su piel, camisa de fuerza, se puso de pie quedando parada en la punta, después dio unos saltos de practica y al final salto con mucha fuerza, logro sostenerse en la parte de arriba del otro balcón del piso de arriba, escalo rápido y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Lavi había sentido como se movía su inocencia, después había jurado que no solo él había escuchado como ropa se desgarraba, después sintió un contrapeso terrible, que hasta hizo soltar su inocencia, (aparte por lo caliente que estaba)

Cuando la nube de polvo se fue disipando, Lavi y Kanda vieron que la inocencia de él se había atorado entre la columna y el balcón, ambos entraron en pánico, corrieron a hacia el balcón, se asomaron, no había nada, solo vieron como el largo mango de la inocencia de Lavi quedaba colgando, pero está en la punta se podía ver algo, el dueño del arma la tomo e hizo que se encogiera, mientras se iba acercando, pudieron distinguir ese algo, eran las ropas claramente cortadas del exorcista albino que se habían quedado atoradas en ella.

"¿… no se habrá caído?" Lavi las quería tomar con sus manos adoloridas, pero fue negado por dos cosas, tenía quemadas las manos, y claro la furia del espadachín.

Tomo al pelirrojo del cuello y lo alzo amenazándolo con tirarlo a la caída de casi 30 pisos.

"MALDITA SEAS MALDITO CONEJO, TE VOY A MATAR" grito Kanda completamente furioso casi tirando al pelirrojo.

"CALMATE KANDA" grito desesperado y llorando Lavi.

Kanda a punto de tirarlo se detuvo tras oír la voz de la hermana del supervisor.

"¡chicos deténganse!" grito la china acercándose a ellos corriendo.

Kanda aun agarrando a Lavi se le quedo viendo a Lenalee (aún bastante furioso) "¡TIRO AL MOYASHI DESDE EL BALCON!" apretando a Lavi más fuerte.

Lenalee automáticamente se preocupó y empezó a gritarle al pelirrojo aprisionado en

Las manos del japonés "LAVI ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?"

"as dahs! fue u naacidente¡" dijo con dificultades para hablar ya que casi estaba siendo estrangulado por el pelinegro.

"¡Kanda! Suéltalo! "le grito la china al furioso espadachín.

Al final torció una sonrisa "con gusto" dijo este, en ese momento Lavi se dio cuenta "NO NO NO NO NO KANDA ESPERA NO NO NO" en eso soltó a Lavi dejándolo caer.

" ¡KANDA! " le grito la china molesta, pero después salió corriendo y activo su inocencia para salvar al pobre conejo que estaba siendo víctima de la gravedad.

Kanda no más vio la escena de como la china fue por el pelirrojo sin expresión alguna, después noto que la mariposa minutos antes que le había avisado de lo que estaba pasando, regreso y esta vez y se colocó en su hombro derecho.

"Ya que si tu estas aquí, significa que ella sigue consiente" dijo el pelinegro a la mariposa como si le entendiera. Como confirmación de esta misma se realzo al vuelo y dio vueltas enfrente de él, después siguió volando dirigiéndose al interior del edificio, Kanda se dispuso a seguirla, de alguna manera sabía que le estaba guiando hacia su dueña.

Allen corría pesadamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba enfriarse un poco, lo que no se esperó que al enfriarse empezó a sentir un dolor pulsante en su espalda baja, se detuvo lentamente, se recargo en la pared con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha la puso donde sentía el dolor. Sintió como el dolor ligeramente aumento por el contacto, quejándose un poco "dios mío que me hizo este tipo"

Jadió un poco, iba avanzar cuando se dio cuenta del sonido de las voces que se oían cerca de ahí, camino un poco hacia dónde venían de la puerta ligeramente abierta, era la oficina de Komui. Le dio curiosidad y se acercó un poco más y pego el oído.

"….. Aun no puedo creer lo que dijo el Bookman" era claramente la voz de Komui, podía notar un tono preocupante en su voz.

"bueno eso explicaría muchas cosas… pero realmente no creo que sea realmente un problema" también reconoció esa voz, era del científico Reever.

".. Puede que tengas razón, pero si personas como los buscadores se enteraran de ese detalle, le sería imposible a ella trabajar en paz, aunque sean personas aparentemente mentalizadas por las cosas que se pueden enfrentar, muchas veces pueden actuar muy ofensivamente contra algo que esta fuera de su alcance y entendimiento."

".. ¿Cómo el hecho de que Allen Walker no sea humana y por eso necesita de la sangre de los humanos?".

La albina se separó de la puerta de golpe, tapándose la boca de la impresión con ambas manos y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, mostrando miedo y negación. No quería creer en lo que acababa de oír. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho rápidamente. Sigilosamente se alejó de la puerta en silencio, tapándose el rostro, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos corrió. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación cerró la puerta fuertemente y se recargo en ella, empezó a llorar descontroladamente, después se dejó deslizar sentándose en el suelo. A ventó su peluca con enojo y su cabello real callo con gracia "¡debe ser una maldita pesadilla!" grito llorando, después noto algo raro, vio que en su mano derecha tenia sangre, se quitó a camisa de fuerza, aparte del pequeño alivio físico de sus pechos en liberación, siendo casi borrado por el regreso del dolor pulsante de minutos atrás, pero ahora más profundo. Vio la tela estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre, claramente no se había dado cuenta que esa extraña varilla negra no solo había rasgado sus ropas si no también la logro herir con un rasguño profundo.

Aun aturdida de lo que acababa de escuchar más el dolor, se levantó con trabajo dirigiéndose al baño, abrió el maletín que tenía ahí, saco un espejo y lo reflejo con el del baño, si el rasguño era profundo eh iba toda la espalda baja, le dolía y estaba sangrando ya más fuerte _"mierda" _ pensó.

Se mojó la cara y parte del cuerpo para enfriarlo quedando medio empapada, aún seguía llorando, aun que trataba de calmarse le costaba demasiado. Tomo un trapo y lo mojo un poco, y lo puso en su herida. Se recargo en el lavabo. "¿Por qué a mí?, ¿no dijiste que era efecto por mi estúpida inocencia, maldito maestro?" Sus discretas lágrimas ahora regresaban a ser más fuertes, sus rodillas cayeron en el suelo, se dio de golpes contra el lavabo con la frente, enojada y frustrada, pero no se dio cuenta de algo, alguien estaba intentando entrar y que misteriosamente lo había logrado.

Kanda que había seguido la mariposa llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de la albina, intento abrir pero estaba claramente cerrada con llave, frunció el ceño "¿y cómo esperas que entre, mariposa tonta?" Insulto a la mariposa como si le entendiera, y aparentemente si lo había hecho ya que esta le dio un golpe en el cachete volando molesta, realmente no le dolió mucho, solo como si se hubiera acercado demasiado a una vela encendida. Después vio como esta atravesó la puerta como si fuera un fantasma, consecutivamente escucho como el seguro era retirado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y observo la habitación, vio que en el suelo estaba la camisa que ella normalmente usaba, la levanto y la vio rasgada y llena de sangre, se tensó horriblemente después escucho el llanto de ella y volteo hacia la dirección de donde provenía, encontrándola sentada en el suelo del baño, empapada, su largo cabello cubrieron en parte de su espalda y con su mano derecha sosteniendo un trapo colocándoselo en su espalda baja, viendo ahí que tenía sangre, su brazo izquierdo agarrándose del lavabo y su frente recargándose en ella.

"¡Allen!" se acercó corriendo a ella, la sostuvo de los hombros, agachándose alado de ella.

La chica alzo su rostro y volteo a ver al espadachín, pudo notar en sus ojos un nivel de preocupación que nunca había visto, pero se sentía demasiado mal, sabía que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, inconscientemente, importándole un comino, como ella se encontraba (física y emocionalmente) y que este la regañaran lo abrazo, pegándose a su pecho para seguir llorando descontroladamente.

Kanda se quedó inmóvil, después se relajó y la abrazo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" con un tono gentil pregunto, acariciándole el cabello con una de sus manos mientras la otra la pegaba más a él.

"yo… yo..." intentaba hablar, aun ahogada, tenía miedo, demasiado en verdad, toda su vida había pensado que su cuerpo, era así por su inocencia, que era humana, que se justificaba, por ser uno de los apóstoles de dios, pero que en realidad, no era por eso, si no por el simple hecho de no ser humana y que realmente por eso dependiera de la sangre de estos, la hizo sentirse como un mounstro, el mounstro que todas esas personas le habían gritado cuando la encontraban así, el mismo que habían amenazado y casi golpeado dejando medio muerta. Kanda tal vez no era la mejor persona del mundo, que era un gruñón histérico, pero tenía que admitir era de lo mejor que le había pasado, ya la había visto con sus colmillos y sus ojos, y no retrocedió, hasta le ofreció de su sangre y la alimento, y ahora se encontraba ahí abrazándola, tratándola de calmar. Tenía miedo de decirle que las palabras que el la habían hecho pensar para calmarla en aquella ocasión eran mentira, que no era humana ni aunque ella creería que era humana, tenía miedo de confirmarle de que era un mounstro y al mismo tiempo de perder al único chico que la había tratado así.

"duele… duele mucho" dijo al final aun llorando.

Kanda intento entender sus palabras, vio su herida, era profunda, pero sabía que ella era fuerte, que por esa simple herida no pondría a llorar a la exorcista inglesa, sabía que había algo más, pero algo en el sentía que no era el momento de presionarla con eso.

"debemos atender esa herida" dijo al final seriamente pero gentil, puso los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello "será mejor que te agarres" haciéndole caso la albina, y después la cargo aun ella pegada a su pecho.

La acostó boca bajo en la cama, y él se sentó a un lado, ella inmediatamente agarro la almohada para ocultar su rostro, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

Kanda aún estaba muy preocupado realmente no entendía que pasaba, vio la espalda de ella, apreciando esa oportunidad para poder ver bien el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda, seguía siendo exactamente igual como el que veía en sus sueños, antes tan si quiera conocer el secreto de ella, lo toco ligeramente con la yema de los dedos, siguiendo las franjas rosas, tenía que admitir, era un tatuaje bastante erótico por como jugaba con todo el cuerpo de la albina, se detuvo cuando llego a la herida.

"voy a la enfermería, vuelvo enseguida" alejo su mano de ella, pero en eso sintió como ella lo sostuvo, con su brazo izquierdo.

No alzo el rostro pero su voz le pedía mucho "no te vayas, por favor…" suplico la albina, al final alzando un poco su rostro de la almohada.

El sonrió ligeramente, puso su mano en una de las mejillas de ella, acariciándola y limpiando las lágrimas que estaban.

"voy atender esto, confía en mí, regresare" se levantó, después de que ella lo soltara, camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le dijo "será mejor que te pongas algo arriba, está bien que te haya visto así antes, pero luego no quiero que me llames pervertido todo el tiempo". Después salió y cerró la puerta.

Ella alzo la mirada, lo había olvidado, estaba completamente descubierta de sus pechos, vio a Kanda y lo poco que pudo ver del rostro de él antes de que se fuera, fue un ligero rubor, esto la puso muy nerviosa y roja, sin mencionar sentirse bastante avergonzada. Se levantó de la cama, para hacerle caso a la sugerencia de él, con trabajo se acercó a su mueble de ropa, tomo lo primero que vio, que fue una camisa delgada y blanca, la medio cerro solo de la parte de arriba dejando abierta abajo (ya por la herida), regreso a sentarse en la cama, vio la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo, no se había dado cuenta lo rápido que había pasado el día, se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro " para que no te diga pervertido ¿eh?" dijo irónica, después se puso intensamente roja, había recordado las palabras que habían discutido en la tarde.

Puso sus manos en su cara, sentía el calor en ella, _"claramente me dijo que era atractiva, no solo eso, siempre está ahí sobreprotegiéndome,…. Lo de la otra vez con Chris..., será que..." _sintió como su pulso se arrancaba al recordar todos los sucesos.

"_¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa… y más cuando está muy cerca?"_ Se abrazó a si misma agachando la cabeza, después se acostó de lado en su cama, _"aunque yo… o el…. soy un mounstro, es imposible, no me puedo hacer de ilusiones"_ empezó a llorar en silencio _"yo... lo lastimare… o algo peor… la última vez me resulto casi imposible detenerme…estúpida sangre" _ siguió pensando sin darse cuenta al final que se había quedado dormida.

Mientras Kanda desde que había salido, no podía dejar de sentirse horriblemente preocupado, "_¿Por qué ella está así?",_ normalmente lo que le perturbara al grado de pedirle ayuda, era cuando recordaba cuando fue atacada por la necesidad de su sangre, ¿será que alguien se ha enterado y la había atacado? ¿Por eso tenía esa herida?, realmente no parecía, ya que justo donde la tenía era donde había atravesado sus ropas la inocencia del estúpido conejo, inconsciente de sus actos.

Al llegar a la enfermería escucho las voces de Lenalee y Lavi _"¡mierda!"_. Intento conseguir lo que necesitaba a escondidas pero salió siendo imposible, ya que ahí estaban casi todos, no solo esos dos si no, Komui y el abuelo del pelirrojo.

Komui lo detuvo "Kanda, ¿podrías dar una explicación de lo que paso esta tarde?" Pregunto algo serio.

Kanda le dio una mirada entre serio y sin interés "lo que pasa cuando los conejos no están en su jaula" después vio a Lavi, que estaba con las manos vendadas y unas cuantas curitas en su cara, demostrando que se lastimo un poco a la caída, sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería a un lado de él tenía a Lenalee viendo enojada al espadachín.

"¡pero no era para que me aventaras así Yuu!" se quejó el pelirrojo.

Esa respuesta lo hizo enfurecer, se acercó amenazadoramente al pelirrojo para golpearlo pero Lenalee se le paro enfrente, aun así se dispuso a contradecirle " y tu maldito enfermo, no tienes derecho de meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos, y usar de bandera a las personas para después azotarlas, ya se te olvido ¿no?, MALDITO IMBECIL, DILES LO QUE PRETENDIAS HACER CON EL MOYASHI!" grito furioso.

Lenalee frunció el ceño y después volteo a ver a Lavi "¿es eso cierto Lavi?"

El Bookman Jr. Se rio nervioso más sintiendo la mirada de todos.

Por primera vez su abuelo se dispuso hablar "¿qué es lo que hiciste inmaduro?" preguntándole muy serio a su nieto.

" etto… yo solo.. Quería…jugar con ellos.." dijo nervioso, muy.

"jugar… ¡¿JUGAR?! " Kanda exploto, y no pudo evitar contenerse, haciendo un lado a la china, le pego un buen puñetazo al conejo dejándolo K.O. en la camilla de la enfermería donde estaba sentado.

"¡KANDA!" Los dos hermanos le gritaron pero no le importo, Lenalee se le acercó al pobre pelirrojo moviéndolo para despertarlo, Bookman solo observo, y Komui se le acercó a Kanda.

"Cálmate, por favor" este le dio una sonrisa "¿sabes dónde está Allen?" pregunto este después de ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Kanda le observo sin expresión, sin responderle la pregunta.

"necesito, vendas, gasas y alcohol "dijo seriamente al supervisor.

"¿puedo saber para-"

"no" contesto rápidamente el japonés.

El supervisor suspiro, sabía que era mala idea meterse con Kanda cuando estaba demasiado enojado, señalo en un botiquín que había alado "tómalo, ahí está todo lo que necesitas".

Kanda lo abrió y reviso, si había todo lo que necesitaba, lo cerró y se dispuso a continuar con su objetivo.

Bookman lo vio detenidamente después alzo la mirada sorprendido, podía ver que debajo de la cola de caballo de Kanda había una mariposa rosa pegada en su nuca, después se acercó a Komui viendo que el igual lo había notado.

El supervisor le pregunto inmediatamente susurrándole "¿sabes qué es?"

"es posible que, él sea compatible" dijo serio el anciano.

"¿compatible? Que quieres decir que sea..."

"un posible candidato para la señorita Walker, eso podría explicar sus acciones"

Komui queriendo preguntarle más del tema decidió dejar a Lenalee la condición de Lavi. Saliendo del lugar junto con Bookman, llevándolo a su oficina cerrando la puerta.

"no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere con lo de candidato" dijo Komui confundido.

"La especie que es Allen, cuando se encuentra un miembro de la línea de la familia, solo y sin que ninguno de ellos pueda ayudar, sus ancestros escogen siempre un protector, que normalmente siempre acaban siendo compatibles o candidatos, dependiendo del deseo del protegido, tu tanto Hevraska dijeron que la inocencia Laifan Sakura de Allen podía transformase dependiendo del deseo de ella, claramente esa mariposa forma parte de ella, por lo que hemos detectado en los estudios, además no es la primera vez que veo esto".

Komui abrió los ojos sorprendidos, y Bookman continuo "este tipo de inocencia solo la tienen esta especie, y siempre cuando se manifiesta como una mariposa y se pega a una persona, es porque, le está ofreciendo, una nueva vida y el deseo de estar con esta persona, convirtiéndolo en un candidato a ser su acompañante por el resto de su vida."

"Kanda, según mi hermosa Lenalee, ha estado muy apegado a Allen y la protege muchísimo, sin mencionar que antes actuaba extraño y que tenía insomnio, varios lo han visto en la cafetería, confirmando esto, también estoy seguro que ya sabe que Allen es mujer".

"posiblemente lo han contactado en sueños" dijo el Bookman seguro.

"¿y por qué no ha dicho nada?"

"posiblemente no tiene idea alguna del por qué estos sueños, y este actuando según su instinto valiéndole si Walker si es ella o el"

Komui se quedó pensando, pero lo saco de si el anciano.

"hay que protegerlos, y vigilar que pasa" dijo poniendo sus manos hacia atrás.

"¿a los dos?, ¿por qué?"

"Por si se lleva la apoteosis, recuerda, tenemos en nuestras manos lo que queda de esta especie, ellos tienen en su mano la decisión final sobre la guerra contra el conde, también no hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad ahora que posiblemente haya un candidato."

Komui se le quedo observando al Bookman y asintió con la cabeza.

"en ese caso" Komui se acercó a su oficina, y saco en uno de los cajones al pequeño golem dorado.

"Tim, sé que te he tenido alejado de ella todo este tiempo, pero ahora te pido que le tengas los ojos bien puestos en Allen y Kanda" el pequeño golem asintió. Komui abrió la puerta para dejar que se fuera.

"Así podremos saber cualquier cosa que llegue pasar". Concluyo viendo al Bookman.

Kanda al llegar al cuarto encontró a Allen dormida, se acercó a ella sentándose de nuevo a la cama y le despeino un poco el pelo "despierta tonta"

Ella abrió torpemente los ojos, encontrándose al espadachín dando una sonrisa tierna, ella se avergonzó un poco y oculto el rostro en la almohada, el rio un poco por esta acción "será mejor que te acomodes mejor, si no quieres que yo mismo lo haga" dijo divertido.

Inmediatamente ella se puso boca abajo completamente, Kanda movió el largo cabello de ella y levanto un poco la camisa blanca que se puso "¿no crees que fue pésima idea ponerte esto?, ya la manchaste toda"

"Como si no mancháramos continuamente de sangre nuestra ropa, con este trabajo tan seguro" dijo un poco sarcástica "estoy segura que tu llevas más que yo".

"Che, solo porque yo tengo más tiempo aquí". Abrió el botiquín mojando una de las gasas con alcohol, después puso delicadamente a la herida limpiándola.

"auch.." quejo la albina aun con el rostro en la almohada. Después sintió como este presiono con fuerza. " AUCH!" se quejó ella alzando la cabeza recargándose con sus codos en la cama. Dando le una mirada amenazadora "eso duele, estúpido se más delicado"

Pudo apreciar la diversión en el rostro de Kanda al igual como este se reía de ella "vaya hasta que alzaste la cara, ya me tenías harto" dijo cortante, con ganas de molestarla.

Ella frunció el ceño "BaKanda, gruñón, espadachín maniático" dijo ella volteándole la cara para ver hacia la ventana viendo el cielo con lo poco que quedaba del sol del día.

"Moyashi, estúpida, síndrome de princesa" dijo al final contestándole a sus insultos, ahora agarrando las vendas "egoísta con sonrisa falsa" dijo al final terminando de vendarle la parte baja de la espalda.

Vio como ella agacho el rostro, y gracias a que estaba anocheciendo se dio cuenta, ya cuando se estaba haciendo bastante oscuro, vio que los ojos de ellas se habían puesto brillantes con el tono rosa de la otra vez.

"odio cuando tienes razón…" dijo al final ella, dando la cara, él pudo apreciar que no solo esos ojos estaban presentes, si no sus colmillos. Pudo sentir el dolor de ella al ver su rostro de intriga y dolor.

"eso te pasa por usar tu inocencia" se levantó acercándose a su rostro, con una de sus manos le levanto la cabeza desde el mentón. "¿quieres que te lleve con Komui?"

Ella negó con la cabeza después con una de sus manos alejo la del espadachín para después esconder de nuevo su rostro en la almohada.

"no quiero… no quiero volver a beber sangre" noto en su voz el llanto que se estaba guardando.

"Che... necesitas sangre, Moyashi"

"me niego…"

Kanda suspiro, se sentó en la cama, sabía que esto estaba relacionado por las reacciones de ella, pero ella necesita sangre, no sabía que podría pasar si no la recibía pronto, pero dudaba que ella querría estar así todo el tiempo. Tomo a Mugen que tenía colgada todo este tiempo. Y se cortó la palma de una de las manos dejando salir su sangre.

Allen inmediatamente pudo oler la sangre levantándose de golpe para ver a Kanda "¡¿qué haces?!" pregunto alterada por las reacciones del espadachín y el olor que la atraía.

Él le acerco su mano herida "será mejor que bebas si no quieres hacerlo por las malas" dijo en tono de orden.

"no, me niego rotundamente" contesto rápidamente aun alterada.

Vio perfectamente a pesar de lo oscuro que ya estaba el cuarto, una sonrisa en Kanda "entonces será por las malas" vio perfectamente como él bebió de su propia sangre, pero jamás trago, lo que siguió de eso la dejo completamente confundida, ya que uno de los poderosos brazos del espadachín la habían jalado hacia él y después la abrazo de la cintura, haciéndola sentar a orca jadas encima de él, después sintió sus labios siendo unidos con los del espadachín. Se puso roja inmediatamente, al igual como su pulso se puso como loco. Hechizada por una sensación que ella jamás había sentido, con respondió al beso.

Sintió como la lengua de él le pedía abrir la boca, lo cual lo hizo un poco pero fue suficiente para que el entrara para después obligarla beber de la sangre. Sabia exquisito para ella, ese sabor que se quedó en su paladar por mucho tiempo la primera vez que ella probo, casi prohíbo, sintió una necesidad cegadora de mas, haciendo que profundizaran mas el beso, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él empujándolo para acostarlo boca arriba en la cama y se acomodó mejor, sentándose sobre su cadera, abriendo las piernas poniéndolas a un lado.

Se separaron un poco para recuperar el aliento, ambos estaban jadeando un poco, Kanda pudo notar una mirada de lujuria de ella, así como esta fue la que lanzo el segundo beso, que fue más a pasional que el anterior, puso una de sus manos en el cabello de ella, mientras que otra en su cintura, dejándose entregar a la necesidad de ella, sentía perfectamente los colmillos de ella rosando con sus labios, así como esta le dio una ligera mordida haciendo salir sangre de su labio inferior. "traviesa…" dijo con dificultad, como pudo oír una pequeña risa de ella.

Lo que no había notado era que las manos de ella habían estado desabrochando su saco de exorcista para abrirlo junto con su camisa blanca para después dejar descubierto todo el pecho de él. Ella empezó a besarlo en el cuello, él se limitó sentir esas sensaciones cerrando los ojos, abrazándola, después oyó algo que lo sorprendió un poco "lo siento… "abrió los ojos para ver a su opresora, tenía los colmillos a nada de encajárselos notando la dura batalla de resistir de no hacerlo.

"Hazlo" dijo tranquilamente.

Ella lo vio confundida "no quiero…"

El sonrió gentil mente y la beso ligeramente en los labios "hazlo, tranquila estaré bien"

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por el detalle "ya sabes sí..."

"Che…si, si solo hazlo" contesto rápidamente el acostando su cabeza completamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Sintió perfectamente entrar los colmillos, soltando un gemido. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, exactamente una quedando arriba del tatuaje que el tenia, el la abrazo, podía sentir la pérdida de sangre perfectamente, trato de mantener su respiración lo más tranquila que pudo, pero ya estaba suficiente alterada por la excitación de los besos de ella anteriormente. Cuya empeoro al sentir que ella igual afectada, y aparentemente emocionada por la sangre que estaba recibiendo empezó a mover sus caderas en contra a las de él, se mordió el labio ya herido "Moyashi..." dijo con dificultad ahogando un gemido, realmente no parecía ser la niña tímida que siempre solía ser, si no parecía ser poseída por la lujuria misma. Volvió a llamarla con mayor dificultad que el anterior, cuando por fin se soltó del cuello para después apegarse como si fuera un gato, haciendo un sonido extraño como ronroneo, esto no lo ayudo mucho ya que podía sentir en su pecho, los pezones endurecidos de ella atravez de la delgada camisa que tenía, no pudo evitar soltar esta vez sus gemidos escuchando perfectamente a la alvina igual, con el tono extraño que tenía " por favor…" esta dijo regresando a su rostro besándolo junto con el rogándole con las caderas, que fue ya tortuoso para el, ya que ahora aprisionaba completamente contra su deseo ya despierto, le correspondió el beso, al separarse no pudo evitar soltar un comentario sarcástico con el poco aire que pudo recolectar " y me dices a mí el pervertido.." rio un poco, notando que ella rio igual. "Quiero que seas pervertido..." dijo ella al final.

El amplio su sonrisa "en ese caso no me hago responsable..." tras decir esto la volteo tomando el control, dejándola a ella bajo el, la beso apasionadamente después ataco su cuello, y ahora fuera de toda pena quitando la camisa que cubría los pechos de ella, empezando a jugar con uno de ellos con su mano, masajeándolo, ella empezó a gemir, puso sus manos en el cabello del japonés para después deshacer su cola de caballo, sus cabellos cayeron con gracia sobre los dos como si fuera una cortina oscura, esto animo más al espadachín, para atacar ahora lo que tanto quiso poseer, siguió saboreando el cuerpo de ella para después bajar al pecho de ella, empezó a jugar con la lengua con uno de los pezones de ella haciendo que esta empezará a gemir con más fuerza, mientras que sus manos se encargaron de quitarle el resto de la ropa que ahora le estorbaba, haciendo lo mismo con la de el. Se detuvo un momento y se alzó para ver el resultado, ella estaba agarrando las sabanas de la cama con fuerza, después le dio una mirada de súplica, rio "estas toda mojada, Moyashi"

Ella le contesto rápidamente avergonzada " CALLAT-" se silenció rápidamente y se estremeció horriblemente al sentir muy cerca de su centro ahora ya descubierto, el deseo y dureza de él. El rio por la acción de ella. Tomo la mano de recha de ella para después ponerla en su miembro erecto "tonta… ¿vez lo que ocasionas?... me tienes loco Moyashi estúpido" le susurro en el oído, obligando mover la mano de ella para masturbarlo, pudo notar el enorme sonrojo que tenía ella, y como esta no se atrevía abrir los ojos. Después vio como esta dio una sonrisa torcida, " si… y me vengare" dijo para después ella continuar con el deseo de él, ahora ella masturbándolo por sí sola, vio como el se estremeció, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, podía oír los fuertes gemidos de él combinados con gruñidos, realmente le fascino ver a su guardan así, ahogándose en el placer, jadeando, pero sabía que quería más, ambos lo deseaban, así que esta lo tiro a la cama sorpresivamente dejándolo acostado boca arriba, para después introducirlo lentamente en ella. Ambos soltaron un gemido fuerte, sintió inmediatamente un dolor pulsante, que poco después fue remplazado por un placer tormentoso. No se esperó que el espadachín tomara el control rápidamente dejándola otra vez sobre la cama.

Empezó a mover sus caderas levantando las piernas de ella que consecutivamente aprisiono su cadera con ellas. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes, así como aumentaban los gemidos, ella sin darse cuenta le rasguño toda la espalda, al igual como jalaba del cabello de él, rogándole por más velocidad. No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos llegaran a su clímax, gritando el nombre del contrario al mismo tiempo.

Lo sintió salir, así como este se acostó en el pecho de ella, agotado, tratando de normalizar su respiración, ella sonrió con ternura, acaricio su cabello, consecutivamente alzo el rostro, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, después le beso en la frente "¿ya estas tranquila?" le pregunto susurrando.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero cambio rápidamente por una amplia sonrisa, "si, gracias Kanda"

Este le regreso la sonrisa " Che, niña tonta" después se costó alado de ella abrazándola, ella acepto el gesto acercándose más a su pecho, ambos ahora se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

**(picotea al pacman en el suelo rojo) o.O creo que ahora mate a mi pobre pacman, hahaha**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado, realmente me di muchas vueltas para escribir esto ( y el trabajo de concentrar mi pobre mente ya que hace poco me regalaron The Last of Us ( juegazo!) ya que nunca había puesto este tipo de material libremente (si soy muy tímida ~)**

**En realidad hasta ahora este ha sido mi capitulo mas largo ( UFF supero por 1000 palabras el otro) pero bueno.**

**Acepto sugerencia, comentarios, amenazas de muerte¿? Deudas de sangre derramada¿? HAHA.**

**LES DESEO BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA, Y NOS VEMOS PA LA PROXIMA : )**


	8. Capitulo 07: Plan B

**Hola chicos! :D he regresado después de un largo viaje, una comida casi asesina y siendo por una semana perseguida por infectados ( the last of us un trauma seguro D: )**

**Bueno como siempre vengo dejar el capitulo de la semana ( aun que no sea muy largo – realmente lo siento se me cruzaron varias cosas entre familia-) También no se por que siempre actualizo domingo en la noche.**

**Fanaticas de Yullen hoy ligeramente las consentiré ¿?, aparte siento que después de este es hora de entrar a la acción ( cosa que no se si les guste veo que muchas están disfrutando el lado perverso de Allen – xD Yo igual-) les prometo que después de esto vendrá otro tentador ¿?**

**Ya saben D gray man no me pertenece, solo soy una loca satisfaciendo mis fetiches y si se puede tambien el de ustedes : ) **

**Tambien el echo de que no soy profesional y que meto mucho la pata.**

**Bueno los dejo con la lectura y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 07: Plan B**

Entraban los rayos del sol por la ventana en la pequeña habitación haciendo que cierta albina cerrara los ojos con más fuerza molesta. Se movió un poco en la cama extendiendo sus brazos, al bajarlos, en un principio la sintió normal pero el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie a su a lado, pero inmediatamente sintió una mirada encima de ella, al mismo tiempo como una voz gruesa contestaba a su pregunta en silencio.

"al fin despiertas Moyashi"

Ella se alzó inconscientemente de la cama sentándose, al sentir el frio la hizo taparse con las sabanas automáticamente (sin mencionar un poco la pena por la mirada que tenía encima). Observo al espadachín que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la cama al fondo, claramente ya vestido con todo y su uniforme, solo su cabello suelto era el único que mantenía fuera de lo común en su imagen habitual. Recargaba los codos en las rodillas y juntas las manos donde sostenía un poco su cabeza, claramente pensando viendo a la nada. Quería decir algo, pero algo entre la pena y la confusión le impidió, sin mencionar notar la seriedad en el rostro del japonés, que se mostraba aparte de pensativo también un tanto serio, y se podría decir que algo perturbado. Realmente esa expresión la hizo sentir mal, la hizo recordar la noche anterior, y preguntarse seriamente con dolor si había hecho algo que en el fondo había hecho enfurecer o molestar al espadachín, que solo la había con respondido por efecto de hormonas o compasión, ¿realmente la quería? ¿O que era lo que realmente el espadachín piensa de ella?, sin mencionar el recuerdo de las palabras que salieron de la oficina de Komui, ¿realmente sería capaz de decirle que no era humana y aun así quería estar junto con el así?, también realmente que sentía sobre el espadachín, pero fue aterrizada a la realidad al escuchar por segunda vez al japonés.

"deja de poner esa cara, tonta" Lo segundo que hizo que regresara a las nubes y nublo al mismo tiempo más su mente fue el gesto que hizo después de esto, acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la frente gentilmente. "odio que pongas esa estúpida cara a punto de soltarte a llorar". Extrañamente sintió como los brazos de él la abrazaban con fuerza, pegándola hacia él. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas, quería hablar, pero solo logro decir el nombre de él.

"..Kanda…" podía sentir como el acariciaba el cabello de ella con delicadeza.

"¿Cómo sigues de tu herida?" corto tajantemente el esfuerzo mental de ella para hablar del tema.

Aun pegada al pecho de él contesto torpemente "….yo…creo...bien...estuvo bien..."

Escucho perfectamente la carcajada que soltó Kanda tras la torpeza de ella poniéndola peor "Moyashi traviesa, se nota que eres alumna del General Cross"

Sí, eso no le gusto, molesta, avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo jugueteando, empujo un poco a Kanda con sus manos "CALLATE, NO SOY COMO ESE PERVERTIDO"

El japonés se siguió riendo, después se levantó de la cama aun riendo un poco.

"aparte de pervertida, mentirosa".

Allen no le agrado nada que la compararan con el perverso, loco y desgraciado de su maestro, aun cubierta con las sabanas se levantó para amenazar y retar al mismo tiempo al espadachín.

"QUE NO ME COMPARES CO-"fue silenciada al sentir los labios del japonés sobre los suyos, así como sintió que le abrazo la cintura. Después sintió como una sonrisa se forjo en ellos, en menos de un parpadeo le habían arrebatado las sabanas que cubrían su desnudo cuerpo.

"QUE?¡¿ POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!" grito automáticamente enrojecida hasta las orejas. Tratando de taparse con el resto de la sabana que aún era sostenida por el en su poderosa mano.

Kanda reía divertido "Che. Moyashi, no hay nada que yo ya no haya visto"

El tono se hizo más oscuro "¡QUE LA SUELTES!" grito fuertemente molesta.

Al final gruño un poco y soltó la sabana "eres demasiado escandalosa…" se alejó de ella dejándola atónica (y que se tapaba rápidamente con la sabana poniéndosela como toalla) y acercándose a la puerta "será mejor que te vistas, te veo en la cafetería". Al abrirla vio como algo entro rápidamente, le siguió con la mirada para encontrarse con el golem dorado volando alrededor de ella.

"¡Timcanpy! Cuanto tiempo" dijo la albina alegremente hacia el golem dorado que volaba felizmente alrededor de ella.

"¿Qué hacia esa cosa pegada en la puerta?" sin interés alguno en su rostro mientras veía como el golem se acostaba en la cabeza de la albina mostrándole los dientes amenazándolo.

"Tal vez quería entrar….." inmediatamente al decir esto se puso pálida, agarro rápidamente al golem con sus manos impidiéndole volar por si intentaba escapar.

"¡¿dime que no grabaste nada!?" grito nerviosa al golem que solamente se movió un lado expresando su confusión. Despues vio como el filo de Mugen estaba a punto de cortar al pobre golem dorado que empezó a revolotear como loco para salvarse.

Allen inmediatamente movió al golem a un lado para protegerlo, encontrándose con la cara de ira de Kanda "¡espera!, no creo que sea necesario…."

Kanda aun sostenía su espada lista para atacar al golem si intentaba algo estúpido "más te vale… si no" alzo más su espada.

El pobre Tim se forzaba más para soltarse "no creo que lo haya hecho, se quedó afuera ¿no?" al decir esto vio como el golem se movía hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente dando una respuesta afirmativa.

Kanda suspiro y guardo la espada, estuvo apunto de soltar otra amenaza cuando escucho pasos de alguien aproximándose, iba a cerrar la puerta rápidamente (con el adentro) pero no se esperó a que ella lo empujara hacia afuera y que rápidamente le cerrara la puerta escuchando claramente "te alcanzo más tarde" le grito con su típico tono falso y alegre.

Kanda miraba furioso hacia la puerta, después dio media vuelta (aun indignado) pensando en una serie de insultos y soltando ligeros gruñidos, para irse a su habitación, para su sorpresa a medio camino (que no era nada lejos) escucho una voz familiar sacándolo de su ligero enojo.

"… ¿Kanda? ¿Estás bien?" Era sin duda la voz de la china.

Volteo a verla, tratando de darle la cara más tranquila que pudo (o enojado normal en el) "¿Por qué no iba estar bien?"

Vio como la china amplia más la mirada con un toque de preocupación "¿Qué te paso en el labio?"

Kanda se le quedo mirando con una cara sumamente seria, aunque en el fondo se maldecía, lo había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, sin mostrar emoción alguna dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "tuve un accidente en la sala de entrenamientos" tras decir esto regreso a su camino para al final entrar rápidamente a su habitación sin permitirle a Lenalee hacerle más preguntas.

La chica de las coletas se quedó parada ahí unos momentos después se echó a correr en busca de alguien.

Ese alguien era sin duda su compañero de _investigación personal_ aun que el día de ayer se había pasado de la raya con su travesura, aun eran un equipo para saber que pasaba entre el japonés y el inglés.

Encontrándose en los pasillos que no estaban lejos de la zona de enfermería lo encontró caminando hacia la cafetería.

Lavi vio aproximándose a Lenalee, la saludo alzando la mano (aun vendada) "hola Lena ¿pero por qué-" no termino su frase tras ella detenerse frente de él intentando decir algo.

"Vi… a Kanda salir… de la habitación de… Allen" dijo entre cortada la china recuperando rápidamente el aliento.

"wow ¡¿en serio?!" pregunto con emoción.

"si, me pareció escuchar gritos en el pasillo así que me acerque, después a lo lejos vi como Kanda fue empujado hacia fuera de la habitación de Allen"

"… eso responde por qué no lo encontré temprano en la mañana..." dijo Lavi ligeramente pensativo.

"¿eh? ¿Pues donde lo buscaste?" pregunto la china curiosa.

"en la sala de entrenamientos, ¿no está siempre ahí temprano en la mañana? Quería molestarlo con lo de ayer pero nunca lo encontré."

"¿estás seguro de eso?" pregunto aún más curiosa.

El pelirrojo arqueo la ceja de su único ojo bueno "¿si por?"

"es que, aparte de verlo salir de ahí, lo vi herido de los labios como si se hubiera cortado con algo, le pregunte que le había sucedido, y me dijo que había tenido un accidente en la sala de entrenamientos".

Lavi sonrió travieso "¿Qué estarás haciendo en la habitación de Allen, Yuu-chan?"

Lenalee vio la sonrisa del pelirrojo y suspiro un poco, sabía que eso emocionaba mucho al Bookman Jr. (aunque también a ella) pero sabía que debía ahora controlarlo un poco, apenas si logro salvarlo de la caída.

"Lavi debemos tener más cuidado, tu más que nadie debes de saber cómo se pone Kanda" cruzo los brazos.

Lavi perdió su sonrisa y miro a la china "¡lo sé!, ¡lo sé!" movió su cabello con algo de frustración. Al detenerse dijo "hay que cambiar de táctica, y aquí es donde entras tu"

"¿eh?, ¿Cómo?"

"Yuu te respeta, o es por lo que veo, también eres una chica sin mencionar la hermana del supervisor, así que no te pondría a Mugen encima"

"pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya decir las cosas abiertamente"

"puede, pero tú tienes la habilidad muy a fondo de hacer que suelte un poco de honestidad en él, así que esta es mi idea" este se acercó a la china para susurrarle su _master plan_, inmediatamente la china grito.

"¿! QUE?! ¿¡Lavi estás loco?!" le contesto al pelirrojo inmediatamente con un ligero rubor.

"¿Qué? Anda finge interés por Allen, se ve buen chico, después de todo…"

"¿¡Olvidas a mi hermano?!, ¡lo va intentar matar!"

"oh, no lo creo, tu misma me has dicho como lo trata con cariño al muchachito, si no le explicamos que solo es por molestar a Kanda"

"no creo que eso funcione"

"andaaaa~" chilloneo el pelirrojo, rogándole.

Lenalee al final suspiro "hare mi mejor esfuerzo… realmente no espero que funcione más que amenazas de Kanda o de mi hermano sobre mí".

"¡si!" celebro con los brazos. "Así que yo me encargare de molestar a Allen ahora, tu como buena amiga preguntándole a un buen amigo información sobre su mejor amigo"

Lenalee soltó otro suspiro, uno más largo que el anterior "sigo pensando que esto no va a funcionar".

"Lenalee, te llama tu hermano". Los dos voltearon para encontrarse a Reever con una pila de papeles en sus manos.

Lavi le guiño el ojo a la chica de coletas "no lo olvides" después de esto se alejó.

Reever miro con fastidio, después se dirigió a la china de nuevo "está en su oficina"

La china le dio las gracias al científico y corrió hacia la oficina de su hermano.

Mientras en la cafetería se encontraba la albina con su disfraz y saco de exorcista, Timcanpy acostado en su cabeza y ya devorando medio desayuno (ya dejando más de 30 platos vacíos aun lado suyo). Vio cómo se aproximaba Kanda para reunirse con ella, pero lo que le sorprendió fueron dos cosas, como Kanda puso una expresión de ira y sentir que alguien se sentaba a su a lado que no fuera el japonés.

"¿realmente te puedes comer todo eso, Allen?~" al voltear por el tono de voz divertido se encontró con el culpable de su herida en la espalda tomando uno de sus apreciados dangos.

"umm…¿sí?" quitándole el dango que le había arrebatado para comérselo de un solo bocado. Al final de masticarlo jugueteo con el palo que tenía después Lavi escucho perfectamente cómo se puso a contar haciéndole poner una cara de confusión al pelirrojo " 3… 2… 1…"

"¿Por qué cuen-¡!" Lavi sintió perfectamente cómo fue elevado del asiento jalado desde su saco, para después ser tirado cruelmente al suelo, sin duda fue obra del mismo que lo haba tirado al vacío el día anterior.

"BAKA USAGI ¿ahora qué quieres?" vio la cara de ira del japonés notando la herida en el labio que previamente Lenalee le había dicho y sentándose ahora a lado del albino, cuyo noto este que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Este se levantó tranquilamente y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su uniforme "pedir disculpas" dijo con una sonrisa gentil hacia el albino.

Tanto Kanda como Allen le vieron como si fuera un bicho raro.

"¿realmente?" preguntó el albino tomando toda la atención.

"no" dijo inmediatamente el japonés "Moyashi, no le hagas caso, de seguro ha de estar planeando otra de sus travesuras" volteo para después para comer su soba.

"Hablo muy en serio, creo que ni nos presentamos correctamente" este le alzo su mano cortes mente al albino.

"Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman, mucho gusto" termino dándole una sonrisa.

Allen le regreso la sonrisa así como el saludo "Allen Walker, un… gusto a pesar de todo..." rio nerviosamente, más cuando escucho el típico gruñido de Kanda.

Lavi rio tras el gruñido de Kanda "oh vamos Yuu prometo no hacerle nada esta vez"

Otro gruñido provino del japonés "más te vale, no tendré piedad esta vez… y no me llames así…" este volteo ligeramente para darle una mirada de muerte, para después seguir con sus alimentos.

"_que miedo…."_ Pensó Lavi aterrado por la expresión del japonés, rápidamente regreso con el albino "realmente quiero pedir perdón por lo de ayer, a veces se me votan los tornillos hehe" rio rascándose un poco la cabeza.

Vio como el albino le dio una sonrisa gentil "no te preocupes". Otro gruñido provino del japonés, y Allen rio nuevamente nervioso, después volteo para seguir su desayuno, así como vio como Lavi se sentó frente a ellos.

Vio detenidamente al japonés y después al albino que estaba a punto de finalizar con la pila de dangos"... No es por ser entrometido pero… Yuu ¿Cómo es que te lastimaste el labio?"

Su único ojo noto perfectamente como el inglés se detuvo al masticar y después trago con dificultad, mientras que el espadachín seguía con su expresión seria "eso no es asunto tuyo… y te repito… no me llames así" fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro tras poner sus palillos en los platos acabando con su desayuno.

"… ¿tú sabes algo Allen?~"

Vio perfectamente como ligeramente brinco mientras intentaba comer otro de los dangos, así como automáticamente la voz del japonés se volvió alzar.

"¡no es asunto tuyo! ¡Baka Usagi!" vio como tomo la empuñadura de Mugen. Bien había tocado un tema delicado, podía darse cuenta claramente, y que olía deliciosamente, su mente empezó dar, podríamos llamarlo, ideas o teorías torcidas.

Apunto de realizar otra pregunta fue detenido por la voz de Lenalee "Hola chicos" dijo gentilmente tratando de calmar la situación, que estaba un tanto tensa.

Tanto Lavi como Allen saludaron a la china, Kanda solamente soltó a Mugen soltando un gruñido.

"Perdón por… interrumpirlos, Allen te llama mi hermano, está en su oficina".

Allen vio esto como una perfecta oportunidad para escapar de la posible y futura discusión (incomoda) entre esos dos, así que devoro los últimos dos dangos que quedaban así como se levantó "gracias Lenalee", y salió corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar a la oficina de Komui lo vio con su típica sonrisa.

"Buenos días Allen" saludo con su habitual tono junto con su tasa de conejito.

"Buenos días Komui" le regreso la sonrisa sentándose en el sofá que había en la oficina.

"¿Cómo te la has estado pasando?" pregunto un poquito curioso el supervisor observando el golem que volaba alrededor de la albina.

Allen inmediatamente contesto, dejando un lado recuerdos incomodos "bien" dijo dando una sonrisa falsa.

Komui le dio el ultimo sorbo a su café después puso la tasa en su escritorio "eso me alegra, Allen te llame para mandarte a una misión". Este alzo un folder oscuro con el sello de la orden.

Escucho entrar a Reever y a su lado estaba Johnny que extrañamente se pusieron a un lado de ella.

Ignorando la acción de los científicos, se levantó y tomo el folder "realmente necesito… que hagas tu esta misión" dijo curiosamente con una sonrisa traviesa el supervisor.

Abrió el folder leyendo el contenido, en menos de un segundo Allen brinco y aventó el folder así como sintió Reever y Johnny la sujetaban fuertemente " NO LO VOY HACER NI LOCA, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! TODOS MENOS ESO!"

Johnny trato de calmarla aun sujetando mientras podía." vamos Allen no es tan malo" este ya se le había caído los lentes por el forcejeo de la albina.

"NO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO, ODIO ESE HOMBRE, NO LLEVO MAS DE 7 MESES AQUÍ Y YA ME MANDAN A BUSCARLO NO NO NO NO NO"

Komui se le acerco divertido a ella "oh vamos Allen, no sabemos si realmente vas ha encontrarlo ahí, además te mando por dos cosas, no solo por intentar encontrar la localización sobre el General Cross, si no ya sabemos que estuvo ahí" señalo al mapa que tenía atrás específicamente en el país de Rumania " si no que también ha estado pasando cosas muy raras ahí, te voy a mandar ahí rápidamente investigar que ha hecho Cross ahí, después mandare a mas exorcistas para ayudarte ya que cerca de ahí también exista la posibilidad de que haya inocencia."

La albina por fin se calmó "ruego que no esté ahí…" dijo en voz baja asi sintió como Reever y Johnny la soltaron.

Con un tono casi chillante pregunto "¿Cuándo me tengo que ir?"

Komui amplio su sonrisa "justo ahora".

Allen suspiro, derrotada, se reincorporo "entonces iré por mis cosas".

Salió de la oficina hacia su habitación para preparar todo lo habitual en su maletín. Al salir de su habitación vio hacia la de Kanda, quería hablar con él, por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así al mismo tiempo se había enterado por su estúpida curiosidad, ese miedo le invadió otra vez, mas ahora, se había costado con el sin ser honesta de por qué estaba así o que le estaba pasando, de que no era humana, suspiro, y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Kanda, rogando una parte que él estuviera ahí y otra que no, solo sería capaz de despedirse por el momento.

Toco la puerta, pero jamás hubo respuesta, dio otro suspiro más profundo, no quería realmente irse sin despedirse, aunque fuera una estúpida misión que podría regresar menos de lo que esperara, abrió su maletín sacando una hoja y un bolígrafo, escribió en él y lo dejo debajo de la puerta. De alguna forma era un término medio de lo que quera, quería pensar, razonar las cosas, también quería ordenar sus sentimientos, así que decidió guardarlos para el viaje así como se encamino para su misión.

**Y que se nos va la Moyashi DX, Lavi y Lenalee insisten y Kanda empeorando en su institnto celopata ¿?.**

**ÑAKAÑAKÑAKÑAKÑAK ( o.O revivio) Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben aquí esta mi pacman listo para los rev, acepta desde sugerencias, aventadas de madre¿? Decepciones¿?, HAHA pongan lo que quieran. Bueno hasta la próxima semana y que les vaya muy bien!**


	9. Capítulo 08: Desaparecida

**HOLA CHICOS xD he regresado y ahora como un día o dos de anticipación (yeah) **

**Bueno en este capítulo (como verán en el titulo) esta vez me pondré cruel con todos (DX eso incluyendo a los lectores ¿?) si bien dije que ya empieza la acción, bueno también empieza el suspenso (MUHAHA) **

**Como ya saben nada me pertenece más que mis horribles fetiches que igual espero complacer el de ustedes : ) así como también que soy muy torpe y que cometo errores.**

**Capítulo 08: Desaparecida**

Las cosas iban muy mal, maldecía a sus adentros, el aire frio más la nieve le golpeaban no solo en la resistencia, sino que también en el pensamiento y la vista. ¿Cómo es que las cosas se habían puesto así? Hace 3 días había llegado al aparente pueblo Rumano inocente, con la supuesta posible localización del general Cross. Al principio la habían recibido cálidamente pero ahora las cosas habían dado una vuelta de 180 grados.

Estaba acorralada habían perdido la noción tanto de cuantos akumas había destruido, así como los que aun la acorralaban escondidos en la tormenta. ¡¿No iba Komui mandar más exorcistas?! Bueno una parte de ella aceptaba el hecho de no culpar al sobre cargado supervisor, justo cuando iba mandar el mensaje de que 1) el general se fue sin dejar alguna pista clara. 2) EL lugar estaba plagado de inocencias, así como akumas. 3) Y un pueblo loco creyentes de vampiros (que emocionalmente eso no le ayudaba mucho).

Estaba demasiado agotada, la mayor parte de su uniforme, más que nada en los brazos y piernas estaba destrozados, quiso usar su segunda inocencia ( que fue su primera idea al descubrir el ejercito de akumas) pero por dos cosas no lo hizo, miedo a la reacción de la gente del pueblo y correr el riesgo de que la llegaran a ver beber sangre y que la intenten matar, y la segunda todas sus cosas ya se habían perdido (junto con su reserva) durante la dura batalla, sin mencionar que apenas se podía mantener de pie.

Camino y atravesó la tormenta con mucha dificultad, casi no podía ver, el viento azotaba demasiado fuerte, sin mencionar que las heridas abiertas de sus piernas sentía que se quemaban con el contacto con la fría nieve alta que le llegaban hasta las rodillas

Logro distinguir a lo lejos una cueva, haciendo acelerar su paso, desesperada aceptando esa pequeña ayuda que se le ofrecía. Era muy oscura, aunque eso no le importo mucho, ni se tomó la molestia de revisarla para entrarse y sentarse en el frio suelo de la cueva. Abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos, estaba temblando, se quitó su peluca mandándola muy lejos dejando caer su largo cabello para que la cubriera, con la pequeña esperanza de que le calentara por lo menos el rostro. Sintió como Timcanpy salió de lo que quedo de su gorro así como este se metió entre su hombro y cabello para igual intentar calentarse.

Como si el mismo frio se hubiera aliado con los akumas, este empezó adormitarla. Tim se dio cuenta y le mordió una de sus orejas, ocasionando que brincara un poco, ella sabía que tenía que evitar quedarse dormida, si no moriría congelada ahí, de eso estaba segura, después escucho un ruido fuerte proviniendo adentro de la cueva. Se levantó con rapidez preparando su brazo izquierdo para cualquier cosa, y vio como un enorme y medio serpenteado akuma de nivel 2 se acercó a ella, intento activar la inocencia de su brazo, pero jamás reacciono, solo sintió como unas enormes garras le rasgaban el abdomen así como la saco volando hacia el exterior de la cueva, cayendo boca arriba en la nieve, sintiendo como la sangre de su nueva herida empezaba a dejar su cuerpo, vio hacia la profundidad del cielo oculto por el viento salvaje con nieve y Tim volando alrededor de ella alcanzando apenas decir casi como susurro "…vete…" Tim se negó con sus movimientos solo lo observo, así como fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Definitivamente no era un buen día, pensaba la china con coletas, desde que se fue Allen hacia la misión que se le había encargado, el japonés había empezado actuar más extraño, había regresado a su habitual rutina cada vez que claramente algo le molestaba, pasar casi todo el tiempo en la sala de entrenamientos destrozando medio equipo así como quienes se atrevían a molestarle. Intento ella y el Bookman Jr. Tratar de hablar con él, pero fue completamente en vano. Siempre los rechazo con su típico y empeorado mal humor. Una parte de ella quería aceptar que estaba exagerando sobre su preocupación hacia el japonés, que eran meras suposiciones, que era imaginación de los dos (que estaba segura que había más gente pero no se atrevían acercarse), sin mencionar el aumento de las ojeras del japonés dejando en claro que no descansaba, ¿podría el japonés estar extrañamente muy preocupado por el inglés?, ¿desde cuándo el solitario gruñón ahora se preocupaba así por alguien? Sabía que se habían hecho muy unidos (por eso estaba investigando con Lavi) pero nunca se imaginó a ese nivel, y más ahora confirmando y ahora ella igual tomando esa preocupación tras ver la expresión del japonés al enterarse de que el joven albino inglés, desde hace dos días no se sabía nada y que todos los buscadores que se encontraban cerca de la zona ahora estaban todos muertos, con excepción de uno que apenas logro dar el aviso de lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora se encontraba sosteniendo con fuerza uno de los brazos del dichoso japonés, en el otro extremo se encontraba el pelirrojo igual, ambos intentando salvar la vida de su hermano por las manos del japonés que lo estrangulaban, furioso.

Komui tenía las manos sosteniendo las muñecas de Kanda tratando de quitárselo de encima. Sabía que lo tenía un poco merecido, había mandado a la pobre albina sola, aunque jamás se imaginó que se pusieran las cosas así. Ahora lo razonable era solucionarlo, empezando por el pelinegro.

"¡vamos Yuu, SUELTALO!" intento convencerlo el pelirrojo, pero fue cruelmente ignorado por la rabia del japonés.

"MALDITO IMBECIL, COMO TE ATREVISTE MANDARLO ASI" gritaba Kanda sin piedad "¡MALDITA SEA, NI TU MALDITO TRABAJO HACES BIEN!" aumento más su fuerza en las manos, a casi realmente ahorcar al chino.

Sin que los tres se dieran cuenta el más viejo de los Bookman se acercó silenciosamente y con una de las agujas que usaba para la acupuntura, enclavo una en el cuello del japonés, así como inmediatamente soltó al supervisor cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

Lenalee se inclinó a lado de su hermano que intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, Lavi vio a su abuelo tranquilo que estaba ignorando completamente la mirada que tenía encima del japonés furioso.

"Solo te bloqueé los nervios de los brazos, compórtate si es que no quieres que te deje inmóvil completamente" Bookman amenazo, para después observar al chino.

"Komui, será mejor que nos envíes ya, si Allen Walker, realmente desapareció, es muy probable por los akumas, que al igual la existencia de que haya inocencia ahí, por el momento es mejor dejar a un lado la búsqueda del General Cross, sin mencionar no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a Walker".

Komui por fin pudo reincorporarse, aunque con una voz completamente ronca hablo "si, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y Bookman, irán al mismo lugar que fue Walker, averigüen que es lo que paso con él, así como si hay inocencia" tomo un gis que estaba en su escritorio, camino hacia uno de los mapas que tenía, uno definido de los pueblos de Rumania, dibujo un gran circulo en este encerrando aparente com pueblos " Aparentemente en esta zona ha estado pasando cosas muy raras, entre ellas involucra una al General Cross, todos presentan casos extraños, en uno la aparente aparición de un vampiro en la zona devorando la sangre de los habitantes del pueblo, en otro aislado y donde rumorean que se rebobina, los otros presenta grandes desapariciones, así como plantas carnívoras y cambios extremos de clima" finalizo recargando su mano en la pared aun tratando de respirar bien " lo demás está en los folders, será mejor que se retiren ahora y vayan, no hay que perder más tiempo".

Bookman retiro la aguja que tenía en el cuello del japonés, así como rápidamente sintió como este le dio un puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo, mientras el japonés para después irse corriendo del lugar, claro escuchando los gritos de la china y el pelirrojo, después azoto la puerta con fuerza.

Lavi se acercó a su abuelo que hacía en el suelo que se paró después tranquilamente "dios Yuu-chan realmente está molesto" dijo ya después acercándose a la china.

"nunca lo había visto así…" dijo preocupada.

"Chicos, será mejor que nos movamos ya" sugirió el más viejo, así como ambos afirmaron para después igual retirarse del lugar, para enlistarse para su largo viaje.

En el camino en tren, Lavi quería saber más por las extrañas reacciones del japonés, pero su abuelo le negó eso obligando tomar otra habitación con él, dejando a la china sola con el pelinegro (con la esperanza de que ella lograra descubrir algo).

Ella solo observaba con preocupación a su antiguo amigo, estaba sentado en los sillones viendo hacia la ventana, recargándose pesadamente, podía ver en su cara un nivel de preocupación que nunca vio, así como la ansiedad que hacia moviendo uno de sus pies con ritmo, también noto, las enormes ojeras que tenía, se podría decir que hasta lo notaba más pálido. Claramente no había estado durmiendo absolutamente nada, posiblemente desde que se fue Allen, quería decir algo, pero tenía miedo que realmente se le brincara encima, después de una hora en viaje, el cansancio y falta descanso ya era más notario, notando el esfuerzo de el de no quedarse dormido.

"Kanda deberías dormir un poco" al final se atrevió decir la china, para recibir un automáticamente un gruñido del japonés.

"sé que estas preocupado por el, yo también lo estoy, pero no ganaras nada llegando con muy pocas fuerzas" dijo seriamente.

Sorprendentemente por fin el japonés se dignó a verla cara a cara "no" dijo secamente, para después regresar a su vista en la ventana "es… peor…"

Lenalee alzo más su preocupación hacia él, notando lo último que dijo con un tono de dolor en él.

"… ¿pesadillas?" pregunto tratando de adivinar.

"se podría decir que si…."

"Kanda… sé que nunca me meto en tu vida personal y que posiblemente empeore las cosas con esta pregunta, pero admito que me preocupas, ¿Qué es lo que te perturba en esas pesadillas?, sé que las has estado teniendo ya casi un año, realmente esto no es normal…" dijo decaída, después noto un brinco en el japonés así como el tono de rabia que recibió.

"Che…mierda sé que no son normales, ¿pero qué carajos quieres que haga con ellos?, antes por lómenos eran raros, o irónicos, otros bueno se podría decir aceptables, pero en el instante que intento dormir o simplemente cerrar los ojos, esos estúpidos sueños, me atacan ahora con cosas que…" callo un momento "… deseo que nunca pasen" soltó con un dolor notable, así como después se recargo por completo de nuevo en el sillón soltando un largo suspiro.

"… ¿puedo saber que pasa en esos sueños?" pregunto Lenalee con temor, vio que Kanda solamente cerro los ojos.

"tortura" contesto rápidamente.

"¿eh?" soltó la china confundida.

"como torturan a alguien…" dijo al final el japonés en voz baja, pero no evito que llegaran a los oídos de la chica.

La china quería saber más a detalle de los sueños de su amigo"… ¿A quién tortu-"al final fue cruelmente callada por el mismo antes de terminar su pregunta.

"¡¿Realmente quieres saber?!" contesto el japonés fastidiado casi gritando, viendo como salto del susto la china.

"… lo siento" soltó apenada la china.

Kanda solamente soltó un gruñido así como se levantó su asiento "¡Che!… ¡¿Cómo mierdas no quieren que me ponga así, si antes de que se fue ese imbécil sueño que lo torturan, y después resulta que está desaparecido?!"

Lenalee se le quedo viendo al japonés sorprendida "tal vez… sean solo sueños o suposiciones tuyas Kanda…" quiso negar la posibilidad de que los sueños de Kanda estén en un posible cierto.

Puso su mano en su rostro cansado "no sabes cómo quisiera que fuera así… pero anteriormente estos estúpidos sueños le han atinado cosas que pasan realmente…"

Sintió esto como una derrota, ahora aumento su preocupación ¿los sueños de Kanda podían predecir?, quiso negarlo o darle un poco de calma al pelinegro.

"…. Tal vez pero no hay que perder la fe en Allen, puede que sea torpe pero no es débil."

Kanda soltó otro gruñido así como regreso al sillón para recargarse completamente en el recargando su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿fe?..." dijo con un tono ligero de sarcasmo después suspiro, así como cerro los ojos.

La china se le quedo viendo un rato, después imito al japonés, viendo a la ventana al paisaje ya oscuro de la noche, se quedó así un rato, después regreso hacia el japonés para decirle algo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que este se había quedado completamente dormido, soltó un suspiro de alivio, viendo que por fin él podía descansar un poco, después noto algo que le llamo la atención, vio que atrás de su cabeza tenía como un trozo de papel rosa, vio que se movió solo para después exhibirse llegando arriba de su cabeza una mariposa rosa con las orillas negras que movía lentamente las alas. Nunca había visto algo así, ¿sería esa la causa de por qué el tenia esos sueños?, se levantó silenciosamente al igual como se acercó queriéndola agarrar, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, sintió como si hubiera intentado tocar el fuego con las manos, quemándola ligeramente los dedos, los movió a los lados tratando de aliviar el dolor con el aire frio, después se puso uno de sus guantes que tenía en sus bolsillos para volver a intentar tomar la inocente mariposa que celebrara arriba de la cabeza del japonés, tomo las alas con delicadeza juntas con dos dedos de la mano después esta se soltó y se puso en la parte de arriba de su mano aun moviéndose tranquilamente, la vio detenidamente, por un momento sintió que el ruido del tren había desaparecido así como llego un absoluto silencio, consecutivamente empezó oír voces o susurros extraños, realmente espantándola ocasionando que brincara. Regreso a la realidad tras escuchar las quejas en sueños de Kanda, sin darse cuenta soltándola, así como este regreso a posarse en la cabeza del espadachín, consecutivamente empezó a brillar y desapareció en varios fragmentos como pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Lenalee quedo sorprendida, jamás había visto algo así ¿realmente que era esa mariposa, por qué se apegaba al espadachín y esas voces, de donde habían salido?, empezó a realmente hacerse miles de preguntas, pero regreso a la realidad cuando empezó oír a Kanda a quejarse con más fuerza, consecutivamente abriendo los ojos de golpe, se quedó atónica, no supo que hacer, más que nada ya que se encontraba muy cerca del japonés. Sintió una mirada encima.

"¿qué carajos haces?" se notaba la molestia del japonés, claramente más por el poco tiempo que pudo descansar antes de que el horrible sueño le despertara.

Realmente no sabía que contestarle a su compañero, suspiro y después contesto honestamente "…sé qué… sonara poco creyente pero… tenías una mariposa en la cabeza" creyendo que la tiraría de loca.

Extrañándose de que Kanda no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa o duda "¿era de color rosa?" pregunto tranquilamente.

"… ¿si?" dijo extrañada, preguntándose de como el sabia eso.

Vio como soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"¿la has visto antes?"

"si"

"… ¿entonces sabes lo que es?" pregunto sumamente curiosa.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, Kanda sabía que tenía que desviar ya el tema, si no cada vez que respondiera las preguntas Lenalee acabaría enterándose de los secretos íntimos de Allen, así como corriendo el riesgo de que la hermana seguramente iría corriendo a reclamarle a su hermano de por qué hacía eso con Allen respecto la sangre y la obligaba estar así como hombre, consecutivamente que se enterara el imbécil de Lavi, sin mencionar que le había prometido guardar el secreto a la albina.

Dio un muy largo suspiro "… realmente no lo sé" mintió piadosamente.

Pudo ver la decepción de la china al no tener la información que quería, también esta como se regresó a su asiento.

"¿no crees que deberías decirle a mi hermano, posiblemente sea la causante de tus pesadillas?"

Kanda volvió a tardar a responder, realmente si sabía que era esa mariposa, pero no sabía absolutamente nada porque tenía esos sueños, había empezado a tratar a la albina por querer saber esa respuesta ya que era muy claro de que ella tenía relación con ellos, pero a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado, y las cosas que habían vivido ella aún no se atrevía confiarle esos secretos (o preguntarse si realmente ella lo sabía), bueno el también nunca se había atrevido decirle a ella sobre ellos concretamente de que se trataban (solo que los tenia y no le dejaban dormir bien), realmente preguntándose de por qué no lo había hecho.

"¿Kanda?" repitió la china, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Che… nunca lo vi necesario…" se volteo para ya no verla, realmente ya estaba harto de tantas preguntas.

Lenalee le conocía bien, y sabía que significaba ese gesto "… creo que deberías decirle" solo recibió el silencio de él, así como la acompaño el resto del camino.

Llegaron a uno de los pueblos realmente ya muy noche y para el colmo, nevando, en la estación solo estaba la gente de mantenimiento y ellos, viendo al pueblo desolado, realmente no había nadie.

Decidieron caminar un poco por el en busca de un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. (Aunque realmente todos estaban ansiosos de buscar a su compañero perdido, pero la nieve lo hacía algo difícil)

Nada, se podría decir que realmente era un pueblo fantasma, con excepción de que se veía que era aun habitable, casi todo estaba cerrado excepto una pequeña ventana que tenía aun luz, viendo que era una casilla de un hotel.

Kanda y Bookman se quedaron recargando en una de las esquinas del lugar mientras Lenalee y Lavi se asomaron atrás vez de ella viendo que era un anciano con una boina café, vestido maso menos con clase del mismo color que su boina con excepción de su camisa blanca, también se vea que comía bastante ya que tenía algo de sobrepeso, se podría decir que era la viva imagen de todo un Santa Claus, este claramente estaba acomodando unos papeles y varías cosas dentro de su pequeña oficina.

El Bookman Jr. Fue quien se atrevió a tocarle el vidrio, el anciano volteo inmediatamente hacia la dirección del ruido, ambos notaron como brinco del susto al ver a los dos ocasionando que los papeles que acomodaban salieran volando por toda su oficina de forma cómica.

Lenalee se tapó la boca rápidamente aguantándose ligeramente la risa que tenía, así como después alzo la voz para disculparse con el pobre anciano.

"Lo siento señor" dijo ella con su típico tono de voz amable.

El pobre señor se levantó dejando en el suelo todos sus papeles y se acercó a la ventana abriendo más la casilla. Este vio a los dos y le dio una sonrisa paternal a la chica.

"No se preocupen, suelo ser muy torpe, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?"

Lavi gano la palabra rápidamente "buscamos donde quedarnos, por un tiempo… indefinido" curiosamente serio dijo.

El anciano dio una sonrisa amable "puedo darles habitaciones, hay de sobra aquí" después vieron como salió de ahí y oyeron como una puerta de abrió. Todos se asomaron hacia donde estaba el anciano, ya medio afuera de su hotel moviendo una de sus manos alegremente mientras que otra sostenía una lámpara " vamos pasen, hace frio a fuera".

Todos aceptaron, entrando al hotel, así como inmediatamente fueron quitando la nieve de sus ropas.

El anciano después cerró la puerta y regreso con ellos "¿Quieren algo de beber?" ofreció amablemente.

Lavi y Lenalee aceptaron, también el viejo Bookman, Kanda solamente se mantuvo en silencio. El anciano los guio una de las zonas del hotel dejando claro que era un pequeño restaurante, tomaron asiento una de las mesas, "regreso en un momento" aviso el anciano.

La chica de las coletas se le quedo viendo a Lavi, notando que él estaba viendo otra cosa, cual era a Kanda, curiosamente y de forma lógica (viniendo de él) una cara de fastidio, pero igual de su ya sabido cansancio. Kanda se dio cuenta del ojo amenazador del pelirrojo "¿Qué me vez maldito conejo?"

Lavi contesto con su típico tono de voz con ganas de fastidiar a alguien "estas muy pálido Yuu ~"

Kanda aumento su enojo así como su voz "¡que no me llames así imbécil!" amenazo con uno de sus puños. Afortunadamente regreso el anciano con una bandeja con 5 tazas, una pequeña con azúcar y una jarra que claramente y por el olor que era café.

A todos les puso su taza así como les sirvió, como era de esperarse, Lavi invadió el suyo con azúcar, Kanda lo tomo directo y Lenalee y Bookman como cualquier otra persona, con solo dos cucharadas.

Por un momento dominio el silencio, al final fue retirado por el anciano que tomo la palabra "Perdón por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Benjamín Hayes, soy dueño de este hotel" dijo alegremente igual para después tomar un poco de su propio café preparado.

Bookman se presentó primero "A mí solo llámame Bookman"

La china sonrió "Lenalee"

El Bookman Jr. Tomo la palabra "yo soy Lavi "después señalo a Kanda que estaba tranquilo con tomando su café "y el gruñón que está a mi lado es Y-"rápidamente recibió una patada en una de las espinillas de su pierna ocasionando que se callara, poniendo una mueca de dolor, "Kanda" dijo al final tranquilo el japonés fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Benjamín rio un poco por la escena "se ven que son chicos adorables, pero no debería aparecerse así en las calles, menos a esta hora".

Esa frase le llamo la atención al más viejo de los exorcistas "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Ganando la atención del mas anciano contesto "Últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy raras dentro de la zona, tanto que todas las personas de los pueblos del alrededor poniéndolas paranoicas"

"¿Qué exactamente ha estado pasando?" esta vez hablo el japonés, más serio de lo normal.

"bueno, al principio desapareció varias personas, más que nada jóvenes, como ustedes, consecutivamente regresaban uno o dos días después, aunque aparentemente hacían sus actividades normales, las personas que vivian junto a ellos podrían jurar que eran otras, luego paso lo mismo con estas. Después hubo fuertes cambios de climas…. " callo un momento el anciano para después ver bien el uniforme de ellos " ahora que lo recuerdo, hace ya tiempo fácil como tres semanas apareció un hombre con un uniforme muy parecido al de ustedes y visito el pueblo, este se dirigió a uno de los castillos cerca de la zona, que hasta donde nosotros sabemos vive un supuesto vampiro, le advertimos que no fuera pero no hizo ningún caso, dos días después regreso como si nada y partió, después de eso el vampiro empezó atacar a la gente."

Kanda rápidamente se alzó de su asiento y se acercó casi amenazador hacia el viejo "¿no ha visto otra persona con este uniforme?" claramente preguntando por quien más le interesaba.

El anciano se le quedo viendo tranquilo al japonés "yo no, pero creo que mi nieto si, recuerdo que me comento que cuando estaba haciendo una entrega en el pueblo de a lado le pareció ver en el mercado a un joven con el cabello extrañamente blanco y con un uniforme parecido al forastero que había llegado antes"

Todos notaron como el japonés se acercó más al pobre anciano indefenso ocasionando que se levantaran inmediatamente por las posibles acciones del japonés, al saber esa respuesta, dejando en claro que era Allen.

"¿no sabe algo más?" pregunto aparentemente tranquilo ignorando las acciones de sus compañeros.

"no"

"Che… ¿y su nieto no sabrá algo? Viejo" termino soltando con un poco más de agresividad.

Vieron como el anciano bajo el rostro ocultando un claro dolor en el "posiblemente pero…"

Kanda ya fastidiado tomo de la camisa al anciano y lo levanto "¡¿PERO QUE?!"

Inmediatamente todos se fueron sobre Kanda para que soltaran al pobre anciano (no quería revivir la misma escena que tuvieron con Komui) haciendo que soltara al pobre rápidamente.

Benjamín se reincorporo rápidamente después hablo "desgraciadamente el…. Desapareció igual como los otros jóvenes, solo que el… nunca regreso".

Lenalee se tapó la boca y dijo con pena "lo siento nosotros…"

"no se preocupen" dijo ya tranquilo el anciano, después metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando cuatro llaves cada una con un número y las dejo en la mesa "perdón por no poder llevarlos personalmente a su habitaciones, pero desde que me quede solo tengo mucho trabajo extra que hacer" después señalo hacia una de las puertas ocasionando que todo el mundo volteara hacia esa dirección "ahí están las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, las de ustedes son exactamente en el segundo piso".

"gracias" dijo Lenalee en voz de todos.

"si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa búsquenme en mi oficina" dijo sonriente tomando la bandeja así como la tazas ya vacías, para después retirarse.

Tres de los exorcistas soltó un largo suspiro, solo uno soltó un gruñido tomando una de las llaves y sin decirle nada a nadie se fue hacia la puerta así como subió de las escaleras. Los restantes solo vieron sus acciones, la china puso su preocupación en claro haciéndoselo notar al pelirrojo.

"¿no te ha dicho nada?" pregunto Lavi viendo a su compañera.

"¿te refieres del por qué realmente se pone así?"

"si, ¿no le has preguntado algo o...?

"si" dijo rápidamente la china llamando la atención de los dos Bookman.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

Lenalee callo un momento después hablo lo más tranquila que puso "… me comento que ha estado teniendo pesadillas antes de que desapareciera Allen, y que en estos era torturado…" esto lo dijo con dificultad.

"Bueno eso explica un poco por que se pone como loco…" dijo Lavi después extramente Bookman pregunto.

"¿no te dijo algo más?..."

La china se le quedo viendo "no pero….." Pensó por un momento, recordando la extraña mariposa que horas antes estaba posada en la cabeza del espadachín. Sabía que tenía que comentarlo, Kanda de por si extrañamente lo había ocultado antes, así que si no lo iba hacer él lo haría ella "…vi algo raro".

"¿Qué fue lo que vistes?" pregunto más ansioso el anciano haciendo que su nieto igual le llamara la atención.

"Vi… bueno cuando Kanda se quedó ligeramente dormido… una extraña mariposa de color rosa con un poco de negro en las orillas"

Lavi puso una mueca de confusión, Bookman puso el rostro más serio que jamás había visto, después susurro algo que ni los otros dos exorcistas lograron distinguir, después dijo algo ya en claro y como sentencia "tenemos que darnos prisa de encontrar al joven Walker"

Lenalee le llamo mucho la atención eso, al igual como al pelirrojo quien hablo "exactamente ¿Por qué dices eso abuelo? ¿Realmente le está pasando algo malo a Allen?"

Solo vieron como el anciano que parece un panda avanzo hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras para subir igual hacia su habitación. "solo diré que si no nos damos prisa puede que jamás lo encontremos" después subió hacia su habitación dejando en incógnita a los dos adolescentes.

Mientras los otros dos exorcistas discutían, el primero en subir, se había encerrado en su habitación, cuya era sencilla, ignorando todo lo demás en ella se dirigió hacia la cama dejándose caer literal como bulto, boca abajo. Realmente ni el poco café que había tomado había logrado reanimarlo, por primera vez se sentía tan cansado que apenas se podía mantenerse, preguntándose cómo es que no se había desmayado antes, quería descansar, pero su mente se lo impedía, una parte de él se alegraba de que habían encontrado rápidamente poca información sobre ella, pero por otra al oír lo del supuesto vampiro lo hizo preocuparse muchísimo, ¿podría ser Allen quien abra perdido el control de su inocencia?, negó mentalmente eso, la conocía sabía que no sería capaz de eso conociendo su repulsión a beber sangre. También hay que considerar que claramente estuvo el General Cross antes y justo después empezó atacar, puede ser que el supuesto vampiro tenga una inocencia que le hacía exactamente lo mismo que Allen. Suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos, ya no quería pensar en nada en realidad, así que se dejó entregar a su cansancio a pesar de lo que esperaba en su sueño.

Inmediatamente como entro en el profundo sueño pudo divisar bien la escena, podía ver que era un cuarto oscuro con un poco de iluminación por una pequeña ventana rota dejando en claro que era de las que se ponía en los sótanos, se podía ver un poco el exterior dejando que era de noche y con una tormenta de nieve terrible, vio la habitación bien no había exactamente nada, el piso era de tierra, y solo había una puerta en el fondo. Siguiendo una vista que claramente no era la de él, pudo ver como esta miraba hacia el suelo viendo sus pies elevados moviéndose de un lado al otro tratando de alcanzar algo, eran blancos y tenían las franjas rosas, en el suelo había un charco donde se podía ver el reflejo del dueño de esa vista, claramente era Allen de nuevo, completamente desnuda, como si se hubiera metido en el cuerpo de ella, su cabello estaba suelto y echo un asco sin decir manchado con sangre, tenía heridas por todos lados, una muy seria en el abdomen y parte baja, el resto eran claras marcas de latigazos y otras de cuchillazos, esta temblaba horriblemente por el frio que hacia así como respiraba con mucha dificultad. Ella estaba colgada de las muñecas con unos ganchos enormes para carne que le atravesaban las muñecas dejándole inútiles sus manos incluyendo la de su inocencia ambas aun sangrando horriblemente goteando y también recorriendo parte de su cuerpo herido, decía algo pero no podía oír bien, después escucho un ruido fuerte, juro que pudo sentir el también el pánico que le invadió a ella, viendo que entro un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, algo largo y despeinado, era blanco y apenas se podía notar los ojos esmeralda que tenía, tenía un fino rostro también estaba vestido como cualquier hombre de media clase de la época, pudo ver que tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, apenas pudiendo oír claramente escucho como este le amenazo a la albina.

"_Bueno pequeña, llevamos varias veces jugando este juego" _ el misterioso hombre con una de sus manos libre y otra manteniendo el cuchillo, la tomo del rostro apretándola fuertemente acercándose bien a él, con unos ojos enfermos miro a la pobre chica _"y la verdad ya me estoy cansando"_ este guardo el cuchillo que tenía en la otra mano, para después juguetear con el cuerpo de ella, en especial los muslos de forma salvaje. _"Ya que no piensas hablar de una manera u otra, déjame juguetear contigo como se debe, antes de que mi amo decida desacerté de ti"_ Vio como Allen le dio una buena patada entrepierna a él este se inclinó por el dolor extrañamente soltó una carcajada _" HAHA! Realmente eres especial, pero no dejare que arruines mi diversión así_" este alzo la mirada así como unos misteriosos ganchos iguales a los que la obligaban estar en el aire aparecieron del extraño suelo y ahora atravesaron sus tobillos, ella inmediatamente pego un grito de dolor, y el pánico le invadió mas al sentir que estos la obligaban abrir las piernas.

El joven de ojos esmeralda llenos de lujuria se levantó para seguir con su diversión, esta vez jugando con una mano los senos de ella y otra en su entre pierna, metiendo los dedos, jugando cruelmente en su interior. Ella se movió desesperadamente pero el dolor de sus heridas así como abría mas la de sus tobillos y muñecas le impidieron realmente hacer algo, tenía la boca cerrada tratando de aguantar las respuestas de su cuerpo. _"ahora…" _dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada con su diversión_ "se buena niña… y tal vez te deje vivir más tiempo, puede que te convierta en mi juguete personal… claro mientras dures..."_

Kanda de nuevo despertó de golpe, casi callándose de la cama, realmente eso se había sentido muy real y eso lo hizo entrar un tanto en pánico, vio el reloj, solo había dormido aproximadamente 30 minutos, se levantó y fue hacia el baño así como se lavó el rostro con agua helada, si bien si antes estaba pálido ahora lo estaba más, se asomó hacia la ventana notando algo que lo dejo como estatua, curiosamente había una tormenta exactamente igual como la que había visto en el sueño. "_... no, no puede ser es un maldito sueño, una maldita pesadilla no..."_ regreso de su transe al notar la siempre mariposa que lo acompañaba en raras ocasiones, pero esta vez vio como ahora volaba torpemente así como cayó al suelo corrió para tomarla con delicadeza, noto que ahora no solo era rosa (que normalmente era un rosa completamente vivo y brillante) si no que era ya opaca y con negro en las esquinas, también la sintió fría, ya no caliente como una vela. Ahora si estaba completamente asustado, también enojado con el mismo _"… ¡a la mierda!"_ puso la mariposa en uno de sus bolsillos con delicadeza, después se levantó, regreso por donde estaba la cama para tomar a Mugen que se había caído mientras dormía, así como se dispuso a salir a buscar de una buena vez a la albina, aunque eso significara perderse en la tormenta.

**(Se mente en un tanque) NO ME MATEN! XD pobre Allen DX ¿será realmente que le esté pasando todo eso o serán locuras de Kanda? (Aja) **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado (¿?) a pesar de todo haha.**

**(Señala al pacman en el suelo asustado) aquí está mi pacman para que lo alimenten con rev, ya sean de críticas, aventadas de madres, comentarios etc etc XD.**

**No ya en serio, realmente no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta demandar revews (aunque admito que me fascinan y me animan y me hacen terriblemente feliz *w*, pero igual quiero sus Rev, más honestos posibles – también sé que hay gente tímida o con simplemente pereza LOL- ).**

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, y espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana así como el resto de la semana : ) nos vemos! El próximo fin!.**


	10. Capitulo 09: La trampa

**Hola! Lectores y Curiosos!**

**Bueno aquí vengo a dejar el capítulo de la semana.**

**Ahora tomando esta costumbre:**

**Chiyo Asakura: **Puff primero, mil gracias por siempre comentar en cada capítulo, la verdad me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo hacia la historia, y me da más fuerzas para seguir con ella, también de que seas mi acosadora no. 1 haha. Sobre el comentario del anterior capitulo… *se esconde en un tanque* si no mataste a mi pacman con el franco por el anterior capitulo estoy segura que en este si…

**Satii:** *la mira fijamente* creo que te eh visto comentar en otros fanfictions con una Fem Allen, ¿sabes?, me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atención el mío, y realmente espero que te esté gustando : )

**ShadowSeraphin:** Si definitivamente Lavi es un completo jodon! Y Kanda completamente celopata haha. También admito que creo que Lavi me recuerda un poco un familiar mío que siempre está molestando, lo llamo " el arte de joder".

**Para el resto de mis lectores anónimos, también les digo, muchas gracias por estarme leyendo, realmente aprecio mucho su atención semanal, mas que nada ahora que ya supero las 1000 vistas!.**

**Realmente no esperaba que llegara a tantas (con mi mala costumbre pesimista de que creo que todo lo que haga es una mierda).**

**Realmente se los agradezco.**

**Bueno ya bajándole un poco el sentimentalismo, y recordándoles: D GRAY MAN NO ES MIO, solo soy una loca satisfaciéndose sus horribles fetiches así como esperando satisfacer el de ustedes, y que también espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.- **

**Capítulo 09: La trampa**

Amaneció un nuevo día para el grupo de exorcistas ahora en el sutil hotel.

Lenalee se levantó pesadamente no queriendo salir de las sabanas de su cama, ya que el frio realmente se estaba poniendo imposible. Cuando por fin salió dando varios bostezos, se enlisto y se dignó a bajar, encontrándose directamente con los Bookman desayunando.

"Días Lena" dijo Lavi tranquilo, aparentemente ya acabando de desayunar, a un lado teniendo su abuelo viendo extrañamente la ventana, como buscando algo.

"Buenos días Lavi" le contesto al pelirrojo, después sintió que algo le faltaba "¿y Kanda?".

Lavi negó con la cabeza "parece que aún no despierta, bueno ni yo ni mi abuelo quisimos molestarlo, con eso de que no ha dormido, parece que ahora si cayo cruelmente en los brazos de Morfeo." Bromeo un poco.

Por alguna razón Lenalee no creyó esto "puede… pero aun así ya es tarde"

Completando la frase de Lenalee el anciano hablo "hay que ponernos en marcha ya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo".

Los dos jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo "Iré a despertarlo" dijo decidida la china, en parte por alguna razón se sentía angustiada.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kanda, toco varias veces, así como lo llamo, pero jamás obtuvo respuesta alguna, esto empeoro su angustia, ahora sin preguntar tomo la manija de la puerta, para su sorpresa encontrando que no había seguro. Abrió rápidamente la puerta encontrando la habitación vacía, ahora si entro en pánico.

Reviso rápidamente la habitación encontrando la cama un poco desentendida, después vio algo que le llamo la atención, en el suelo se encontraba una hoja con algo escrito, doblada varias veces.

La desdoblo lo más rápido que pudo para después leer el contenido dejándola confundida.

_Kanda: Sé que esta es la manera más estúpida de despedirme, pero no te encontré. Me han encargado una misión hacia Rumania, y que para mí maldición es para encontrar al estúpido de mi maestro. (Gracias por mencionarlo esta mañana parece que lo convocaste)._

_Ya hablando en serio, sobre lo de anoche… sé que no he sido la chica más sincera contigo, sé que lo sabes, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros…_

_Aún recuerdo las bobas condiciones que me pusiste, al igual como agradezco que no me obligaras con tus enfados decirte todo… gracias por intentar conocerme, ya que te has ganado mi confianza…_

_Quiero que sepas que eres parte de lo mejor que me ha pasado… así como quiero hablar seriamente contigo, y por fin decirte toda la verdad… te la mereces, más que a nadie._

_Regresare lo más pronto que pueda._

_Atte: Allen "si tu estúpida Moyashi"._

Lenalee leyó la carta una y otra vez, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando?, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos? De seguro tenia que ver cuando lo encontró saliendo del cuarto del inglés, pero lo que más la desconcertó fue la forma de referirse a sí mismo Allen, como si fuera… una chica. _"OH POR DIOS" _ Se tapó rápidamente la boca, dándose cuenta y al mismo tiempo su mente acomodando las miles de piezas disueltas sobre las raras acciones del espadachín sobre el supuesto inglés.

"¡¿Allen es una chica?!" dijo en voz alta por la impresión.

En eso escucho como alguien entro a la habitación. Que para su fortuna o des fortuna era Lavi.

"¿pasa algo Lenalee? Y ¿Yuu?" pregunto curioso el Bookman Jr. Viendo la expresión de la china, al igual como revisaba rápidamente con la vista la habitación vacía.

Aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de descifrar, pensó entregar la carta al pelirrojo "parece que resolvimos parte del misterio de por qué Kanda siempre estuvo con Allen" dijo al mismo tiempo que extendió su brazo con la carta en la mano para dársela al chico.

Lavi puso cara de confusión, así como tomo la carta, al leerla su único ojo quedo como plato, después puso una mueca feliz completamente torcida "¡WOW! Con que el condenado de Yuu escondía a toda una damisela! ~". Dijo emocionado. " ¡sabía que había algo raro en Allen!" después brillaba de emoción incontrolable más que nada por los nuevos misterios, admirando la carta como algo divino "¡¿Qué fue lo que paso _anoche_?!" brillándole el ojo, así como rio perversamente.  
Lenalee suspiro "Lavi antes de seguir con esto ¿no crees que es mejor buscarlos?, es probable que Kanda haya salido en la noche en busca de Allen."

Lavi aun fascinado por el pequeño papel revelador dijo "oh vamos Lenalee, déjame gozarlo, ¡ahora sabemos por qué se pone así!"

La chica suspiro de nuevo "Lavi…"

El pelirrojo tomo de los hombros de la china y la movió con emoción "¡Kanda está enamorado!, por eso está desesperado, por encontrar a su chica! Jojojojo JOJO! ~"

"…. ¿no crees que estas yendo muy lejos…?"

" NO, completamente no, tu sabes bien que Kanda nunca se había puesto así, esta carta no solo revela el secretito de el si no…" callo un momento, poniendo un rostro entre perverso y orgulloso" _ya paso algo entre ellos_….~"

Lenalee admitió en silencio que eso le llamaba mucho la atención, pero si no fuera el hecho de que ahora la recién descubierta inglesa y el aparente novio japonés ahora estaban desaparecidos, había decidido hablar con ellos y sacarles toda la sopa cuando por fin todos estuvieran reunidos.

"pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa Lavi, tal vez solo tenga una muy buena amistad con el"

Lavi mantuvo su risa perversa " Lenalee, tu viste igual que yo muchas de las acciones de ellos dos, mas que nada cuando estaban bien cerca… sin mencionar que se ha descubierto dos veces a Kanda pasar la noche con Allen, sin mencionar confirmamos que no quiere ningún hombre cerca de Allen, eso es ¡por que se pone celoso!, aunque… "inmediatamente se puso pensativo "¿Por qué entonces Allen se viste como hombre?, creería que Yuu la obligaría, pero desde que llego se presentó como tal, ¿no?".

"Así es, Lavi entiendo que estas terriblemente emocionado, admito que igual me impresiona, pero realmente por las circunstancias actuales, esto solo me da más razones para angustiarme por ellos dos, si realmente algo serio le paso a Allen, contando lo impulsivo que es Kanda y alterado por las pesadillas, puede cometer una auténtica locura" después señalo toda la habitación "por ejemplo, irse sin avisarle absolutamente a nadie…"

Lavi aún mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero menos llamativa que la anterior, guardo la carta en su bolsillo "si lo sé "tomo la mano de la china "¡vamos en busca de los novios fugitivos!".

"… Lavi…" algo fastidiada Lenalee dijo, así como se puso su mano libre en el rostro, para después ser jaloneada hacia fuera para ir a la planta baja con el otro Bookman.

Inmediatamente el anciano al ver a los dos chicos soltó dos claras preguntas "¿dónde está Kanda, y por qué tienes esa estúpida cara Lavi?" claramente notando la increblantable felicidad del pelirrojo.

" ohh ~ pues Kanda no está… pero sabemos por qué actúa así realmente, también porque se fue ~ " inmediatamente alzo el papelito que notablemente se le había olvidado al espadachín.

El anciano sin aviso previo le rebato el papelito, al desdoblarla y antes de justo leerla escucho a su alegre nieto.

"Allen es una chica, Panda Ji-ji ~" había puesto su puño en el pecho con orgullo así como inmediatamente recibió un coscorrón por parte de su abuelo "Idiota, eso ya lo sé, ¿apenas te diste cuenta?, además no me llames así"

Lavi se agarró la cabeza tras el coscorrón, Lenalee veía algo divertida la escena.

"awww ~ eso duele…" se quejaba el pelirrojo.

Bookman decidió ignorar a su nieto así como leyó la carta, poniéndose ligeramente más serio, así como se puso a pensar. Al final ser sacado de su transe por la voz de la china.

"entonces… ¿desde cuándo...?"

El anciano sin voltear a ver a la chica le contesto rápidamente "desde el principio, por eso saque a Lavi, es muy idiota con las chicas, sin mencionar pervertido."

Lavi le chilloneo a su abuelo, Lenalee no pudo evitar sacar una ligera risa, por las expresiones de él.

"¡oh vamos viejo! No soy así, pregúntale a Lenalee" después señalo a la china con ambas manos "dime algo Lena ¿te he hecho algo malo?"

La china automáticamente negó con la cabeza, pero el viejo Bookman, con un tono de enojo y claramente fastidiado del tema dijo "no lo haces porque es la hermana de Komui, pero con Allen ahora por lo menos sé que si intentas hacerle algo, Kanda realmente cumplirá con su amenaza de hacerte pedazos"

Lavi puso cara de terror, mas al recordar la última vez que intento molestar a la pareja, Lenalee rio, después Bookman le lanzo el trozo de papel a su nieto que lo cacho en el aire, después retomo la palabra.

"vámonos ya, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí".

Lenalee siguió al señor, mientras caminando igual siguiéndolos Lavi se quejaba fuertemente, aun sobándose la cabeza.

Ya encontrándose a fuera del lugar y caminando en las calles notaron algo, como varias de las personas de ahí, claramente se asustaban al verlos así como salían de su vista.

"…. Parece que lo de decía Benjamín es cierto, la gente anda más nerviosa de lo normal" dijo Lavi observando las reacciones de la gente.

"no los culpes, mientras ustedes dos estaban charlatando sobre estupideces le pregunte al señor, y tal parece que ayer en la noche más gente desapareció…"

"¿aparte de nuestro espadachín histérico?"

"si, aproximadamente tres jóvenes más, aparte de ellos el tal vampiro ataco, ya que se encontraron dos cuerpos sin una gota de sangre, es más nos dirigimos hacia donde fueron encontrados…"

"¿y Kanda y Allen, no es prioridad encontrarlos que saber que pasa aquí?" dijo Lenalee un poco desacuerdo con el anciano. Cuyo al mismo tiempo se detuvo ocasionando que todos los hicieran y volteo a ver serio a la china.

"por eso nos dirigimos ahí… si resulta ser algo ajeno a lo que me espero… iremos al mismo mercado donde supuestamente vieron a la joven Walker". Después volteo y siguió su camino.

Lavi y Lenalee se vieron confundidos, ¿Por qué el anciano Bookman creería que en esos cuerpos existiera una pista sobre sus compañeros?, viendo que ambos eran dejados atrás corrieron para seguirle el paso al anciano.

Lo que no sabían, una de las personas que tanto buscaban, ya se les había adelantado desde la noche anterior y que horas antes con la única pista de que fue vista en el mercado, más el per turbante sueño, Kanda caminaba por el mercado de la aldea próxima que había mencionado el anciano del hotel, aunque se preguntaba si aún lo era ya que relativamente había muy poca gente, también muchos puestos cerrados. Esto lo hizo enfurecer, por una parte tardaría menos en estarle preguntando a la gente, pero por otra mucho menos posibilidades de encontrar a la albina. Y más cuando ya llevaba más de 20 personas preguntándoles si han visto a un extraño de cabello blanco con su mismo uniforme, y solo obtener la respuesta de un rotundo no.

Kanda suspiro así como se recargo en la pared del pasillo que se había metido, estaba cansado, más de lo normal, salir así había sido una pésima idea, más cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir decentemente en aproximadamente toda una semana, solo pequeños descansos de media hora o menos. Cerro los ojos sintiéndolos pesados, moría de sueño, y el frio invierno no lo ayudaba. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado ligeramente dormido recargándose, pero fue despertado tras escuchar varios gritos de una señora corriendo, así como decidió seguirla.

Vio que esta se detuvo tras ser cachada por otras señoras del mercado, así como ellas la trataban de calmarla. "_¡el, mi hijo, está muerto!, ¡ese maldito vampiro lo mato, junto con su novia, ninguno de los dos tenían sangre!"._

Tras escuchar eso, se tensó horriblemente, quería preguntarles, pero no lo hizo ya que eran las mismas señoras que minutos atrás le habían negado con todas sus preguntas, así que mantuvo su distancia para oír la conversación.

"_calma Martha, ¿dime donde fueron encontrados?"_ pregunto una de las señoras, muy tranquila. Parecía de unos 35 o 40 años, castaña y de cabello corto, vestida con un vestido morado y su delantal azul.

La pobre señora muy parecida en edad solo que vestida de negro y de cabello rubio vio aun con lágrimas y casi gritando dijo "_a las afueras del pueblo casi llegando al bosque..."_

Automáticamente vio como la otra señora que era relativamente más joven con un vestido turquesa y de cabello negro y largo, se le quedo viendo a la otra que igual estaba calmada, le hizo un movimiento con la mano, así como la otra afirmo solo con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar metiéndose al fondo del puesto, "_vamos para ya Martha… hay que darles un entierro digno"_

Consecutivamente la joven salió con una pala. Él se escondió en su pasillo, tras ver que las tres señoras se acercaban, lo pasaron de largo, y aprovecho eso para aun seguirlas.

Justo cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, Kanda primero encontró esto raro ya que no había absolutamente nadie, sintiendo ese mal presentimiento se escondió cerca de los árboles de ahí, aun viendo lo que hacían las señoras. Vio los cuerpos de lejos, así como la madre de uno de ellos estaba inclinada llorándoles, así como consecutivamente cargo la cabeza del joven muerto abrazándola, la vio llorando un buen rato, después noto que vio al suelo, se maldijo al no poder escuchar lo que dijo, y como le preguntaba algo a las otras dos. Lo que lo dejo completamente consternado fue ver que la más joven empezó a levantar la pala, y justo cuando iba voltear la afectada recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza claramente matándola viendo por el montón de sangre que había soltado, fijándose después al rostro de las otras dos que tenían una sonrisa macabra.

Instintivamente Kanda puso su mano en su espada, a nada de atacar, pero justo en medio de su visión se detuvo, al ver algo que lo alegro internamente.

Era el golem dorado de la albina, moviéndose de un lado a otro diciéndole que no atacara.

"¿Tim?, ¿Qué carajos?" este lo ignoro después lo había mordido la mano que tenía a Mugen haciendo que se le callera.

Iba lanzarle otra pregunta (más bien un insulto) al golem dorado, pero no lo hizo al ya poder escuchar más claramente la conversación de las otras señoras.

"_maldita humana, casi echa perder todo"_

"_no la culpes, esto es culpa de Vincent, por proteger a la traidora de Eliade y su estúpida mascota"_

"_hablando de esa traidora, ¿Por qué no le dejamos los restos de comida de su estúpido novio?"_

"_si, no se me hace mala idea, además no podemos dejarlos aquí habiendo un exorcista cerca, pero hay que dejar a esta"_ vio como señalo a la pobre señora recién asesinada "_ah Vincent, me dijo que tuvo problemas anoche con su juguete, que necesitaría de un humano para solucionarlo."_

" _bien, tu encárgate de esa escoria y yo de ellos dos" _ dijo la más joven así como cargo con una fuerza sobre humana los dos cuerpos, llevándoselos hacia el pueblo, la otra movió la tierra como para tapar algo así como cargo a la madre llevándosela hacia adentro del bosque. Kanda tomo de nuevo a Mugen, así como aprovecho para acercarse hacia donde estaban los cuerpos, movió un poco la tierra que se había puesto encima donde estaban los cuerpos drenados, encontrándose un montón de pentaculos, confirmando su rápida suposición que había tenido al ver como atacaron a la señora, claramente los dos cuerpos que habían amanecido sin sangre eran akumas, y según lo que había oído, también considerando como actuaron, posiblemente esas dos señoras también lo eran.

"_mierda esto no es bueno..." _ Pensó sumamente molesto soltando gruñidos, ahora tenía el grupo dividido, una llevándose los cuerpos de otros akumas y la otra de la pobre señora. Vio como el golem regreso a revolotear a su alrededor y le señalo hacia el bosque, sugiriéndole que siguiera a esta, por un instante se preguntó el por qué, después recordó de que un tal Vincent necesitaba de un humano para su _juguete._

Recordó lo del sueño, quería creer que había sido solo un sueño, pero esa frase junto con lo que había visto en él, le jugaban algo horrible que lo estreso más, siguiendo la sugerencia del golem se dispuso a seguirla adentrándose al bosque junto con el golem.

La siguió por un buen rato, ahora con un camino escalonado y lleno de nieve claramente adentrándose a las faldas de la montaña, después pudo divisar un camino marcado en el suelo, y con el al fondo una pequeña casa, donde vio a un hombre aparentemente cortando leña, este al verla le saludo alzando una de sus manos.

"_hola Lili, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" _Pregunto uno de los hombres con toda tranquilidad ignorando el cuerpo que cargaba la señora. Este era algo alto y musculoso, rubio y con barba, de ojos marrones.

"_el estúpido encargo de Vincent"_ dijo la señora claramente molesta. Al llegar frente a el tiro el cuerpo sin ningún cuidado.

El otro hombre hizo una ligera mueca de asco "¡_Vincent!"_ grito el hombre llamando al susodicho Vincent.

Cuando salió, Kanda tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras él, más que nada aun queriendo saber que pasaba así como aun dudaba de su pesadilla.

El hombre era exactamente igual al que vio en su sueño, de cabello oscuro y algo largo, ojos esmeraldas y de cara fina, se veía más pálido ahí, curiosamente vestía muy parecido a como lo había visto, solo que tenía ahora un gran saco para el frio.

"_Oh Lili"_ este le mostro una cálida sonrisa, a la señora, después miro al suelo_ "que linda eres"_ cargo el cuerpo como si nada.

"_no sé qué demonios hagas ya con esa escoria, tengo entendido que te pidieron que te decisieras de ella, ¿no me digas que desarrollaste el mismo enfermo gusto que Eliade?"_ dijo molesta la señora, que ocasiono que el otro se detuviera.

"_eso, no es asunto tuyo Lili, y sobre Eliade, no te preocupes está bajo control, en mi caso te aseguro que para mí es un simple juguete, para ella es algo más serio"_ este volteo a darle una cara sumamente seria.

La señora Lili, le hico una mueca de disgusto_" eso dices, pues te advierto, mientras te divertías, me han avisado que han estado llegando más exorcistas, y estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo con esa cosa, cuando deberíamos seguir buscando las estúpidas inocencias."_

El hombre movió la mano del brazo libre que tenía hacia arriba y hacia abajo "_calma, no te preocupes, todo está bajo control, tu sigue como te pedí, es más dile a Rose, que prepare lo mismo que hicimos con esta mujer, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro"_

La otra mujer se quejó y puso sus manos en sus caderas _"está bien, porque ya me harte de estar en este lugar"_ al terminar dio una vuelta y siguió por su camino, regresando para regresar al pueblo.

Kanda se mantuvo en su escondite, así como no lo viera la señora, justo cuando se alejó lo suficiente, y los otros dos hombres se metieron adentro de la casa quiso acercarse, tomando a mugen, pero de nuevo el pequeño golem lo detuvo esta vez jaloneándole su cola de caballo "¿pero ahora que mierdas quieres?" dijo ya fastidiado por las reacciones del pequeño golem. Consecutivamente este abrió la boca y le enseño parte de sus grabaciones.

Era claramente cuando estaba a lado de Allen, viendo como ella peleaba no solo con un montón de akumas de nivel uno, sino una gran cantidad de nivel dos siendo maniobrados con uno y claramente peligroso de nivel 3, con una asombrosa habilidad con cadenas. También vio cuando ella intento refugiarse en la cueva, al igual como fue sorprendida y golpeada para fuera, logro grabar parte de lo que paso cuando ella perdió la conciencia, viendo como cuatro de los akumas y claramente más poderosos regresaban a su forma humana, era tanto la misma señora, el leñador, y una joven rubia atractiva vestida como enfermera con un azul oscuro, también como el nivel tres regreso a su forma humana que para su desgracia era el tal llamado Vincent. Aunque no podía escuchar nada claro de lo que decía por el ruido de la tormenta en la grabación vio como discutían la joven y el de tercer nivel, fuertemente, así como después cargo a Allen inconsciente, y aun sangrando llevándosela. Justo ahí termino su grabación.

Kanda pensó un poco, entendió el mensaje de Tim, claramente estaba con una enorme desventaja, ya que si entraba en combate, sería el solo contra todo un ejército de akumas sin tomar en cuenta el de nivel tres, gruño furioso, se maldijo por haber seguido solo de lugar de haber movido a todos, aun que quien sabe cómo hubieran reaccionado con la excusa de una simple pesadilla, también él no estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, aunque por el momento podría mantener un buen ritmo, no tardaría el cansancio de su cuerpo cobrarle recompensa. Dio un largo suspiro, si su sueño era real, entonces podría usarlo de ventaja, trato de recordarlo lo más detallado posible, y recordó la pequeña ventana del sótano, Allen estaba en un sótano, y las misteriosas cadenas claramente era parte de la habilidad del infame y perturbador akuma del nivel tres, vio hacia la casa, era muy probable que Allen estaría ahí, claramente Vincent no podría alejarse mucho ya que si lo hacía posiblemente las cadenas que sometían a la albina se debilitarían, también considerando por la necesidad de un humano, posiblemente se dio cuenta de que Allen necesita sangre, ¿sería ella la causante de los ataques y por eso la sometía? ¿O lo descubrió de otra manera?, gruño ya mandando todas sus teoría a un lado, tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que encontrar la ventana del sótano, y ver a través de ella, si Allen estaba ahí, todas sus suposiciones serian contestadas.

Se acercó lentamente aun escondiéndose a través de la vegetación, queriendo ser evitado o no dejar claro su presencia, lentamente llego a la parte trasera de la casa, aprovechando las pocas ventanas de que tenía la fachada, se acercó más con poco más de velocidad, y logro divisar en el fondo casi en el suelo una pequeña ventana, se acercó lentamente, después se recargo en el muro a un lado de ella, ligeramente se asomó en ella. Era bastante oscuro no se veía mucho, pero logro distinguir un enorme charco de sangre que reflejaba un poco la luz que entraba de ella, después vio como las luces eran encendidas, causando que se alejara de ella rápidamente, regreso asomarse lentamente para ver apreciar el lugar ahora ya iluminado.

Sintió un odio profundo hacia sí mismo así como al maldito akuma que claramente fue el quien le ocasiono esas heridas. Tal como la había soñado y había tenido la teoría, estaba ahí Allen colgada, mas pálida que nunca, no podía ver su rostro que estaba agachado siendo cubierto por su cabello, completamente sucio y lleno de sangre tanto nueva como ya coagulada y oscura. En todo su cuerpo claramente tenía un montón de cortadas y marcas de latigazos, en sus muñecas donde pasaban los ganchos la parte exterior ya estaba oscura y más interno con un rojo oscuro, al igual en sus tobillos, con excepción del brazo de su inocencia que simplemente en esa zona se había vuelto casi negra.

El joven de ojos esmeralda vio confundido hacia la albina "¿_dime que no te moriste?"_ Pregunto infantilmente como niño, así como se acercó y la tomo de la nuca jaloneándole la cabeza hacia él. Kanda al ver el rostro de ella con sus ojos apagados, tan pálida como su cabello y los labios entre abiertos y maltratados, apretó los puños fuerte mente así como un deseo aterrador lo invadió de entrar y asesinar de la manera más cruel aquel akuma.

Al no tener respuesta de ella la soltó _"bueno... no lo estas pero, casi"_ dijo decepcionado aun con un tono divertido, le dio la espalda así como regreso al otro extremo de la habitación después chasqueo los dedos haciendo que las cadenas que mantenían a flote se aflojaran cayendo de cara sin piedad contra el suelo.

"_Y yo que dulcemente te traje esto"_ tomo el cuerpo muerto de la señora aventándolo muy cerca de donde había caído ella aun inmóvil en el suelo. Se acercó hacia ella y se agacho, movió varios de sus mechones de su rostro ido "_es una pena… y yo que pensaba concluir nuestra noche romántica… "_se levantó y soltó un suspiro _"bueno por lo menos Road-sama no me regañara" _soltó otro suspiro _"¡ROBERT!"_ grito lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por toda la casa, consecutivamente el leñador apareció, "_llévate estas basuras…"_ señalo sin emoción alguna hacia el cuerpo de la señora y la albina.

"_no me digas, se te volvió a pasar la mano…"_ dijo el rubio con un ligero fastidio.

El joven de cabello oscuro soltó un gruñido_ "cállate, y obedece, en lo que recoges creo que iré a molestar a Eliade, ya que mi juguetito se rompió, ya no tendrá nada con que sobornarme, ha llegado la hora de joderla de una buena vez, así como su estúpido amante"._ Al terminar la frase, las cadenas desaparecieron, liberando completamente a la albina, después se fue del sótano. Kanda rápidamente se aproximó a un extremo viendo como el sujeto salió de la casa y a un paso tranquilo se alejó. Se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, aprovechando que fue dejada ligeramente abierta, se adentró silenciosamente preparando a Mugen en sus manos, para atacar en cualquier momento, paso a la cocina y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, escucho pasos proviniendo de la puerta del fondo, se escondió entre el muro que separaba la sala del pasillo, escucho perfectamente como paso el hombre corpulento cargando el cuerpo de la señora, quejándose, y se adentró la cocina. Escucho como fue aventado el cuerpo al suelo, consecutivamente los pasos de regreso del akuma, se adentró de nuevo al sótano, al salir ahora cargando a la albina, Kanda aprovecho esto para por fin atacar desprevenido a sus espaldas, con un movimiento fino con su espada decapito al akuma, ocasionando que todo el lugar se llenara de sangre, consecutivamente el cuerpo cayó al suelo junto con ella.

Movió rápidamente el cuerpo del akuma que empezó a deshacerse por efecto de su inocencia, se sentó en el suelo y la sujeto, la sintió fría, rápidamente le tomo el pulso, soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio al sentir que aún estaba viva, aunque fuera débil, al igual que su respiración, la acostó en sus piernas y se quitó su saco de exorcista y se lo puso para cubrir su desnudo y herido cuerpo frio, la abrazo con fuerza hundiendo la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, había estado soñando lo que realmente le pasaba, avisándole, pidiéndole auxilio por más de cinco días, y tardo demasiado para reaccionar, ahora se encontraba en ese lamentable estado.

La cargo estilo nupcial, tenían que irse de ahí, rápido, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo regresaría aquel desgraciado akuma de nivel tres así como si habría otro en los alrededores.

Salió de la casa, así como se encamino al profundo del bosque, si regresaba al pueblo probablemente se encontraría con mas akumas fingiendo, y si lo veían cargando a la albina, posiblemente reaccionarían para atacarlo, no, definitivamente no era buena idea. Tenía que encontrar una forma de regresar por donde había llegado con sus compañeros pero era casi literalmente imposible sino cruzaba el otro pueblo, gruño, tendría que arriesgarse en lo alto de la montaña nevada para cruzar y llegar. También existía otra posibilidad pero tendría que apostarle todo al siguiente pueblo, pero existía una enorme posibilidad que se encontrara igual dominado por akumas. Gruño furioso mientras seguía su paso ya bastante alejado de la casa, con algo de trabajo por el aumento de la nieve.

Se detuvo, tenía realmente pensar en un plan, no dejarse dominar por la desesperación, si tenía un montón de cosas en desventaja, Allen en ese estado, el punto de colapsar, el lugar lleno de akumas, y para darle la cereza del pastel apunto de nevar.

Como si alguien había podido escuchar su grito de auxilio en su mente, logro divisar más arriba una pequeña cabaña, camino hacia ella, al llegar lo más próximo que pudo se dedicó a revisarla con la vista, estaba claramente abandonada. Se metió sin mucho cuidado, confirmando que realmente estaba abandonada, acostó a Allen en el sillón que había en la sala, todo desgastado, cerro tanto la puerta como las ventanas para que la nieve no entrada de la tormenta que se avecinaba, así como el resto de la cabaña.

Busco todo lo que podría ser necesario, aunque realmente no había mucho, en el lugar, claramente los que estuvieron antes que ellos se habían llevado casi todo. Arranco parte de la madera que había en uno de los muros, eh improviso una pequeña fogata, se sentó y acostó la cabeza de Allen en sus piernas, los dos se estaban congelando, tenía que ganar calor, y si podría hacer que Allen despertara mejor, así se podría sentir un poco más tranquilo y saber realmente como se encontraba. La llamo varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Noto movimiento en su saco, en uno de sus bolsillos donde salió escondido el golem dorado de ella.

Lo tomo con las manos sin ningún cuidado " tu maldito golem, supongo que has estado gravando todo esto" el golem se movió temerosamente dándole una respuesta afirmativa " bien, entonces ve por ayuda, los dos Bookman y Lenalee están en el pueblo de la estación, búscalos en el único hotel del lugar, si no los encuentras de ahí, usa la cabezota que tienes, es muy posible que hayan salido en busca de pistas, así que posiblemente estén buscando en tumultos de gente o próximos al mercado del pueblo de abajo" dijo así como afirmaba el golem, consecutivamente lo soltó " ahora vete, que no se cuánto tiempo podremos escondernos aquí" rápidamente salió el golem volando desesperadamente atravesó de un agujero en el techo, dejando solos al espadachín y a la inglesa.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, viéndolo partir, después regreso a ver a Allen inconsciente en sus piernas, viendo lo lento que respiraba, otro sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, tenía que hacerla reaccionar, había logrado que se calentara un poco, y si noto un poco de mejora en ella, ya que ahora pudo notar los colmillos salidos. Recordó la sangre, posiblemente si el la alimentara podría reaccionar, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Mugen y se cortó la mano, repitiendo lo mismo de aquella ocasión, bebió de su sangre y la beso tratando de forzarla a beberla. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando ella trago, se alejó un poco para ver si había otro cambio, en eso sin previo aviso ella abrió los ojos, eran brillantes y afinados tanto que parecían más de lagarto, así como pudo apreciar rápidamente eso, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, sintió los colmillos de ella fijarse en su cuello y sus brazos abrasándolo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, también como la rápida succión sin cuidado alguno y pérdida de sangre, en cuestión de segundos se sintió mareado, así como su visión se hizo oscura, perdiendo la conciencia.

El grupo de los tres exorcistas habían llegado tarde, justo cuando estuvieron a nada de aproximarse al lugar donde supuestamente habían encontrado varios cuerpos, varias personas le negaron el paso, no solo con sugerencias sino hasta empujones.

"¿pero qué mierdas le pasa a la gente?" pregunto Lavi hacia sus compañeros fastidiado por las reacciones de la gente, que no paraba de actuar como locos.

"no lo sé… pero no había tanta gente hace un momento" dijo la china consternada, ya que cuando llegaron al pueblo no había tanta gente ahora había por montones más que nada negándoles el paso hacia las afueras del pueblo.

"¡ESE MALDITO VAMPIRO!" empezó escuchar fuetes gritos de gente enfurecida.

Lavi sintió perfectamente como alguien lo tomo del hombro que para su sorpresa fue una joven de cabello oscuro, con un vestido turquesa "… ¿ustedes…. Son exorcistas?" pregunto temerosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inmediatamente toda la gente se le quedo viendo con un rostro de súplica. Lavi, Lenalee y Bookman se sintieron presionados.

"¡POR FAVOR ACABAR CON ESE MOUSTRO!" grito la gente a los tres al mismo tiempo.

"pero…." Lenalee se le quedo viendo a Lavi, el alzo los hombros mostrando las pocas ideas de que hacer.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo al anciano Bookman, que estaba muy serio, después afirmo con la cabeza "Chicos, encárguense".

Lavi y Lenalee abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, "pero…" ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo, para ser callados por el anciano.

"estoy seguro que esto nos pueda encaminar hacia Allen y Kanda"

Afirmaron tanto Lenalee y Lavi con sus cabezas.

Ignorando totalmente de que estaban siendo observador, en la lejanía, un cierto muchacho de ojos esmeralda, cuyo tenía una sonrisa divertida. _"oh nos vamos a divertir mucho… exorcistas… más cuando se maten entre ustedes…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***sigue escondida en el tanque* Ahí tienen a mi pacman para el desquite hahaha.**

**Agregando como comentario estúpido, ¿creo que se nota que me afecto el capítulo de Shingeki no? Haha, asi como eh estado jugando The Last of Us ( de hecho escribí esto escuchando el OST de este grandioso juego).**

**También les comento, dentro de poco tendré una entrega pesada en la universidad, más que nada porque tengo que hacer un montón de planos y un pre entrega de un disque aparente proyecto ejecutivo de una casa, con todo instalaciones, especificaciones, catálogo de proveedores bla bla bla, para que los aburro con esto. También como tengo que hacer dos carteles para un concurso de un pueblo ruso abandonado. En fin el punto es, la verdad no tengo idea de si la próxima semana podre dejarles capítulo, o uno corto (como los primeros), así que de ante mano les aviso.**

**Ya regresando a la historia, realmente espero que les haya gustado, asi como los invito a mi bandeja con mi pacman esperando Reviews si gustan. xD Aceptamos de todo, aventadas de madre, insultos, comentarios, reclamaciones o por que demonios se me ocurre medio matar a los protagonistas.**

**EEENN FIIIIN.**

**Nos vemos y realmente espero verlos la próxima semana! : )**


	11. Capitulo 10: Mascaras del Pasado

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Bueno aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo de la semana, como dije no sabía si dejarles uno corto o de plano aplazarlo a la siguiente semana, pero bueno aprovechando este puente por fiestas patrias aquí en México, pues decidí dejarles algo (en término medio).**

**Chiyo Asakura: **si, hahaha eres la No.1 ya que desde que salió la historia has estado presente. Se bien como te encanta ver sufrir a Lavi hahaha, y si le tengo algo cruelmente preparado para cuando por fin estén todos juntos (que espero no tardar mucho la verdad). También, publica tu Rev cuando puedas :D como dije, no me gusta exigir Reviews ya que se me hace muy poco ético…, pero admito que me hace muy feliz saber la opinión de mis lectores. (También así se si realmente les está gustando o no mi historia.) También, XD gracias por dejar vivo a mi pacman HAHA.

**LyraLyra:** omg! Primero que nada, *w* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~ tranquila yo igual soy muy emocional y "extrema" haha, me alegra mucho de que me escribieras *w*.

Sobre tus preguntas: sobre la segunda inocencia de Allen, JOJOJO~ lo seguiré ocultando un ratito (espero no fastidiarte) ya que lo tengo planeado para un momento crucial que tiene muuucho que ver con Kanda :D, es más te digo que este capítulo responde tanto: ¿Qué va hacer con la noticia de Allen de que no es humana?, que le va pasar, asi como una pero muy torcida respuesta (muy) sobre esta inocencia, asi como meteré muchas dudas mas (MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¿?)

Gracias por el amor que le tienes a mi historia *w* (señala al pacman luciendo unos lentes todo sensual) también por parte de mi pacman XD.

**OtomePrincess: ** seas bienvenida a mi expresión literaria de mis horribles fetiches¿? Haha, realmente tengo la duda ¿leíste los 10 capítulos a la vez? DX wow hahaha. Realmente me impresiona, y si estoy de acuerdo, se que al principio no llama mucho la atención, ya que siento que el prólogo no le hace mucho favor (pufff) asi como el primer capítulo ya que depende mucho del formato original del anime/manga asi que siento que por eso igual no "cautiva", pero me alegra mucho que hayas seguido leyendo asi como para conocer el resto de la historia, como te haya gustado y que te hayas vuelto fan *w*, realmente espero seguir alimentando ese encanto que desperté en ti *w*.

**Igual que la otra vez, para mis lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por su atención semanal! Y espero que realmente poder seguir complaciendo sus fetiches con esta historia, asi como mi pacman les abre amablemente la bandeja de Reviews si realmente quieren comentar, sobre algo ya sean quejas, sugerencias, o cualquier cosa.**

**Bueno ya dejando todo esto haha, los invito a la lectura, que espero que realmente les guste, ya que admito que me costó un poquito de trabajo (emocionalmente hablando y me pone terriblemente nerviosa ¿?) Ya que otra de mis horribles costumbres se harán presente, algo que podríamos llamar "Easter Egg" – a ver si algunos lo notan LOL- y me hubiera encantado dejarles una más larga y decente, pero tengo encima cosas familiares (cofcofuncumpleañoscofcof).**

**Recuerden! Nada me pertenece, ni D gray man ni nada! Solo estos horribles fetiches con la esperanza de complacer el de ustedes. : )**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 10: Mascaras del pasado**

Lavi y Lenalee no estaban desacuerdo con seguir con las indicaciones de la gente del pueblo (mas ya siendo tan noche), pero por una extraña razón el viejo Bookman insistía. Ambos sintieron un ligero sentimiento de desprecio hacia el anciano, ya que desde que habían llegado los Bookman y Lavi fue sacado de la oficia de Komui, los dos, han estado sintiendo que ocultaba información crucial, aunque era algo que siempre hacia un Bookman, pero que fuera sobre sus compañeros y amigos no era agradable. ¿Qué tenía que ver el vampiro con Allen? Realmente no tenían idea alguna, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con esta gente.

"síganme, no pierdan el paso" dijo uno de los ancianos que guiaba a los dos jóvenes.

Desde que los había agarrado ese tumulto de gente en la entrada del bosque y Bookman forzarlos a seguirlos, Lavi ha estado soltando gruñidos dignos de rival al espadachín.

"Che… maldito panda, todavía que nos oculta cosas, nos hace ir solos" quejo una vez más, poniendo sus brazos atrás de la cabeza mientras seguía a los ancianos.

"calma, Lavi, estoy de acuerdo… pero tal vez, ese vampiro sea el causante de que desapareciera Allen" dijo con intención de auto-convencerse., realmente nada efectiva.

"Lena… ¡no existen los vampiros!" quejo alzando los brazos al aire con fuerza, así como su tono de voz.

Ella iba a reclamarle a que no dijera eso con voz alta, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que los aldeanos se voltearon a verlo con muy mala cara, haciendo que el Bookman Jr. Pusiera una mueca de arrepentimiento.

"Si no existieran… ¡no estaría muriendo nuestra gente!" se quejó una joven de cabello oscuro, largo y con un vestido turquesa. Al igual que se quejó, los demás aldeanos contestaron un SI consecutivo y al unísono.

Lavi gruño, realmente ese tema le molestaba "oh bueno, lo que ustedes digan" quejo con mala gana, derrotado, para que todos regresaran al camino.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parece ser una barda o una entrada muy pronunciada, con varias gárgolas en la parte superior, con una entrada igual de llamativa.

Tanto el pelirrojo y la china hicieron una mueca "_que mal gusto"_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Aquí vive el causante de todo esto, es la mansión de Arystar Krory, el vampiro que ha vivido desde hace 200 años" dijo uno de los ancianos que sostenía una lámpara.

Puso una cara de confusión Lenalee "¿si ha estado viviendo aquí por 200 años, porque ahora quieren deshacerse de el?".

Otro aldeano, casi lanzándose encima de ella (que no lo logro gracias a Lavi que se puso enfrente) "¡por qué se volvió loco!".

"Antes, no atacaba, mientras no te acercabas, pero en las últimas semanas, ¡desde que llego ese forastero, nos ataca sin piedad!"

Lavi iba sacar otra serie de quejas hacia los aldeanos, cuando el viento soplo con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo los dos exorcistas vieron como los pueblerinos se tensaron horriblemente, que hasta temblaron de miedo. Después en un parpadeo sintieron como paso algo, con ella un olor sumamente dulce.

Un grito ensordecedor cubrió el lugar, así como la gente se puso a correr, huyendo, poniendo al descubierto al causante del escándalo.

Con una capa negra y enorme, tenía el cabello de dos colores, un flequillo blanco y el resto negro, Claramente mordiendo con unos dientes sumamente afilados en toda la mandíbula, a uno de los pueblerinos del cuello y succionándole la sangre.

Lavi y Lenalee, se congelaron por un momento, después reaccionaron activando su inocencia para ir a pelear contra el vampiro.

Podía escuchar claramente una orquesta alegre, con risas de niños, de personas hablando, así como de diferentes animales, como elefantes y caballos.

Después pudo divisar perfectamente un circo, ni grande ni chico, con mucha gente, niños corriendo y jugando con los payasos, con cada uno sus padres asegurándose de su diversión y protección. Todos disfrutando del hermoso día y el cielo despejado.

"¿vas a quedarte ahí, Al?" escucho una voz tranquila con un tono ligeramente alegre.

Al voltear de quien provenía, vio una jovencita como entre los 18 – 20 años, de baja estatura, con un tono de cabello dudoso, entre castaño y pelirrojo, tenía unos ojos curiosos, ya que el derecho era de color amarillo casi tirándolo a dorado, mientras el izquierdo era de un color violeta. Vestida con un vestido blanco holgado, con tirantes y ligero escote en U, y unas mallas negras con detalles azul oscuros a cada lado de sus piernas, con zapatillas turquesas y sujetando ligeramente su cabello largo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una pequeña diadema blanca.

"Che… claro que no, aunque quisiera el estúpido de tu hermano" dijo con un tono sarcástico y juguetón que ocasiono una risa tierna en la chica.

"nunca cambias, Al" siguió riendo la jovencita, después le tomo la mano "vamos, hay que ir con los demás"

Fue arrastrado por ella gran parte del circo, aunque claro realmente no era algo que se negaba ya que disfrutaba ver la sonrisa de la castaña. Se detuvieron en una de las carpas donde estaba la mayoría de los payasos, al entrar la chica busco a aun grupo en específico, logro ver a la distancia varios chicos discutiendo alegremente, siendo exactamente cinco.

Uno estaba vestido de payaso, junto a él, parecido al payaso en algunas facciones del rostro, estaba un joven con traje sin saco, con camisa blanca cabello ondulado y algo largo, siendo sostenido por un lazo, era de un color castaño oscuro, tenía ojos plateados, un rostro fino con una sonrisa gentil y piel blanca. Consecutivamente enfrente de ellos uno, se podía ver aun joven de 14 o 15 años siendo abrazado y recibiendo de coscorrones por otro, el joven tenía el cabello algo largo, suelto y liso, de un color rojo volcánico, al igual que sus ojos, vestido solo con una camisa color hueso maltratada al igual que unos pantalones oscuros medio sucios, peleaba con el que le daba coscorrones, haciendo muecas de disgusto, viendo perfectamente al otro joven le quitaba un cigarrillo, el abusivo claramente mayor, aunque no por mucho, era físicamente muy parecido a la jovencilla de ojos curiosos, solo que este era de sexo masculino, vestido igual elegantemente que el joven de ojos plateados, con el cabello largo que pasaba por casi toda su espalda, ligeramente agarrado a la mitad de distancia. Al final un poco aparte de ellos pero viéndolos con una sonrisa gentil, el más mayor de todos que se podría decir que tenía como 20 o 25 años, con anteojos, cargando un cuaderno, cabello castaño claro y algo chino, tenía un rostro amable casi paternal, vestido con un saco café que casi cubría todo su cuerpo.

"¡OH JODER MIERDA REGRESAME ESO!" grito el más joven de todos, peleando y saltando queriendo recuperar su cigarro arrebatado.

El chico casi gemelo de la jovencita con excepción de la altura, rio perversamente "no, por dios estas muy joven para estar jodiendo tu vida con esta cosa, además, esto es para mayores de edad". Claramente en forma de burla lo tomo y ahora el fumaba del dichoso cigarro gastándolo enfrente del pelirrojo como signo de victoria, aunque esto ocasiono que se enojara más y se moviera agresivamente.

Claramente todos divirtiéndose con la escena, se podía escuchar claramente la risa de todos los del grupo.

Ya acercándose mas al grupo, hizo un sonido típico con su lengua "Che… niños dejen de estarse peleando". Dijo parándose justo enfrente de ellos, y junto el la joven de ojos bicolor.

Vio perfectamente como todos los voltearon a ver, el joven de ojos plateados y el payaso, le sonrieron, al igual como el de los lentes, pero los únicos que reaccionaron diferente fue el chico de ojos curiosos y el pelirrojo, que este en especial puso una cara de espanto.

"¡mujer!, ¿por qué traes un general aquí?, se supone que es para que se divierta uno, no para aguantar a un gruñón" quejo el pelirrojo molesto con la jovencilla.

Hizo otro sonido con su lengua así como gruño, después le dio un buen coscorrón al pelirrojo así como consecutivamente hablo por todos "no solo soy tu General si no, también tu maestro, realmente no quieren que se hagan escándalos aquí, ¿oh si?" dijo sarcástico viendo perfectamente al chico gemelo.

"oh bueno tu ganas" soltó al pelirrojo, pero aun no dejaba el cigarro. Cosa que molesto al pelirrojo.

Se puso en posición de ataque, así como listo para darle una serie de golpes hacia el chico de cabello largo y castaño de ojos curiosos "hare el escándalo que sea necesario, mientras este hijo de puta, abusivo no me regrese mis cigarros"

"Oye, creo que será mejor dejarlo así" comento el chico de ojos plateados "además ni siquiera los pagaste…" consecutivamente el pelirrojo dejo su posición así como la cambio para indicarle que se callara, pero al escuchar gruñir al hombre que tenía a lado se puso en defensa, agachado protegiéndose con sus brazos

"maldito pupilo, idiota, rata, y estafador compulsivo "gruño con más fuerza así como se acercó al pelirrojo y lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo con enojo.

Este tembló un poco de miedo "¡¿Vez?! Mujer para que lo traes solo se la pasa molestándome" le grito mientras apenas podía ver a la chica.

La chica rio "lo hace por tu bien" dio una sonrisa tierna así como puso su mano en el hombro del general. "Vamos, Al, ¿no crees que exageras?"

Se le quedo viendo a la chica por un momento, dejando soltar un pero muy ligero rubor, pero que no paso desapercibido por su pupilo. "Che… tu ganas" soltó al pelirrojo así como este callo de pompas al suelo.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de alivio, el chico de ojos bicolor soltó una carcajada "tienes suerte que mi hermosa hermanita tenga dominado a este espadachín histérico" dijo aun riendo así como paro en sonido cuando sintió la mirada asesina del general así como su espada "Cállate imbécil" soltó el hombre sumamente molesto, pero al final hizo que se riera más el otro.

"hermano…" soltó con un tono fastidiado la chica.

Mientras estos discutían los otros tres espectadores solo reían un poco por las acciones de ellos "cariño, creo que será mejor que nos retiramos, pronto empezara la función de cierre, y no queremos mi hermano y yo tener problemas con el jefe" dijo el chico de ojos plateados así como el payaso movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Ella tomo las manos del chico de ojos plateados y le beso ligeramente los labios "te acompaño, recuerda soy tu amuleto de buena suerte" después sonrió tiernamente a su pareja.

El chico pelirrojo, así como el de anteojos, el payaso y el hermano gemelo de la chica notaron el rostro serio del general. Al final el chico de ojos bicolor soltó un suspiro, y alzo los brazos y los descanso hacia atrás poniendo sus manos en la nuca "en ese caso te acompaño, ya me arte de molestar a Al". Para al final acercarse a los otros dos chicos, aunque sorprendiéndose en silencio de la ausente respuesta del mencionado.

El chico de ojos plateados dio una gentil sonrisa "en ese caso vámonos" volteo a ver tanto al pelirrojo que ya se había levantado del suelo, al hombre de los anteojos y al general "nos vemos, y gracias por venir" después dio la vuelta consecutivamente para seguir su propio camino, acompañado de la chica de ojos bicolores y el payaso.

"Nos vemos Baka Musō-ka" dijo el gemelo siguiendo al grupo alejándose, con un tono sumamente burlón, haciendo al general enojarse con fuerza.

Tanto el joven pelirrojo y el hombre de los anteojos, vieron con cierta preocupación hacia el general, ya que aparte de su enojo, se podía notar un ligero dolor en su rostro.

El hombre puso su mano en el hombro del general "¿estás bien?" pregunto con un tono gentil y un poco preocupado, por su amigo.

"si, no molestes con eso" contesto tajantemente así como soltó un suspiro, quitando cruelmente la mano que le solicitaba un poco de ayuda emocional.

El pelirrojo lo vio molesto "eres un idiota "dijo casi gruñendo.

"¿Qué mierdas dices, estúpido pupilo?" dijo este molesto por la respuesta de su estudiante.

"que eres un idiota, iluso, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esa mujer te trae como su pendejo, como su estúpido juguete?" dijo bastante molesto hacia su maestro, que este no reacciono muy bien por la respuesta.

Se le acerco amenazadoramente así como aumento su rostro lleno de enojo "tu no entiendes nada, niño, una cosa es ser iluso, otra es ser educado o caballeroso"

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien soltó un gruñido molesto "sé que es ser educado y todo eso, pero tu lo haces a cierto extremo que permites que ella te manipule, animal"

"oye…" dijo el hombre de los anteojos tratando de detener al pelirrojo.

"no me calles estúpido cuatro ojos" dijo molesto al hombre "seré un niño, puede, pero se mas que este imbécil cara bonita, te apuesto que ni siquiera ha soñado con la propuesta, y ni se atrevería abandonar su propia hum-"callo fuertemente así como recibió un puñetazo en la cara cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Cuando recupero la vista vio perfectamente a su general siendo detenido por el hombre de cabello chino y castaño. Su maestro tenía el rostro bajo ocultándolo con su cabello "tu… no digas cosas…. Que ni realmente entiendes, es más complicado de lo que parece…" dijo cortadamente, después se reincorporó al ser soltado por el otro hombre.

"me largo de aquí" volteo observar a su pupilo aun en el suelo "te perdonare esta vez, pero la próxima, no me detendré, así que ten un poco de respeto" consecutivamente este avanzo ya alejándose de los otros dos, uno preocupado y otro ofendido.

Pudo escuchar claramente como la voz del pelirrojo le grito "¡al final, ella te acabara matando!".

Consecutivamente, la escena se perdió, volviéndose completamente oscura.

…._ Yo nunca…_

… _no…._

…_si lo había notado…._

… _pero no quise creer…_

…_..no quería verte con esos ojos…._

… _ya que mi mente me jugo una mala pasada…_

…_.con honestidad… _

…_.. El cautivo algo que nadie logro antes…._

…_lamento el daño que te hice…. ….. Tanto…._

…_a pesar de los años…. … lo siento….._

… _desde lo más profundo de mí ser…._

…_.. Gracias por amarme así…_

…_.. Gracias por salvarme, a mí y a ella….._

…_. Gracias por volverla a salvar…_

… _gracias por amarla por lo que es…. Y no mi reflejo…por aceptarla..._

…_espero que mi pequeña pueda cautivar tu corazón herido…._

… _y llenar ese vacío que yo ocasione…._

…_. De mi parte…._

… _los hijos de Iram siempre te aceptaran…._

…._nuestra luz y sangre siempre se te brindara….._

…_. Así como nuestra herencia hacia el cielo…_

… _espero que encuentres la felicidad que yo no pude…._

…_.. Ya que a mí se me acaba el tiempo…_

…_recuerda…_

…_..abre tu corazón… Abre tu mente…. Abre tu alma…._

…_. Una nueva vida se aproxima… así como tu ascensión…._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los sentía pesados y dolorosos, así como el resto de su cuerpo, sentía un frio aplastante, no logro ver mucho ya que todo estaba completamente oscuro. Cuando fue recuperando sus sentidos pudo sentir que su cabeza estaba acostando en algo blando y cálido, sus oídos lograron escuchar un llanto profundo así como el del viento mencionando una tormenta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo por fin ver de dónde venía el llanto.

Se le quedo viendo a la albina por un momento también dándose cuenta de que estaba acostado en sus piernas, estaba con la cara tapada con las dos manos, llorando fuertemente que hasta las lágrimas caían sin parar que hasta algunas caían en su rostro, balbuceaba cosas que no entendía, preguntándose qué había pasado, pero cuando su memoria hizo su trabajo, abrió mas los ojos con preocupación, quería moverse pero tenía su cuerpo muy adolorido, cansado y lo sentía sumamente pesado, con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro mover uno de sus brazos, lentamente logro acercarse al rostro de ella y con su mano acaricio y limpio parte de las lágrimas de la chica. Claramente noto que esto la tomo completamente por sorpresa, ella abrió los ojos, así como quito sus manos, pudo notar lo rojos que los tenia, demostrando que había estado llorando por horas.

"Kanda….." logro escuchar la voz ligera de ella aun ahogada en dolor.

"yo lo…. Siento" lloro con más fuerza.

Kanda al estar un poco más despierto, intento recuperar sus fuerzas así como levantarse, con mucho trabajo, ya que al primer intento sintió un dolor pulsante en el pecho que lo detuvo por un momento, soltando un gruñido, después logrando en el segundo intento sentarse cruzando las piernas quedando frente ella, pudo notar a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, que gran parte de sus heridas que no eran cubiertas por su saco de exorcista, ya se habían recuperado, aunque las heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos aún estaban presentes pero ya eran más superficiales, en la piel. Realmente le entro la enorme duda como es que eso era posible, la única vez que él ha visto una curación a ese nivel, era en su mismo cuerpo.

Regreso a la realidad tras volver escuchar a la albina.

"yo….." intento hablar con dificultad, tratando de querer decir algo, mientras aún seguía llorando.

Él le dio una sonrisa gentil, así como después la abrazo apegándola a él, a su pecho, recargando su cabeza encima la de ella, ocultándola en sus brazos con ternura.

Allen se congelo, después lloro en silencio.

"tranquila…. Ya estoy aquí…." Dijo con voz baja, pero tratando de calmarla "perdón por llegar tan tarde…."

Ella pego su rostro en su pecho así como con sus manos tomo la camisa blanca del pelinegro con fuerza " Kanda… yo…. ¿no me odias?... te hice daño.. Yo casi…"

"sssh" él la callo, al mismo tiempo tomo el rostro de ella con delicadeza "¿Cómo voy a odiarte?, ¿Cómo voy a odiar a una persona por la cual me arriesgo la vida hasta aquí para salvarla?"

Ella al escuchar esto apretó más jalando más de la camisa de el "yo… ¿Qué soy para ti?" oculto su rostro con su cabello maltratado, temiendo fuertemente por la respuesta, tanto si era afirmativa o negativa según sus suposiciones.

Kanda mantuvo su agarre, después recargo su frente con la de ella "pregunta difícil….." el al decir esto ella entristeció un poco su rostro, pero después volvió hablar el pelinegro "difícil de contestar con palabras claro…"

Tomándola desprevenida, la beso gentilmente, ella contesto el beso con torpeza, al separarse ella puso una cara seria "Kanda… tengo que… ser honesta contigo" dijo decidida.

El entendió la intención de la chica "¿es sobre lo que querías hablar…?"

Afirmo con la cabeza "así es… Kanda yo no…." Trago con dificultad, trato de recuperar ese pequeño brote de valentía que segundos atrás salieron, soltó un suspiro, " Kanda.. Yo no soy humana". Dijo al fin, cerrando sus ojos teniendo miedo al rostro del japonés y ver su reacción ante su confesión.

Sintió como el tomo una de sus manos, sorprendentemente sintió después algo cálido y plano, así como las manos del pelinegro aun sostenía la de ella, pegándola a su pecho.

Desconcertándose por completo por la acción de él, abrió sus ojos para encontrar un rostro tranquilo y gentil, con una ligera sonrisa.

"Kanda… ¿Qué es lo que haces?" pregunto aun despistada por las acciones del japonés.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?..."

Ella callo un rato, tratando de entender, para después responder lo más lógico.

"…. Los latidos de tu corazón… con fuerza..." dijo con algo de pena, dándose cuenta contradecía por completo al rostro calmado del espadachín, demostrando que estaba terriblemente nervioso. "Allen me enamore de ti"

"¿¡que!?" soltó inconscientemente, aun sin poder entender bien esas palabras "¿Cómo… como te puedes enamorar de algo que no es humano?" pregunto aun sin poder creerlo.

El soltó inmediatamente una sonrisa juguetona "Allen, para ti ¿Qué es ser humano?"

La albina abrió los ojos fuertemente, esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, también lo metafórico que era. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, el tomo la palabra.

"… puede que físicamente no lo seas, pero para mí, y me lo has demostrado, puedes sentir, y vivir como uno, has hecho acciones más humanas que los que sí lo son…" callo un momento, así como tomo las dos manos de ella agarrándolas con cariño. "y si nos vamos muy literal con el concepto, en ese caso ni se si yo considerarme humano…"

Esa frase la tomo a ella por completo desprevenida, ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir el espadachín?.

Kanda viendo la confusión de ella volvió hablar, con un poco de trabajo así como soltó un suspiro "¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste porque tenía este tatuaje?".

Ella afirmo con la cabeza así como el continuo hablando "pues… se podría decir que es mi maldición. Hace varios años los idiotas del Vaticano, preocupados por la poca cantidad de exorcistas, dejaron a flote su… verdadero rostro y ambiciones….crearon un proyecto, que los hacia artificialmente a partir, de aquellos que murieron"

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada "entonces tu…"

"sí, soy alguien que crearon artificialmente a partir de otro exorcista… y quizá de este podría decirse que soy una reencarnación, admito que al principio todo esto me afectaba, y aun lo hace un poco, pero con el paso del tiempo… decidí no prestarle atención, de mal forma claro" rio un poco sarcástico.

Volvió a tomar el rostro de ella con delicadeza así como se aproximó "Allen el punto en que quiero llegar, no te odies por lo que eres, no ganaras nada con eso, y te lo dice alguien que se la pasa de mal humor todo el tiempo culpándose por que le paso a él y no a otro. Eres una persona increíble, siempre lo has sido, naciste así, y has sido feliz ignorando ese detalle, sé que siempre has sufrido preguntándote por que las personas que llegas amar te dejan, me conteste sobre tu padre adoptivo, él se sacrificó por ti, y Cross, a pesar de las dependencias de tu cuerpo las acepto, te cuido y te defendió, así como te enseño a pelar a su manera, y ahora te encuentras aquí, como exorcista queriendo cumplir la promesa de tu padre."

Allen no pudo contener sus lágrimas y las dejo salir nuevamente. Se había olvidado de ese detalle, porque se comprometió con ella misma convertirse en exorcista. Ella se lo pidió a Cross, y a pesar de todo, él se lo cumplió. Y ahora se encontraba, en una situación muy comprometedora con la única persona que sabía de lo que realmente era, y de lugar de huir, o atacarla, la estaba consolando, si no también poniéndose a la par con ella.

"Baka Moyashi…" rio un poco "no hay necesidad de llorar, pero si te aclaro, no me pidas odiarte, cuando lo que echo todo este tiempo es completamente lo contrario…" la abrazo gentilmente.

Ella pegándose completamente a él, se permitió seguir su llanto, pero esta vez por el torbellino de emociones que la invadían, y el enorme alivio de saber, que no estaría sola, de que no la abandonaría por lo que realmente era.

Correspondiéndole el abrazo con fuerza "…gracias por amarme así…" dijo la chica pegándose completamente a su pecho.

El seguía abrazándola, sintiendo como ella se calmaba poco a poco, pero el en su mente se quedó atónico por la frase que dejo soltar la albina. Ya la había escuchado antes, su mente dando a mil por hora, recordó aquel sueño que tubo al quedar inconsciente, lo había dicho esa voz en su mente, así como recordó los sucesos del sueño. Ahora no podía dejar de recordar la extraña chica que había visto en él, ya había soñado con ella pero muchos años atrás, cuando era un niño y casi lo mataban por recordarla. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de algo que lo dejo estático, el enorme parecido que tenía con Allen, casi literalmente tenían la misma cara, se parecían mucho con excepciones obvias como la cicatriz y el color de cabello. Ahora su mente formulaba preguntas que lo perturbo, _¿Quién demonio es ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver estos sueños? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas…?.¿Esa chica tenía relación con Allen?..._

"¿Kanda?" escucho a la albina perfectamente así como lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, alejándose de la protección de sus brazos.

Dándole una sonrisa, ocultando lo perturbado que estaba por sus pensamientos y sueños "Moyashi, tonta" dijo juguetón.

Ella sonrió un poco "BaKanda, espadachín maniático" consecutivamente rugió su estómago, poniéndola roja de la pena.

Kanda no pudo evitar sacar una risa "por dios, Moyashi, ¿tienes hambre después de casi succionarme toda la sangre?" dijo sarcástico, con un poco hiriente.

Ella gruño jugando sabiendo que él lo hacía para molestar "¡cállate!, realmente no he comido nada en días… además me estoy congelando" dijo decaída.

Le acaricio la cabeza y la despeino un poco "no eres la única que se congela, eso me recuerda… ¿Cuánto tiempo quede inconsciente?"

Ella callo incomoda así como rio nerviosamente "… como 7 horas…. Claro cuando reaccione de lo que estaba haciendo…."

Un silencio incomodo invadió el pequeño espacio. Después fue despejado por un gruñido.

"estúpido golem" puso una mano en su rostro como signo de fastidio

"¿eh? Ahora que lo dices ¿Dónde está Tim?" pregunto la chica mirando hacia alrededor para buscar a su pequeño amigo dorado.

La retiro para ver a la albina, no lo había notado antes, pero efectivamente tiritaba de frio.

"lo mande por Lenalee, y los dos Bookman, hace horas, pero tal parece que no los encontró" soltó un suspiro "ya no sé qué hacer… si nos vamos, estos idiotas no nos encontraran, pero a este paso con esta tormenta, nos congelaremos, además…" se le quedo viendo "tu estomago se pondrá el triple de insoportable".

Ella le hizo pucheros "no me culpes por tener una inocencia tan inconveniente, por lo menos deberíamos de esperar a que se calme la torme-"estornudo."ta…"

El rio, sabía que tenía que hacer por un pequeño momento, se levantó en busca de más madera, así como volvió hacer una pequeña fogata. Se sentó muy cerca de ella así como la abrazo, para después acostarla junto con el aun manteniendo el abrazo, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

Ella estaba nerviosa, o si bien ya habían estado en situaciones más comprometedoras así, pero tomando en cuenta la confesión de él, y por eso mismo hacia que se pusiera así, sentía que tenía que decir algo, él había sido claro con sus sentimientos, pero ella no. Después se dio cuenta, no lo había hecho por los momentos frustrantes que habían pasado, solo estaba vestida con el saco del espadachín.

Había pasado unos momentos en silencio después se atrevió hablar "¿Kanda~?"

Lo llamo curiosa "¿Mmmm?" fue lo único que recibió de respuesta. Agradeciendo que estaba de espaldas hacia el rostro de él, y dejando que su rubor se extendiera a gusto "también me enamore de ti…." Dijo con su mayor esfuerzo de no balbucearlo y torcerlo.

Él se levantó para verla de frente, viendo que cerró los ojos nerviosa, también notando el rubor de ella, rio divertido "Aparte de Moyashi, niña"

Ella abrió los ojos y lista para discutir, pero fue sorprendida con un beso de él, ella sonrió en sus adentros, y se dejó entregar completamente aquel afecto de cariño de su tal y ahora novio.

Los dos habrían profundizado más, si no fuera el fuerte ruido que sonó por todo el lugar, junto con un rugido, que Allen reconoció perfectamente "¡es ese akuma!" grito ella automáticamente, avisando que era el terrible y peligroso akuma de nivel 3. Kanda tomo rápidamente a Mugen así como apago la fogata. Los dos se prepararon para cualquier cosa. Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, después de unos minutos, vieron claramente como varias cadenas atravesaban el techo así como fue arrancado, para ver en el cielo elevado en su verdadera forma aquel akuma de nivel 3.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

***extrañamente se oculta* Como dije, realmente estoy nerviosa haha, no sé si les ha gustado.**

**Siento que fui un poco torpe con lo de Kanda y Allen DX, pero también quería dejarlo como realmente lo sentí ¿?.**

**Además de que siento que estoy alargando mucho esto -.-, pero bueno ya POR FIN ( dx) VAMOS hacia el siguiente paso –que no puedo decir—**

**A ver quienes notan los terribles Easter Egg que deje :P, asi como el nuevo misterio….. lalalala.**

**Para mis lectores de México les deseo feliz puente y que lamentable lo de la pelea del Canelo (puff) y para los demás países, que tengan un hermoso fin de semana : ) . **

**Aquí les dejo a mi pacman que apenas salió vivo haha, para los Reviews que ustedes quieran.**

**NOS VEMOSS! *w* Y QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA!**


	12. Capitulo 11: Falso y Verdadero

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Aquí les traigo (por fin!) el capítulo once.**

**Seriamente pido perdón por el retraso de dos semanas (TwT en serio) ya que la primera semana estuve mal de salud (abrazar la taza de baño y tirar todo lo que sea que comías no es nada agradable…) y consecutivamente el estrés de múltiples entregas no me ayudó mucho (realmente me absorbió horrible esta vez la universidad).**

**Gracias por estar pendientes si actualizaba o no, y por eso me dedique desde hace dos días para entregarles lo más pronto posible el capítulo.**

**Bueno sin más retrasos aquí les dejo el capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. : )**

**Capítulo 11: Falso y Verdadero**

Un fuerte ruido se expandió por todo el castillo, recargándose en el muro de piedra de la antigua construcción, con un paso lento y cogiendo, la exorcista Lenalee Lee recorrió uno de los miles de pasillos preguntándose cómo es que llego ahí.

Desde que se habían topado con el supuesto vampiro, la pelea fue más allá de lo que esperaban, sin querer los dos habían sido empujados al interior, ya que ella instintivamente había ido por la pobre victima que estaba en los colmillos del vampiro, que este instintivamente había corrido hacia su castillo, consecutivamente llevados a una dura pelea, donde tanto ella como Lavi habían sido empujados con toda fuerza a los muros de piedra, llevándolos al interior.

Se había ganado una buena herida en la pierna derecha, pero el verdadero problema estaba en su tobillo izquierdo ya que, por el impacto se lo había desguinzado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, claramente sus piernas eran su fuerte por su inocencia, pero si le complicaba un poco las cosas. Llegando a uno de los jardines internos del castillo vio que en el fondo varias lapides improvisadas con rocas de gran tamaño.

Se acercó con paso torpea ellas, al alcanzarlas se sentó a un lado, sintiendo un poco de pena por ellas ya que eran claro de varias víctimas del vampiro, pero esto le despertó varias dudas._ "¿Por qué un considerado mousntro haría algo así por alguien que anteriormente no le importo su vida?, ¿podría ser que realmente tiene algo de humanidad? ¿Es realmente un vampiro?"_ Se hundió en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta como alguien se le acerco por detrás.

"A mí también me llamo la atención" escucho claramente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz del joven Bookman.

"¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho?" pregunto intrigada hacia su compañero viendo claramente varias heridas por el impacto, en especial una en la cabeza que le hacía sangrar muy cerca de su único ojo bueno molestándole un poco la vista.

El pelirrojo la vio fijamente, serio, algo raro en él, demostrando que realmente estaba tomando en serio las cosas "no creo que realmente sea un vampiro" dijo decidido.

"¿eh?" soltó inmediatamente un poco confundida, si realmente su compañero había caído en la misma duda.

Inmediatamente el joven se acercó a una de las lapides y movió un poco la gran roca de improvisación "Ven a ver".

Se acercó gateando un poco con sus rodillas, para ignorar un poco su tobillo molesto. Sus cejas se perdieron en su flequillo tras abrir los ojos de la impresión, justo debajo de la piedra así como en la tierra se encontraba todo lleno de pentaculos negros.

"¿Estas son tumbas de akumas?, ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?" pregunto rápidamente la chica aun sorprendida, así como vio que el dio un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Señalo su cabeza, en especial su herida "Hace rato cuando fuimos empujados, tras traspasar el muro choque con una de estas piedras en el otro jardín de atrás, al recobrar la conciencia, vi que todo estaba lleno de pentaculos, escarbe encontrándome un esqueleto de un akuma ya putrefacto".

"entonces…" dijo la china tratando de insinuar una pregunta obvia en silencio, que hizo que el pelirrojo respondiera rápidamente.

"si, me temo que todas estas tumbas son de akumas" dijo aun con su tono de voz decidido "como dije realmente no creo que sea un dichoso vampiro o las patrañas que tanto decían, creo que él, y por cómo ha estado atacando y con esto, de que puede ser un exorcista como nosotros".

La chica de las coletas se levantó para darle una mirada de enfrente, dándole un rostro de acuerdo ante su suposición "suena mil veces más lógico, entonces… ¡espera!" su mente trabajo mientras hablo, dándose cuenta por la expresión de su compañero, que el igual pensó eso.

"si lo sé, también lo pensé" dijo el chico confirmándole que el igual llego a la siguiente conclusión "posiblemente… caímos en una trampa, creo que todos estos pueblos, así como por las desapariciones, está lleno de akumas, esto también explicaría por qué la repentina necesidad de deshacerse de él, creo que el General Cross encontró en esta persona como acomodador y por eso lo visito, al sincronizar con la inocencia, puede que haya hecho que desarrollara una necesidad por sangre de los akumas, por instinto a eliminarlos, y aprovechando la mala fama que ya tenía…"

"la utilizaron para que nosotros peleáramos contra él, así como hacerlo creer que es un vampiro…"

"exacto"

Lenalee soltó un pesado suspiro "pero aun así, no le veo relación con Allen y Kanda, aun no podemos encontrar nada sobre ellos" dijo decaída.

"puede, pero creo que a diferencia de nosotros, siento que se dieron cuenta de que Allen podía localizarlos, tal vez le tendieron una trampa de forma diferente… la verdad no veo ninguna relación aquí…" soltó molesto, al igual como cerro los puños " estúpido Panda nos mandó aquí siguiendo esos malditos akumas cobardes, y ahora estamos con un exorcista que piensa que es un vampiro manipulado por akumas, no sé por qué le ve relación, con esto de vampiro con Allen, o porque creyó que esto tiene relación…. ¡carajo!" aumento su tono de voz molesto "¡odio cuando me oculta información!".

Lenalee vio a su amigo, un poco preocupada pero al mismo tiempo compartiendo un poco ese sentimiento "ni si quiera sabíamos que Allen era mujer…" suspiro, si ahora estaban en la trampa que los akumas de los pueblerinos. Soltó otro suspiro, tenían que pensar que hacer ahora, claramente ahora no podrían tomar la situación a un lado y empezar de cero su búsqueda sobre sus compañeros perdidos, sin mencionar, que ahora claramente tenían que ayudar a ese pobre exorcista desorientado "tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a Arystar, claramente es un exorcista, y eso hace nuestro compañero, además si se dan cuenta los akumas de que no fuimos tras el como ellos pensaron puede que pongamos en peligro su vida…" vio a su compañero, su rostro de enojo lo conocía bien dejando en claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo "aunque no nos guste tenemos que ayudarlo…" soltó otro suspiro, si bien ella igual quería salir corriendo de ahí para buscar Allen y a Kanda, pero tampoco no soportaría la idea de que pusieron en peligro la vida de un posible compañero eh inocente ante la situación, era igual víctima como Allen.

Lavi al final asintió, sabía que la china tenía razón "bien, hagamos esto rápido, no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto, quien sabe que le ha pasado a Allen así como pudo haber sufrido".

Ignorándolo completamente por parte de los dos exorcistas, estaban siendo observados a lo lejos por una persona en particular, vestida con una especie de uniforme de enfermera de color azul rey, con dos coletas chicas en su rubio llamativo, y claramente era una mujer atractiva.

Se alejó un poco de los jardines mordiéndose el labio inferior, demostrando lo molesta que estaba "_mierda ya se dieron cuenta… carajo, si estos están aquí eso quiere decir que el estúpido de Vincent los trajo, ¡mierda!, ¡me tengo que deshacer de ellos así como encontrar otro trueque!". _Pensó ante sus problemas "_tuve suerte con la otra exorcista por llamarle la atención… ¡mierda! Pensé que resistirá más tiempo, no debí golpearla tan fuerte"_ volteo un momento para fijar su mirada en la exorcista de cabello oscuro medio verdoso _"puede que ella me sirva… espero que sea de su maldito gusto… si no…"_ pensó en su amante, saco un cuchillo escondido en sus ropas así como se lastimo el brazo y rasgo un poco la ropa también, aumento su paso, lista para montar un espectáculo.

Ya en el interior del castillo abrió las grandes puertas que claramente llevaban a una habitación importante, encontrándose cerca de la chimenea que en la parte superior adornada con uno de los cuadros del anterior dueño del castillo. Ahí sentado llorando, con su cuerpo casi completamente cubierto por su capa enorme y oscura, a su amante lamentándose en voz alta "lo siento… "dijo claramente ahogado en el arrepentimiento, ella ignorando su situación se acercó corriendo y llorando dramáticamente haciendo que volteara el joven de los colmillos.

Al verla en ese estado Arystar abrió los ojos al igual que se los limpio, también preparando sus brazos para recibir a su amante "Eliade… ¿Qué sucedió?" la abrazo automáticamente cuando ella llego a él.

"…esos…exorcistas… me atacaron en el jardín yo..." dijo dramáticamente llorando haciendo tensar de odio el rumano "¡Arystar-sama vienen a matarte, en especial el chico pelirrojo…el… el me hizo esto!" finalizo con astucia, sonriendo en sus adentros ante la reacción de su amante listo para atacar.

"¡ACABARE CON ELLOS!" dijo con hombría, pero después sintió unos brazos abrazar su cabeza así como fue direccionada hacia el hombro de la rubia.

"necesitas fuerzas… así que toma mi sangre" pudo ver de reojo como el rumano se tensó horriblemente negándose a beber "así podrás defender nuestro amor…" consecutivamente, obedeciendo fielmente a la palabra de su amante el mordió y bebió de ella.

Lavi y Lenalee caminaron dentro del castillo un buen rato, tenían que encontrarlo, y querían hacerlo rápido, para así poner en acción su verdadera prioridad. Tomándolos totalmente desprevenidos, escucharon un ruido fuerte, Lavi preparo su martillo rápidamente y Lenalee se puso en posición de ataque, sentían que algo se aproximaba, y así como se prepararon, llego una corriente de aire y en menos de un parpadeo Lenalee vio cómo su compañero fue tomado del cuello por el rumano empujándolo hacia uno de los muros y atravesándolo llevándolo hacia el exterior nuevamente, iba ir rápidamente a salvar a su compañero, pero sintió un pequeño dolor en uno de sus brazos, rápidamente se sintió mareada, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, para después deslizarse lentamente hacia el frio suelo del pasillo, pudo ver en su mirada borrosa como alguien se aproximaba, solo distinguiendo rápidamente antes de caer en la inconciencia el gran tono azul rey de su vestimenta.

Lavi siendo sacado bruscamente volvió estrellarse contra algo duro muy cerca de su ya herida en la cabeza que casi lo deja K.O. pero gracias a la adrenalina no lo hizo, se paró rápidamente para darle frente al rumano.

"no solo me perturban cuando me alimento, si no también tuvieron la osadía de atacar a mi amada Eliade, simplemente no se los perdonare" dijo decidido con ego.

Lavi lo vio detenidamente así como hizo encoger su inocencia un poco "hey, amigo no creo que pelear sea la mejor forma de solucionar esto, ¿por qué no hablamos un rato?" termino diciéndolo con un toque con sonrisa.

El rumano lo vio confundido "si es que sobrevives después de lo que te hare" en eso sus colmillos sobresalieron más listos para atacar.

Lavi suspiro, sabía que no iba hacer tan fácil, preparo nuevamente su gran mazo "bueno entonces será a tu manera".

Sintió como algo presionaba en sus tobillos, así como tenía los brazos aprisionados y la misma presión en sus muñecas, haciendo que tanto los dedos de las manos y pies los sintiera entumecidos, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en un lugar lleno de libreros y que estaba atada a una silla, así como estaba casi completamente oscuro, solo con la poca iluminación de una vela a la distancia, oyó unas voces a lo lejos como alguien discutía, busco con la mirada pero no vio nada ya que la cantidad de los libreros lo impedían, después sintió algo suave paso por sus piernas, volteando inmediatamente hacia la dirección, y viendo que era abrió los ojos de la impresión, _"¡Timcanpy!"_ no lo podía creer, se sentía terriblemente feliz mientras veía como el pequeño golem dorado mordía las cuerdas que la aprisionaban de las piernas y como después voló para liberar sus muñecas. Al acabar lo miro con una sonrisa increbantable, realmente no sabía por qué se sentía feliz, si por ser liberada o porque por fin encontró algo relacionado con Allen.

Vio como perfectamente revoloteo absurdamente y torpemente alrededor de ella, después escucho como alguien colgaba un teléfono consecutivamente se quejó _"¿adónde se fue ese estúpido golem?"_ vio perfectamente tras esto como salto del susto el golem, estaba claro, quien la había amarrado, sabía dónde estaba Allen. Se levantó de la silla rápidamente, y camino lo más silencioso que pudo y se escondió en un librero entre él y el espacio hacia la pared, también aprovechando la casi nula iluminación que había ahí, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Pudo divisar perfectamente bien a pesar de la iluminación a la persona, era una mujer rubia con un uniforme de enfermera azul rey. El color le ayudo recordar lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, también noto que en su hombro tenia marcas de mordidas, muy parecidas a las que tenía las victimas del exorcista rumano, ¿podría ser esta persona también un akuma?, ¿pero por qué a diferencia de los otros no había muerto? Estas fueron las preguntas que se le cruzaron en su mente, mientras veía como la mujer fruncía el ceño molesta recogiendo del suelo las cuerdas mordidas por el golem dorado.

Lenalee pensó, si ella tenía aprisionada al golem (o eso pensaba por cómo se quejó y ver donde se encontraba) tenía que sacarle información, era demasiado probable de que ella sabría algo sobre su compañera perdida. Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió que algo rozo por su rostro, al igual como escucho algo encajándose en la pared a un lado suyo, sintió inmediatamente un pequeño dolor en su mejilla, al voltear vio que se había en clavado que era un cuchillo.

"Si crees que escondiéndote ahí, estarías a salvo, estas completamente equivocada niña" dijo secamente la mujer rubia.

Lenalee salió de su absurdo escondite, al igual que pensó activar su inocencia por si intentaba atacarla de nuevo, pero quería hacerla hablar antes de.

"dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estas en este castillo? ¿Y por qué me sedaste y me ataste a una silla?, sin mencionar" tomo al pequeño golem que se había posado todo este tiempo en su hombro "¿Por qué tenías este golem?"

La mujer de las coletas cortas le dio una cara de indiferencia así como consecutivamente se rio casi con una carcajada "exorcistas, creen que tienen todo el derecho de todo por solo ser los elegidos de ese dios… escucha niña, no quiero hacerte daño, ya que no quiero dañar mi mercancía, y sobre a esas preguntas…"

Lenalee vio perfectamente como la sombra de esa mujer se torció así como sintió como algo la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza. Ahora pudo darse cuenta que el cuerpo de la mujer se había deformado y en parte de ella se había transformado en un akuma de nivel dos serpenteado. "Sobre quien soy creo que quedo claro, sobre lo otro no te concierne, porque a dónde vas a parar dudo que dures mucho, pensé que las exorcistas tendrían más aguantes con ese loco, pero enterándome de la otra veo que no"

Escucho esa frase detenidamente así como sintió como la cola de ella le presionaba cortándole el oxígeno _"dijo… ¿la otra exorcista?, ¡de seguro fue Allen!, espera... Dijo que… o por dios no"_. Dándole cólera por la tan solo idea de que su compañera le haya pasado algo fatídico sin remedio alguno, reacciono sumamente molesta dándole un fuerte rodillazo a la cola con su inocencia obligando a la akuma soltarla.

"si quieres no contestes las anteriores preguntas… ¿pero qué hiciste con Allen?" dijo furiosa, ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo, estaba enojada con ella misma y a la vez con el akuma que tenía enfrente.

El akuma de nivel dos soltó un gruñido "¿hablas de la chica loca que se vestía de hombre?, yo no le hice nada, solo la entregue de forma convenenciera, ¡así como lo hare contigo!" justo al terminar se le lanzo encima para atacarla, Lenalee logró esquivarla, así como la ataco con su habilidad del viento haciendo que se azotara contra la pared y varias hojas de unos cuantos libros que igual salieran volando por todo el lugar.

Se puso encima de ella amenazándola con el filo de una de sus botas en su cuello "dime ¡¿Dónde ESTA?!" Presiono con el tacón, contra el akuma claramente lastimándola con su inocencia, gritando.

La mujer akuma soltó una carcajada "¡lo más seguro en estos momentos bajo tierra!, ¡ninguna chica dura más de tres días con el!".

La contestación hizo que Lenalee le invadiera una angustia terrible, ¿estaba diciendo que ella… Allen estaba muerta? Sus ojos se perdieron en la rabia, así como presiono más "¡estas mintiendo!, ¡la conozco!, ¡no es débil!"

Otra risa salió con trabajo del akuma, y esta vez con un tono bastante sarcástico "di lo que quieras niña, cree en lo que quieras, pero hazme caso, esa chica ya está más que muerta" Lenalee inmediatamente sintió que algo la agarro de su tobillo que para su mala suerte era el izquierdo. El akuma la tomo con su cola y la azoto contra la pared.

Vio perfectamente cómo se acercaba para atacarla pero algo la detuvo en el último momento, se abrió un gran agujero en la pared y con ella un remolino de fuego llevándosela hacia otro lado del castillo. Claramente había sido la inocencia del joven Bookman.

Justo cuando se apagó el remolino de fuego vio como salió del agujero su joven amigo y compañero.

Lavi instintivamente vio hacia la habitación al igual que vio a Lenalee sentada en el muro con una posición medio incomoda (ya que había quedado así por el impacto) "¿Lenalee estas bien?" dijo el joven Bookman así como se acercó bien.

Lenalee solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero se sentía mal, no sabía exactamente bien el por qué, si el enojo que sentía con ella, o la negación de creer que su compañera y amiga estaba muerta, claramente le estaba afectando, y no quería aceptarlo, así como decírselo a su compañero, de que era muy posible de que habían fayado.

Lavi noto claramente la expresión decaída de la china, ofreció gentilmente su mano, así como ella la tomo para levantarse, consecutivamente ella avanzo hacia la dirección donde había sido lanzado tanto el exorcista rumano así como el akuma, notando perfectamente como ella ocultaba parte de su rostro con su cabello, completamente seria. Mientras ella avanzaba oyó que unas rocas se movían justo donde antes estaba Lenalee, después viendo que salió el pequeño golem dorado de una de las personas que tanto buscaban.

"¡yeah! ¡Timcanpy! ¿Dónde andabas golem travieso?" dijo alegremente Lavi, haciendo detener a Lenalee.

"¡Mira, por fin tenemos algo sobre Allen, Lenalee!" dijo alegremente mientras el golem volaba alrededor de él. Sintió una mirada encima y al voltear vio a Lenalee que lo veía muy seriamente. "¿paso algo Lenalee?" pregunto preocupado, ante el cambio de humor de su compañera, ya que le parecía raro sus acciones así como no mostro alguna emoción positiva al encontrar con el golem de su amiga.

"Lavi, será mejor que acabemos con esto…" dijo decaída, dio media vuelta para seguir el camino hacia el akuma y el exorcista de los colmillos habían sido arrojados, dejando a sus espaldas un rostro muy confundido por parte del pelirrojo.

Tomándolos completamente desapercibidos oyeron fuertes ruidos proviniendo de la misma dirección donde se dirigían. Corrieron, llegando a una gran sala con una altura enorme, vieron en el fondo como se peleaban de forma increíble tanto el akuma como el exorcista rumano.

Al quedarse viendo como peleaban, y lo que decían, ahora habían comprendido mejor la situación, que en un principio muchos creerían imposible. La razón de porque el akuma de nivel dos no había muerto ante los poderosos colmillos del exorcistas era, porque ni el sabía que ella era un akuma, y por qué simplemente la amaba, y tal parece ante la situación ella igual al exorcista, creando perfectamente el escenario perfecto para un amor imposible.

Justo cuando tal parecía que el akuma había ganado la batalla gracias a su habilidad de deshidratar, tomada totalmente por sorpresa por el cuerpo aparentemente muerto de lo que era su amante, los colmillos de él se fijaron en su cuerpo, y sin piedad alguna succiono su sangre, ella sabía que él ya era consciente de que no era un vampiro, de que lo había engañado para complacer su capricho así como las acciones que hizo con diferentes chicas para obligar a su líder, Vincent, de que no la delatara ante Road. Sabía que en el momento que ella muriera dejaría completamente desprotegido a su amante y que ahora seriamente irían tras él, quería protegerlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, vio con piedad hacia los dos exorcistas que se habían quedados anonados por la pelea y por la discusión entre ellos.

"Ustedes dos, ¿realmente van por esa chica no?, la albina" vio como esos dos instintivamente movieron la cabeza con un sí, después recibió una respuesta de odio por parte de la china "maldita desgraciada ¿por fin vas hablar?" dijo Lenalee sin piedad alguna, dejando sorprendido a Lavi por esas palabras y la acción repentina de ella.

Ignorando un poco el desprecio de ella y aguantando y decir rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "escuchen, les diré dónde está, pero con la condición de que se lo lleven con ustedes, claramente es uno de sus compañeros, garanticen me su protección…"

Los dos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa así como afirmaron "¡bien, ahora dinos!" los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"esta en un sótano de una pequeña casa cerca de las afueras del pueblo, por el bosque donde esta mañana aparecieron los cuerpos…. Tengo entendido que ahí estaban ustedes… solo… les advierto… no les garantizo que este con vida… la última vez… que la vi, realmente no estaba bien… y… una última cosa…. Cuidado con Vincent…." dijo cortadamente ya con los ojos hacia el techo, ignorando las miradas de asombro de los exorcistas, sintió como los colmillos del rumano salieron y como había recuperado su volumen. Dedico sus últimos palabras con cariño hacia él, para que al final callera en sus brazos muriendo en ellos y deshacerse en polvo.

Los dos vieron con pena hacia el joven de cabellos bicolor, como lloro por su amada Eliade. Después hablaron con él, le comentaron de forma muy improvisada sobre la Orden Negra, del por qué estaban en el país, así como la búsqueda de su compañera, ya que claramente se sentían apresurados y ansiosos de llegar a la supuesta localización, sin mencionar por la advertencia de sus condiciones. Arystar noto esto, entendió torpemente la situación, así como acepto ayudarlos a buscar a sus compañeros perdidos.

Cuando salieron del castillo corriendo encontraron a las afueras al más anciano de los Bookman, esperándolos como si nada.

Al acercarse todos Lavi y Lenalee vieron perfectamente como el Bookman veía detenidamente a su nuevo compañero "abuelo él es Arystar Krory, es un exorcista como nosotros" lo presento rápidamente ante su abuelo, al igual notando que soltó un suspiro que parecía decepcionado "Seas bienvenido a la Orden Negra" le dio una pequeña reverencia al rumano, después cambio rápido de tema "¿encontraron algo sobre Walker y Kanda?"

Justo antes de que pudieran hablar los dos exorcistas, Timcanpy salió de su escondite "si, encontramos a Tim y sabemos ahora donde esta ella, pero nada de Kanda" dijo Lavi.

Rápidamente sin esperarse ninguno de los cuatro exorcistas, Tim abrió la boca, mostrando parte de sus grabaciones. Automáticamente se acercaron más para ver mejor, vieron perfectamente cómo es que fue capturada por Eliade en medio de la tormenta, así como vieron cómo es que Kanda la había recuperado, también captando su mensaje de donde se encontraban, increíblemente pidiéndoles ayuda. Lavi y Lenalee pusieron mala cara al ver el estado de Allen, realmente se encontraba muy mal, y en especial en la exorcista oriental la hizo recordar la sensación de culpa que sintió cuando el akuma de nivel dos la hizo pensar que ella ya estaba muerta, por lo que veía en las grabaciones, realmente estaba a un paso de, también vieron el causante de sus heridas, el tal llamado peligroso Vincent que Eliade les había advertido.

Analizaron bien el video "esto fue en la mañana…." Dijo Lavi algo decaído.

Lenalee vio hacia el cielo, claramente empezando a amanecer "hace casi 24 horas…"

Bookman los vio sumamente serio "¡dejen de poner esa estúpida cara, ya sabemos dónde están los dos y sus condiciones, hay que movernos rápido, antes de que vengan más akumas!" automáticamente después de gritarles en voz de orden, dio media vuelta corriendo hacia la dirección de la supuesta cabaña, junto con el reaccionaron los dos exorcistas sumamente tensos y preocupados y otro aun sin comprender bien lo que estaba pasando.

Tomaron la decisión de usar la inocencia de Lavi para viajar más rápido, y también para esquivar los pueblos, no quería retrasarse mas peleando con tantos akumas. Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en llegar, y el sol ya estaba afuera iluminando todo, lo que les sorprendió fuer ver que la pequeña casa que había mencionado la akuma estaba completamente destruida, esto hizo que se tensaran más por sus compañeros, después siguieron avanzando, cuando llegaron a la cabaña, sus temores de que habían llegado tarde se confirmaron, ya que no quedaba casi nada de la cabaña, está casi completamente destruida. Analizaron bien la escena, tratando de encontrar pistas sobre sus compañeros, habían pisadas marcadas en la nieve y lo que los asusto más, con sangre, varios árboles destruidos, otros con un corte fino, claramente había sido Mugen quien provoco esto, otros parecían arrancados. Claramente los habían encontrado antes que ellos, y pelearon para defenderse, siguieron el rastro de la pelea, más que nada las huellas en el frio suelo, se sintieron un poco aliviados ya que eran cuatro marcas, claramente el paso de dos personas. Siguieron más los escombros hasta que inconvenientemente acababa en un acantilado, con una caída muy inclinada, y viendo por el estado de la vegetación de abajo, habían caído. Pero lo que los saco y les aumento con una duda y confusión fue que al ver el acantilado, la vegetación tenia claramente el rastro de la caída pero se cortaba de repente y seguía una completamente normal y en buen estado, que hasta se podría decir fuera de contexto con el frio clima ya que eran verdes y vivas, como si no había pasado el otoño por ellas. Por la angustia y confusión Lenalee decidió bajar, con ayuda de la inocencia de Lavi, había algo raro ahí, tomo el mango del mazo y bajo lentamente. Justo antes de llegar a la notable separación la inocencia de Lavi dejo de bajar claramente chocando contra algo duro eh invisible.

"¿eh?" dijo Lenalee inmediatamente, así cual instintivamente piso en el aire, sintiendo una fuerza extraña pujándola, claramente había como un campo de fuerza ahí, y lo más seguro es que Allen y Kanda habían quedado atrapados ahí.

Lenalee de forma temeraria les grito "¡Salten!" así como salto dejando impresionados a los otros tres así como reaccionaron rápido repitiendo la acción de ella.

Sintieron como algo intentaba expulsarlos, con ello como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, pero lograron tras pasar, al tocar suelo, vieron que efectivamente el lugar no estaba sufriendo por el invierno, se podría decir que hasta aún era verano.

Lavi vio bien, "ya no hay rastro…" efectivamente justo donde cayeron la vegetación seguía normal, sin muestra de daños o haber recibido algún impacto.

El más viejo de los Bookman hablo "busquen en los alrededores, es posible que estén por aquí" al mismo tiempo los otros tres exorcistas asintieron, separándose para buscar.

Por una extraña razón Bookman se sintió observado, instintivamente volteando hacia arriba, en la copa de los árboles, noto que varias ramas se movieron _"hay algo aquí…"_. Rápidamente se dispuso a subir y seguir la dirección del movimiento de los árboles, saltando entre las ramas.

Logro ver en la distancia como un cuerpo oscuro se movía con mucha rapidez sin ningún problema, aumento su velocidad para alcanzar ese cuerpo, noto que no era el único que lo vio ya que por abajo su nieto y los otros dos exorcistas igual lo seguían, pero justo cuando iba lograrlo y alcanzarlo, el trayecto se cortó junto con los arboles del bosque, haciendo detenerse en seco, y por la repentina entrada de luz con fuerza cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, no encontró aquel cuerpo o que era, vio instintivamente hacia varios lados, todos descubrieron que la razón de por qué acabo el bosque era por el pueblo que tenían justo enfrente. Por pura dicha, Bookman vio hacia arriba, viendo el gran cielo azul casi totalmente despejado con muy pocas nubes, pero lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente fue ver ya muy lejos a la distancia casi en las alturas de las nubes, haciendo que aquel tomara un reducido tamaño, como algo volaba, tenía enormes alas rojas, no pudo distinguir bien lo demás ya que se ocultó en las nubes, pero era suficiente para él, sabía perfectamente que era _eso._

Vio hacia atrás en las ramas, y noto que en una se había atorado unas cuantas plumas con sangre de aquel ser, así como abajo había marcas de garras.

"wow mira esto Lenalee" escucho perfectamente la voz de su nieto, bajo inmediatamente para ver que habían encontrado.

Lavi había logrado cachar una de las plumas de aquel ser, en especial una de buen tamaño, fácil de 60 cm de largo y cinco cm de ancho, era de color rojo volcánico en la parte de las orillas y hacia adentro se podría apreciar que esta tenía signos, parecidos a los de la segunda inocencia de Allen, pero estos estaban en un color café casi negro.

Lavi vio el rostro de su abuelo, nada impresionado, por su pequeño descubrimiento, si no lo conociera bien, pensaría otra cosa, pero él sabía que eso mostraba de que él sabía algo "¿abuelo, sabes algo de esto?" pregunto atrevidamente viéndolo, así como hizo voltear a la china y al rumano hacia el anciano.

Sin dejar su rostro serio Bookman le dio una respuesta seca "no, deja eso ya, tenemos que encontrar a Walker y a Kanda", volteo dándoles la espalda a todos, para después adentrarse al pueblo.

"Pues aun así me la voy a quedar" dijo Lavi en un tono de repulsión hacia las acciones de su abuelo. Lenalee sabía por qué hacía eso, ya que era muy notorio que el más anciano ocultaba información a los tres.

Guardándola dentro de su uniforme, como un pequeño premio, Lavi pensó que si el anciano no le soltaría información, el mismo la buscaría ahora, y ahora tenía su extraña pista, la pluma, con signos extraños, parecidos a los que vio rápidamente antes de ser expulsado de la oficina de Komui, su instinto le decía, que esto tenía una extraña relación, eh igual estaba dispuesto encontrarla.

"¿Lavi?" escucho a la china perfectamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el instintivamente le dio una sonrisa "Vamos Lena, Kuro" dijo con un tono de voz falso y alegre, sacando un poco de sentido por el apodo nuevo que le dio al rumano. Avanzo rápidamente para seguirle el paso a su abuelo, y junto con el atrás los otros dos exorcistas, todos listos para encontrar, en ese extraño lugar, a sus compañeros perdidos.

* * *

Caminaba a un paso apresurado, claramente echando gruñidos, la gente del pueblo la miraba de reojo así como se quitaba rápidamente sintiendo el aura oscura de enojo, y evitar ser empujados por esta persona. Era una mujer joven, de piel apiñonada, tenía un cabello medio largo y liso, de un tono castaño oscuro, se podría decir que estaba entre sus 25 a 30 años, tenía unos llamativos ojos rojos, y dejaron fuera de contexto en su rostro llamativo una cicatriz que cruzaba en sus labios del lado derecho. Venia vestida casi como un hombre, con pantalones negros y una camisa roja medio abierta dejando un ligero escote en su busto desarrollado, también con un saco grande de color beige que casi cubría todo su cuerpo, quedando en contraste con el clima del pueblo y el calor presente.

"_voy a matar esos imbéciles"_ repetía la mujer en sus pensamientos así como instintivamente con una de sus manos la coloco a un costado cerca de sus costillas, claramente ocultando aparte por el saco un largo rasguño en la zona y al mismo tiempo dejar ver una espada que colgaba en su cintura, de funda negra con líneas blancas en el mango dando en forma minimalista una cruz. "_seriamente, si ese estúpido sigue son su antigua personalidad, que ni piense que le regresare su espada"_. Siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo en un puesto tanto para comprar comida, y después algo para atender su herida, consecutivamente retomo el paso para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

Podía oír claramente el tic tac de un reloj a la distancia, poco a poco se oía más próximo así como recuperaba sus sentidos. Ojos oscuros como la noche se abrieron torpemente, mismos que analizaron el lugar tratando de recordar que había sucedido, estaba acostado en un sofá largo, de una pequeña sala de un departamento no muy animado, ya que solo había una pequeña mesa, el sofá, un tapete y el reloj que se veía bastante antiguo, había un poco de iluminación que entraba por la pequeña ventana cerrada con unas cortinas gruesas para que no entrara mucha luz. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, recargo sus codos en sus rodillas así como puso una mano en su cabeza tratando de recordar que había pasado, al ponerla sintió algo fuera de lo normal sintiendo las vendas que tenía alrededor de su cabeza, consecutivamente se las quito dejando que cayeran con gracia en sus hombros para después tomarlas con sus manos, claramente tenían un poco de sangre ya coagulada, instintivamente puso su mano en su nuca, así como recordó que había sucedido, habían peleado con el akuma de nivel 3 arriba en la montaña, al principio si dieron un buen ritmo contra él, pero Allen repentinamente sus movimientos fueron torpes, así como cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse para caer sin piedad cerca de un acantilado el corrió para cacharla y protegerla con su cuerpo, también recordó lo último que vio que caían hacia el bosque así como se pegó con una de las ramas misma que seguramente fue la causante de su herida. Se soltó su cola de caballo para relajarse un poco, aun pensando cómo es que había llegado ahí, justo en eso despertó por completo _"¿y Allen?"_ se tensó así como reviso nuevamente el lugar para ver si se encontraba, pero estaba completamente solo en ese ahí, eso aumento su preocupación, volvió a revisar rápidamente con la mirada y vio al fondo una puerta, camino siguiendo sus instintos diciéndole que ella estaba ahí, al abrirla se encontró con una habitación, no muy grande y al fondo efectivamente vio a Allen acostada en la cama, aun inconsciente, se acercó y pudo notar que traía ya puesto un vestido oscuro, su saco perfectamente doblado en una esquina y varias heridas y raspones en su rostro, seguramente de la caída.

A un lado suyo sentada en una silla durmiendo incómodamente, con un vestido muy parecido al que traía puesto Allen, una mujer de tez blanca, ojos muy marcados, de cabello castaño oscuro agarrado en chongo. La paso de largo para sentarse a un lado de la inglesa, viéndola detenidamente, sonriéndole inconscientemente así como acaricio una de sus mejillas, después jugando con el largo y extraño cabello de ella admirando como pasaba de blanco y al final tornando un tono rosa, normalmente le decía Moyashi, ya que así la identifico inmediatamente por los cabellos blancos de su peluca, y aun que aun su verdadero cabello conservaba el tono blando, para el cambiaba totalmente el concepto gracias al color extra de las puntas, así para el sentía que era una flor, su flor de loto. Aunque nunca se atrevería decirle directamente así, realmente gozaba mucho ver como se molestaba con el apodo, a pesar de que no le reclamaba por sus condiciones.

Salió de su transe al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban, después escucho claramente como alguien entro al departamento, y por lo cerca seguramente por donde el antes se encontraba, se levantó y a paso lento se aproximó a la puerta, consecutivamente abriéndola un poco para ver qué era lo que sucedía, pudo divisar perfectamente a una persona de media altura, casi como la de Allen solo que un poco más baja, tenía un enorme saco beige y varias bolsas cargando, mismas que dejo en la mesa, cuando volteo a ver el sofá y el aprovechando para verle el rostro, vio que era una mujer de piel apiñonada, con una cicatriz en los labios así como sus ojos rojos y su cabello castaño oscuro. El dichoso rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio el sofá así como tomo las vendas que el anteriormente había dejado, murmuro algo, no supo qué pero por la cara parecía molesta, soltó un suspiro y se quitó su enorme saco, al quitárselo vio dos cosas que lo dejaron boquiabierto, uno las enormes alas rojas que se extendieron por toda la sala, y segundo (y que lo hizo enojar fuertemente) Mugen colgando de su cintura como si nada.

Abriendo la puerta impulsivamente, que hizo que volteara la mujer hacia donde él se encontrar, camino peligrosamente hacia ella, vio que ella tenía un rostro de indiferencia, justo cuando la iba tomar del cuello, fue sorprendido que en un parpadear ella lo tomo de cierta manera que lo tiro al suelo con fuerza dejándolo boca arriba (demostrándole que sabía alguna especie de artes marciales), consecutivamente la mujer puso su talón de sus botas aprisionándole el cuello.

Tomo a Mugen de su cintura, alzándola al aire y con una voz agresiva y amenazadora le pregunto al japonés tendido "te la regresare, si contestas correctamente mi siguiente pregunta"

Kanda estaba furioso, no podía creer que lo habían tendido de esa manera, mas como lo estaba tratando la misteriosa mujer que tenía su espada, instintivamente dándole un rostro lleno de odio.

La mujer dio una media sonrisa sarcástica así como en sus ojos brillaron con un rojo vivo, y misteriosos colmillos aparecieron en su dentadura "tomare eso como un sí, contéstame ¿sabes quién soy, Al…?"

**CHANCHANCHAN! Si lo se me dedique mucho con Lavi y Lenalee, pero es que en parte los sentí muy ignorados (plop merecían su escenita :v) ¿Quién será esta misteriosa mujer, porque tiene alas? MUAHAHA – ya lo veremos-.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo amablemente mi pacman así como les ofrezco amablemente la bandeja de Rev, para que comenten lo que quieran, si les gusto o no el capítulo, porque no puse mucho Yullen ¿?, o por si me quieren aventar la madre :v lo que sea, si es que quieren claro está.**

**Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado, bueno les prometo que la siguiente semana si pondré capitulo como normalmente eh estado haciendo : ).**

**Les deseo un excelente fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo fin!**


	13. Capítulo 12: Despertando los sentidos

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo como prometí el capítulo doce. **

**Respondiendo a los Rev:**

**LyraLyra:** ¡lo siento!, realmente me di cuenta ya muy tarde cuando me falto separar esa "parte" DX, para que veas que aún tengo toques de noob (apenas el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de ese error -.-) realmente no sé cómo corregir eso D:, y bueno si Lenalee y Lavi merecían su tiempo, y admito que me falto Yullen, pero aquí ya vengo con mucho mas de ellos dos (muhahaha) asi como pondré cosas sobre la segunda inocencia…. (jojo)

**Sweet-BlackRose:** tres cosas; 1) ¡BIENVENIDA! ¿?, 2) ¿¡en serio leíste todo corrido!? DX wow gracias *w*, 3) MIL GRACIAS POR QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! En serio XD, también, hahaha pon el rev cuando quieras, cuando puedas si quieres, nwn.

**Para los demás lectores anónimos, igual como siempre mil gracias por su atención semanal!, asi como igual les ofrezco junto con mi pacman la bandeja para que comenten lo que quiera, claro si quieren.**

**JOJOJO por fin nos acercamos a un punto "crucial" –no se los diré- **

**De una vez les advierto, como sabrán algunos saco cosas de todos lados, asi como quiero ayudarlos entender mi complicada imaginación, pondré en algunas palabras algo como: *1*, son puntos de referencia para que vayan abajo a la NOTA INFORMATIVA para ayudarlos un poco que es lo que quise decir con esto.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo con la lectura, que espero que les guste el capítulo. :) **

**Capítulo 12: Despertando los sentidos**

Caminaban por el pueblo, viendo a la gente alegre, casi completamente ignorando la presencia de los cuatro exorcistas.

Lavi movió un poco su bufanda, para zafarla un poco ya que el calor y el cambio del clima de la montaña a ese lugar era enorme "dios que calor" se quejó mientras con su mano removió un poco de sudor de su frente.

Lenalee se le quedo viendo "si, es extraño, la diferencia de afuera con este lugar es enorme, creo que esto es producto de unas de las inocencias que menciono mi hermano" Ella volteo a ver a Krory igual un poco afectado por el cambio de clima, pero los tres salieron de su conversación inmediatamente cuando escucharon al más anciano quejarse "dejen de estarse quejando, tenemos que encontrar a esos dos" deteniéndose haciendo que los otros tres lo hicieran.

"' ¡Pero abuelo, llevamos horas caminando, preguntándole a la gente, y nada, están como drogados!" se quejó Lavi.

Sin que los tres lo notaran, Krory se había acercado a un puesto de periódicos, tomando uno sin que el vendedor se diera cuenta, después regreso con el grupo "mmm… aquí hay algo raro…" se quejó en voz baja.

Tomando la atención de todos hacia al rumano, pregunto Lenalee "¿Qué pasa Krory?"

El joven de cabello bicolor volteo el periódico para enseñarles la portada a todos "la fecha, está mal, dice que es 23 de Marzo, cuando estamos a 5 de Noviembre…"

Lavi rápidamente tomo el periódico "es cierto"

Lenalee se quedó pensativa, así como puso un dedo en sus labios "creo que este es el pueblo que se rebobina, ¿recuerdan que en el informe que dio mi hermano, había uno que parecía que regresaba al mismo día una y otra vez?"

Lavi le regreso el periódico a Krory así como soltó su opinión "si es así, es posible que sea el por qué el rastro desapareció, así como la gente no tiene idea alguna y ni recuerdan si los vieron, posiblemente se rebobino antes de que llegáramos…"

Todos soltaron un largo suspiro "de nuevo, llegamos tarde" soltó Lenalee decaída.

"pero por lo menos ahora tenemos un área limitada para buscarlos, claramente quedaron aquí atrapados, ni nosotros pudimos salir cuando intentamos volver a pasar ese campo de fuerza" dijo Lavi recordando cuando rompieron uno de los muros que delimitaba el pueblo y al pasar regresaban al mismo lugar. "una de dos, o los encontramos a la antigua, aprovechando el escudo de la inocencia, o encontramos la inocencia para que todo regrese a la normalidad, y tal vez la gente ¿recuerde lo que haya pasado? Además así una forma de salir de este lugar".

Sorpresivamente el anciano hablo "posiblemente Kanda ha buscado la manera de salir así como buscar la inocencia que ocasiona esto"

"igual la posibilidad de que los encontremos al mismo tiempo" termino la china.

"bien, busquemos anomalías en las personas, es posible que alguien se haya dado cuenta del poco cambio del tiempo" dijo el anciano, consecutivamente todos asintieron así como siguieron su búsqueda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-**

Hacia un clima agradable, aunque con un calor algo sofocante, sin tomar en cuenta la humedad, parecía ser una selva tropical. Caminaba una mujer con ropa extraña, subiendo las escaleras de lo que parecía ser un templo hindú. Vestía con un top en la parte de arriba de un color amarillo mostaza con dos líneas rojas en las orillas, y con una falda siguiendo el mismo patrón, sin zapatos o algo que cubriera su calzado, solamente con una pulsera en su tobillo, claramente de oro. Su ropa permitía ver gran parte de su piel, tenía como pulsera en ambos brazos tatuajes en forma de grecas de color rojo, mismas que hacían juego por sus muslos y tobillos, en su espalda se podía apreciar un tatuaje extraño como un ojo perfectamente circular, parecía medio abierto, dos círculos a los lados y con un triángulo perfectamente que parecía que señalaba al norte, sin mencionar lo que parecía ser una x ancha por atrás.*1*

Soltaba un poco de gruñidos mientras movía su cabello castaño oscuro. Al terminar de subir por las escaleras del templo vio a dos personas que claramente eran guardias del lugar, ambos al verla se movieron rápidamente y abrieron la puerta, ella paso sin darles la cara ni unas gracias. Al entrar pudo detectar perfectamente el olor a opio que invadía el lugar, así como el causante del olor, adentro sentado en una alfombra bastante adornada, así como casi toda la sala, había un hombre vestido con ropa tradicional de la cultura hindú, de color negro con dorado, con un fumadero árabe. El hombre de una aparente joven edad como el de la mujer, de cabello entre castaño y rojizo, largo y liso que le cubría toda la espalda, de tez blanca en contraste con la de la apiñonada de la mujer, y unos ojos curiosos, el derecho de un color amarillo casi dorado y el izquierdo de un color violeta. En su hombro descansaba un pequeño golem entre blanco y plateado, de alas como ave, y como con colitas de cabello con unos mollitos dorados.

La mujer vio amenazadoramente con sus ojos rojos al hombre que estaba muy relajado disfrutando del humo, poniendo una mano en su cadera, así como movió el cuerpo en forma de disgusto "¿ahora que carajos quieres Asim?"

El joven hombre de ojos curiosos dejo la pipa del fumadero en su lugar para después ver a la castaña con una sonrisa cálida "tengo un trabajo para ti Rubí"

Sin dejar su expresión de disgusto "no me vengas con cualquier pendejada, sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

El rio, un poco con un toque de cariño "Tranquila, es algo que a ti también te interesa, ¿no me dijiste hace unos días que ya querías salir de la ciudad? ¿Qué estabas harta de la tranquilidad de aquí?"

La mujer saco un gruñido "ya ve al grano"

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, para después caminar lo que parecía ser una terraza que dejaba ver una hermosa vista del lugar, que era claramente una selva tropical con notables templos saliendo de las alturas de los árboles. La mujer castaña lo siguió hasta la terraza así como el pequeño golem que volvió a ponerse en el hombro del joven.

"Iras a Rumania, había quedado con Cross para por fin mover ficha, pero me dijo que se le complicaron las cosas, además de que el lugar aparentemente está lleno de inocencias, ¿puedes ir ahí para hablar con él, coger las inocencias y regresar a la ciudad todos juntos?" termino dándole una sonrisa tierna, que fue respondida con una mala mueca.

"¿Por qué cojones no vas tú?, ¿no habías quedado con ese mujeriego ya?"

El hombre soltó un suspiro "te acompañare la mayoría del camino, pero yo tengo que ir hasta España, parece que Tiedoll encontró información sobre mi querida hermanita"

"poniendo la familia primero, ¿eh?" rio sarcástica.

"claro" dijo algo decaído.

"eres un idiota irónico, debiste hacer eso hace 10 años, ¿sabes, crees que ella aun no lo ha olvidado?, di que yo no me fui con ella."

Asim la vio detenidamente "y sigues algo molesta"

"Che… solo un poco, sabes que me quede solo por ese pobre niño…."

Asim rio un poco "solo porque se parece un poco a Al" Rápidamente sintió un codazo por sus costillas haciendo que se le saliera un poco el aire, pero no dejo su risa.

La mujer disgustada con un ligero rubor "se parece por tus pinches experimentos, pero en carácter no se parece en nada… es demasiado noble"

Recuperándose de su golpe, aun riendo un poco "pero bien que no lo dejas de tratar como tu amante, Chalchi" esta vez recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y el pequeño golem plateado volaba a su alrededor como si fueran las típicas estrellitas de forma burlona de recibir un buen golpe.

"¡CON UNA MIERDA YA CALLATE ASIM, JODER COMO TE GUSTA ESTAR MOLESTANDO! ADEMAS SI VAS A DECIR MI VERDADERO NOMBRE DILO BIEN IMBECIL, ES CHALCHIUITL*2* " le grito completamente enrojecida, viendo furiosa al hombre de ojos curiosos en el suelo que aún se reía a carcajadas de ella.

Levantándose del suelo así como limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que se le salieron por la risa y el golem poniéndose en su cabeza " dios… amo como te enojas como ese loco, haha!, realmente se le extraña a ese cabron… pero bueno, ¿vas hacer lo que te pido?"

Rubí soltó otro gruñido, aun molesta "si ya, solo deja preparo mis cosas" tras decir esto, se alejó de Asim así como se acercó a la puerta, justo antes de salir escucho perfectamente "¡me saludas a tu novio!" claramente la hizo enojar más, tomo cualquier cosa que encontró (en este caso un adorno de vasija del lugar) y se lo aventó al castaño dándole perfectamente en la cara, rompiéndose en pedazos.

El claramente se cubrió la cara adolorido por el golpe, pero no dejo su sonrisa, le grito a ciegas, así como alzo la mano "te veo en el árbol de la entrada"

Rubí lo siguió mirando con disgusto, después siguió su paso, para cuando quedo fuera del templo, dejo salir de su espalda, dos enormes alas rojas, haciendo que retrocedieran un poco los guardias, nada sorprendidos, después alzo vuelo.

El castaño retiro su mano de su rostro y soltó un suspiro, consecutivamente le dirigió la palabra al pequeño golem que seguía en su cabeza "Lili síguela ha escondidas, graba todo lo que veas, si mis visiones así como mis suposiciones son ciertas, es posible que mi hermana este metiendo sus manotas con mi_ pequeño gran error_, así como con mi sobrina"

El pequeño golem femenino asintió así como tomo vuelo en dirección hacia donde se había ido la mujer de alas rojas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gruño nuevamente "contéstame niño bonito, ¿sabes quién soy?" repitió su pregunta, aun con Mugen en sus manos, viendo detenidamente el rostro del japonés, si no conociera ese rostro y su mal carácter, pensaría que simplemente estaría furioso con ella, así como las ansias de golpearla, pero ella sabía bien que debajo de esa mascara, podía sentir que esa pregunta lo había hundido en la duda y un poco en el pánico, lo podía ver en su rostro.

Kanda seguía viendo a la mujer, aun manteniendo su rostro serio, pero su mente iba a mil por hora "_¿Quién carajos es esta mujer?, ¿Por qué tiene a Mugen?, ¿Por qué tiene alas, y sus ojos y dientes hacen lo mismo que Allen cuando tiene ese hambre…? podría ser ella de la misma especie que ella?, además… ¿por qué me llamo Al? Nadie en toda mi vida me había llamado así… espera…. Aquel sueño.."_ trago con dificultad al recordar, aun viendo a la mujer sin moverse, solo poniendo más fuerza en el pie, haciendo que se le cortara más el aire "_mierda…. Es imposible, es un estúpido sueño, ¿o no lo es?, tal vez sea un recuerdo… ¡pero aun así nunca vi esta mujer en ese estúpido sueño!"_ gruño molesto, torcido por el poco aire que lograba respirar.

La mujer después soltó un largo suspiro, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, así como sus dientes, sus alas se cerraron y se acomodaron perfectamente en su espalda, mirando hacia otro lado "viendo tu estúpida cara, tomare eso como un no" bajo a Mugen para aventarla al otro lado de la habitación.

Kanda aprovecho que la mujer bajo la guardia para levantarse y por fin tomar la de la camisa para levantarla, poniéndosela a su altura, elevándola (ya que ella era hasta más baja de altura que Allen) mirándola amenazadoramente, aunque ella mantenía un rostro de indiferencia y hasta se podría decir de aburrimiento "Che… No tengo ni puta idea de quién eres, y no me llamo Al, mi nombre es Kanda, ¿dime quien carajos eres?, o más bien ¿Qué carajos eres tú?"

La castaña frunció el ceño, molesta "estúpido huiro *3*" dijo con un tono de voz extraño para el japonés.

Tomándolo como un complemento del insulto que le soltó, ignorando completamente el significado, el alzo aún más "deja de decir estupideces" la movió fuertemente "¡CONTESTAME!" le grito furioso, aun viendo el rostro de indiferencia de la mujer, nada atemorizada por sus gritos.

Sacándolos completamente a los dos gruñones de su pleito, oyeron un grito de terror proviniendo de la otra habitación, Kanda sin darse cuenta bajo a la mujer de baja estatura, y después vieron como la mujer que hacia dormida en la silla, con su cabello agarrado como chongo salió corriendo de la habitación, sumamente asustada.

La mujer se acercó y abrazo de las piernas a la castaña, consecutivamente señalo por donde había salido "esa…. Esa… chica… intento… morderme…" dijo llorando y aterrada.

La mujer de ojos rojos, la miro, después soltó un suspiro, con un rostro de fastidio vio al japonés "ya que despertó la pobre con hambre, ¿Por qué no la alimentas?, claramente lo has hecho más de una vez, ¿no?" después señalo el cuello del pelinegro, hacia las marcas ya poco notables de la última mordida que Allen le había pegado.

Kanda aún mantenía su rostro molesta con la castaña, soltó un gruñido "lo hare, pero después responderás mis preguntas" avanzo hacia el cuarto.

La otra mujer igual gruño "claro, claro, pero primero alimenta a tu estúpida novia"

Ese comentario no le agrado nada al japonés, volteando a ver de mala cara a la castaña.

Ella alzo los hombros así como un poco las manos "¿Qué?, ¿dime que humano se dejaría morder si no tiene una relación especial?, carajo ve, que después tengo que cambiarles las vendas" dijo con un tono de molestia.

"Che… yo lo haré" contesto a la castaña en forma de reto.

"Bueno si tanto quieres, toma esa bolsa" señalo una de las que había dejado en la mesa "pero me dejas algo, no es la única que se ha estado partiendo la madre por aquí"

Al decir esto Kanda la vio bien, notando que aun costado, del lado izquierdo, donde estaban sus costillas tenía una herida, claramente ha estado sangrando un poco todo este tiempo, pero no lo noto por la camisa ya roja que tenía. Se acercó a la mesa y la primera bolsa que abrió le atino a las vendas, gasas así como al alcohol, dejo a un lado una de las dos botellas de alcohol, así como un poco de vendas y gasas, consecutivamente cerró la bolsa, llevándosela al cuarto.

La castaña soltó un largo suspiro, después vio a la mujer que ha estado llorando del susto todo este tiempo, aun abrazando sus piernas, consecutivamente le dio un coscorrón "cálmate ya"

La mujer del chongo la soltó de las piernas para después ponerlas en su cabeza por el golpe que le dio "perdón…." Dijo casi a punto de volver a soltarse a llorar.

Rubí soltó otro suspiro "Miranda ¿Por qué no haces un poco de comida?, mientras yo atiendo mi herida, toma la otra bolsa, y prepárala"

Miranda asintió con la cabeza, tomo la bolsa y se fue corriendo a la cocina, mientras Rubí empezó a tratar su herida.

Cuando Kanda entro a la habitación vio a Allen sentada en la cama, con la mirada baja así como una de sus manos sostenía su garganta, el dejo la bolsa en el buro que estaba a un lado de la cama, y se sentó a un lado de ella, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, mientras que la otra removía un poco su cabello blanco para verle la cara, viendo que sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus colmillos presentes "¿estás bien?" pregunto gentilmente.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza en forma de negación "perdón…" cerro los ojos con fuerza para después mover su rostro hacia él y abrirlos, con una mirada de arrepentimiento "odio cuando pasa esto… a veces duele tanto que no me doy cuenta de mis acciones…" dijo dejando claro la sed y el hambre que tenía, y el fuerte dolor de garganta que le ocasionaba.

Kanda le sonrió así como le dio un beso en la frente "tranquila, entenderá, además es solo hay que aprender a controlarlo…" la abrazo con delicadeza, consecutivamente ella se apegó a él, para después recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

"deberías alimentarte" dijo tranquilo, sugiriéndole que bebiera de su sangre.

Allen sonrió un poco "no sé cómo le haces para aguantar tanta pérdida de sangre…" bromeo un poco.

"tengo mis trucos" dijo sonriendo al final, sintiendo como ella movía su camisa para dejar uno de sus hombros descubierto.

"Kanda… si te sientes mal, o yo pierda el control… por favor quítame no importa como…" dijo seria, aun sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que paso la última vez.

Él le acaricio una de sus mejillas, para verla tranquilamente "no te preocupes"

Allen dio una media sonrisa, para después por fin morder y beber la sangre que tanto su cuerpo anhelaba, tratando de beber lo más lento que podía.

Kanda mantuvo su abrazo todo ese tiempo, sin querer comparando y notando la enorme diferencia de lo que paso la última vez y el esfuerzo de ella de mantener el control, cuando ella por fin sacio su hambre, se retiró un poco así como se limpiaba un poco la boca "¿sabes? A veces siento la enorme duda de saber qué es lo que te sabe mi sangre" dijo Kanda admitiendo su curiosidad.

Ella lo vio confundida, por la extraña pregunta, después rio un poco "si te dijera, creo que te molestarías, conociéndote"

"¿eh?, porque dices eso Moyashi?"

Ella mantuvo su risa "por qué me sabe sumamente dulce, cosa que me es irónico ya que tú nunca comes cosas dulces"

Sorprendiéndola un poco recibió un beso gentil de él, que después se profundizo un poco, después curiosamente él se separó saboreando un poco sus labios "Che… a mí me sabe que cualquier otra sangre" gruño un poco con un tono de molestia, pero claramente bromeando.

Allen no pudo evitar reír, después revivieron la necesidad, besándose de nuevo, rápidamente profundizando. Cuando Kanda la acostó en la cama, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, así como puso una de sus manos en el abdomen. Esto hizo que Kanda recordara, una de las razones de por qué había entrado a la habitación, "enséñame tu herida" dijo tranquilo así como le beso la frente.

Ella la miro perpleja, después soltó un largo suspiro así como desbotonaba los botones del vestido, tan solo la parte de arriba, consecutivamente se la quitó dejando que esta parte colgando (ya que era un vestido completo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo). Dejando al descubierto sus pechos así como la parte del abdomen completamente vendada ya mostrando la sangre en la superficie, posiblemente la herida se abrió un poco.

Le quito las vendas viejas para después empezar a tratar nuevamente la herida de la albina, ella mantuvo sus brazos arriba al igual que sostenía su largo cabello. Cuando la vendaba de nuevo, ahora ella dándole la espalda, no pudo evitar notar algo que le llamo la atención que hasta se detuvo, algo había cambiado en el tatuaje de Allen, antes donde estaban las alas, así como pasaban las franjas rosas con los signos raros, los signos habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaban las alas y las franjas rosas.

Allen notando el extraño comportamiento del espadachín no pudo evitar preguntar "¿pasa algo Kanda?" preguntó al mismo tiempo que volteo a verlo, notando el ligero asombro en su rostro.

"el tatuaje, cambio…." Dijo al final para terminar con las vendas, para dejarla ya lista.

"¿eh?" se levantó inmediatamente, para darle la espalda al tocador que había, puso su cabello hacia el frente y ver a sus espaldas con ayuda del espejo "vaya tienes razón" dijo algo sorprendida.

Kanda la veía fijamente, quería preguntarle, ya que algo le decía que tenía relación con ese extraño tatuaje, pero igual sentía que era un poco hiriente, considerando, la dificultad para ella para confesarle, de que no era humana, soltó un pequeño suspiro así como le pregunto "entenderé si no quieres responderme esto Allen, pero…,¿no has pensado que realmente si tiene relación ese tatuaje, con el hecho de que no eres humana?"

La albina no le dio la cara pero seguía mirando en el espejo, después miro hacia el suelo "realmente si lo he pensado… desde que me entere, empecé a pensar porque la necesidad de sangre, el poder de Laifan Sakura, una segunda inocencia… realmente ahora siento que no es una inocencia…"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" pregunto sumamente interesado.

"Por qué no veo que actué como todas las inocencias, lo puedo notar al compararla con mi brazo… además, el resultado de los análisis, siempre me han dejado pensando, mira, cuando Hevraska, analizo a Laifan Sakura, el resultado, de una forma casi increíble dio que era un 200% de sincronización, pero que esta no estaba ni en mi cuerpo ni en ningún objeto que estaba usando en ese momento…"

Kanda no pudo evitar abrir los ojos del asombro, por el número tan alto, así como la información que le compartían. Allen vio la expresión de Kanda, soltando un suspiro así como volvió a ponerse el resto del vestido "dijo que era una especie de extensión de mi misma, aun que aun la considero como una inocencia…. El tipo que la clasifico, es lo que me deja pensando aún más. Más que nada por como actuó Komui… dijo que era de tipo espiritual, jamás había oído de una inocencia de ese tipo… ni con todos los exorcistas que he visto u oído" bajo la mirada y apretó los puños mostrando un poco de coraje "mierda… ni si quiera se lo que soy… o como es que existo…" apretó más los puños así como cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran, para después ser evitadas por sentir como su cuerpo fue rodeado por los poderoso brazos del japonés. "Perdón por preguntarte estas cosas Moyashi…"

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho plano y musculoso del japonés así como lo alejo un poco, después para verlo detenidamente "no Kanda, mereces saberlo… además eso me pasa por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas…" soltó otro suspiro.

Kanda levanto una de sus cejas curioso "¿Cómo es que realmente te enteraste?"

"justo después de escapar de la travesura de Lavi, pase por la oficina de Komui…. Estaba hablando con Reever, diciéndole que estaba impresionado por la información que los Bookman le habían dicho, de que no era humana…." Puso una mano en su frente "que idiota, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no me quede más tiempo?, Tal vez así habría sabido mas ahora, o debí haber entrado..." soltó otro suspiro.

"espera un momento…" dijo Kanda rápidamente "¿dijiste los Bookman?"

Ella se le quedo viendo así como asintió "si bueno eso fue lo que dijo Komui… sé que Lavi es un Bookman, pero ni a Komui ni a él me atreví a preguntarles, bueno también no se podría decir que tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo… jeje" rio algo nerviosa.

Kanda se sentía enojado consigo mismo, _"quiere decir que el estúpido conejo lo sabía todo este puto tiempo, de seguro el maldito anciano igual, MIERDA" _esta vez el japonés no pudo evitar dejar a simple vista su enojo.

Allen se le quedo mirando _"¿ahora que dije?"_ se preguntó a ella misma.

Lo que no sabían es que afuera de la habitación esperaba cierta mujer de cabello castaño bastante enojada, sentada en el sofá, ya sin su camisa, con varias vendas debajo de su busto cubierto solo con un brasier rojo casi del mismo tono que la camisa que antes tenía, sus alas desplegadas descansando en lo largo del sofá, asi como recargaba la cabeza en la base del mismo, tenía una bolsa de hielos en una mano y que la hacía descansar en su frente _"estúpido dolor de cabeza, estúpidos niños de hormonas alborotadas, estúpido Asim y sus trabajos que siempre acaban en una absoluta mierda, de seguro ese imbécil anda de juerga con alguna piruja mientras intenta llegar a España"_ movió la bolsa con hielos para refrescarse toda la cara _"pero lo que realmente me cabrea, es ¿Por qué chingados esa niña esta con los exorcistas, no había quedado Cross que nos la entregaría para dentro de dos putos años?"_ a ventó la bolsa a la mesa, que al llegar a la superficie resbalo un poco por el agua que tenía. Rubí se le quedo viendo a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes exorcistas _"y para darle la cereza del pastel, el pequeño gran error, con ella, ¿Por qué me huele todo esto obra de Amisi?_" soltó un suspiro con un tono lleno de fastidio _"sería muy lógico… realmente esa mujer acabo loca tras lo que paso… _"se alzó del sofá y puso sus manos en sus rodillas _"tengo que informarle esto a Asim, realmente no sé qué hacer, si dejar que esto imbéciles regresen con los exorcistas, arriesgándolos a que los utilicen como hace 20 años o… de plano llevar me los conmigo…" _Se puso de pie, así como se estiro "ashh como sea…" camino hacia la puerta así como toco agresivamente "me importa una mierda que están haciendo, incluso si están cogiendo, pero con una mierda déjenme pasar"

Del otro lado de la puerta Allen no pudo evitar ponerse roja por el comentario, mientras Kanda aumento su enojo, dejo a Allen ahí parada, mientras que él se acercó para abrirle la puerta a la mujer histérica, realmente quería abrir la puerta y golpearla varias veces, pero cuando realmente lo hizo fue al revés ya que ella lo empujo con fuerza (cosa que casi lo tira, dejándolo impresionado por la fuerza de la pequeña mujer) pasando de largo Allen que por una extraña razón se quedó estática, pero sin poder dejar de ver a la mujer, y algo que la dejo impresionada eran sus alas que descansaban en su espalda.

Rubí ignorando por completo las miradas de los otros dos exorcistas, saco una maleta debajo de la cama, la puso sobre ella, y la abrió para sacar otra camisa roja, con la única diferencia es que esta tenia cuadros negros, jugando con los rojos, cuando por fin se dignó a voltear para verles a uno el rostro de sorpresa y otro de enojo se quejó "¿Qué? ¿Tanto les molesta?" no recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dos, soltó un gruñido, y enfrente de los exorcistas importándole un comino sus reacciones hizo desaparecer sus alas, como si se hubieran hecho fantasmales, al irse por completo dejo al descubierto toda su espalda, dejando ver claramente el tatuaje de ojo que tenía en la espalda.

Allen desde que vio entrar a la mujer, así como dejo descubierto ese tatuaje, se sintió extraña, sin mencionar una enorme curiosidad, por alguna razón podía oír voces parecidas a las que oía con las inocencias, solo que estas con un ritmo extraño, sentía un poder que emanaba de ella, pero lo sentía familiar, no le daba miedo si no como si fuera algo prójimo a ella, jamás se había sentido así.

Poniéndose por completo la camisa así como cubrió sus tatuajes, Rubí volteo para verlos de frente "dejen de verme así par de idiotas, son exorcistas, ¿no?, con una mierda ¿nunca han visto cosas raras?"

La mujer seguía quejándose, Kanda fruncía mas su ceño enojándose, Allen viéndola, después los dos se quedaron perplejos cuando notaron que algo salió de la maleta de la castaña, quedando los completamente perplejos.

"¿Timcanpy?" dijo Allen aun impresionada y confundida, viendo al pequeño golem que volaba arriba de la castaña, admirando el enorme parecido que tenía con su pequeño golem dorado, solo que este era plateado, y tenía colitas de caballo dándole todo un toque femenino.

"¿Timcanpy?" repitió la castaña, dejándose de quejar, para voltear por instinto hacia un lado y arriba encontrándose con el golem volando como si nada. Rubí inmediatamente brinco del susto, así como rápidamente tomo al pequeño golem, dándole un rostro de ira "¡¿Por qué CARAJOS ESTAS TU AQUÍ, TE MANDO ESE MALDITO ARABE?" le grito al golem que se movía desesperadamente para zafarse.

Para Kanda eso fue suficiente, ya esta tan enojado por la ridícula situación, estaba claro que esa mujer tenía muchas relaciones, y con ese extraño golem parecido al que tenía Allen le daba aún más, se acercó a la castaña aprovechando que estaba con la baja guardia, la tomo de la camisa así como la aprisiono con fuerza contra el muro, el pequeño golem plateado salió volando desesperadamente y se puso por una extraña razón arriba de la cabeza de Allen.

La mujer soltó un gemido de dolor al chocar contra el muro "¡YA BASTA DE TANTA ESTUPIDES, CONTESTAME ¿Quién CARAJOS ERES?!" le grito Kanda ya enfurecido.

Recibió un rostro furioso de ella "para ti, imbécil, soy Rubí"

Gruño de nuevo "¿Qué carajos eres, y por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto de nuevo Kanda.

Siguió viéndolo enojada, "los encontré a los dos en el bosque inconscientes, y yo todavía dulcemente los traje aquí para darles refugio y así me lo pagan." Dijo sarcástica para solo recibir otro azote del japonés que hizo que se pegara con fuerza en la cabeza contra el muro.

"no respondiste todas mis preguntas, lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Qué carajos eres?" pregunto amenazadoramente esta ves apretándola con fuerza.

La castaña solo se le quedo mirando, sin decir nada, "¿no vas a contestar?" amenazo Kanda.

Increíblemente después sintió una mano que se puso en su hombro, haciendo que el espadachín volteara instintivamente hacia la persona, encontrándose a Allen, con la mirada baja.

"Suéltala Kanda…" dijo decidida.

El japonés no pudo evitar poner una mirada de asombro hacia la albina "¿Por qué?..."

Ignorando por completo la pregunta de su novio, Allen se dirigió hacia la castaña "Rubí, quiero que respondas con un solo si o no, ¿dime eres lo mismo que yo, verdad?"

Desconcertando a los dos por completo, la mujer de ojos rojos empezó a reírse a carcajadas "o vaya niña…. Te mereces un aplauso, te subestime, pensé que estarías completamente perdida, pero veo que no…. Bueno tómalo como un si" ganándose otro azote, de parte del japonés.

"ash imbécil eso duele" se quejó ella.

"¡Kanda!" Allen le grito instintivamente.

"¿me puedes soltar ya? Te lo agradecería muchísimo" dijo Rubí ya molesta.

Sacando todos de su frustrante conversación un ruido ensordecedor invadió el lugar, así como pudieron escuchar explosiones a lo lejos.

Tanto Allen como Rubí, sintieron un escalofrió, y ambas sus ojos se iluminaron "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Allen asustada por la presencia que podía sentir.

"_mierda… no puede ser, joder esto no es bueno, tengo que proteger estos idiotas,…. Indudablemente esa presencia es…."_ Tomando desprevenido al japonés con toda fuerza le pego una patada en el estómago tirándolo al suelo, corrió rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, abriéndola de golpe, para subirse en ella, volteo a ver a los dos exorcistas antes de irse "me alegra de que hayas podido sentir _eso…_ quiere decir que tus sentidos están despertando Allen…" sus alas rojas volvieron a salir extendiéndose "yo que ustedes dos, me quedaría aquí, y ni se les ocurra intentar salir…" de repente alzo su mano y a pareció un signo extraño de color rojo en la palma y al hacer contacto con la pared del edificio este mismo se cubrió de signos extraños por toda la habitación "¡Lili, ya sabes que hacer!" le grito al pequeño golem plateado y luego salto, dejándose caer después tomo vuelo dejando el lugar.

Kanda intento detenerla pero para eso ya había saltado, instintivamente volvió a meter su cabeza adentro de la casa, viendo como la ventana se cerró de golpe, apenas salvándose "¡¿pero qué carajos?!" grito molesto, así como volteo a ver a Allen, sorprendiéndole que temblaba un poco, así como tenía la mirada perdida con un rostro lleno de terror, con las dos manos cubriendo sus oídos.

Él se acercó a Allen inseguro "¿Moyashi?..."

"has…. Que se calle…. Por favor…." Suplico en voz baja, ignorando la presencia del japonés.

El espadachín instintivamente tomo sus manos "Allen ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto ahora si asustado, viendo como el ojo izquierdo de la albina se activaba.

"….el llanto…. Cállalo..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡mierda!" grito Lavi así como logro apenas cubrirse con su martillo, el gran ataque del fuego azul del akuma de nivel dos que tenía enfrente. Consecutivamente fue destruido por la poderosa inocencia de Lenalee. "¡gracias Lenalee" le grito para agradecerle, pero en eso vio como otro akuma se le lanzaba encima.

Estaban completamente rodeados, había akumas por montones, a pesar de que eran cuatro exorcistas, estaban teniendo dificultades, la gente que antes estaba alegre y tranquila recorriendo las calles, ahora corrían por su vida desesperados, las casas acaban destrozadas por cada ataque.

Viendo a lo lejos, como los exorcistas peleaban por su vida, en una casa algo alejada, caminaba una niña de cabello corto y un tono azul oscuro, caminaba alegremente mientras agitaba en el aire un paraguas que tenía en la punta una calabaza.

"Road-sama ¿Por qué decidió atacar hasta ahora?" preguntó el paraguas a pesar del movimiento.

La niña saco de su bolsa que traía un pequeño gatito oriental, cuyo sonaba maullando, así como movía la patita "por esto" sonrió de forma torcida y perversa "claramente esos emplumados andan por aquí….¡y ya quiero jugar con ellos!" volvió a guardar el juguete oriental "además… el conde me dijo, si aparece uno, ¡matadlo sin dudar! Jijijiji no puedo dejar esta hermosa oportunidad!" dijo en voz alta emocionada, mientras se dirigía más adentro del pueblo, hacia una localidad llena de departamentos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NOTA INFORMATIVA:**

***1*: Oh bueno lo que intente describir fue en realidad el típico tatuaje del ojo Maya aquí les dejo el link de la imagen ( asi como lo ven, de colores y todo es asi) : i . imgur sfOrM . jpg (solo junten los espacios y pongan el link en su navegador si no búsquenlo como "tatuaje ojo maya" en google imágenes)**

***2*: Chalchiuitl: es un nombre Maya/Azteca que significa "Flor de fuego"**

***3*: (les pondré literal la traducción) Huiro: Persona poco conocedora o ignorante por naturaleza ( en pocas palabras Rubí le dijo "ignorante" a Kanda XD si no caer a la palabra de pendejo HAHA y sobre el tono de voz raro en que lo dice, es en el típico tonito de voz que tiene los Yucatecos ( si Rubí es mexicana XD ) sé que es difícil de describirlo así que tal vez lo deje después un video ( cuando encuentre) como es que habláis los yucatecos.**

**Realmente mi mente se imagina y toma cosas de todos lados dejando locuras -.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno (nerviosa) realmente no se si les ha gustado, y además estoy emocionada de que nos acercamos algo que me encanta y un fetiche sangriento y tortuosos que tengo (va correr sangre, mucha y no diré de quien muhahahahahahahahahahah!) **

**¿Quiénes realmente son estos misteriosos nuevos personajes?,¿Qué es lo que saben de nuestros pobres protagonistas? ¿a qué departamentos se está acercando Road?**

**Los dejare con la duda, :) por ahora. Jojo**

**Bueno los invito a la bandeja como siempre con mi pacman, por si quieren comentar, ya saben lo que sea, tanto sea algo positivo o negativo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

**Con esto me despido y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!**


	14. Capitulo 13: Apoteosis

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Aquí vengo (un poco tarde) a traerles el capítulo de la semana.**

***suspiro* Bueno como he estado diciendo POR FIN hemos llegado a un punto crucial, uno tan importante que revelara tantas cosas (que espero que les guste), así como la cara de la verdad ante muchas otras, abriendo más misterios.**

**Respondiendo a Rev:**

**NARUKO96: ***w* gracias por decir que esta quedando de lujo (en serio aun no me puedo sacar esa palabra de la cabeza), y bueno aquí vengo a dejarte el nuevo capítulo.

**Y que para todos mis lectores, este es el capítulo MAS LARGO que he escrito (misma razón del por qué no lo publique en su debido domingo jo) porque realmente la situación lo amerita, realmente para mí (tanto personal como de historia) es uno de los capítulos más importantes, obligándolo hacerlo así.**

**Bueno como siempre gracias por su atención semanal!, en serio me hacen feliz con todo esto, también realmente les pido esta ocasión, saber su opinión. (Claro si realmente quieren expresarla).**

***suspiro profundo* Realmente espero que les guste, asi como no intenten matarme ¿?, disfruten de la lectura : )**

**Capítulo 13: Apoteosis**

Kanda abrazo con fuerza a la albina aun temblando, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué era ese llanto que podía escuchar? ¿Y a qué grado para que no la dejara ni mover? Vio el resto de la habitación así como el límite entre el techo y la pared, viendo un montón de signos en línea de un color rojo vivo, gruño molesto, y a la vez sentía un poco de miedo, ya que esos signos le recordaron tanto al sueño que tuvo meses atrás, aquel antes de conocer a Allen, por alguna razón, sentía que algo venia, y eso lo ponía terriblemente nervioso.

"Allen" la movió un poco para hacerla reaccionar, aunque nada efectiva.

"¡ALLEN!" grito con fuerza haciendo que por fin se dignara a verlo.

"Kanda…" cerro los ojos haciendo que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos, extrañamente en el izquierdo llorando con sangre.

El instintivamente limpio un poco las lágrimas de ella, "tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí..."

Ella aun lo observaba y movió lentamente la cabeza dándole un sí, Kanda tomo su saco de exorcista que se había quedado en la cama todo este tiempo pero de repente los dos escucharon un fuerte grito al otro lado del departamento, instintivamente los dos fueron corriendo hacia la otra habitación encontrando a la mujer del chongo abrazando el reloj antiguo, llorando.

Allen quería acercarse, para saber que pasaba, pero ella no estaba mejor, sin mencionar su ojo izquierdo en esa forma no ayudaba nada, hasta se lo cubrió con su mano izquierda, al final el que se acerco fue el japonés.

"¿y a ti que te pasa? "Pregunto sin ninguna consideración, la mujer se le quedo viendo.

"Alguien… está alterando el tiempo… muchos se están yendo…" balbuceo la mujer, llorando.

Allen la miro fijamente, logro entender, cuando por fin pudo escuchar los susurros que habían sido completamente cubiertos por la extraña mujer de alas rojas, lo podía sentir el reloj, era una inocencia, y posiblemente la mujer que tenían enfrente era compatible con ella.

"…. ¿de qué demonios hablas?" dijo Kanda sin entender, después Allen hablo, acercándose hacia la castaña, sentándose a un lado, aun cubriendo su ojo.

"dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto aparentemente gentilmente tratando de no demostrar lo asustada que estaba.

"Mi… Miranda… Lotto…"

Allen mantuvo su sonrisa "Yo soy Allen Walker, y él es Kanda….bueno… Dime ¿Cómo es que tienes ese reloj… o como sabes eso de los tiempos?"

Miranda dejo de abrazar al viejo reloj para después tomar a Allen desprevenida "… tú… ¿también me vas… hablar sobre la inocencia?"

"¡¿eh?!" soltaron los dos exorcistas al mismo tiempo.

"¿sabes sobre la inocencia Miranda?" pregunto Allen sumamente curiosa, impresionada de que la mujer haya atinado en poco tiempo hacia donde quería ir con sus preguntas.

La mujer del vestido oscuro movió lentamente la cabeza "si… bueno Rubí, me dijo que la razón de por qué este pueblo se rebobina, era por mi antiguo reloj… que era inocencia, ella me salvo hace unos días, cuando por fin algo había cambiado, con unas personas, pero estas me atacaron, ella los destruyó… dijo que eran algo llamado akumas, y desde entonces me ha estado protegiendo, así como estábamos descubriendo como desactivarla…"

"eso quiere decir que eres el acomodador de esta inocencia" dijo Kanda hacia la mujer, que igual afirmaba.

"eso fue lo que dijo Rubí… ¡pero no eh podido lograr nada!, me siento tan inútil, y ahora esto… no sé por qué pero siento que las personas que quedaron atrapadas en este pueblo, sus tiempos… están desapareciendo…"

Kanda seguía observando a la mujer _"si esa tal Rubí, hizo eso, quiere decir que igual andaba buscando las inocencias…pero… ¿para qué?, además.._." vio los límites del departamento igual con los signos de la otra habitación, después se le quedo viendo a Allen que estaba sentada en el suelo, _"… ¿Qué realmente son... esa mujer… y Allen?"_

De repente Allen se agacho apretando más sobre su ojo, gritando de dolor. Haciendo que Miranda se alejara asustada. Instintivamente Kanda corrió hacia ella, poniéndose a su nivel poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"¡Moyashi! ¿Qué sucede?"

Ella asomo un poco su rostro, oculto por su cabello, aun con sus manos en su ojo izquierdo "duele… siento como si me quemara…" se volvió inclinar, aguantando otro dolor "... es pulsante… y mi nombre es Allen…" se quejó al final, bromeando un poco.

"Che…muéstramelo" dijo decidido y serio el japonés, haciendo un lado que Allen por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quejado de su apodo.

Allen se le quedo observando por un momento a Kanda así como volteo a ver a Miranda que estaba asustada, por todo lo que estaba pasando, después se sentó de frente, y quito su mano. Kanda se angustio más al ver que no paraba de sangrar a pesar de que lo tenía cerrado, la marca de su cicatriz por una extraña razón parecía que se había torcido, la línea vertical de la cicatriz ahora parecía un monto de líneas, y curveadas. Lo peor fue cuando lo abrió, era negro, casi completamente, con excepción de la pupila y el iris, ahora parecía como si fuera de lagarto, con un rojo vivo. Ella no duro mucho tiempo en mantenerlo abierto, ya que por la luz lo cerro nuevamente así como se quejó del dolor "dios, no sé por qué actúa así…" soltó con un gemido ahogado de dolor.

Sin previo aviso, oyeron otra explosión, y muy cerca de ahí, hasta se podría decir que sintieron la ola de impacto, todos voltearon para todos lados, viendo como caía polvo por el impacto en toda la habitación, Kanda al hacer eso recordó donde había quedado Mugen, dejando un momento a Allen y Miranda, para por fin recoger su espada, después se acercó a la ventana, movió un poco la cortina gruesa, para ver el exterior. Abriendo los ojos de la impresión, descubrió, que momentos atrás todo el lugar que estaba lleno de casas, y departamentos como en el que se encontraban ahora estaban casi todos destruidos y en llamas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Volaba casi al filo de las tejas de las casas, para después alzar con más altura, para poder divisar que era lo que estaba pasando, ante sus ojos pudo apreciar que el aparente pueblo tranquilo, que estaba siendo protegido por la inocencia del antiguo reloj, ahora estaba casi destrozado, así como vio como uno de los exorcistas que anteriormente la habían perseguido cuando fue por la espada del espadachín en el bosque, fue lanzado hacia una casa a tal fuerza, que le sorprendió de que no se había quedado inconsciente, y que se había salvado gracias a su gran mazo.

La escena era un vil infierno, la gente corriendo por su vida, misma que al llegar al límite del pueblo no podían escapar, regresando una y otra vez al mismo lugar, dejándolos atrapados en su jaula del tiempo, otros corrían de los akumas, que para su desgracia la mayoría eran de nivel dos y uno que otro de nivel tres, casas en ruinas y en llamas, junto con ellas dejando un camino de sangre de aquellos que no fueron víctimas del veneno de los juguetes del conde del milenio. El cielo se había teñido de rojo por el humo y el fuego que comenzaba a devorar lo poco que quedaba de las no víctimas de los akumas.

Se mordió el labio inferior _"joder… había olvidado, lo terrible de esta guerra…"_ se quejó Rubí en sus pensamientos _"_bueno, quería salir del refugio ¿no?" se dijo así misma, quería ayudar a esa pobre gente, pero sabía que sería imposible ya, aunque los salvara de los otros akumas, posiblemente esas personas a estén muertas, lo podía sentir en sus esencias, además le angustiaba algo más, la presencia maligna que se acercaba, junto sus dos manos, y al separarlas una luz brillante de color rojo salió, para que al final tomara la forma de una oz gigante, de color rojo, adornada con signos de color dorado y negro, en la base donde se sostiene el filo mantenía ese patrón pero con grecas y la navaja era claramente traslucida, como un rubí.

La hizo descansar en sus hombros, para buscar al dueño de esa presencia, "_no me puedo permitir que le pase algo a la pequeña así como al candidato, sin mencionar a la dueña del reloj_ "pensó y después suspiro "bueno espero no estar tan oxidada".

Vio a lo lejos una niña de cabello azul oscuro, jugando con un paraguas rosa con una calabaza en la punta, soltó un gruñido molesta ya que claramente se estaba acercando amenazadoramente donde se encontraba los dos exorcistas, después se acercó, justo antes de llegar para estar quedando justo enfrente de ella, a nada de atacar con su oz, la Noé más antigua volteo con una sonrisa torcida, hacia el ángel rojo, así como aparecieron varios akumas de nivel 3 para defender a su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Después de observar las condiciones de afuera, gruño molesto, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, más que nada por el segundo impacto haciendo que todo el lugar se moviera. Volteo rápidamente viendo a las dos mujeres que hacían en el suelo, una aun ahogada de dolor por su ojo izquierdo y la otra aterrada.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia Allen, poniendo una mano en su hombro "¿puedes caminar?"

"…si…" se levantó con un poco de dificultad, ya que casi vuelve a caer al suelo por otro dolor pulsante, pero fue detenida por Kanda al tomarla de la cintura. Miranda igual se levantó observando a los dos "¿Qué piensan hacer?" pregunto asustada la mujer.

"salir de aquí, no sabemos cuánto puede resistir el edificio, además, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados con todo esto "

Caminaron los dos hacia la puerta, para salir del departamento pero justo antes de llegar, obstruyendo su visión, el pequeño golem plateado se puso enfrente negándoles paso, moviéndose desesperadamente de que no lo hiciera.

"Che quítate" se quejó Kanda, ignorándolo por completo, para poner su mano en la manejilla, justo en ese momento sintió como una descarga eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido de dolor, soltándola inmediatamente.

Allen que se había parado junto a el (y gracias eso evitando recibir la descarga) "¿Kanda estas bien?" pregunto inmediatamente, medio agachas aun cubriendo su ojo.

Kanda estaba molesto "¡maldita mujer! ¡¿Qué carajos hizo con todo el lugar?!" se quejó inmediatamente, gruñendo.

"déjame ver eso" dijo Allen, que esta vez se acercó lentamente, puso la palma de su mano libre en la puerta, inmediatamente aparecieron más signos, reaccionando extrañamente con la albina.

"Creo que…" podía sentirlo, era un poder parecido al de Laifan Sakura, pero actuaba como un escudo, pensó de que pasaría si ella usara a Sakura para quitarlo, justo cuando lo iba usar sintió como algo jaloneo de sus cabellos, era ni nada menos que el pequeño golem plateado.

Se le quedaron viendo al golem "¿Por qué no?" le pregunto instintivamente pensando que el golem entendía que era lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Simplemente siguió dándole un no, desesperadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alzo su arma, y giro a tal velocidad para poder cortar aquellos akumas que le estorbaban hacia su objetivo.

Road mantuvo su sonrisa a pico "Así que… ¿tú eres uno de esos emplumados?"

Rubí se paró en el techo de una casa próxima, así como puso su arma en sus hombros "vaya, vaya parece que la niña de los sueños no me recuerda" dijo sarcástica hacia el Noé que tenía enfrente.

Road la miro confundida, después el paraguas hablo "Road-sama, creo que ella es parte de la vieja guardia de los exorcistas-lero"

La niña sonrió con malicia "¡cierto!"

La pequeña Noé desapareció de la vista de Rubí, para después aparecer casi en frente de ella, volando encima del paraguas "¿Qué haces viva, maldita cíbola ¿No deberías estar muerta desde hace 16 años?"

Rubí saco un gruñido "sigue soñando Noé estúpido" alzo sus alas, así como ataco, rápidamente, casi tomando desprevenida a la Noé de los sueños, apenas esquivando viendo como corto uno que otro de sus cabellos, eso hizo que sacara un gruñido molesta.

Rubí puso una sonrisa triunfal "parece que habías olvidado que tus truquitos dimensionales no funcionan conmigo Road, estés aquí o haya, con tu simple proyección puedo acabarte"

La miro seriamente, no le gustaba que alguien le impidiera divertirse como había planeado, y en menos de unos segundos varios akumas de nivel tres aparecieron para hacerle batalla, a la mujer de las alas rojas. Rubí acabo con dos sin ningún problema pero, antes de retomar la distancia hacia la Noé, uno la tomo desprevenida, tomándola con cadenas, lanzándola lejos, estrellándola contra las casas a lo lejos.

"Gracias Vincent" dijo Road hacia el akuma con las cadenas, "ahora dime ¿sabes dónde está esa exorcista que dijiste que igual era una hija de Iram?"

El akuma la vio con sus mil ojos, así como señalo a la próxima construcción, nada lejos de donde se encontraban, "¿estás seguro-lero?" le reclamo el paraguas al akuma, "todo aquel que ha sido víctima de mis cadenas, no puede ocultarme su presencia" le contesto con algo de desprecio el akuma.

Road ignoro la pelea entre el paraguas, para seguir su paso hacia los departamentos con una sonrisa, y recuperando su alegre melodía que minutos atrás cantaba.

Lavi seguía peleando sin parar, así como los otros tres exorcistas, peleando por su vida, estaban realmente impresionados por la cantidad de akumas ¿de dónde habían salido tantos ya?, si no que también casi todos de un nivel alto. Gimió de dolor, así como puso su mazo al suelo parar recargarse en él, estaba agotado, sus ropas estaba ya muy maltratadas, volteo a ver un momento a sus demás compañeros, que estaban igual que él.

"dios viejo ¿sabes de donde salieron tantos?" pregunto Lavi intrigado a su abuelo.

"¿crees que yo lo sé?, posiblemente estos akumas sean de todos los demás pueblos, por alguna extraña razón lograron cruzar hasta aquí"

"pero… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?" preguntó en voz alta Lenalee, asombrada, tomando descanso sentada en el suelo cerca de unos escombros.

"puede que…" dijo en voz baja el más anciano.

Lavi lo pudo escuchar, sabía que seguía reflexionando en silencio, con información apreciada "¿puede que? Abuelo" pregunto tajantemente.

Recibió una mirada muy seria de él "que _ellos_ estén aquí"

Abrió su único ojo con asombro "¿ellos?" justo al terminar de preguntar algo se estrelló muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, todos mirando intrigados hacia el lugar, que no era visible por el polvo levantado. Al disiparse, notaron algo que igual los dejaron boquiabiertos, y que al Bookman Jr. Y a la exorcista china despertara una curiosidad terrible, ahí frente a ellos, se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, piel apiñonada, sosteniendo una oz gigante de color rojo, pero lo que se llevó su atención fueron las dos enormes alas rojas que tenía, con plumas iguales a la que habían encontrado en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

"hazlo Moyashi" quejo Kanda, molesto aun con el golem, eh igual sintiendo que ella sabía qué hacer.

Ella se le quedo viendo, y después vio hacia la puerta "lo siento" le dijo al pequeño golem, que empezó a moverse más rápidamente igual que la agarro del cabello jaloneándola " AASHHHHhs" se quejó con fuerza, después el golem fue tomado sin piedad alguna por las manos del japonés "ya me tienes arto golem estúpido" miro con ira hacia el pequeño golem que se intimido por la mirada.

Allen decidió seguir con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tocando con la palma de su mano la puerta nuevamente, inmediatamente activo a Laifan Sakura, y extrañamente signos de color rosa aparecieron por todo el lugar haciendo juego con los rojos, que poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer. Quito su mano así como volteo a darle una sonrisa al japonés, pero inmediatamente sintió un dolor peor que los anteriores, haciendo que se torciera de dolor.

Kanda soltó al golem inmediatamente para acercarse a la albina, pero justo cuando iba a tomarla, las tres personas dentro del departamento escucharon una voz amenazadora.

"con que aquí estabas… escoria…" vieron perfectamente como una mano tomo por atrás a Allen, cubriéndole la boca y con ella el lugar se empezó a teñir de negro, quedando completamente en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Intento moverse, lentamente logro zafarse de los escombros que la tenían atrapada, así como fue moviendo su cuerpo, pudo sentir una mirada encima, al disiparse el polvo, pudo ver perfectamente a los cuatro exorcistas que anteriormente la persiguieron, con una mirada de asombro _"mierda ahora estos"_ se quejó mentalmente. Uso su oz para ayudarla a levantarse, para después caminar un poco, con ayuda de ella, se detuvo un poco para limpiar la sangre que salía de su frente, después escucho una voz, amenazándole y preguntándole a la vez.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" pregunto Lavi, alterado por lo que veía ante sus ojos, tomando su inocencia, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Rubí lo miro con indiferencia, así como alzo sus alas, quiso despegar pero no podía, ya que rápidamente una se contrajo, claramente la tenía lastimada, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, después un gruñido _"definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte, jodido seas Asim"_

Bookman vio el rostro de su nieto, extrañamente fuera de sí, lleno de ira, hacia la creatura que tenía enfrente. "¿no vas a contestar?" escucho de nuevo interrogándole a la mujer alada. Después se dispuso atacar. "¡espera Lavi! No lo hagas!" le grito a su nieto desesperado.

Rubí lo vio aproximarse, se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, después sintió un enorme escalofrió "_… ¡esos idiotas!, ¡quitaron el escudo!" _abrió los ojos del asombro, así como después sintió el impacto de su arma chocando contra el gran mazo, le planto una mirada llena de ira hacia el exorcista pelirrojo, que era causada por el enojo de que los otros dos exorcistas habían desobedecido.

"quítate, me quitas mi tiempo" le amenazo, después viendo que del oscuro uniforme, salía una de sus plumas, tomándola rápidamente.

Lavi vio perfectamente la acción de la mujer "¡hey! regrésame eso!" intento tomarla , pero la mujer la desvió, así como salió corriendo del lugar, pero fue detenida ya que ante su paso una serpiente de fuego, causando que gruñera, volteando a ver al exorcista, molesta.

"no has respondido…" dijo medio jadeando Lavi.

Acercándose a su nieto, al igual como lo hizo los otros dos exorcistas "Lavi, detente idiota, ella no es nuestro enemigo" Al decir esto llamo la atención de los tres exorcistas viéndolo detenidamente, después oyeron una risa, proviniendo de la mujer de ojos rojos.

"hazle caso al anciano, niño, él tiene razón, ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer" dijo así como les dio la vuelta, sintió que algo salto por arriba de ella, increíblemente deteniéndole el paso, ahora la china con su inocencia activada, soltó un gruñido "¿ahora que quieren?" quejo al mismo tiempo poniendo su oz en los hombros.

Lenalee la miro seriamente "solo contesta nuestras preguntas…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Todo era completamente oscuro, intentaba recuperar la conciencia, así como los sentidos a su cuerpo. Al lograrlo, sintió un profundo dolor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, que lo hizo sacar un gemido de dolor, cuando abrió por fin los ojos, apenas pudiendo divisar el lugar, viendo a Allen sentada en una silla muy adornada, con un vestido muy adornado y de encaje de color negro, peinada con varios caireles y sostenido ligeramente con un moño negro, extrañamente congelada, con la mirada ida, sentada como una muñeca, después vio en un rincón a Miranda abrazando su reloj antiguo llorando, con las dos manos ancladas a él, con dos velas de caramelo, haciendo que sangrara.

Quiso mover sus brazos, pero el dolor era terrible, después se dio cuenta de que estaba anclado al muro, con esas velas de caramelo atravesándole, desde las manos hasta los hombros, en ambos impidiéndole totalmente moverlos, sangrando descontroladamente.

"ya despertó, Road-sama" aviso el paraguas a la Noé, que llevaba un tiempo observando al exorcista.

El sonido hizo que volteara inmediatamente hacia la mencionada, viendo a una niña de cabello azul, piel gris, así como sus ojos ámbar, jugando malabares con Mugen y el paraguas. Vio perfectamente como la niña se detuvo, tomo el paraguas con la mano derecha, descansándolo en su hombro, después uso de bastón su apreciada espada, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda.

Dándole una sonrisa tierna saludo a su prisionero "buenas noches candidato"

"_¿candidato?"_ pensó confundido Kanda, así como gruño, "¿Quién demonios eres?" pegunto molesto.

La sonrisa de la niña se deformo a cierta forma macabra, tomando desprevenido al japonés lo abrazo causando que el dolor de sus brazos aumentara.

"mi nombre es Road Kamelot, exorcista" dijo dulcemente susurrándole en el oído, Kanda intento aprovechar lo cerca que estaba para tomar su espada, pero haciéndole imposible por el dolor en sus brazos, y gracias al movimiento torpe la niña se dio cuenta, alejándose de él un poco riendo de sus acciones.

"jijiji, ¿la quieres?" tomo la espada con ambas manos así como la desenfundo. Admirando su filo.

"aunque la tuvieras, no lograrías nada" dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa torcida, así como ella misma se lastimo con la espada, cortándose parte del rostro, dejando impresionado a Kanda, por las acciones de la niña.

Después vio cómo se levantó con el rostro deformado, aun riendo macabramente.

"Che… ¿Qué carajos eres?" pregunto viéndola con absoluto desprecio.

Lo tomo de su saco, para soltar una carcajada "algo más humano que esa cosa, candidato" señalo a Allen que estaba sentada. "yo soy una Noé, parte de los verdaderos apóstoles de dios, exorcista" al terminar esa frase su rostro se regenero, así como se paró dejando solo al japonés, llevándose su espada.

"¡Road-sama, no debería estar diciendo esas cosas al enemigo!" se quejó el paraguas que flotaba a un lado de la niña.

Road se recargo en la silla donde estaba sentada Allen, tomando uno de sus caireles, jugando con ellos. "no te preocupes Lero, ellos no van a vivir por mucho tiempo…"

Kanda gruño molesto ante el comentario de la niña, mirándola con un profundo odio, Road se rio de él, usando a mugen desenvainada, acercándosela peligrosamente a la albina "no me mires así, agradécele al moustro que tanto amas, gracias a ella te tengo que matar a ti también, no puedo darles el lujo que escorias como ella se reproduzcan", después vio a la mujer que hacia todo ese tiempo viendo lo que pasaba aterrada con lágrimas "y si es necesario también aplastar cucarachas inútiles".

Empezó a tararear "mmmm…. Me pregunto… ¿Cuál será la mejor forma de matarlos?" pregunto a la nada, pensativa y en voz alta, haciendo que aumentara la rabia del japonés "tal vez ¿debería matarla frente a tus ojos, o simultáneamente?" salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar como el japonés gemía de dolor tratándose de zafar del muro, importándole un comino si dejara inútiles sus brazos.

Road lo miro atónica "_vaya realmente es el candidato…."_ Después rio fuertemente "¡gracias por darme una excelente idea!" Después con mugen hizo un corte profundo en el brazo derecho de la albina, que solo salió una lagrima en su ojo derecho, sin mostrar otra expresión.

Kanda vio con terror, eso, así como forcejeo mas, ignorando la cantidad de sangre que ahora estaba soltando.

La Noé alzo el paraguas "este es el juego, por cada intento fallido de salir de mis caramelos y minuto que pase, con tu espada cortare a esta _muñeca_, así como una nueva atravesara tu cuerpo" después sonrió con malicia "y para darle más emoción al juego… "Allen de repente su vista regreso, así como pego un grito de dolor, por la herida que la habían ocasionado, intento moverse pero le era imposible mover el resto de su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas no reaccionaban.

Vio a su alrededor, encontrándose a Kanda en esa situación, lleno de sangre, sus brazos atravesados por los caramelos, con un rostro lleno de ira hacia la Noé, así como desesperadamente intentaba sacar sus brazos, manchando de sangre la pared.

Después vio perfectamente como un nuevo caramelo atravesó al japonés, esta vez en su costado, de lado izquierdo, justo debajo de las costillas. "¡KANDA!" grito desesperada, así como lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Kanda inmediatamente soltó un grito de dolor, así como le regreso un rostro de ira a la Noé, así como intento con sus piernas empujar su cuerpo con ayuda de la pared, para zafarse.

"ups, ¿no dije que ya empezó el juego?" dijo inocente, así como tomo a la albina desprevenida, esta vez cortando en su pierna derecha, cerca de la rodilla un tajo profundo.

Allen grito de dolor, así como cerro los ojos con fuerza "maldita perra" le grito a la Noé, que no mas solo sonrió.

"vaya pensé que eras más educada" sonrió torcidamente hacia la albina, que hizo que sintiera un escalofrió, después escucho otro gemido de dolor de una voz gruesa, volteando instintivamente hacia Kanda, ahora otro caramelo se había encajado en su muslo derecho.

Kanda maldecía en sus adentros, sus intentos de zafarse ahora se complicaban más, ahora con la pierna en ese estado, decidió esa ser su recargo así como empujo ahora con la actual en buen estado, tenía que apresurarse, rápido, empezó a respirar con dificultad, así como tocio con sangre, claramente la herida de su costado, lo estaba debilitando rápidamente.

Road no más vio aun con su viva sonrisa "es hora de ponerle más sabor" al decir esto llamo la atención de Kanda, viéndola intrigado así como la albina hizo lo mismo.

La niña se paró justo enfrente de Allen apuntando con mugen hacia el ojo izquierdo de Allen, haciendo que tragar saliva asustada.

"¿sabes cuánto molesta ese estúpido ojo?, arruina mucho la diversión para nuestros pequeños akumas".

La desesperación de Kanda aumento terriblemente al ver como la Noé uso su espada para enclavársela en el ojo izquierdo, y el grito de ella se expandió sin piedad por toda la habitación extraña.

Cerro los ojos molesto, recordando una de las advertencias que Komui meses atrás la había advertido.

"_Kanda no debes de subestimar cuanto te queda de vida…." Dijo el científico así como miraba preocupadamente al japonés, que solamente miraba hacia otro lado, así como cerraba su camisa._

_Komui suspiro un poco fastidiado por la poca seriedad de el sobre el asunto "no seas tan temerario, no te confíes tanto de que tu cuerpo se cure a gran velocidad, te está cobrando un precio alto Kanda, sin mencionar… cada vez lo hace más lentamente"._

_Kanda al final suspiro, así como se levantó de la camilla donde estaba sentado, "yo no moriré por algo así…" contesto molesto hacia el supervisor, que no mas vio algo preocupado al japonés así como se retiraba de la enfermería._

Gruño molesto consigo mismo, después movió con fuerza en su pierna izquierda logrando apenas sacar el brazo de ese lado, tratando de recuperar la movilidad, abusando de sus habilidades, haciendo que se regenerara un poco su herida del costado así como parte de su brazo izquierdo para quitar el caramelo que tenía en su costado y muslo. Justo cuando iba sacar uno de su otro brazo, un nuevo caramelo se le enclavo en su abdomen, pegando un nuevo grito.

"¡HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" rio descontroladamente Road, disfrutando de la escena, los dos torciéndose de dolor, después vio a la albina que seguía sufriendo por la herida de su ojo.

"es tu turno…..".

Los ojos de Kanda se alzaron tanto, por lo que veía ante sus ojos, en cámara lenta, como Mugen fue alzada, y sin piedad alguna, atravesando hasta la silla cortando desde el hombro derecho de ella, hasta la cintura. La ropa a pesar de ser negra se manchó inmediatamente de sangre, así como empezó a salir por montones, escurriéndose por la silla, hasta el hermoso cabello de la albina empezó a teñirse de rojo, no salió ningún sonido alguno, solo un gemido ahogado, claro de la falta de aire, del actual pulmón perforado, pudo ver en su rostro el intento de no perder la conciencia, así como por momento se apagaban sus ojos. Kanda por la desesperación, ahora realmente importándole un comino, empujo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor y si era la necesidad de arrancarse su brazo derecho, que milagrosamente no lo fue, así como corrió furioso hacia la Noé, aun entretenida con la albina.

Road cruelmente dejo incrustada la espada, hasta hizo que se moviera un poco a los lados, viendo alegremente a la inglesa "ni creas que me eh olvidado de ti" sin necesidad de voltear, varios de los caramelos fueron lanzados, esperando escuchar el sufrimiento del japonés, o verlo incrustado nuevamente en la pared, fue sorprendida, como fue tomada del cuello por el _"¿¡pero que!?"_ miro algo asustada al japonés, que la alzo sin piedad alguna en la pared, lo vio detenidamente notando, que había pasado con sus caramelos, algunos los había esquivado, pero otros se habían incrustado en su cuerpo, varios en el abdomen y en el pecho, preguntándose realmente como es que seguía de pie.

Kanda tenía la mirada baja, al alzarla tenía un rostro serio, con una aura asesina, miro un poco a Allen con la mirada perdida, necesitaba su espada, tomo el mango así como cerro los ojos, para no ver, no soportaría mas, saco lentamente la espada, pidiéndole perdón a Allen mentalmente, Mugen se activó al contacto amenazando terriblemente a la Noé, que al verla tenia aun su sonrisa.

"Ya te dije que aunque la tengas, de nada servirá… " dejando completamente consternado al japonés, desapareció, zafándose de su agarre. Después sintió como algo lo atravesó del abdomen viendo que eran cadenas, las mismas que habían herido a Allen cuando la encontró.

El akuma de nivel 3 que tanto había odiado, había regresado, y ahora lo había lanzado muy cerca donde se encontraba Miranda, que llevaba rato observando todo aterrada.

"¿Señor… Kanda…?" pregunto aterrada viendo como el japonés hacia tendido en el suelo, sangrando horriblemente, así como sus brazos torpemente intentaban levantarlo del suelo, también tosiendo, con mucha sangre saliendo de su boca. Después miro a Allen, aun su sangre escurriendo por la silla, su ojo izquierdo atravesado, y el rostro del lado derecho completamente teñido de rojo así como su cabello. "¿… Allen…?" Pregunto casi como un suspiro, rogando que reaccionaran los dos exorcistas.

Road se acercó con sus caramelos atrás de ella, sentada, volando sobre Lero, así como el akuma de nivel tres se puso enfrente del japonés, pisándolo obligándolo estar con la cara al suelo, y el gimiendo de dolor, sintiendo que los caramelos aun incrustados en su cuerpo, atravesaban más su cuerpo. "ustedes escorias humanas, debieron de haberse extinguido hace mucho, pero gracias a esos mousntros" señalo a Allen, "y personas como tu…" se inclinó para ver mejor el rostro del japonés, de su mayor esfuerzo de levantarse, a pesar de tener el akuma encima "siguen existiendo… por basuras como ustedes, los verdaderos ángeles, los hijos de dios, se extinguieron" tomo de nuevo la espada del japonés "pero no te preocupes… tu especie regresara a ser lo que realmente siempre han sido, el hermoso ganado de los hijos de Arhiman … los amos de la oscuridad"

El akuma llamado Vincent hizo que se alzara con sus cadenas atravesándole los hombros, para azotarlo contra el muro nuevamente, las cadenas se enredaron en sus brazos para después alzarlo, muy parecido como tenía a Allen, solo que ahora pasando por sus hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gruño molesta viendo a la china "mira niña, realmente no tengo tiempo para entrevistas, tengo tres culos que salvar y ustedes de por medio"

Lenalee mantuvo su rostro serio, después vio que Lavi igual se acercó para continuar amenazando a la mujer "dinos ¿Qué eres?" preguntó Lenalee.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio, así como tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos "_¿en serio?, ¿Qué todos los exorcistas actuales, son tan ignorantes?"_ sacándola de sus pensamientos sintió muy cerca de su cabeza el gran mazo del Bookman Jr. "bájale de huevos cabron" le dijo sumamente fastidiada al pelirrojo "¿Qué no escuchas a tus mayores?, ¡NO SOY TU PUTO ENEMIGO!" grito ya harta.

"si no eres nuestra enemiga, dinos que eres" siguió Lavi amenazando, después todos escuchando como fue el anciano el que respondió.

"es una Cibola Lavi" contesto por fin soltando algo de información.

"ehmm.. Para ser exacto una ex-habitante de las Cibolas del sur, de las famosas Siete ciudades" después vio al anciano para darle una sonrisa "vaya, creí que todos los exorcistas actuales estaban descerebrados, pero veo que por lo menos el anciano aun sabe".

El anciano se inclinó dándole una reverencia "perdone la mala educación de los exorcistas, no los culpe por sus acciones, realmente me alegro de saber sobre ustedes" después el pequeño golem, que estaba en los bolsillos del anciano, se colocó en la cabeza de la castaña.

Ella amplio su sonrisa, así como jugueteo un poco con el golem "y que ustedes realmente no hayan olvidado, aun…, verdad que ¿sí? Timcanpy"

"¿eh?" soltaron los otros, viendo las acciones del anciano, del golem así como del tema que hablaban.

"abuelo, ¿de qué demonios hablan? Y ¿Por qué Timcanpy esta como si nada con esta mujer?" soltó Lavi, ya desconcertado, bajando inconscientemente la guarida, por el comentario hizo que Rubí pusiera una mueca enojada.

"mi nombre es Rubí, imbécil parchado"

Lavi se le quedo viendo, algo sorprendido _"esta mujer me recuerda a Kanda…" _ pensó con algo de miedo, movió hacia los lados la cabeza para regresar al tema.

"bueno Rubí, abuelo,¡¿podrían ser tan amables de explicar, que carajos está pasando?!" grito Lavi harto de tanto misterio.

Rubí soltó un gruñido así como todos escucharon como otras casas eran destruidas con gente huyendo, justo enfrente de ellos se aproximaba un ejército de akumas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Estaba Komui sentado, recargando codos en el escritorio, con la mirada perdida. Todos en la sección científica habían notado nervioso al supervisor desde que partieron los cuatro exorcistas, pero lo que empeoro sus nervios fue el hecho de que hasta la fecha, no han recibido ningún reporte de ellos, claramente estaba pasando algo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, así como tomo un poco de su café, lamentando un poco de que no fuera el que preparaba su dulce hermana. No podía sacar de su cabeza, aquella historia que le conto el Bookman:

_Antaño existían dos hermanos, Ormuz y Arhiman…_

_Luz y oscuridad…._

_Juntos crearon dos especies, dejándoles una misión secreta, que solo con el tiempo aprenderían una lección valiosa._

_Esas dos especies eran…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Allen veía con su cuerpo congelado como la Noé con Mugen en mano desvainada, se acercó lentamente al cuerpo colgado del espadachín, a nada de atravesarlo, a pesar de su cuerpo inmóvil, su mente iba a mil por hora _"¡¿Por qué?!, ¡demonios!, ¡muévete, muévete muévete muévete!"_ gritaba en su interior "¡_por favor!, si eres realmente mi cuerpo, ¡inocencias!, ¡Laifan!, ¡por favor!, no permitan que me rebaten nuevamente algo que he llegado amar tanto!, maldito cuerpo, si no soy humana, dame la fuerza, para protegerlo!, aun que signifique convertirme en un moustro!"_

En eso sintió que su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, así como su piel empezó a quebrarse.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-._

_Humanos y Avians…._

_Existió un tiempo de paz, que se nublo cuando Arhiman enloqueció, enfermo del miedo de los humanos que le temían, que evoluciono en desprecio, siendo incapaces de entender a la oscuridad y a lo que ocultaba._

_Su odio enfermo el corazón de ambas especies, los humanos se hundieron más en el miedo, mientras que los Avians se corrompieron, cegándose en la oscuridad, torciendo su sabia mente en un instinto animal._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

Road sonría macabramente, mientras con Mugen atravesaba el pecho del espadachín, justo donde se encontraba el corazón, admirando el gemido de dolor del mismo, así como su respiración se hacía entre cortada. Kanda luchaba para mantener la conciencia, pero ya le era casi imposible, su vista se iba de vez en cuando. Road notando el esfuerzo de él, movió mas la espada girándola hacia un lado, haciendo que sacara un grito ahogado de dolor.

Su diversión desapareció, cuando vio que las cadenas del akuma, empezaron a aflojarse así como se desasían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

_Los Avians al caer por completo por la oscuridad, empezaron a controlar a la humanidad con su corazón corrompido, manipulándolos, para cualquier beneficio. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo y mente empezaban a pudrirse por ese odio, buscaron nuevamente la luz, pero jamás dejaron de lado su orgullo, no querían regresar ante Ormuz, viéndolo como un icono de debilidad, manteniendo su fiel palabra ante Arhiman, autoproclamándose como sus hijos legítimos. Acabaron encontrándola en la carne y sangre de los humanos más jóvenes, eh inocentes, ya que la humanidad, en el fondo de sus corazones, jamás olvidaron a Ormuz._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Road quedo atónica, soltó la espada dejándola enclavada en el pecho del espadachín, que después callo sin ningún cuidado en el suelo, muy cerca de la mujer de ojos marcados. Tanto Miranda, Kanda y como la Noé, empezaron a oír como un gruñido extraño, así como algo era masticado, después vieron como algo azoto con toda fuerza muy cerca donde se encontraba Road. Misma que abrió los ojos aterrorizada, al ver que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El Avian que antes juro proteger a los humanos, se convirtió en su depredador, con el deseo cegador de querer regresar a la luz._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kanda alzo un poco el rostro, débilmente, queriendo ver que era lo que sucedía, observo que la silla donde antes se encontraba la inglesa, ahora estaba completamente destrozada, y por alguna extraña razón, junto con el vestido que antes estaba usando, sin mencionar, un montón de plumas de gran tamaño en el lugar, que hacia camino en el fondo, en una esquina, incluyendo un camino de sangre, mismo que se extendió cuando salió ese objeto volando estrenándose muy cerca de la Noé. Logro apenas alzar un poco más el rostro, viendo que lo que salió volando fue el esqueleto de un akuma casi completamente destrozado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ormuz en el fondo había perdido la fe, viendo como sus creaciones junto con las de su hermano empezaban a matarse unos a la otra. Pero jamás se imaginó, que dos seres le regresaran la esperanza, un humano y un avian, que eran extrañamente amantes._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lo siguiente que vio Kanda, juro que jamás lo olvidaría, una creatura que jamás imagino, si no fuera por la sangre oscura que corría por el hocico, como por sus enormes colmillos, emanando una aura de muerte y de ira, y las horribles heridas que tenía, juraría que sería la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, no sabía bien como clasificarlo, lo más cercando que encontraba era un dragón emplumado, tenía dos enormes alas blancas con las puntas rosas, con signos en justo en la separación, brillando, caminaba en cuatro patas, tres blancas y una roja, en especial la izquierda superior, sangrando en una, y por donde pasaba sus patas y la parte de sus alas una herida terrible que pintaba sus blancas plumas, medio alargado, con signos adornando todo su cuerpo, que llegaban hasta su cola enorme, de su cabeza la parte de atrás dos enormes plumas aparentando ser como cuernos, en su rostro tenía la misma cicatriz que Allen tenia, igual con el ojo cerrado, sangrando horriblemente.

"… ¿Allen…?" soltó como un susurro, con la voz entre cortada, sintiéndose cada vez más débil, así como su respiración. Vio perfectamente aquel creatura, moverse rápidamente hacia la Noé, agarrándola con su poderosa mandíbula mandándola lejos, así como después la persiguió, como un animal enfurecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Admirado por la lucha de los amantes, así como ambos dejaron a un lado la oscuridad de su hermano, y apenado al ver que el humano moría en el intento, le concedió un don al avian, uno que actualmente sigue siendo el más admirable de todos los tiempos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Como un pequeño alivio, Kanda sintió como los caramelos que tenía incrustados en su cuerpo, empezaron a deshacerse, posiblemente acto secundario del ataque. Sin darse cuenta, Miranda se había acercado a el lentamente "¿…exorcista…?" pregunto aterrada, viendo como el japonés, subía y bajaba lentamente su respiración, en el suelo, puso su mano delicadamente en su hombro así como le vio el rostro, sumamente pálido "….sa…calaa…" intento hablar con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que quitársela antes de perder el conocimiento, para usar su habilidad, pero le era imposible teniendo a Mugen estorbando.

Miranda tomo torpemente la espada, haciendo que gimiera de dolor el japonés, poniéndola desesperada, cerró los ojos, apunto de llorar " lo siento, lo siento" así como con todas sus fuerzas (apenas pudiendo por las heridas en sus manos) sacar la espada rápidamente, ocasionado que Kanda gritada de dolor. Justo sentir fuera de su cuerpo, empezó a curar sus heridas más graves, sintiendo que le ardía el pecho, sabiendo perfectamente que aquel tatuaje se estaba expandiendo.

Dejo a Mugen aun lado del japonés, desconociendo que estaba haciendo, se recargo en su viejo reloj, llorando "soy una inútil… no puedo ni defender mi propia vida…"lloro fuertemente, desesperándose por la situación, así como oía la respiración del japonés, "ni si quiera, podría ser una buena exorcista… ni mi maldita inocencia puedo controlar….". Después los dos escucharon como otro gruñido fuerte resonó por todo el lugar, con un tono de dolor agudo, claramente, proviniendo de lo que parecía ser Allen, consecutivamente más akumas salieron, para ser exactos tres de nivel dos, uno listo para apuntar hacia Miranda, que vio a terrada, suplicando, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos impresionada encontrando que el japonés que segundos antes que estaba en el suelo, moribundo se había levantado para protegerla del ataque.

Kanda uso de soporte su espada, jadeando un poco, ya que no le dio tiempo de cubrir decentemente para protegerse a él mismo del ataque, recibiéndolo casi completamente con su cuerpo.

Miranda veía entre sorprendida y aterrorizada al exorcista que le había salvado la vida, después vio cómo se empezó inclinar hacia un lado, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, se acercó gateando para verlo, viendo que desgraciadamente la inconciencia por fin lo alcanzo, después escucho a los akumas burlarse de ella, grito que se callaran ante sus insultos, no queriendo oír, como se burlaban no solamente de ella si no del esfuerzo del oriental. Pero al gritarles fue un gran error, ya que estos la volvieron amenazar, apuntándole tanto a ella como al japonés inconsciente, que ella fue corriendo para protegerlo, llorando, suplicando mentalmente a su inocencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Uno, que hasta el mismo conde del milenio admira y odia a la vez. Algo que ellos llamaron: Apoteosis._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Road sostenía su hombro herido, que para sorpresa de ella no paraba de sangrar, ni podía hacer que se recuperara, mirando con ojos de terror, aquel creatura que tenía enfrente amenazando con sus colmillos, di un paso atrás lentamente, pero no funciono para nada, ya que nuevamente se lanzó salvajemente para atacarla, reaccionando rápido uso sus caramelos para alejarla de ella, oyendo como la creatura gemía del dolor por los caramelos incrustados ahora en su cuerpo.

Lero se acercó a la Noé, "¡Road-sama! ¿¡Olvido lo que le dijo el conde?-lero" le grito a la Noé con intención de regañarla.

Si bien Road sabía que esas cosas eran peligrosas, sino que también, sintiendo por el dolor pulsante, "_olvide que estas cosas son venenosas…." _

"¡de que me sirve que me recuerdes a este punto, Lero!" le grito molesta al paraguas, apretando más a su herida, sintiendo que ahora le quemaba.

"¡tenemos que irnos-lero! ¡Ha despertado y así será casi imposible vencerla!" grito el paraguas asustado viendo como esa creatura intentaba levantarse.

Road extrañamente sonrió "no es para tanto, es solo una polluela, no es tan poderosa, aun así tengo que eliminarla "sonrió torcidamente así como preparo nuevos caramelos para lanzárselos, justo antes de lanzarlos, una luz ilumino todo el lugar, haciendo que volteara hacia esa dirección, viendo después como los tres akumas extra que había traído eran perfectamente cortados a la mitad, sorprendiéndose ver que el japonés se acercaba, extrañamente sin ninguna herida.

Salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del japonés que era dirigido hacia ella, saltando sobre Lero así como se elevó con el "…Hola de nuevo candidato" dijo entre sarcástica y molesta, al ver que el exorcista no había muerto, mas al verlo como nuevo.

"Che… acabare contigo Noé de mierda" soltó esto con un tono de voz dejando en claro el profundo odio que ya le tenía así como estaba harto de ella.

Activo a mugen ahora en dos espadas, vio por un momento atrás de él, con un rostro muy serio, viendo aquel creatura que intentaba ponerse de pie, con miles de caramelos incrustados en su cuerpo, jadiando, con trabajosa respiración, de repente escucho la risa de la Noé.

"HAHAHAHAHA…. Mira, ¿Qué tal?, ¿ya no te gusta?... pues así es como realmente son esas escoras…. Así, es como realmente se ve tu novia, tu moustro ¿a poco no son aterradoras, feas y asquerosas?" dijo la niña sonriendo con un tono de voz divertido, tratando de ignorar la herida de su hombro.

Kanda seguía viendo seriamente a Allen en ese estado, "el único moustro aquí eres tu…" le dijo con total desprecio, así como la vio con unos ojos jurándole muerte. Rápidamente ataco a la Noé que apenas esquivo.

"¡wow! ¡Realmente eres rápido!" se burló de ella así como se elevó más con ayuda de lero "y yo que pensé que eras un debilucho, pero no has muerto, ni por los miles de caramelos que te eh encajado… eres realmente una cucaracha dura de aplastar" dijo burlonamente, pero después soltó un ligero gemido de dolor, sintiendo que el hombro se estaba quemando más.

Kanda formo una sonrisa en sus normalmente inexpresivos labios "y tu pareces un depredador cobarde huyendo de su presa" dijo en forma burlona para después sentir que algo se paraba a un lado de el, abriendo los ojos, de la impresión, viendo lo que era Allen, aun con esa forma, vio el rostro que miraba seriamente hacia donde estaba la Noé, después se le quedo viendo al japonés. Kanda podía sentir la mirada de súplica y tristeza en el único ojo bueno, podía jurar que estaba llorando. El sin entender bien el por qué no pudo evitar soltarle una media sonrisa.

"ustedes me enferman" dijo la Noé viéndolos, con total desprecio, haciendo aparecer un montón de caramelos "bien si piensan morir románticamente juntos, los tendré que atravesar miles de veces hasta que ya no quede nada".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El valor del sacrificio, el tanto ponerse iguales, no importaba si uno cambiaba al otro. Renacer para ascender, esto fue lo que les brindo, y junto con ella, los hijos de los hijos de los amantes, hicieron que tanto los humanos y Avians regresaran a la luz, aunque no de todo, ya que lamentablemente el cuerpo de los Avians se hizo dependiente del líquido vital otorgado por los humanos, pero eso no los detuvo, en el fondo ahora los unía más._

_Con el tiempo nacieron cuatro ciudades utópicas: Shambala, Atlantida, Cibola y la más importante de todas, el corazón de la luz; Iram._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

Tanto Allen como Kanda esquivaban los caramelos, y a la vez intentaba alcanzar a la cobarde Noé que no más se la pasaba subiendo más o desapareciendo para retomar otro lugar.

En un intento de volver a saltar y tomar a la Noé, Kanda se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un dolor pulsante en su muslo, viendo que la herida que tenía antes empezaba a volver a parecer.

"¡no te distraigas, candidato!" oyó el grito de la Noé, percibiendo que miles de caramelos se acercaban, pero jamás se imaginó que Allen se pusiera enfrente, para soportar más en su cuerpo, acostándose en el suelo agotada.

"¡Moyashi!, ¡estúpida!" no pudo evitar gritarle. Sacando rápido a sus insectos infernales de Mugen para distraer a la Noé. Aprovechando esto, le levanto la cabeza, para verla fijamente a los ojos "escúchame, sígueme, sé que puedes caminar aun, solo un poco" Allen se le quedo viendo así como se levantó para intentar andar, cogiendo terriblemente. Aun sosteniendo de su cuello, Kanda avanzo con Allen tratando de alejarla del peligro, llevándola donde se encontraba Miranda, mientras avanzaba no pudo evitar sentir como parte de sus heridas regresaban, en especial la de los brazos.

Empujando con fuerza hacia lo que parecía un escudo circular, para poder entrar encontrándose a Miranda, intentando de mantener su inocencia activada. Kanda ignoro la mirada de asombro de la mujer al ver a Allen en esa forma, quería ahorrarse explicaciones que ni el mismo estaba seguro, solo quería que la albina mejorara, aunque fuera momentáneo.

Hizo que se acostara en el suelo, se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a ella, y acostó la cabeza "tranquila… las quitare" acarició un poco así como empezó quitar los miles de caramelos que tenía incrustados, justo al quitarlos la inocencia de Miranda hizo su trabajo curando las miles de heridas que tenía, en especial las que le atormentaban, aquellos hechas con su propia espada.

Algo que no se esperaba, fue ver como el cuerpo de la albina retomaba una apariencia humana, con la única diferencia de las alas aún se posaban en su espalda, igual que un ángel, de un tono igual que su cabello. No pudo evitar apreciar ese momento, verla exactamente igual como la vio por primera vez en sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En las ciudades, los humanos empezaron a nombrar a los Avians descendientes de Ormuz como ángeles, mientras que a los de Arhiman como demonios, mismos que con el tiempo desaparecieron._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Podía oír el llanto de Allen ocultando su rostro en las piernas del japonés "Kanda… Yo, lo siento..."

"Che…Moyashi estúpida, no hay necesidad de llorar, tonta" dijo bromeando así como le acaricio la cabeza, despeinándola un poco.

Ella alzo el rostro para verlo, inconscientemente sonriéndole, después se sentó para limpiarse las lágrimas. Vio que él se levantó, quitó su saco de exorcista, uso a mugen para hacer dos cortes en la parte de atrás, después le ofreció la mano a Allen, que la tomo sin ninguna queja, levantándose, después le puso en sus hombros su saco. "Vamos, acabar con esa mierda de una vez" dijo decidido, viendo como Allen se acomodaba mejor el saco, así como extendió sus alas por los cortes. Volteo a darle una sonrisa al oriental, lista para salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Arhiman molesto por la desaparición de sus demonios, maldijo a los descendientes de su hermano, tanto humanos como Avians, así como sus gloriosas ciudades, declarándoles la guerra._

_Los ángeles crearon con su magia armas a los humanos para que también pudieran pelear contra la oscuridad de Arhiman._

_Armas heredadas, aquellos de corazón más puro._

_Pero aun así, aunque hayan ganado la guerra, no pudieron evitar el terrible diluvio que soltó sobre ellos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Le avisaron que salían a Miranda, así como le dieron las gracias a la mujer, ya que gracias a ella ahora tenían las fuerzas para luchar.

Salieron corriendo de ahí, listos para pelear contra la Noé, Allen preparo su brazo así como saco ventaba de sus nuevas alas, aun intentando comprender bien cómo usarlas.

Kanda volvió activar a mugen, listo para rebanar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara.

Road viendo a los dos exorcistas, listos para atacarla, invoco más akumas para que la defendieran, ya que la herida de su hombro estaba empeorando.

"Road-sama es mejor que nos retiremos-lero…" dijo nervioso el paraguas, viendo como los exorcistas peleaban con gran facilidad contra los akumas "¡su herida está empeorando!"

La niña ignoro por completo al paraguas, viendo sumamente seria a los otros dos exorcistas, después hizo bucheros, desconcertando más al paraguas "¡aashhh! ¡Y yo que quería impresionar al conde!" movió agitadamente las piernas, mientras un seguía sobre Lero "¡pero si no lo hacemos arruinaremos más el escenario del conde-sama!".

Soltó un pesado suspiro, así como vio como el último akuma fue destruido, consecutivamente vio que los dos se dirigían amenazadoramente hacia ella, así como hizo aparecer su famosa puerta dimensional, cosa que detuvo a los exorcistas, curiosos.

Regreso al suelo de un solo brinco, así como uso de bastón Lero "es una lástima que este juego no haya concluido bien…" dijo así como sintió que el exorcista oriental puso muy cerca de su garganta a mugen. "Calla de una puta vez y deja que personalmente te corte" dijo lleno de odio, así como después vio a la Albina apuntándole con la inocencia de su brazo, en forma de cañón.

"ni modo, el juego acabo…" vio como los otros empezaron atacarla, apenas esquivándola metiéndose en la puerta "nos volveremos a ver… escorias… pero será en el hermoso escenario del conde…" consecutivamente la puerta se cerró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los ángeles en la desesperación, crearon arcas para proteger a las especies, en especial a los humanos, salvando al segundo padre de la humanidad, al mismísimo Noé._

_Cuando la tierra regreso a la normalidad, creyendo que todo había regresado a la normalidad, los ángeles ayudaron a la humanidad devastada a volver a florecer, desconociendo por completo, que Arhiman había envenenado sus espíritus. Plantando odio y sufrimiento en Noé._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Rápidamente como se acercaron para tomar la puerta, esta desapareció, así como el resto de la habitación perdió su tono oscuro, descubriendo que aún se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Miranda, voltearon para todos lados, "¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?" se quejó Kanda, soltando un gruñido. Noto que Allen se le quedo mirando a cierto punto, al seguirlo vio que fue a Miranda, claramente agotada.

Allen se acercó delicadamente hacia Miranda y se sentó a un lado "Miranda… ya puedes desactivarla" le dijo tratando de darle su mejor sonrisa. Pero la mujer se negó rotundamente "… no… si lo hago sus heridas..."

"Che…. Las heridas se curaran, hazlo, o la que realmente saldrá herida serás tu por abusar de tu inocencia" dijo Kanda tajantemente tratando de ayudar, después se sentó en el suelo recargándose en el muro. Poniendo a mugen aun lado.

Allen puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña "tranquila, estaremos bien…"

"y ya que tú eres la única que no salió realmente herida, joder busca a esos idiotas"

"¿hablas de Lenalee y los dos Bookman?" pregunto rápidamente Allen.

"quien más Moyashi, algo me dice que esos idiotas, cero discretos fueron quienes llamaron la atención a esos malditos akumas". Después vio a Miranda "¿ves el saco que trae puesto Allen?, busca a un tipo con un parche en el ojo, cabello rojo, o una chica de cabello oscuro, y dos enormes coletas, o para para variar, a un anciano que parece un panda, todos deben de tener un uniforme parecido al mío." Después suspiro "o un maldito medico si es que queda alguno, viendo como quedo el pueblo"

Miranda asintió con la cabeza sobre todas las cosas que le decía el japonés, después vio como Allen se sentó a un lado de él casi recargase en el oriental "estaremos aquí esperando Miranda" le dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Kanda solo soltó su típico chasquido.

Intento calmarse, y con ello poco a poco, la inocencia del antiguo reloj empezó a desactivarse, cerró los ojos, no quería ver como las horribles heridas de los dos exorcistas volvían a sus cuerpos.

Cuando todos los tiempos regresaron, pudo sentir en su cuerpo el terrible cambio de temperatura (ya que se había acostumbrado al calor eterno de primavera que se había quedado) abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo sus manos ensangrentadas y heridas en el suelo, después vio lentamente donde antes estaban los dos exorcistas, viendo que estaban recargados en la pared, Kanda con la cabeza baja, ocultando su rostro su rostro, y en la posición en que estaba claramente inconsciente, lleno de sangre de la terribles heridas que habían regresado, después vio a la alvina, recargada tanto en la pared como en el oriental, increíblemente aun no había perdido la conciencia pero estaba a nada. "Miranda… aquí estaremos…" dijo débilmente como cerro los ojos.

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo la enorme angustia por las heridas de los exorcistas. Al salir de su departamento eh intentar bajar por las escaleras por fin percibió los daños que habían pasado, ya que claramente parte de las escaleras habían desaparecido, colapsaron y ahora estaban en planta baja, maldijo mentalmente, desesperada, intento bajar con cuidado con los pocos escombros, pero resbalo cayendo de rodillas al piso inferior, afortunadamente no fuera tan alto, después corrió, ignorando la herida que se hizo en sus piernas, a las afueras del edificio, para buscar en el pueblo destruido a los exorcistas que le habían mencionado.

Allen abrió nuevamente los ojos lentamente, viendo apenas el departamento con la poca luz que quedaba del día, asomándose la noche. El departamento realmente si había sufrido daños, los muebles estaban hechos trisas, la ventaba rota y había volado a otro lado la cortina. Realmente si había sufrido el lugar cuando estaban peleando con Road. "Kanda…." Llamo en voz baja, casi como un susurro, por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sus oídos intentaron oír cualquier cosa, pero nunca hubo respuesta. "Kanda…" repitió de nuevo sintiéndose angustiada, viéndolo recargándose más en el para poder escuchar algo, pero en eso se dio cuenta, algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera del susto, Kanda no estaba respirando.

Ganando fuerzas por la adrenalina, gateo hasta quedar enfrente de él, después movió los hombros del japonés "¡Kanda!" grito con todas sus fuerzas así como movió sus hombros, pero solo logro ver los ojos apagados que tenía, así como la boca medio abierta. Sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas que empezaban a enfriarse con el clima invierno que venía, "¡KANDA!" volvió a moverlo, así como ahora dejo sus lágrimas salir con fuerza "POR FAVOR… NO" grito desesperada, así como hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

_No olvides mi pequeña, nuestro regalo más sagrado…._

Allen se levantó de golpe, juro escuchar una voz, haciendo que volteara por todos lados.

_Recuerda nuestro regalo más preciado así como nuestra herencia….Esta dentro de nuestra sangre._

Esa frase por alguna extraña razón la hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior, eh igual una duda que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Miro su mano ensangrentada, mayormente por su herida en el hombro derecho _"¿Qué pasaría si… el tomara de mi sangre?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

Oscuridad….

Era todo lo que veía, una inmensa y profunda oscuridad….sentía paz…. Pero al mismo tiempo un miedo inexplicable.

Empezó a recuperar el sentido sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir claramente como el agua fría lo tocaba. Abrió sus ojos azul oscuros, alzo su cabeza y varios de sus largos mechones bajando tocando el agua fría.

Estaba ahí, de nuevo… en ese estanque, lleno de flor de lotos así como la luna iluminaba con una extraña azul rey.

Intento levantarse, pero un dolor desgarrador atravesó por todo su cuerpo, gimió de dolor, al igual como volvía su cuerpo caer al agua. Claramente podía aun sentir sus heridas de la última batalla. Después escucho esa voz nuevamente.

…_. Eres capaz de…._

…_abandonar tu propia humanidad….?_

Esa voz femenina de nuevo, resonando en todo el lugar.

El viento soplo, los pétalos, volaron, así como se ilumino el lugar con aquellos signos.

….._abre tu corazón…. Abre tu mente… abre tu alma…._

Dijo la voz que ahora se oía muy cerca, enfrente de él se acercaba esa figura, encapuchada con una capa negra con varios de los mismos signos del lugar, brillando. De nuevo sosteniendo aquel especie plato hondo de jade que este contenía el líquido azulado que brillaba igual que la luna.

La sombra se detuvo frente él y se sentó en cuclillas aun sosteniendo el contenedor, ofreciéndole esta vez el plato a beber aquel liquido extraño.

Por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentir su cuerpo mejor, así como tuvo las fuerzas para sentarse frente aquella figura, volvió intentar verle el rostro, pero igual no consiguió nada.

Se le quedo observando aquel plato de jade, por alguna extraña razón se sentía sumamente tentador a beberla, soltó un largo suspiro, y la tomo delicadamente con las manos.

Vio unos momentos aquel líquido, viendo su reflejo, después bebió completamente de un sorbo. Sintió su garganta calentarse justo después de que pasara, consecutivamente su cuerpo empezó hacerlo, después sintió un dolor pulsante en el pecho, justo en el corazón, haciendo que se inclinara afortunadamente no soltando la copa, solo hundiéndola junto con su mano en el agua, noto que su reflejo ya no estaba, así como los signos empezaban a desaparecer, extrañamente apagándose poco a poco hasta llegando los pocos iluminados a él. Saco la copa del agua, pero justo al abandonarla, vio perfectamente cómo se rompió a la mitad perfectamente, como si la hubieran cortado con algo filoso.

Viendo cómo se hundía la otra mitad perdiéndose en la oscuridad, noto algo raro, algo que no supo cómo reaccionar, su reflejo que había desparecido, había vuelto, pero proyectando algo que no estaba seguro si era el…

Frente a sus ojos, podía ver algo muy parecido, a lo que realmente era Allen, solamente sus plumas oscuras, y sus signos iluminados de un color azul rey.

Alzo la vista rápidamente buscando aquella figura, que pudo verla que se estaba alejando de él, quería hablar pero no salió sonido alguno, después noto que el lugar se iluminada con un blanco cegador. Antes de que todo desapareciera, logro ver un poco el rostro de aquella figura que volteo un poco para verlo, más que nada noto, los extraños ojos que tenía, uno dorado y otro violeta.

Después todo se ilumino dejando un espacio en blanco.

***se esconde en un tanque* en serio estoy jodidamente nerviosa, (la verdad como nunca) Ya que deje a flote mi mayor fetiche.**

**Estas hermosas creaturas, que me enamore de ellas hace 6 años, yo realmente no las invente, solo agregue uno que otro elemento, como lo de la sangre y su historia, pero su composición al 100% no fui yo, realmente esto no lo pude evitar (claramente estaba predicho desde el principio de la historia). Realmente espero no haberlos decepcionado con ellas, ya que son un elemento muy importante :(.**

**Por si quieren ver más sobre estas hermosas creaturas llamadas "Avians" pueden verlo en: deviantart, y en su buscador poniendo solamente Avian, claramente saldrán el verdadero autor, asi como sus seguidores artistas de estas hermosas creaturas (hablo de Kilara, ya que notaran que la mayoría de ese arte es de esta persona).**

**Sobre lo otro jojojo realmente me gusta hacerlos sufrir (no se si me pase o me falto más peso ¿?) pero bueno.**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado, así como les agro gentilmente la bandeja de Rev con mi hermoso pacman.**

**Bueno con esto me despido y nos vemos (espero o-oU) la próxima semana. See ya!**


	15. Capitulo 14: Cenizas

**Hola lectores y curiosos!**

**Hoy como verán es viernes (weee! ¿?) y si vengo actualizarles dos días antes. ¿Por qué lo hago? Bueno la siguiente semana me toca entregar y hacer una serie de planos estructurales, albañilería y demás cosas de calculo que sé que si me enfoco primero avanzarlos antes de terminar el capítulo, mi mente tendrá un ¿sobrecalentamiento? Entre mi ocio y la serie de números que tengo que pensar para el cálculo haha, así que por eso, prefiero consentirlos con dos días antes que retrasarlo una semana :D.**

**Respondiendo a Rev:**

**Sweet-BlackRose:** …. La verdad eres tú ahora la que me dejo sin aliento, hablando en serio dejando a un lado mi ¿sarcasmo? (cosa que estúpidamente lo hago muchas veces innecesaria) creme que cuando leí tu comentario, estuve sonriendo de la felicidad por tres días como estúpida (hasta me preguntaron que si tenía novio o.O HAHAHA … wtf) Leer que puedes realmente lograr ¿sincronizar? Con cada personaje, me hace terriblemente feliz ya que hace algunos años (cuando empecé en el 2006 para ser exactos) escribía en modo guion y se me pasaba como novata de los novatas muchas cosas (y me avergüenzo un poco por esos fanfictión mal escritos XDU) se me pasaban y realmente no se entendían. Quiere decir que realmente los años hicieron sus frutos ;w; mil gracias por decírmelo. Las inspiraciones o "ideas locas" que me nacen como ya he mencionado algunas tiene años en mi cabeza que acabaron como fetiches o costumbres (por ejemplo este asuntin con los Avians :DU), mismas costumbres son las que normalmente (que milagrosamente no en esta ocasión – o no tan notorio?-) me hacen hacer muchos crossovers, (sonare muy repetitiva) pero mil gracias, al decir que de alguna forma la logro "mía" y que la ames tanto, ya que así me das confianza de seguir, suelo ser una persona que normalmente se traga estas ideas, y las deja bajo candado, temiendo y criticando de que son "basura" ;w; mil gracias ( de nuevo, creo que soy Miranda ._.) por demostrarme que estoy equivocada en ese punto, y regresarme el amor que les tengo y el valor de atreverme a publicar.

Otro gracias por realmente ponerte a la tarea de buscar sobre mis referencias ;w; realmente hago mi mayor esfuerzo de que se entienda lo mejor que se pueda lo que quiero decir.

Mmm ¿clímax? Bueno si es el clímax de "algo en específico" pero apenas empiezo a una nueva etapa (muhahaha) que espero que aun alimente tu gusto a la historia, se podría decir que es el cierre de la primera temporada ¿? (.-.?)

*w* ya cortando el rollo, te mando un súper enorme abrazo de oso, corta oxigeno de felicidad desde México.

**NARUKO96: ** *w* Alucinante…. Realmente esa era la palabra que quería lograr en este capítulo llamado "Apoteosis" ya que le tengo mucho amor a esa palabra ¿?, respecto que le pasara a Kanda… *risa macabra* le recomiendo que se ponga leer de una buena vez el capítulo, así como espero que le guste XD.

**Para el resto de mis lectores, realmente mil gracias por su atención semanal!, ya que esta historia que logro llamarles su atención va cumplir las 2000 visitas *casi se desmaya* y realmente me han dejado boquiabierta, y por esa misma razón decidí alargar un poco más este capítulo, y no solo eso, si no también alimentando "algo" –que no diré para no arruinarles la sorpresa- que lo tenía bastante ignorado desde el capítulo 6 (que originalmente es el 7), solo les digo… no dejen que alguien los vea leyendo ¿? **

**Ahora si cerrando el pico y dejarlos leer XD los invito a la lectura que realmente espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 14: Cenizas**

El cielo había tomado un color nada usual, tomado un tono naranja a rojo para el final hacia más arriba un negro de la noche.

Veía la hermosa y lúgubre vista desde la copa del árbol donde se encontraba.

El frio viento, la nieve oscura por las cenizas nacidas de la gran estrella principal y autora del color inusual del cielo.

Sus ojos curiosos miraban aparentemente con indiferencia como el pueblo ardía en llamas con ocasiones aumentaba por las repentinas explosiones de la batalla que se llevaba en ese lugar.

Sus largos cabellos próximos a su fino rostro se movían con gracia con el viento "_será mejor que vaya a ver con mis propios ojos"._

El joven hombre de castaño rojizo, salto y se dejó caer con la gravedad, con ella saliendo de los arboles una creatura enorme, emplumada de unos colores beige, blando y violeta, volando peligrosamente hacia el pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lavi y Lenalee estaban con un torbellino de emociones, claramente por el estrés de la batalla.

O si, Lavi sabía muy bien que muy en el fondo su abuelo (y posiblemente los otros dos exorcistas) lo querían matar, ya que él fue el verdadero autor de ese caos, gracias a sus bromas a Krory hizo que los descubrieran, pero jamás se imaginó que hubieran tantos akumas en un pueblo aparentemente estaba protegido por una inocencia.

Pero lo que aún no podía superar (y sabia muy bien que la oriental estaba igual) aquella extraña mujer (con un carácter sumamente similar al del japonés) ahora peleando a la par (para ser exactos a espaldas de él) con ellos.

¿Qué era esa mujer? ¿Cíbola? ¿Sete (siete) ciudades? Sus alas con esas plumas de signos raros, su extraña arma que eliminaba fácilmente a los akumas (¿podría ser una inocencia?). El Bookman Jr. Claramente sabía que se sentía indignado, realmente preguntándose porque lo estaba. SI tanto por que su compañero, maestro, Bookman, le ocultaba información y tratarlo (más de lo normal) como un imbécil distraído novato, o como su propio abuelo lo hacía sentir como un completo idiota, realmente todo eso le estaba cabreando.

Tenía pocas pistas, sabía que habían en el fondo un misterio terrible, y su instinto le decía (desde que estaba en el castillo) que esta terriblemente relacionado con Allen Walker, cuya sensación aumento al ver que el pequeño golem dorado actuó amigablemente con esa tal Rubí.

"deja de estar pensando en cosas estúpidas, parchado" oyó la voz de la apiñonada, burlonamente destruyendo al akuma que estaba a nada de atacar al joven Bookman.

De repente el pequeño golem se acercó a la latina, poniéndose al nivel de sus ojos, volteando rápidamente "¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?" le pregunto en su idioma natal, esperando que el exorcista que tenía cerca no entendiera español.

Vio que el golem volteo a ver rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros exorcistas, confirmando de que estaban enfocados en la batalla, ignorándolos.

Después el signo como cruz que tenía como cara empezó a brillar, parpadeando.

Rubí alzo los ojos de la impresión después tomo el golem, llevándoselo hacia unos escombros próximos del lugar.

Se agacho rápido. Tim abrió la boca enseñando las grabaciones del golem que parecía ser su hermana gemela.

Mordió su labio inferior al verlas, estaba enojada con ella misma (aunque también culpaba a los exorcistas).

La grabación era demasiado cruel, en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría cuando se dio cuenta que la niña tonta había quitado su escudo contra la Noé que se aproximaba.

Cuando vio la verdadera forma de Allen, así como se salvaron de las garras de la Noé de los sueños, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro "_qué bueno que le quite su sello…." _Vio cuando el espadachín le dijo a Miranda sobre sus compañeros así como fue corriendo a buscarlos _"eso explica por qué regreso el pinche frio así como la estúpida nieve…."_ Se quejó mentalmente así como vio al cielo. Continuo viendo la grabación, al principio sus ojos se abrieron tanto, que hasta mostraba un poco de miedo en lo que vio, después cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa con picardía _"oh… chica lista"_ con ello Tim cerro la boca " Dile a Lili que regrese conmigo , que venga, tendré que perder de vista a los exorcistas , cuando ya no este , y las cosas se hayan calmado, guíalos a los departamentos si es que Miranda no ha llegado , también mantén la sincronización con Lili" el pequeño golem asentía continuamente con las ordenes de la latina "quiero ver como se adapta este imbécil gruñón" dijo con su sonrisa aumentada que parecía que ocultaba una travesura.

Sintió como algo le golpeo en la cabeza, al ver en el suelo que era, claramente era una pequeña roca posiblemente de los restos del pueblo.

"¿Qué tanto haces Scar-face?" le pregunto Lavi, viéndola claramente de su escondite, con unos ojos aun demostrando la poca fe que le tenía a la mujer.

Ella hizo mala mueca, odiaba cuando se burlaban de la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en los labios, se levantó, y camino atrevidamente y sensual hacia el pelirrojo, cuyo lo hizo perder automáticamente su seriedad para después poner una cara de confusión.

"eso no te importa niño bonito…" le dijo susurrando sonando a muy malas intenciones, mientras una mano le acaricio ligeramente debajo de la quijada, muy cerca del cuello, después le dio una nalgada., consecutivamente se alejó un poco "¡hay, por cierto! Buen culo tío!" después se fue caminando aun a ese estilo alejándose del pelirrojo, sabiendo y riendo en sus adentros la cara que tenía ahora.

Efectivamente, la cara de Lavi había perdido totalmente su seriedad, a pasar a un rostro sumamente sonrojado, con su único ojo bueno abierto como plato, quedándose estático ahí, olvidando completamente, lo que minutos antes su mente discutía con completo disgusto.

Lenalee, lo vio en ese estado, sin moverse, suponiendo que el joven Bookman se había quedado sin fuerzas o algo por el estilo se acercó corriendo a él " ¿Lavi?", dijo la china, viendo que el hombre seguía con la vista perdida y la cara de un color que hacia juego con su tono de cabello.

"Lavi" repitió ahora más seria, asustándose, realmente no entendiendo que era lo que le pasaba, le movió un poco los hombros para despertarlo, después oyó algo salir de sus labios, como un suspiro "…..sss tt….rra…." balbuceando.

"¿eh?" dijo Lenalee confundida al no poder entender. Después vio como salto el joven Bookman, de la emoción y su único ojo brillando en forma de corazón."¡STRIIIKEEEE!"

Lenalee se le podría decir que de forma dramática le salían gotitas en la cabeza por la actuación del joven, cuyas aumentaron, al ver al viejo Bookman llegando a tierra, con el puño en la cabeza de su nieto, para darle un buen golpe, y hacer que el pelirrojo ¿enamorado?, regresara a la realidad.

"JODER Lavi y luego te preguntas de por qué te corrí de la sala de Komui, no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaras si llegas a ver a la señorita Walker" dijo su abuelo molesto parado enfrente de su nieto sosteniéndose la cabeza, tras el golpe, gimiendo un poco de dolor.

Krory se les quedaba viendo confundido "¿así son todos los exorcistas?" le pregunto susurrando a la china, ella solo rio nerviosamente "no… solo los Bookman…"

Rubí aprovechaba del _pequeño_ escándalo que ocasiono con el pelirrojo, no pudiendo evitar poner una sonrisa, a nada de soltar unas carcajadas, mientras caminaba, alejándose lo más rápido que podía y que no fuera tan obvia de los exorcistas, sabía bien que tenía que perderlos, no quería acabar trabajando con los exorcistas como antaño, después paro en seco.

Noto que los miles de akumas salían volando de ahí, como si huyeran de algo, sus ojos brillaron y se pusieron como lagartos, sabía bien, que venía, podía sentir esa presencia _"… ¿pero que hace ese imbécil aquí?"._

Desgraciadamente para ella, los cuatro exorcistas se dieron cuenta de la acción de los akumas que huían del lugar, despavoridamente, después el viento soplo fuertemente, todos miraban hacia el fondo del pueblo, a través del fuego.

Lenalee, Lavi y los otros dos exorcistas juraron que podía ver del otro lado de las llamas, unos ojos enormes, tenía las pupilas como lagarto, el derecho de un color dorado, mientras que el izquierdo de un color violeta, ambos brillando de su respectivo color.

Rubí soltó un suspiro _"así que tú le serás de mi escaparate, ¿eh?, bueno deja le facilito un poco las cosas a estos idiotas"._

Alzo su oz, "¡CHAAC *1*!" grito con fuerza. La oz que era de un rojo vivo, se volvió azul con tonos oscuros, después giro a gran velocidad.

Obviamente gracias el grito, los cuatro exorcistas la voltearon a ver, consecutivamente, el clima empezó a cambiar, las nubes empezaron a tronar con el sonido de los rayos, y con ello empezó a llover fuertemente, haciendo que apagara el fuego que estaba devorando el pueblo.

Cuando el arma de la castaña dejo de girar, volteo a verlos con una sonrisa amable, pero sarcástica, después en un parpadear, vieron como algo se acercó rápidamente y la tomo, sus ojos apenas pudieron ver como algo en la oscuridad de la noche volaba algo enorme, que claramente había agarrado a la mujer castaña "¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER EXORCISTAS!" le grito divertida, mientras desaparecía con esa sombra enorme, en el cielo.

Lavi vio como algo caía del mismo lugar donde antes se veía esa sombra, y bajaba lentamente, era la pluma roja que esa mujer le había rebatado, pero ahora tenía algo pegado en la punta inferior (donde se incrusta las plumas a la piel) un pedacito de papel.

El tomo rápidamente, teniendo miedo de que el agua que caía la dañara, la abrió rápidamente para leer el contenido:

_Tómalo como un regalo, sé que la necesitaras, para esas "cosas estúpidas" que tanto piensas, cuidáis, parchado._

Lavi veía la pequeña nota con impresión ¿Cómo es que… esta mujer sabía en lo que estaba pensando? Escucho la voz de su abuelo acercándose así como guardo rápidamente la nota así como la pluma.

"Parece que se fueron todos los akumas…" dijo el anciano viendo alrededor atravesó de la lluvia, que poco a poco se fue disminuyendo.

"Dios que oscuro se volvió esto" se quejó Lavi, ya cuando el fuego fue apagado, y la noche callo (mas el frio).

"¿Crees que…." Alzo la voz Lenalee temerosa " que Allen y Kanda aun anden por aquí?" dijo viendo lo que quedaba del pueblo echo ruinas.

"debe por lo menos quedar algún rastro, si paso todo esto y no salieron a la acción, posiblemente salieron del pueblo antes de que pasara algo" dijo el más viejo de los Bookman, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro.

Después vieron como el pequeño golem empezó a revolotear como loco enfrente de ellos. Consecutivamente escucharon pasos, para ser exacto alguien corriendo. Dirigieron su visión hacia donde provenía el sonido, saliendo de lo que quedaba de una calle, y sorprendiéndoles un poco vieron a una mujer, con un vestido largo y oscuro, bastante maltratado, con el cabello hasta los hombros y castaña oscura, se paró frente a ellos recargado sus manos en sus rodillas, dejando ver que ambas las tenía seriamente lastimadas, sangrando, y a la vez tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Lenalee inmediatamente se acercó a ella, sintiendo (o pensando) que ella era del pueblo y posiblemente víctima de la batalla "hey… ¿estás bien?" dijo dulcemente así como puso su mano en su hombre mientras la mujer aún mantenía esa posición con la cabeza baja " us…tedes…. Son… ¿exor..cistas?" dijo jadeando, aun sin verlos.

"wow ¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto algo sorprendido Lavi.

Ella aun en esa pose, ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo "¿buscan a…. la señorita Walker y a Kanda?" por fin alzo la vista viéndolos, casi a punto de llorar.

Ahora si les había llamado mucho la atención, rápidamente Lenalee hablo.

"¡¿sabes dónde están?!" soltaron al mismo tiempo tanto Lenalee como Lavi.

Miranda se asustó un poco por el grito de ellos dos, así como sin querer dejo escapar unas lágrimas " ellos….. Ellos…" bajo la mirada, sin saber que al hacer esas reacciones estaban espantando seriamente a los exorcistas.

Después se calmó, tenía que regresar rápido, sabiendo las terribles heridas de los exorcistas "síganme" dijo Miranda, con una voz más seria, así como dio vuelta, eh instintivamente los cuatro exorcistas la siguieron.

Durante el camino Lenalee veía confundida a la mujer que seguían, por las reacciones de la mujer, la hizo sentir que algo terrible había pasado, mas ver casas, desechas y como quedaron tras las llamas, no ayudaba en nada.

Vieron cómo se detuvo enfrente de unos departamentos, aun quedando bastante de ellos, solo unas cuantas ventanas rotas y grietas por todos lados, se adentraron al edificio, y se paró en los escombros de lo que parecía de lo que quedaba de unas escaleras.

"…. Ellos están en el segundo piso… en el departamento numero 8… lo deje abierto…. Ellos... Están muy mal heridos..." dijo tensa y decaída Miranda, así como nerviosa, moviendo sus manos al nivel de la cintura sin darles la cara.

Lavi y Lenalee vieron a la mujer y después le dieron una sonrisa, así como el pelirrojo le puso su mano en el hombro de ella "gracias" le dijeron los dos.

Aunque sus rostros parecían calmados, estaban asustados, ¿muy mal heridos? Eso definitivamente no era buen augurio.

Lavi vio lo que quedaba de las escaleras y el nivel de altura "usare mi inocencia, Lenalee, Krory acompáñenme" dijo algo demandante, como si fuera un líder.

Usaron la habilidad del maso para subir, justo inmediatamente al tocar el suelo corrieron claramente desesperados en buscar el departamento #8, cuando llegaron a la puerta la vieron medio abierta, Lenalee se le quedo viendo a Lavi, se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, después se ahorró de valor y termino de abrir la puerta, lo siguiente que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, sin mencionar, no sabían especificar, si enojarse con ellos mismos por perder demasiado tiempo, o lamentar y llorar.

Varios escombros del techo ya habían caído, así como aun escurría agua de los agujeros. Vieron a Kanda claramente inconsciente sentado y recargado en el muro, con la cabeza baja, lleno de sangre, en sus piernas acostada, vestida con el saco del exorcista y extrañamente el lugar lleno de plumas blancas, a Allen (o eso lograron descifrar, ya que ellos nunca la habían visto sin su fachada de hombre). Les dio terror verle el rostro, su ojo izquierdo a pesar de estar cerrado salía un montón de sangre, así como varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, en especial una terrible en su hombro derecho.

Lenalee se acercó corriendo a Kanda así como Lavi a Allen, mientras Krory veía horrorizado por la escena…

"¡Kanda!" grito su nombre, ahora ya más cerca de él, lo vio detenidamente, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre en sus labios, y tenía varias cortadas muy parecidas como cuando lo vio salir de la habitación de la albina, a pesar de lo que parecía de la gran pérdida de sangre que se podía ver, noto un rubor extraño en sus mejillas, así como tenía una respiración rápida y entre cortada, al momento de tomarle el pulso noto dos cosas que se le hicieron muy raras, una, su corazón latía a una velocidad abrumante, y la temperatura de su cuerpo, ardía en fiebre, una fiebre sumamente alta.

Noto que Lavi ya había cargado a Allen en sus brazos "¿Cómo esta Kanda?" pregunto sumamente serio.

"… es… extraño" dijo la china "su cuerpo está muy caliente, su pulso como loco y... Como podrás escuchar" dijo aprovechando el silencio casi absoluto de lugar pudiendo oír la forzada respiración del oriental "Lavi…. Esto no es normal en el…" dijo Lenalee, ambos sabían de las habilidades del oriental, el ¿fiebre?, él nunca se enfermaba, sus heridas si lo dejaban inconsciente y todo, pero tenía una velocidad de recuperación abrumante, además impedía que se infectaran. Después Lenalee noto algo en Allen que no logro per servir, extrañamente sus labios estaba igual llenos de sangre, con un seguimiento muy parecido al que tenía Kanda.

"Krory ayúdanos a llevar a Kanda, este tío es sumamente pesado" dijo Lavi ignorando la vista de donde se encontraba. Krory de pura lógica supuso y por como lo nombraron, se dispuso ayudar a Lenalee, se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda y Lenalee ayudo que el cuerpo de Kanda se recargara en la espalda de Krory para después tomar sus brazos en sus hombros y agarro de las piernas para poder cargarlo. "…. Está muy caliente" no pudo evitar soltar Krory al sentir el caliente cuerpo del oriental. Lenalee suspiro y tomo lo que era Mugen.

Tensos por la situación de sus compañeros, corrieron de todo lugar (sin tomar encuentra que empezaron escuchar crujidos, por todos lados, ese lugar no se mantendría mucho tiempo de pie), cuando llegaron a lo que era el hueco de las escaleras, bajaron delicadamente, a sus dos compañeros inconscientes.

Inmediatamente el viejo Bookman al ver a esos dos no pudo sorprenderse acercándose rápido a ellos.

Miranda viéndolos como aun bajan "… mi reloj" dijo casi balbuceando.

Haciendo todos sacar un "¿eh?"

"mi reloj… es la inocencia… el que detuvo el tiempo aquí…"

Lavi abrió su único ojo lo suficiente, para demostrar lo ligeramente sorprendido que estaba "¿sabes de la inocencia?"

Vio como la castaña movía la cabeza dando un sí "Mi… mi nombre es Miranda..., y mi reloj… es el que ocasiono que el pueblo se rebobinaran, y que… soy la acomodadora de ella... O eso me dijeron..."

Lavi soltó un ligero suspiro, dejando con delicadeza en el suelo a la albina, al cuidado de Krory y Lenalee. Después se acercó a Miranda y le ofreció su mano "vamos por él".

Subieron nuevamente al departamento, al entrar Miranda abrazo a su reloj. "inocencia, perdóname por lo que te voy hacer… pero así me es difícil llevarte conmigo" después abrió la pequeña puerta del reloj antiguo, hizo sacar sola la parte del disco que daba las manecillas así como unos engranes, que extrañamente para Lavi, ver que a pesar de estar casi mayormente desarmado aun funcionaba dejando en claro que era una inocencia, vio como la mujer fue a la otra habitación y saco una bolsa que descansaba en la cadera de la mujer y metió las piezas. "vámonos" dijo Miranda con la cabeza baja.

Cuando regresaron a la entrada notaron, que el Bookman estaba cerca de Kanda que estaba en la espalda del rumano, con la mano del anciano en la frente del oriental "Lavi tenemos que darnos prisa para atender sus heridas" dijo muy serio el anciano.

Mientras bajaba con Miranda "¿crees que el pueblo de la estación está en buenas condiciones? "

"tenemos que arriesgarnos ahí, además esperemos que aun siga funcionando las vías, por si tendremos que salir corriendo del pueblo".

Lavi volvió a tomar a la Albina con sus brazos cargándola estilo nupcial, después todos se pusieron a avanzar.

Con la inocencia del mazo Lavi llevándose a la albina llego más rápido, y atrás Krory cargando aun con el japonés, se sintieron enorme mente feliz al ver que el pueblo de la estación no había sufrido nada, y seguía tal y como lo habían dejado.

Trayendo a los otros tres exorcistas, fueron corriendo al pequeño hotel donde antes se habían alojado, Benjamín automáticamente los reconoció así como no tardo en actuar en darles habitaciones, pusieron a Allen y a Kanda en una de las grande que el señor no dudo en darles, cada uno acostado en una cama, de las dos que había en esa habitación.

Bookman se quedó en la habitación así como le pidió a los demás que buscaran un médico o algo con que poder mejor tratar las heridas, también le pidió a Lenalee que buscara algo de ropa para Allen, después les negó el acceso a la habitación donde estaban Kanda y Allen, cosa que no le agrado nada a los dos únicos exorcistas que ya tenían tiempo tratando a la pareja.

Juro que podía oír los comentarios molestos de su nieto del otro lado de la puerta, pero realmente no le importo mucho, sabía que esto era una cosa muy seria que era mejor que mientras menos gente supiera, era preferible.

Tomo el botiquín así como preparo para sus agujas, para empezar a tratar las heridas de la albina. Al acabar se le quedo mirando "supongo que tu realmente solo necesitas un poco de sangre…".

Después saco de su bolsillo y dejo salir volando un pequeño golem tipo murciélago "contacta con la Orden" así como estableció comunicación.

Komui hacia completamente dormido encima de su escritorio, con las luces apagadas, en eso entro Reever con una pila de papeles, esperando ser firmados, dejo la pila y vio molesto al supervisor, así como después prendió las luces "anda despierta, no sea payaso" dijo el australiano molesto con el supervisor, que extrañamente su funciono, aparentemente le molestaba más la luz, viendo al científico con ojos cansados "ya sabes que tienes que hacer" le dijo señalando la pila de papeles que había dejado en el escritorio. Komui soltó un pesado suspiro, después el teléfono sonó, tomándolo rápidamente, ya que estaba nervioso, sin saber que había pasado con los exorcistas.

"Komui encontramos a Walker" escucho la voz perfectamente del viejo Bookman del otro lado del teléfono.

Al escuchar eso inmediatamente se levantó "¿Cómo está?"

Bookman veía a la albina así como después camino acercándose hacia el japonés que hacia inconsciente en la cama próxima, aun aparentemente con esa terrible fiebre.

"Walker está herida, pero lo podrá superar sin problema alguno" escucho un suspiro de alivio del otro lado. "¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Komui, está pasando" dijo seriamente y tajante, así como desbotonaba la camisa blanca llena de sangre del japonés "… no me digas que…." Oyó perfectamente por parte del supervisor, con el tono de sorpresa que tenía.

"si" contesto tajantemente, viendo el pecho del japonés, sus heridas casi habían desaparecido, estaban bastante reducidas, pero aun presentes, y por ahí juraba que podía ver como emanaban algo de vapor, mientras su tatuaje, el sello central había desaparecido, quedando solo el resto de lo que adorno, por efecto de abusar de esa habilidad, viendo igual esa parte se extendía extrañamente por toda su espalda. "definitivamente se está llevando acabo…"

Komui trago saliva tras oír eso "realmente debió pasar algo muy malo para que…." Dijo el supervisor sin terminar. "realmente le dije que…" soltó un suspiro, con algo de fastidio.

"Komui no importa realmente que les haya pasado, a este punto no podemos permitir que realmente les ocurran algo, tuvieron suerte esta ocasión" dijo como recomendación el anciano.

"iré hacia haya con todo lo necesario, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos" antes de colgar el teléfono escucho "trae sangre, mucha, lo necesitaran, en especial el". Después colgó el teléfono.

Reever se le había quedado entre algo serio y sorprendido, después vio como el supervisor se levantó y salió de su oficina, solo el científico lo siguió con la mirada.

Tras cortarse la comunicación el viejo Bookman empezó a tender al japonés, vendando, las heridas ya reducidas, sabía que realmente no ayudarían mucho, pero si le ganarían tiempo en cuestiones de preguntas. Puso su mano en la frente del japonés, "_posiblemente este así por tres días… o dos"_ Su cuerpo aún estaba muy caliente, se notaba en su rostro con el color que había tomado, sudoroso, su pulso disparado, y su respiración rápida, forzada, demostrando el esfuerzo de tratar de tomar oxígeno.

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones Lavi y Lenalee se encontraban sentados en el sofá con la cabeza baja, si habían sufrido heridas, pero no tantas compradas con los de sus compañeros.

"no deberías de sentirte culpable Lenalee" dijo el joven Bookman serio mientras jugaba con la pluma roja, observándola más detalladamente.

Lenalee tenía las piernas levantadas, abrazándolas, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas "sé que... Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así" soltó un suspiro.

"Los encontramos vivos Lenalee, sé que sonara cruel, pero deberíamos estar muy agradecidos de eso, ¿viste la cantidad de akumas ahí?, si no el gran nivel que tenían, realmente deberíamos agradecer de salir vivos todos…" le contesto aun sin verla, enfocada en el objeto que tenía en la mano.

"lo se… pero por algo no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente nerviosa…"

Por fin se dignó a verla "algo me dice que es por Kanda… no te preocupes, yo igual, no sé por qué pero siento que algo raro le paso…"

Lenalee automáticamente volteo a verlo "¿raro?"

Alzo los brazos así como recargo su espalda en el sofá "sabes bien que… él es un tío difícil de vencer, para que el este así…." Suspiro "Lenalee, sabes que esto es muy sospechoso, ¿no?"

La china solo asintió y el joven Bookman retomo la palabra "la fiebre, esta pluma, Allen que sea mujer y misteriosamente oculta, la extraña relación que hizo mi abuelo con lo de vampiro, esa extraña mujer… y el hecho que nos lo oculten; sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, que todo esto esta asquerosamente relacionado…"

"¿pero cómo Lavi?, es lo que no logro entender" suspiro la china "me interesa por que…. Ellos son parte de mi mundo, y aunque algo haya cambiado un poco por como los veía… siguen siendo personas importantes para mí, pero no soporto la idea de que estén pasando por algo terrible y nosotros ignorantes del problema sin poder ayudar…"

Lavi y Lenalee soltaron otro suspiro "creo que el tiempo lo acabara diciendo…" termino de decir Lavi. "Será mejor que durmamos un poco…" dijo viendo a la china, que le dio una sonrisa "si creo que… será mejor." Dijo la china para que después los dos se fueran entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Antes de que el sol saliera para dar un nuevo día, el hombre encargado de la Orden estaba a nada de llegar junto con su gente especializada y buscadores, viendo si existía la necesidad de llevarse a los dos exorcistas de nuevo a casa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en su habitación, harto de ver el paisaje, y la verdad tan nervioso que se estaba desesperando, gracias a dios en pocos minutos llego, parándose preparando todo, junto con su gente, y caminaba en la terminal, increíblemente lleno de gente, podía oír las pláticas de la gente, muchos estaban vendados, otros, por sus rostros, habían visto un infierno, posiblemente todas esas personas son aquellos que querían abandona todos los pueblos en busca de paz, eso realmente lo hizo pensar un poco de lo que realmente había sucedido ahí, así como el tipo de misión suicida le había encargado por error a la albina.

Sin darse cuenta al estar tan entrado en sus pensamientos, choco contra alguien, que hizo que se callera hacia atrás, cayendo literal de pompas, los buscadores se dieron cuenta, iban ayudarlo a levantarse pero le gano la persona contra quien había chocado.

"¿está usted bien?" escucho la voz de un hombre, gruesa, pero se podría distinguir la gentileza de este, abrió los ojos para ver que le ofrecían una mano y vio al hombre.

Estaba vestido con una gabardina de color beige, medio abierto, dejando ver el suéter cuello de tortuga de color negro que tenía al fondo, unos pantalones marrón-verdoso oscuros. Era un hombre joven, tenía una larga cabellera parecida a la del japonés, solo que esta media agarrada con una cola baja, de un tono de color castaño rojizo, un fino rostro, piel blanca, tan alto como el, pero lo que le llamo mucho la atención fue el extraño color de ojos que tenía, uno violeta y otro dorado.

Dejando de analizar al hombre que tenía enfrente le tomo la mano así como se levantó "disculpe" dijo Komui un poco avergonzado por haber chocado con la persona.

El hombre de ojos bicolor le dio una sonrisa "no se preocupe… aquí todos están como locos, no los culpo…tras lo que paso en el pueblo de la montaña y del bosque, yo igual estaría echando leches para abandonar este lugar…".

Vio detenidamente el hombre, como observaba a la gente, bastante serio. Sentía un poco de curiosidad, ya que no se dispuso a preguntarles los detalles a los exorcistas "¿Qué… fue lo que paso?"

Al soltar la pregunta el castaño le regreso la mirada, así ligeramente de asombro, después soltó una media sonrisa "una horrible batalla… fuego, y muchas cosas… raras…. ¿vienes por los exorcistas, no?"

Esa pregunta lo tomo por completo por sorpresa "¿Cómo es que…"

Vio como el hombre señalo al escudo en su pecho, "son el tema de la semana, en todos los pueblos, creme desde que llegaron llamaron mucho la atención de todos, además ellos tenían ese mismo escudo" dijo así como metió sus manos en sus bolsas, aun con un rostro gentil "creo que ahorita están alojados en el hotel de Benjamín, bueno es lo que me dijo mi amigo, si quieren los llevo, la verdad venia si podía conseguir boletos para irme de aquí junto con una amiga, pero… como vera, en estos momentos es imposible"

Komui en esos momentos creyó que este hombre salió por fuerza del destino, ya que le hizo recordar, la vergüenza de no haber preguntado su posición exacta, además así se ahorrarían horas buscando información. "sería un gran honor…." Movió un poco el rostro así como le extendió la mano, igual esperando el nombre del joven.

Le regreso el saludo "Asim" así como sonrió, Komui le regreso el gesto cortes "Komui" después le soltó la mano "bien Komui síganme, y no me pierdan de vista ya que si será medio complicado salir entre tanta gente" y después los buscadores y el supervisor, siguieron al hombre, esquivando los tumultos de gente.

Lenalee despertó tras escuchar muchos pasos proviniendo de afuera de su habitación, sintió como su pequeño corazón se alegró al reconocer cierta voz, salió corriendo de su habitación para buscarlo, encontrándolo en la habitación grande donde se encontraba la pareja, sentado a un lado de lo que era la cama del japonés.

Inmediatamente fue abrazarlo "Ni-san…" Komui no dudo en regresarle el abrazo. "¿Cómo están?" pregunto Lenalee, rápidamente aún se sentía bastante angustiada por los dos que estaban inconscientes.

"ellos… estarán bien, son fuertes" dijo Komui a su hermana menor que se había separado para ver a los exorcistas detenidamente, Allen vestía un vestido muy parecido a los que ella usaba, oscuro, tenía el ojo izquierdo parchado y por el resto de su cuerpo se podría ver la gran cantidad de vendas, mientras Kanda tenía todo el pecho vendado y parte de sus hombros, con unos pans oscuros, le vio el rostro, dejando en claro que aún tenía esa fiebre, la respiración había afortunadamente calmado un poco, noto que ambos les estaban dando transfusiones de sangre, se acercó más quedando en el pequeño pasillo al nivel de las cabeceras de las camas "Ni-san, ¿Por qué hiciste que Allen se ocultara como hombre?"

Komui sabía que iba venir esa pregunta, en especial viniendo de su hermana, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos así como soltó un suspiro "por qué son ordenes de su general"

Esto hizo que volteara a ver a su hermano "¿el general Cross, pidió eso?" dijo algo sorprendida.

"así es, la verdad desconozco a detalle el por qué, pero Allen dice porque tiene…" puso su dedo en los labios, pensando "un horrible complejo de padre" dijo bromeando un poco, haciendo que Lenalee riera un poco "¿Dónde eh visto eso?" dijo ella ligeramente sarcástica, entendiendo el mensaje de su hermano tratando de suavizar las cosas, ambos rieron un poco "no seas tan cruel con tu hermano mayor, que tanto se preocupa por ti"

"espero que no sea al nivel de Cross, no me quiero vestir como hombre" bromeo un poco. Después se le quedo viendo al japonés, así como instintivamente puso su mano en la frente del espadachín, alzándole el flequillo que tenía"… aún tiene fiebre" soltó preocupada, después vio a su hermano, que le daba una sonrisa extraña " no te preocupes… posiblemente despierte mañana o dentro de dos días" no pudo evitar sentirse extraña por esa sonrisa, pero aun así le regreso el gesto, después escucharon como alguien se asomaba por la puerta, era un buscador que les aviso que llamaban a Komui, después este se retiró del cuarto, dejando a su hermana sola con los dos exorcistas.

Lenalee mantuvo su mano, sintiendo la alta temperatura del cuerpo del oriental, después la retiro, dejando los cabellos del flequillo levantados, en eso pudo notar algo, que la dejo ligeramente confusa, en la raíz pudo notar que el color de cabello, había dejado su habitual color negro azabache que tenía, y se había tornado un tono azul oscuro. "¿Qué demonios?" soltó sin darse cuenta, sin mucha consideración, reviso parte de su cabello, en la parte larga ya casi a la mitad, ya había tomado ese tono de color, extrañamente poco a poco abandonando el color negro. "_esto lo tiene que ver Lavi…"_ tomo unas tijeras que había en el buro, sabía que si buscaba en ese momento al Bookman Jr. Tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de entrar, y corto muy cerca de la raíz uno de los mechones de cabello del japonés, donde claramente era muy marcada la diferencia de tonos. Al hacerlo vio algo que la dejo más boquiabierta, inmediatamente al separarse, unos segundos después, donde había cortado, rápidamente el cabello volvió a crecer, pero esta vez ya había abandonado por completo el color negro, si no era de ese tono azul oscuro.

"_Kanda… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un cielo despejado, una pradera verde y muy viva, llena de flores, es lo que logro distinguir tras abrir los ojos, torpemente, podía sentir en sus manos el pasto fresco, que claramente hacían ahí un buen rato, después percibió que estaba recargado en un árbol.

"eres todo un bello durmiente, Al" escucho una voz tranquila y amable, sin contar el tono juguetón que tenía. Después sintió como algo cálido se recargo en su cuerpo, aun somnoliento y pesado, abrazando uno de sus brazos.

"no has cambiado en nada, a pesar de…" dijo burlón, para ver a la chica, logrando ver como sus largos cabellos castaño rojizo se extendía por todo su brazo hasta llegar al pasto, también notando desde su punto de vista, el bulto en el abdomen que tenía, claramente de un embarazo ya algo avanzado.

La chica abrió sus ojos que los tenia rato cerrados, dejando ver sus ojos bicolor "gracias…" dijo extrañamente decaída.

"Che… no tienes remedio" soltó algo ligeramente molesto "no deberías estar haciendo esto…"

Sintió como ella se separó de su cuerpo para para sentarse mejor "Al… aun así aceptaste…"

Gruño de nuevo "¿y si regresa?, no quiero ser el típico tercero idiota, ¿no que realmente lo amabas?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo en ese momento "¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos, Al?" pregunto la joven, seria.

"¿mis sentimientos?" dijo algo sorprendido, realmente no se esperó esa pregunta "Che… realmente en esto nunca han importado…" dijo sin darle la cara dejándose perder un poco en ellos.

La chica de ojos curiosos lo veía con tristeza, así como escucho hablar de nuevo al joven "a este punto…. Es cuando todavía menos importan… los que deberías estar considerando, son los tuyos" después la vio detenidamente a los ojos y puso su mano en el abdomen "así como de tu bebe".

La chica no pudo evitar sonreírle, así como le dio un beso ligero en los labios, después suspiro "a veces siento que te importa más este bebe que a nadie" rio un poco.

"Che… sabes que no soporto ver algún niño solo". Dijo sin poder evitar soltar una media sonrisa.

"sé que… serás un excelente… guardián…." dijo algo decaída.

"¿aun pensando en las estupideces de la orden?" soltó molesto.

"y lo dice un exorcista…. Al sabes que… terrible es esta guerra"

"y tú se lo dices a alguien que se la pasa en el campo de batalla, lo sé bien, pero no es necesario que hagas esto, deberías regresar, y cuidarlo tú misma, el estúpido de tu hermano me ha contado sobre tus padres… entiendo que sientes el enorme deber de pelear, y seguir, pero también no olvides a tu familia" siguió con algo de molestia.

"eso es lo que hago Al… quiero sacarlo de la batalla…" después abrazo con fuerza al hombre que tenía enfrente, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de el" quiero… sacar a mi familia del campo de batalla… eso a ti te incluye…" después levanto su rostro, para verlo fijamente " sé que el… tomo su decisión, muy a mi pesar, y sé que es ignorante de mi situación… pero tú Al, quiero poder protegerte… que a ti, no te pase lo mismo".

_Quiero proteger aquello que he aprendido amar tanto…. Que no me lo arrebaten de nuevo…_

_Aunque yo deje de existir….y mi luz se extinga…_

_Gracias por aceptar…. Ahora puedes volar con tus propias alas… expandir tu propia luz…_

_Ilumina aquello que yo no pude iluminar…protege aquello que no pude proteger…._

_Ahora eres libre…_

_Espero que algún día tu corazón me perdone…._

Ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente, se sentía algo agotado, dolorido, y pesado. Podía sentir como sus cabellos se habían pegado a su frente, también como algo aprisionaba en su abdomen, algo tibio, trato de enfocar más la vista a la oscura habitación, se levantó poco a poco, ya tal solo mover la cabeza le dio un dolor pulsante, cuando pudo ver mejor, pudo notar los cabellos blancos con puntas rosadas se esparcían alrededor de la cama donde él se encontraba, así como que era ese peso, viendo a la albina dormida, justo ahí, usándolo de almohada, no pudo evitar sonreírle, así como removió un poco los cabellos que cubrían el rostro, pudo notar que en su ojo derecho, marcas de agua que pasa por sus mejillas, posiblemente de lágrimas, y su ojo izquierdo parchado con una gasa.

Aquel movimiento hizo que la albina despertara torpemente, viendo sorprendida al japonés que simplemente había mantenido esa sonrisa discreta que solo el tenia, después lo abrazo con fuerza de la emoción "... Kanda…." Balbuceo la inglesa, mientras sentía como él le regresaba el gesto, sin decir nada. Ella se apegó más a su pecho, queriendo oír aquel corazón, que tanto temió que jamás volvería oír.

"Baka Moyashi… deja ya de llorar". Le dijo en su típico tono fingiendo entre enojado y burlón, ya que podía escuchar como la albina lloraba de emoción.

Ella se separó de su pecho, con una sonrisa increbantable "estúpido BaKanda, me espantaste idiota" le pego ligeramente en el pecho con el puño de su mano derecha.

La sonrisa discreta se hizo más marcada, así como pego su frente con la de ella y con sus manos limpio las lágrimas de su mejilla "ya saben que dicen… hierba mala nunca muere…", pudo escuchar una ligera risa de ella, claramente aun afectada de la emoción "idiota" escucho perfectamente de ella, después la beso tiernamente, que avanzo a ser más apasionado.

Allen sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba debajo del cuerpo del japonés, se separaron, para tomar un poco de aire, jadiando un poco, pudo ver a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, como la veía con ojos llenos de lujuria, segundo beso fue disparado por el retomando del nivel del anterior, empezó a sentir como las manos de él jugueteaban por su cuerpo, una acariciando sus piernas, levantando el vestido que tenía y otra masajeando uno de sus pechos a través de la tela, quería soltar los gemidos que tenía aprisionados en su garganta pero le eran imposible, una parte de ella quería resistir, ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido, sabiendo que a lado estaban las habitaciones de sus compañeros exorcistas y hasta de su supervisor, no sería nada conveniente que los encontraran a los dos así.

Cuando Kanda dejo sus labios para posarse en su cuello, le costó más trabajo, pero perdió la batalla cuando sintió una mano meterse por los botones de la parte superior de su vestido, misma que pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, haciendo que por fin sus gemidos salieran. Sintió el aliento del japonés junto con el su voz ya afectada en su cuello "… por fin… pensé que nunca lo harías…" dijo burlón, como signo de haber ganado la batalla.

Allen intento hablar, si bien lo deseaba mucho, pero sabía que se arriesgaban mucho ahí, "..Ko..mui .. y los demás… están cerca… durmi-" no acabo ya que sintió como la mano que jugaba libremente en sus piernas masajeo muy cerca de su entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un gemido un poco más fuerte.

Kanda volvió a pegar su frente con la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el único que ella podía ver en ese momento "sshh… entonces... Calla y disfruta…" dijo un poco jadeando, así como continuo su trabajo, esta vez, había desabrochado toda la parte de superior, dejando completamente expuesto los senos de ella, pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad, como una enorme cicatriz pasaba desde su hombro derecho hasta casi llegar a la cadera. Tomando por sorpresa, Allen sintió como el empezó a dejar pequeños besos en toda la cicatriz. "…. Perdóname… por no actuar antes…"soltó con algo de dolor combinado con su excitación, mientras besaba esa zona delicadamente, con una mano masajeando uno de sus senos mientras con la otra abrazaba su cintura, que después se aventuró muy cerca del centro de ella. Las piernas de Allen instintivamente habían aprisionado la cadera del japonés, al sentir ese contacto, haciéndola gemir todavía más al sentir un bulto entre sus piernas.

"..Kan…anndaa" soltó apenas hablando, sintió como los labios retomaron contacto con los de ella, besándola apasionadamente, con intención de que ella guardara silencio, eh igual de distraerla de su siguiente acción, retirar la ropa interior.

Allen pudo sentir la diferencia de temperatura, ya estaba terriblemente excitada, ese instinto segador, que antes le había ganado rápidamente, ahora regresaba, quería ser llenada, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, urgentemente, esto hacia que ese sonido extraño como ronroneo regresara a su garganta, y ella respondiera más salvajemente al japonés haciendo que son sus piernas empujara el pans que tenía puesto con todo y su ropa interior, liberando el miembro erecto de él y con sus brazos abrasarlo al nivel de los hombros, sin darse cuenta, que fuera de su atención, el empezó hacer un ronroneo grabe muy parecido al de ella. Mismos que aumentaron, cuando el japonés retomo las piernas de ella, abriéndolas más, alineándose, y por fin tomarla de nuevo, introduciéndose, casi inmediatamente ya tomando un ritmo.

Allen no pudo evitar soltar un gemido fuerte, consecutivamente sintió como el placer que nacía en esa zona se expandía en todo su cuerpo, ella tomo la larga melena de él, indicándole a su manera que aumentara la velocidad, cosa que entendió perfectamente. Ambos soltando gemidos fuertes con ese extraño ronroneo. De repente Allen sintió una fuerte ola de calor en su interior, misma que aumentaba más y más con cada envestida, siendo llenada, dando un placer que nunca había sentido, ni en su primera vez con él, sintió como su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón se calentaba como cuando se activaba Laifan, así como el empezó a besarle y darle de mordiscos en el cuello y hombro izquierdo.

Ese calor la estaba volviendo loca del placer, y era notorio por los gemidos, su respiración entrecortada, así como rasguñaba la espalda del japonés, salvándose apenas por las vendas que tenía, después sintió un pequeño dolor en el hombro, ¿Kanda la había mordido?, apenas pudiendo abrir su único ojo bueno, vio como efectivamente el japonés la había mordido, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la mordida que le había pegado a la albina, que extrañamente sintió, un alivio sumamente placentero en todo su cuerpo, soltando un largo gemido de satisfacción que se combinó con el del japonés al soltarla, poco a poco su cuerpo se enfrió. Kanda se alejó un poco de Allen así como un una de sus manos limpiaba un poco sus labios que tenían un poco de sangre "Che… Moyashi, ya me pegaste tu costumbre" dijo algo bromista y jadeando.

Ella sonrió un poco, igual con la respiración entre cortada "y... Ya sé lo que sientes…". Lo sintió salir, así como se inclinó a un lado, aun sintiendo ese calor en su vientre instintivamente abrasando con sus brazos esa zona. Kanda había reacomodado la ropa que tenía así como se acostó aun lado, ella dándole la espalda, haciendo lo mismo con el vestido, Allen se le quedo viendo mientras abotonaba la parte superior "tú misma dijiste que están esos idiotas aquí…puede que nos hayan escuchado, pero es preferible que nos encuentren vestidos" después siguió el mismo camino que hacia los brazos de Allen, abrazándola pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella rio un poco irónica "…mejor algo romántico que pecaminoso, ¿no?"

Escucho una pequeña risa de parte de él, "tú lo has dicho, Moyashi", consecutivamente sintió como el acomodo su cabeza en la cama, dando claro que volvería a dormir un poco, ella mantuvo su sonrisa, así como se dispuso hacer lo mismo que el mayor.

Habían pasado varias horas, la luz del sol de la mañana empezaba a salir, Allen abrió su ojo derecho, así como se levantó lentamente soltándose del abrazo del japonés, ocasionando que el solo se moviera un poco, se deslizo lentamente por la cama, esquivándolo para poder pararse en el suelo, tomo su ropa interior así como se la volvió a poner. Camino y se sentó en la cama que estaba aún lado, la que ella originalmente dormía. Se le quedo viendo al japonés mientras dormida, apreciando ese rostro lleno de paz que tenía, tomo uno de sus mechones de su largo cabello. Cuando ella había despertado y vio al japonés aun lado de ella, se sintió terriblemente feliz, sabia de alguna forma que esa voz que había sonado en su cabeza le había salvado la vida de alguna forma al espadachín, aun que verlo sufriendo de esa extraña fiebre la hizo sentirse mal por alguna razón, Komui le había dicho que mantuviera la calma, que no tardaría el en despertar, que tuviera fe en él. Todos de alguna manera sabían de la necesidad de ella, de estar sola, en esa habitación, de esperar de forma algo egoísta, por su amante, en su espera, había notado que el color de cabello de Kanda había cambiado, su larga melena negra azabache había desaparecido, y se había transformado en una azul oscura, bastante llamativa, no es que le disgustara el negro que tenía, pero ese color, al que ahora el poseía, le gustaba más. Dejo su cabello en paz así como se acostó en su cama, retomando esa posición abrazando su vientre, que hora lo sentía extraño, soltó un largo suspiro, y después sonrió un poco, "será un largo día…" dijo en voz baja así como cerro su ojo, dispuesta a dormir, tratando dejar a la madrugada su pequeño acto de amor en secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***ve a su pacman de nuevo rojo y sangrando* o.o**

**Como dije, quería consentirlos, y que mejor con Yullen todo romántico, después de tanto drama, dolor sangre lágrimas, y sustos (si mencione que iba dejar a flote mi costumbre sádica no?).**

**Como verán las cosas se van a calmar un poco para nuestros pobres protagonistas (uff realmente necesitan un break después de tanta locura XD). Así como planeo hacer un "pequeño tiempo de paz"(SPOILER) antes de atacar con la nueva oleada, no diré.**

**También admito que debo de decir….. el lemon del capítulo 6(7 en realidad) fue el primero que hice EN TODA MI VIDA, y realmente (leyendo los viejos rev) me alegra muchísimo que les haya encantado ;w; ya que realmente me costó muchísimo trabajo, y claro no falto para este, que hice con tanto amor para ustedes, ya que originalmente pensaba quitarlo ( D: si no me peguen) pero aun así lo coloque.**

**Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que realmente trae de todo, también así les ofrezco amablemente la bandeja de rev con mi hermoso pacman que no se si sigue vivo ¿?, si es que quieren comentar, claro está.**

**Bueno me despido y deséenme (realmente la necesito ;w;) mucha suerte en mi entrega.**

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA :D**


	16. Capítulo 15: Curiosidad

**Hola Lectores y Curiosos!**

**Primero que nada una enorme disculpa, por actualizar algo tarde, sere honesta con ustedes, me pasaron una serie de cosas horribles.**

**Primero mi computadora principal sufrio una desgracia por un virus que anda rondando en ni universidad y la tuve que mandar a reparar, aparentemente ya esta mejor las cosas, pero quien sabe si tenga que usar la garantía -.-**

**Tambien eh estado terriblemente enferma, estos cambios locos en la ciudad realmente me están golpeando y apenas mejore un poco, y la otra que no se si es buena o mala ¿?, me pique con el manga de D gray man XD si ya me puse al dia, aprovechando de que el 2 de noviembre aparentemente empezaran a continuar nuevamente con el manga ( wiiiii!) **

**Y bueno en si eso es lo que paso XDUUU realmente lo siento mucho **

**Respondiendo a Rev:**

**LyraLyra: …..** Creo que a todo el mundo lo deje MAL con ese capítulo DX, si supieras que realmente no sabía si había sido muy suave o muy dura… XD creo que me pase un ¿poquito? Bueno lo echo, echo esta hahaha XD.

*w* me alegra que te haya gustado mi ataque de perversidad ¿?, en serio! Como dije XD me encantan y son difíciles para mi, y lo puse con mucho amor para ustedes además eh aprovechado este elemento mejor, XD respecto como Kanda va a reaccionar… JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOjoJOJO! Lalala. XD de eso se trata el cap DX.

Estos elementos extra locos que meto XD creme, mi mente no sé por qué a veces es muy cuadrara en cosas de historia, cultura y medicas ¿?

XD te vas a reír un poco, pero sabias que Rubí tiene un poco de mí? XDDDD es exactamente como yo cuando trato a mi hermana así soy yo con ella HAHAHAHA, y eso me alegra de que te haya caído bien (esa mujer es un desmadre hahahah XD)

Creo que se nota que mi mente anda un poco ida no?, ya ni se que decir hahaha.

Gracias por desearme suerte, y si me sirvió con mis proyectos ya que me fue muy bien en eso! TwT.

**Con respecto a mis demás lectores, muchas gracias por su atención semanal, perdonen por actualizar tan tarde, ya que me di cuenta que algunos revisaron (cof casi la mayoría) el viernes, con mucho gusto me hubiera gustado ponérselos ese día, pero con mi computadora en el taller era imposible DX. **

**Bueno ya callándome de tantas estupideces los dejo leer.**

**Recuerde! Nada me pertenece, solo estoy horribles fetiches que espero que les gusten! : ) **

**Capítulo 15: Curiosidad**

La curiosidad, es un sentimiento inquietante que muchos seres vivos sienten, a veces nos abre nuevos caminos, otras nos mete en serios problemas, y eso se podría decir que estaba apostando cierto joven de cabellos rojos.

Lavi con toda honestidad la noche anterior no pudo dormir, desde que habían alojado en el hotel, y que Lenalee le lograra por así decirlo traspasar información rara, sobre la condición del japonés mal humorado, su mente no parada de dar un mil por hora.

¿Por qué había cambiado?, está bien que sea el tipo un especie de… ¿súper- humano? Pero por que había cambiado su color de cabello, eso era raro, sin mencionar, aunque por la tensión que tubo por querer llegar rápido a un refugio, no ponerle la atención que debía, el extraño color de la supuesta albina, que no era tan albina, ese extraño tono rosa igual le daba curiosidad, aun que sonara tonto.

Aunque realmente en estos momentos, esas incógnitas le importaban un comino, ya que otro tipo de curiosidad despertó en sus noches en vela, más que nada aquel extraño _sonido_ que escucho en la noche. Una que hizo poner una sonrisa ¿perversa?

Camino como un gato por el pasillo, tan silencioso como podía, no era por ser un pervertido (aunque realmente si lo era, solo un poco), pero sabía que era ese sonido, y tenía su teoría de quienes supuestamente eran, cayendo en la conclusión que realmente ese japonés _no perdía el tiempo._

Había decidido esperar hasta que regresara el silencio, (claro no quería terminar su vida siendo tan joven) para poder, por lo menos, asomar la cabeza dentro de la habitación y ver si su ¿torcida imaginación? Tenía razón.

Mientras esperaba, no dejaba de pegar el oído en la puerta, cuando por fin, aparentemente se calmaron las cosas, tomo con sumo cuidado la manija de la puerta, listo para abrirla, silenciosamente, pero para su desgracia así como pareciera de que su abuelo o el mismo ¿japonés? Habría predicho que pasaría, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada con llave. _"¡mierdaaaa!"_ se quejo mentalmente cerrando los puños del coraje, después rápidamente se puso al nivel del suelo para ver entre el espacio del piso y la puerta, aun que si podía ver algo, era muy poco por la clara aun oscuridad de la noche, gruño molesto, bien tenia una de dos: 1) buscar la llave, cosa que seguramente sería arriesgado por el poco acceso que les han tenido a los exorcistas acercarse a la inglesa y al japonés, o, simplemente esperar hasta que se hiciera de día y ver por ese espacio. Volvió a razonar las cosas, cayendo con la conclusión de ¿Por qué no hacer ambas?, buscar la llave, como límite de tiempo cuando amaneciera (era mejor que estar en vela pensando en las majaderías como aprendiz de Bookman que le han aplicado, si definitivamente, era mejor). Se alejo de la puerta así como se dispuso a bajar a la planta baja, rezando que el anciano de gran peso no estuviera despierto con el tanto papeleo que siempre parecía atender.

La suerte se puso de su lado, aun en ese momento, ya que claramente encontró todo apagado, se metió a la oficina, que afortunadamente aun estaba abierta, se fijo en la pared donde estaban colgadas todas las llaves con sus repuestos de las habitaciones. Encontró rápidamente la de doble habitación, que era donde estaban la pareja ¿traviesa?. Saliendo igual con mucha delicadeza, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, abrió tan silencioso como pudo, al fin logrando abrirla.

Maldijo el sonido chirriante de la puerta, haciendo que aun se quedara atrás sin entrar, por si abría alguna reacción. Asomo su único ojo para ver, así como después soltó un suspiro, con una mano retirando el sudor de su frente.

Por fin adentrándose, y cerrando la puerta atrás, con su paso silencioso a la habitación, vio la cama donde estaban los dos, una parte estaba satisfecha, había por fin confirmando seriamente que esos dos, tenían algo formal, pero por otra estaba terriblemente decepcionado, ya que realmente no los encontró como quería, vestidos, abrazados tiernamente, aparentemente inocentes de aquel pensamiento.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, para después volverlos a ver fijamente, pensando, y recordando como buen pupilo de un Bookman tenía que ver más allá (confines completamente personales), noto que las sabanas estaban muy removidas, marcas de movimiento prolongado, después pudo notar algo que le regreso su sonrisa pervertida, viendo la única prenda fuera de su lugar, ubicada en una esquina inferior de la cama a nada de caerse de la cama y perderse entre el espacio de la pared y la cama. Claramente era parte de la ropa interior de Allen. "_oh.. jojo ni crean que me iban engañar tan fácil"_ pensó mientras mantenía su sonrisa, quería tomarla, para después molestar a los dos, en especial al japonés.

Pero sus planes fueron al retrete ya que al acercarse a la cama, queriendo tomar la inocente prenda ante sus ojos, uno de sus pies pego torpemente contra las bases de la cama, haciendo que sonara un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte, que se moviera un poco la cama y ganándose un buen golpe con todo y dolor a los dedos de sus pies, maldiciendo en vos baja, después noto que el japonés empezó a moverse, desesperadamente corrió a esconderse, ubicándose exactamente al otro extremo de la cama secundaria, que era donde supuestamente dormía Allen. Escucho perfectamente como alguien se levantaba de la cama, haciendo que sudara frio del miedo, ya que el que se había movido era el terrible exorcista Kanda Yuu.

Asomo su único ojo casi escondiéndose completamente con la otra cama, logro ver que efectivamente se había levantado y buscaba algo con la mirada, vio su rostro que estaba entre somnoliento y algo ligeramente enojado, pero lo que lo dejo pensando sacándolo completamente de sus intenciones perversas, fue ver los ojos con que revisaba la habitación, que con la oscuridad del cuarto los hacía ver más aterradores, eran brillantes, un azul oscuro brillantes, y tenían la pupila en forma de lagarto. Podía jurar que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo _"¿pero qué carajos….." _pensó aun estando en su estado de shock, NUNCA en su vida le había visto eso al japonés, ni las miles de veces que lo había despertado o molestado, _"…. Este tipo si es un demonio…"_ pensó aterrado viendo esos ojos, después se oculto más rápidamente ya que pudo sentir como volteo a ver donde se encontraba el. Casi metiéndose debajo de la cama, silenciosamente espero que el japonés se volviera acostar y que no se levantara de la cama donde se encontraba. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando escucho los típicos gruñidos del japonés así como el sonido de los resortes de la cama, claramente volviéndose acostar.

Viendo esos ojos le hizo recordar la enorme incógnita: ¿Qué carajos le había pasado al japonés?, primero esa extraña fiebre, después el cambio de color de su cabello, pero ahora esto, esos extraños ojos aterradores, después inconscientemente se puso analizar, aquel sonido, que claramente era algo perverso, no sonaba muy exactamente a gemidos, de que lo eran sí, pero sonaban realmente algo ¿extraños?, soltó un suspiro, bien ahora estaba atrapado ahí, quería salir, pero estaba tan aterrado, sabía que Kanda tenía muy mal carácter y si lo descubrirán en un momento así… claramente seria el final de su vida y ahora con las cosas raras que le pasaba, le daba más miedo.

Si, tal vez cuando despierten y salgan de la habitación sería el mejor momento para salir, si, parecía ser una excelente idea.

Ocultándose completamente debajo de la cama que estaba haciendo deshabitada, se acostó en el suelo, poniendo atento su oído, para cualquier cosa.

Sin darse cuenta con el paso del tiempo, el sueño empezó a dormitarlo, torpemente quedándose dormido ahí.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el ruido común de gente claramente indicaba que era de mañana, podía oír un claro…grito. Que lo hizo retorcerse más en su pequeño escondite.

"BAKA USAGI MALDITO DONDE TE CUENTRAS" pudo distinguirlo claramente, la voz del japonés terriblemente furioso, pero extrañamente algo ¿lejano?, posiblemente en el pasillo.

"¡Kanda… tranquilízate el no te hizo nada!" ¿Esa era la voz de Lenalee?

"¡CLARO QUE SI, ESE MALDITO CONEJO HIZO ESTO, EL ES DE ESAS ESTUPIDAS COSAS!" Si realmente el japonés estaba furioso, con él, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así pero, era la primera vez que no tenía ni idea del por qué.

"¡pero Kanda… créeme, cambio solo, el no te pinto el cabello!"

Oh… ahora ya lo sabía. ¿Kanda lo había culpado del cambio de color de su cabello?, por primera vez maldijo su reputación. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, la puerta no era una opción, ¿Tal vez la ventana?.

Se escurrió silenciosamente saliendo de su escondite, del lado del pequeño pasillo de las dos camas, justo al pararse escucho la voz de Lenalee.

"¡si no me crees pregúntale Allen cuando salga de bañarse!"

Jugándole una muy mala broma de la suerte, justo al casi terminar esa frase vio como la puerta que estaba enfrente se abrió, saliendo vapor de ahí, vio algo que lo puso rojo, casi soltando su típico noqueo de enamoramiento.

Había salido Allen, con una sola toalla que se secaba el pelo, claramente no viendo nada, semi-desnuda, solo con su ropa interior…

Y para el colmo donde había recargado la mano en la cama, se encontraba un nuevo vestido para ella.

No sabía si agradecerle a los ángeles por permitirle ver esa belleza, o maldecir, por lo que podría traer con ella. Solo estúpidamente se había quedado, estático, mas cuando noto que ella alzo la mirada, viéndolo, claramente atónica.

Uno de los silencios más incómodos de vida invadió el lugar, luego ella grito.

"AHHHHHHHHH PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!"Señalando al conejo mientras se tapaba con la toalla para después meterse en el baño dando un puertazo.

Lavi inconscientemente soltó su típico noqueo "STRRRRRIIIKEEE" Sin querer soltando su posición al japonés. (Y algo más)

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Lavi perdiendo por completo su encanto volteo a ver quien la había abierto, viendo efectivamente era el japonés, y atrás de el la china, viéndolo preocupada.

Sintió la mirada asesina del japonés así como se acercaba a su presa, que para su desgracia era él.

Pudo por fin notar su cabello, suelto, con su gracia, liso, solo que de ese color azul, también viendo esos ojos que le juraban muerte, siendo los típicos de el, normales, como si lo que vio la noche anterior jamás había pasado.

Cuando se acerco mas, ganándole el miedo, corrió a la ventana, abriéndola de golpe para saltar, justo al hacerlo paró en seco en el aire, claramente sintió como algo lo tomo de uno de sus tobillos "MALDITO CONEJO NI CREAS QUE VAS A ESCAPAR TAN FACILMENTE"

Luchando por su vida, tomo con sus manos los barrotes de la ventaba de la planta baja. El japonés lo jaloneaba para volverlo a meter a la habitación para darle, de seguro una buena golpiza.

La gente de la calle miraba extrañada esa escena, pero después escuchar los gritos que soltaba el japonés furioso, la hicieron correr del miedo.

"¡KANDA! ¡DEJA LAVI EL NO HIZO NADA!" grito ya desesperada la china, por la absoluta negación de no creerle.

El escándalo en el hotel, claramente resonó por todos lados atrayendo la atención de los demás. Komui se acerco a su hermanita y atrás el viejo Bookman.

Viendo perplejo la escena como Kanda sostenía algo en la ventana y le pegaba de gritos no pudo evitar preguntarle a su hermana "Lenalee… ¿Qué es lo que paso?".

Viendo a su hermano algo ¿desesperada? "Kanda despertó y noto el cambio en su cabello, y piensa que fue Lavi quien le jugó una broma, ya le dije que no hizo nada malo, pero insiste que fue él".

Komui soltó un suspiro "Kanda deja a Lavi, lo que dice Lenalee es cierto"

El japonés al escuchar la voz de Komui paro la serie de insultos al joven Bookman para voltear a ver a su supervisor "¡No me jodas Komui!,¡¿Qué todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para defender este imbécil?!"

"¡SOY INOCENTE!" Gritaba Lavi, lloriqueando aun peleando por su vida, a pesar de que el japonés tenia aparentemente su atención en Komui aun jaloneaba al pelirrojo.

"¡CALLATE MALDITO CONEJO!" jaloneo mas fuerte esta vez haciendo que Lavi se soltara y regresara adentro, para después ser estrellado contra el muro muy cerca donde se encontraba Lenalee, Komui y el viejo Bookman, cayendo con las piernas hacia arriba, que después se posaron a los lados de su cabeza en el suelo, viendo con aun terror al japonés, que para su desgracia se estaba acercando con su aura asesina.

Kanda ignoro completamente la serie de gritos que le daba los dos hermanos de que se detuviera, justo antes de tomar al pobre conejo que estaba en el suelo con esa absurda posición sintió algo que abrazo su cintura "Kanda, ya déjalo, realmente el no hizo nada" esa voz era indudablemente la de Allen.

Instintivamente volteo a verla, lo único que la cubría era una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, viéndolo con unos ojos de suplica, como de un pequeño gato, con una posición algo comprometedora, ya que desde su punto de vista, así como sentía en su espalda, los pechos de ella aprisionándose en contra de su cuerpo.

Se quedo estático ante esa escena, sin darse cuenta se puso ligeramente rojo.

Lenalee aprovechando de la distracción de Kanda se agacho donde estaba Lavi "aprovecha de que esta distraído….corre"

Haciendo completamente caso a la sugerencia de la china, se coloco a gatas así como camino a un paso lento hacia la puerta, Komui y el viejo Bookman se movieron un poco para cubrir al pelirrojo que se movía en el suelo. Cuando por fin llego al pasillo se levanto y se echo a correr por su vida. Mientras que los otros tres espectadores, salieron silenciosamente cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Kanda aun miraba a Allen "¡¿por….que lo defiendes?!" dijo algo indignado el japonés con la albina.

Allen dejo esa mirada, así como se sentó en la cama, cabizbaja "por que realmente el no te hizo nada Kanda…"Allen no sabía cómo explicarlo, mas aun no estando segura, solo sentía la corazonada de que ella era la razón de por qué ese pequeño detalle de estética cambio.

Kanda viendo la seriedad en que ella soltaba sus palabras, tubo que calmarse un poco "Che…¿entonces quien fue?"

"¿realmente te es muy desagradable?... si quieres le puedo pedir a Jonnhy y a los demás de que hagan algo…" soltó otra pregunta como repuesta, haciendo que Kanda abriera un poco los ojos de la impresión.

"¿fuiste tú?, Moyashi"

Allen levando su rostro para verlo fijamente "la verdad… no tengo idea, Kanda… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente?"

El japonés sintiendo la tensión sobre lo que parecía ser un tema algo tonto, se sentó aun lado de la albina, asustándose un poco por cómo estaba reaccionando.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…. No, no tengo idea." Vio como ella volvió esconder su rostro en sus cabellos mojados.

"tres días, en esos tres días… te dio una fiebre horrible, me dijeron que… cuando nos encontraron, ya la tenias… cuando yo desperté, lo vi, aun quedaba algo, solo las puntas aun eran negras. Lenalee me dijo que noto eso poco después de que nos encontraran, le pregunte a Komui si tenía idea del por qué había pasado, solo me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara por algo tan trivial, eh igual me dijo que es imposible que retome el negro de ahora en adelante…"

Kanda miraba perplejo, no entendía lo que pasa, bueno su mente aun estaba algo bloqueada por el coraje que se había llevado, pero ver la actitud de la inglesa, algo extraña, por un tema bobo le molestaba, como si ella ocultara algo.

"¿me estás diciendo de que cambio, solo?"

Allen solo movió la cabeza para dar la respuesta afirmativa.

"Che… "soltó Kanda molesto, después se acerco, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella, agachándose al nivel de la vista de ella.

"Moyashi… no me veas cara de tonto… te conozco, algo te está molestando, algo que sabes, y te cuesta trabajo decir, y viendo tus tontas reacciones sobre esta estupidez, me molesta, ¿no me tienes confianza?, ¿lo demás que me dijiste en la cabaña fueron palabrerías a lo tonto?".

Pudo ver como cálidas lagrimas empezaron a bajar del rostro de la albina, haciendo que se preocupara el espadachín "Kanda… Yo…. Estaba tan asustada…. Cuando… desperté antes de que llegara Miranda y los demás… intente hablarte pero…." Lagrimas salieron con mayor fuerza.

Kanda acaricio sus mejillas tratando de calmarla, iba decirle que se detuviera ya que se sentía algo mal, maldiciendo sus estúpidos arranques, pero ella le gano la palabra "…pero… no….no… respirabas… me asuste tanto…"

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, "Allen, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, como es que…"

Ella le tomo la mano que descansaba en su mejilla, después agacho la cabeza "lo siento… pero creo… que yo ocasione esa fiebre… yo… estaba tan asustada, que hice caso…. "cerró los ojos con fuerza "esa voz…. Me hizo preguntarme, así como lo hice… darte de mi sangre…rezando que tuviera algo curativo… algo que te… salvara, perdí la conciencia después, para cuando desperté, encontrándote en ese estado, gracias a dios vivo…. Pero sufriendo, y ahora esto…" tomo uno de sus cabellos, viendo ese tono, sonriendo un poco, ya que ella realmente le gustaba. "¿realmente te… desagrada?".

"Che… realmente no es algo que pueda decir ahora… pero no es normal que de la noche a la mañana algo así cambie" no pudo evitar poner una media sonrisa, por ver el rostro de la albina, como miraba aquel tono, sabía que ella ponía ese rostro inconscientemente "pero veo que a ti te gusta, si es así… tendré que vivir con ello"

Allen no pudo evitar soltarlo así como se puso ligeramente roja "¡pero Kanda!, ¿no estabas molesto realmente?, ¡no digas eso por mi!"

Poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la menor, así como después la despeino le contesto a su reclamo " lo intento ver como algo… positivo, ya que tu lo comentaste, de que jamás regresaría a ser negro…. Che maldito supervisor, le tendré que preguntarle detalladamente de por qué dice eso"

"no te… molestes de hacerlo" dijo algo, seria.

Che…. ¿ya se lo preguntaste?"

Allen trago con dificultad " me dijo que nos lo explicaría llegando a la Orden… Kanda… por favor…no te asustes." Eso realmente tomo desprevenido al japonés, así como ella se levanto poniendo sus manos en las vendas que el tenia, viendo ella las soltaba "ve al espejo del baño…"

Intrigado por las reacciones de ella, le hizo caso, al llegar al baño movió un poco del vapor que aun estaba, para por fin ver su reflejo, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron algo aterrorizados, no es que ninguna de sus terribles heridas ya no estarán ni una pequeña marca, eso era normal para el, pero lo espanto notar, que aquel tatuaje que era que le ayudaba a curarse de una forma sobre humana, había desaparecido, pero algo nuevo se mostraba, vio que aun quedaba de lo que aparentemente se formo por abusar de de esa habilidad, pero ahora noto que otras marcas aparecía en sus costados, franjas negras, que llegaban hasta sus costillas bajas.

Mientras Kanda miraba lo que había pasado a su cuerpo, Allen desde su punto de vista podía ver bien la espalda de él, haciendo que ella se quedara en un absoluto silencio. Ella lo había descubierto por error, queriendo cambiarle las vendas, encontrándose con eso, al verlo la hizo sentirse más culpable, que volvió cubrir con vendas, aun que realmente no las necesitara, en sus tiempos a solas, le pregunto miles de veces a su supuesta segunda inocencia, Laifan Sakura, del por qué, porque algo tan parecido como era, ahora también aparecía en el cuerpo del japonés, un tatuaje sumamente parecido, solo que negro, igual con ese extraño detalles de alas.

Kanda aun miraba en shock el resto de su cuerpo, realmente preguntándose qué le había pasado, y por una extraña razón, su mente le hizo recordar aquel extraño sueño, preguntándose si realmente fue un sueño, había sido idéntico antes de conocer a Allen, lo único que realmente había cambiado era el final, volvió a ver su cabello, ese tono azul oscuro, le recordaba un poco a ese liquido extraño que bebió en el sueño. Salió de su transe cuando escucho como algo había caído al suelo, así con él un llanto.

"Kanda… yo lo siento… realmente yo te hice esto…"Allen había caído sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en el rostro ocultándolo de la vergüenza, con ella sus lagrimas "soy una maldita egoísta…"

La observo en el suelo, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿no dijo que le había dado de su sangre?, posiblemente eso sean efectos secundarios de tratar salvarle la vida, puso su mano en el pecho, realmente había desaparecido, aquello que lo protegió y condenaba, ¿se había roto por el sobre esfuerzo?, el realmente había…

"Che…" soltó molesto, tratando de sacar su frustración, aparentemente Komui sabía algo, si no estaría tan tranquilo conociendo al chino, tenía que sacarle toda la información, si era necesario a golpes, además esos Bookman claramente sabían mas sobre que era Allen, y ahora viendo el estado de su cuerpo, ahora aparte de sueños tontos, estaba más que involucrado.

Se agacho al nivel de Allen, para levantar su rostro, tratándole de darle un rostro tranquilo, aun que fuera falso.

"Moyashi…. No llores, no te culpo" la abrazo fuertemente, aun tratándola de calmar "no te pongas el saco de algo que ninguno de los dos estamos tan seguros… ¿no te dijo Komui que lo explicaría llegando a la orden? Si es así… tienes que estar tranquila, ya que aparentemente hay solución, conoces a Komui, sabes que no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera algo serio"

Sintió que el pequeño cuerpo que abrazaba empezó poco a poco relajarse, así como ella soltó un suspiro pesado "tal vez… tengas razón… "

Un gruñido sonó por toda la habitación quitando la seriedad, poniendo sonrojada a cierta albina "Che… conociéndote no has comido nada por estar aquí, Moyashi tonta"

Ella sonrió un poco "Es Allen, BaKanda" sintió como él la volvía despeinar "anda vístete y come algo, mientras yo me tomo un baño"

Ella solo sonrió para después hacerle caso a la sugerencia del espadachín.

Mientras un cierto supervisor seguía pensante en su habitación, en la misma habitación estaba el viejo Bookman.

"¿sigues pensando como lo van a tomar?" corto sus pensamientos el más viejo.

"realmente… ¿es necesario?" soltó aun con parte de su mente en transe.

"a este punto si"

Komui soltó un pesado suspiro "realmente estoy algo asustado por como lo van a tomar, en especial Allen, se va sentir… culpable, conociendo como es"

"no debería sentirse culpable, con el tiempo entenderá, que es algo completamente normal para su especie, lo que me preocupa ahora, claramente aun hay más de ellos afuera, es posible que los busquen, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta de sus presencias. Son una especie muy unida, y buscaran de alguna manera de llevárselos con ellos, que en parte opino, que sería lo más sano… para ellos dos"

Komui vio detenidamente al anciano "tal vez deberíamos hacer eso… pero Allen querría seguir como exorcista, dudo que quiera irse así como si nada, no hasta satisfacer esa necesidad que tiene, por su padre adoptivo."

"Komui, sabes como Bookman soy solo un mero espectador, alguien que mira fuera de la batalla, pero también se que son realmente importantes para la orden mas para la humanidad, con su poder es igual que las inocencias, sin un límite real de sincronización" dijo el anciano viendo al fondo de la habitación, observando la espada que estaba, ahí claramente siendo mugen "el no tardara en darse cuenta, y hay una alta posibilidad de que ya no vuelva a responderle, las inocencias realmente fueron hechas para humanos, no sé cómo Allen Walker, puede tener sincronización con un poder ajeno, ahora entiendo un poco del por qué el General Cross le pidió a Allen excesivamente usar su brazo izquierdo, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta".

"si, lo note… se que Allen ha estado usando su segunda inocencia en varias ocasiones, sin decírmelo o reportándomelo, tal vez se active sin su consideración, pero cuando no mantiene al filo su brazo, y usa la otra… y Hevraska me lo advirtió, cada vez que pasa eso, Laifan obliga expulsar la otra inocencia, leyéndola ajena al cuerpo de su dueña, a pesar de ser parasita, con ello degradándola, obligándola a salir, ocasionando lentamente que pierda sincronización, si eso llega a pasar, perderá su brazo izquierdo, así como la inocencia la rechazara, quedándose solo con Laifan."

"también existe otra posibilidad… Allen tiene de ventaja que es de la raza de los Iram, ellos son los más puros, son los mas cercanos a Ormuz, puede que Laifan devore la inocencia de su brazo, para convertirla parte de ella, desconozco que antepasado fue la EVE que creo las actuales inocencias, pero por mera lógica, fue igual una Iram, y tal vez sea la razón de por qué nació con ese brazo y poder mantenerlo"

"Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿no podría pasarle lo mismo a él?" pregunto Komui intrigado.

"en su estado actual… si es probable, la misma posibilidad que Allen, solo significaría perder dos inocencias, de por vida, pero es mucho mayor la posibilidad de que sean rebotadas, estamos hablando de 90 %, mientras si son absorbidas serian un 10% de posibilidad"

Komui soltó un suspiro "nunca pensé encontrarme con todo esto cuando empecé investigar, sabía que algo raro pasaba con Allen, y me presionaba mas las condiciones del General Cross, que algunas lo siguen haciendo, y me sigo preguntando muchas cosas mas ¿Por qué hay un archivo de los Avians en la orden?, claramente fueron convocados como exorcistas, pero, si es así, si Avians y exorcistas pelearon a la par, ¿Por qué ya no?, ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué se esconden ahora?, entiendo por parte del conde, pero ¿de la orden?" soltó otro suspiro, cada vez que encontraba mas respuestas sobre ese misterio, le abría miles de preguntas más.

"no lo se Komui, lo que se de ellos, es por la convivencia que tuve con ellos en juventud, pero al convertirme en Bookman, les perdí la pista, no tengo ni la menor idea que fue lo que paso, tal vez… tengan sus razones".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Caminaba alegremente por la calle, chiflando una alegre melodía, era un joven, con toques orientales en su rostro, de cabello azul oscuro, largo sostenido a media cola, la parte de su cabeza sus cabellos eran algunos cortos y desordenados, pasando el agarre del listón que mantenía algo controlado su cabello, era lacio. Era claramente un joven de entres 20 y 17 años, tenía unos ojos oscuros así como una marca en el puente de su nariz que llevaba hasta la mitad de sus ojos, en ambos sentidos , vestido de pantalones negros, así como su chaleco y una camisa blanca.

Mantenía su paso alegre, ganándose unos rostros amables de la gente, viendo al joven con tanta alegría, que en una de sus manos sostenía unos boletos.

En su andar llego a una casa, entrando como si nada, escuchando una serie de gritos, reconociendo perfectamente esa voz que le aumento más su alegría.

Subiendo a la siguiente planta, así como siguió los gritos de una clara discusión, llegando a la puerta de la habitación, guardo los boletos en sus bolcillos, para después entrar, ocasionando que todo se silenciara, así como su sonrisa se puso de pico a pico, saltando y abrazando a la persona que tanto quería ver "CALCHI"

Rubí quedo perpleja en el suelo, sintiendo el abrazo del joven que cada vez más se pegaba con mucho amor a su pecho, vio el rostro del otro hombre de la habitación que mantenía una sonrisa inocente, así como el golem plateado se ponía en su melena castaño pelirroja.

"¿Al….Alma?... ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?" grito eufórica, mas viendo la sonrisa tonta que mantenía el otro hombre, sin querer ganando un buen color en su rostro, tanto avergonzada por las acciones del menor, así como el coraje hacia su superior.

"¿Qué no puedo venir hasta acá para buscar a mi ama-" Rubí rápidamente le tapo la boca, al menor, pero fue suficiente para el otro, que claramente soltó una carcajada.

"oh vamos Rubí, no finjas, ya se bastante de ustedes dos" dijo Asim con una sonrisa picara viendo como cada vez se molestaba mas la latina. "Por cierto, Alma ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?" le pregunto cambiando exageradamente su sonrisa, para tornarla más gentil, al joven chico que disfrutaba de la presencia de la mujer amargada.

Metiendo una mano en su bolsillo para después sacar los tres papelitos que había traído con mucho gusto, sin darle la cara aun acostado encima de la mujer "aquí están"

Asim los tomo rápidamente "bueno ya podemos irnos"

Al decir eso claramente Rubí pego un grito, moviendo a un lado al joven que tenia encima "Joder ¿hablas en serio imbécil? ¿Solo nosotros tres?"

Alma suspiro, se levanto así como se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación "supongo que están peleando por lo de Yuu ¿no?"

"si, Alma, y el idiota de Asim, no quiere llevarlo con nosotros así como con esa niña estúpida" dijo fastidiada la castaña

"hey… esa niña estúpida es mi-"empezó a reclamarle pero fue callado por otro.

"¿sobrina?" dijo algo sorprendido Alma "¿Yuu se comprometió con la sobrina de Asim?" así como sonrió feliz y emocionado.

Asim solo veía a Alma que sonría, después el rio algo nervioso "¿Por qué no quieres llevártelos Asim?, claramente son parte de nuestra familia, mas tuya que mía claro esta" continuo Alma con un rostro confundido.

Asim al final soltó un suspiro "si lo hacemos en estos momentos, solo ocasionaremos mas caos en la orden, se que por ahora tienen una ligera protección con ellos, también consideren que ninguno de los dos están consientes de lo que realmente pasa, Rubí, Alma, no se preocupen, los mantendré vigilados, y si ese peligro o el conde, los amenazan, les prometo, que no importa cómo me los traeré conmigo, y es cierto, son mas mi familia que de ustedes, pero también sean consientes, que no podemos revelarnos a tal grado ante la orden, si de por sí" vio amenazadoramente a la mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo "ya considero que se dieron cuenta"

"Che… siempre me echas la culpa Asim" dijo molesta Rubí "realmente me cabrea esa actitud tuya ¿Por qué mandaste a Lili que me siguiera?"

"por mis visiones… no estaba seguro si llegara pasar o no, por eso lo hice y ahora estamos más que seguros que son ciertas."

En eso Alma hablo con un poco de pena "Asim… sé que ibas directo a España por Tiedoll, y lo de Amisi… ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí y a Chalchi, seguir a Yuu y a tu sobrina? Mientras tú te encargas personalmente de eso."

"Vaya hasta que dices algo coherente, Alma" se burló la castaña del más joven, haciendo que la viera haciendo pucheros.

"hay cosita ¿ya se enojó?" volvió a burlarse, después le pellizco uno de sus cachetes, haciendo que se quejara "¡Chalchi, no es divertido!"

"Rubí, deja a Alma" se quejó algo fastidiado, que agradeció que la mujer le hiciera caso a la primera.

"Alma tienes algo de razón, lo de Tiedoll, por el momento tiene algo más de prioridad, pero igual estoy preocupado, el conde ahora sabe de la realidad de Allen así como su acompañante, y al tener mi sangre no durara ir tras ella, gracias a Lili sabemos que corrieron con mucha suerte de esta situación, así como de la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia, pero no hay que abusar de la suerte, también saben de ti Rubí, pero no eres claramente tan grave amenaza como significaría una hija de Iram. Estoy seguro que ahora el conde está haciendo un nuevo plan para su escenario, uno para incluirnos, va querer tomar a esos dos lo más pronto posiblemente más que el mismo corazón"

"así como ira ahora, aparte de los cuervos de central por Amisi ¿no?" complemento Rubí.

"Así es, apenas hace 15 años pudimos evitar su sacrificio, pero a este paso, ahora que Amisi está desaparecida, Allen luce demasiado, siendo perfecta para tomar ese papel".

"Che… lo pillo, en pocas palabras, si no hacemos algo rápido se repetirá la misma historia, como con Al" termino Rubí con su tono amargado " lo tomo entonces, encárgate de lo de Amisi, como con Cross, yo y Alma buscaremos la manera de llevarnos esos dos, aunque sea arrastras y ocultarles en la ciudad sagrada, aunque estoy segura que esos estúpidos nos van a seguir así como se pondrán pesados" dijo fastidiada recordando el grupo de exorcistas que se encontró en el pueblo.

"Si ves que son exorcistas de confianza, llévatelos también" dijo muy serio Asim, tomando de sorpresa a Alma.

"¿piensas actuar ya más directamente?"

"Así es" en eso el pequeño golem abrió la boca y soltó dos inocencias, que fueron tomadas en las manos del árabe.

"Tenía pensado usarlas para encontrar más pistas, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de sacar a los exorcistas de esa abrumante situación, que viven con completa ignorancia".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi se recargaba en el sofá de su habitación pesadamente, realmente si le había pegado un susto terrible.

"¿puedo pasar Lavi?" escucho claramente la voz de Lenalee, permitiéndole pasar sin ningún problema.

Al entrar ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco "parece que Kanda ahora si te tomo totalmente desprevenido" se burló un poco mientras tomo asiento en un sofá próximo al pelirrojo.

"Maldita sea ese tipo realmente es un demonio" dijo muy serio y frio, con un tono de voz nada usual de él.

Tomando por sorpresa a la china, no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Por qué lo dices así Lavi?"

El suspiro, así como se levantó, dejando de estar recargado en el sofá "Lenalee, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Tú conoces de mucho más tiempo que yo a Yuu, alguna vez… ¿viste algo raro en el?" preguntó algo nervioso.

"¿eh?" soltó inconscientemente la china "¿rara?, ¿aparte de todo lo que ha estado pasando?"

"Si, nunca… ¿le has visto algo raro en los ojos?".

Esa pregunta sorprendió a la oriental "no, nunca ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿Qué viste Lavi?"

EL joven Bookman trago con dificultad, había estado pensando donde había visto esos ojos antes, los únicos que había notado, fueron días atrás, en esa extraña mujer y los que cruzaban el fuego.

"Lenalee…. ¿te has preguntado, por los que vimos en el incendio del pueblo, esos extraños ojos?".

"¿los brillantes?, si algo ¿Qué pasa con ellos, que tiene que ver con Kanda?".

"Es que…. Anoche, cuando entre a su cuarto… él tenía unos ojos muy parecidos como aquella creatura…"

**XD como verán intente hacer algo, divertido el capítulo, (cosa que creo que no se me da mucho) por Lavi, el saco de boxeo oficial de la Orden. Lol.**

**Hay algo que tengo que mencionar que supongo que todos se dieron cuenta, como verán Alma fue víctima de mis fetiches así como fue Allen Walker!, si lo cambie algunas cosas fuertemente de su físico, pero el concepto es el mismo, ¿Por qué lo hice? Bueno eso lo responderé con el tiempo dentro del fanfiction.**

**Realmente estos momentos de ¿paz? Quien sabe cuánto duren ( hablo en serio LOL) puede que me divierta un poco con ciertas situaciones XD.**

**Chanchanchanchnachancahnchanchan creo que a este punto muchos (creo yo) ya saben que es lo que le paso a Kanda, los que aún no, los dejare más con el misterio.**

**Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que me apresure como estúpida traerlo para ustedes, T_T y espero que el próximo fin lo traiga en su respectivo domingo.**

**Bueno me despido, nos vemos el próximo fin!**


End file.
